Chronicles of the multiverse
by SugarQueen97
Summary: Oneshots o historias cortas sobre diferentes universos alternativos de la serie e ideas aleatorias enfocadas en Starco principalmente y Tomkie. Nuevo capítulo 11: Starco gender bender de bad boy x princess! ¿Qué pasa cuando cierta pareja mantiene su relación en secreto? La desesperación podría hacer que Marci tramara algo...
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **La Star Durmiente**

Apenas sonó la campana de la escuela Marco se apresuró a recoger sus cosas y salió corriendo del establecimiento sin despedirse de nadie…eso ya era una costumbre desde que volvió a asistir a clases, además prácticamente no se relacionaba con nadie, todos sus amigos ya se habían graduado de la preparatoria, mientras que él apenas estaba en primer año a pesar de tener ya dieciocho años.

Pero había un motivo para eso.

Motivo que se encontraba internada en la clínica privada más cara de Echo Creek recibiendo la mejor atención médica que el dinero pudiera pagar, los señores Butterfly no escatimaban en gastos. Lástima que Star ni siquiera se daba cuenta, así como tampoco sabía que él iba a verla todos los días y se pasaba horas a su lado.

La chica llevaba cuatro años en coma.

Nada más llegar al hospital se dirigió a la habitación donde ella estaba, nadie le preguntó nada ya lo conocían…de la habitación de la rubia venían saliendo sus padres, la señora Moon albina de nacimiento tenía el cabello suelto sostenido por una diadema y el señor River llevaba una pequeña barba muy bien mantenida junto con el cabello peinado a la perfección.

Hace cuatro años supo que se habían querido llevar a la chica de la ciudad para que se fuera con ellos a Inglaterra el plan era que Star asistiera a un internado: el colegio Santa Olga para señoritas...eso justamente fue lo que desencadenó la tragedia…eso y su propia ineptitud e incapacidad para darse cuenta de las cosas…era un asco como amigo.

\- Marco hola, Janna vino a verla esta mañana, al parecer le va muy bien en la universidad, cuando Star despierte seguro se va a divertir mucho con sus historias…quedarnos en Echo Creek fue lo correcto…seguro que ella puede escucharnos. _ murmuró el señor Butterfly enjugándose las lágrimas.

\- Claro que sí querido_ su esposa lo abrazó con cariño, el pronóstico de Star era incierto, podía despertar en cualquier momento, o no despertar nunca, pero era esa pequeña esperanza lo que hacía que los padres de la chica siguieran en pie trabajando duro y empleando todo el dinero que ganaban en su hija…y era esa misma esperanza lo que ayudaba a mantener a Marco con vida.

\- Yo...me quedaré aquí_ el chico sonrió sin ganas, con esa sonrisa falsa que tenía desde que ella se sumió en ese sueño sin fin.

Una vez que la pareja desapareció entro en la estancia, estaba pintada con colores alegres…lo habían hecho todos sus amigos con el permiso de los padres de la chica, la revoltosa Pony Head cuyo verdadero nombre nadie sabía porque todos la llamaban así, con sus mechas de colores y carácter estridente había insistido en que su mejor amiga se volvería a desmayar si despertaba en una espantosa pieza blanca sin gracia.

Marco ya ni siquiera discutía con Pony Head, si Star no estaba allí para abrazarlos a ambos y zanjar sus peleas utilizando la misma frase que usaba siempre no tenía sentido…la rubia solía decirles con su alegre y cálida voz: " _Marco es mi mejor amigo y Pony es mi mejor amiga " ante lo cual la chica pelirosa gritaba enojada "¡Pero yo me vine a esta ciudad solo para estar contigo!" provocando que la rubia la abrazara más fuerte._

El latino se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama y le tomó la pequeña y delicada mano la joven durmiente. Había veces que le contaba lo que había hecho durante el día, otras sencillamente no le decía nada y otras cuando ya no podía más solo le repetía que la amaba una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Era una triste forma de sentirse menos miserable por no decírselo en su momento.

Al menos ahora ya no era una ruina de persona…estaba trabajando en salir de la depresión en la que se sumió hace cuatro años…no le gustaba hablar de ello pero las marcas en sus muñecas aún delataban la estupidez que había estado a punto de hacer la misma noche que la chica sufrió el accidente cuando el doctor les dijo que estaba en coma…y que no sabía si volvería a despertar.

Se pasó tres años como ausente solo yendo de su casa al hospital, alejándose de sus propios padres que lo veían preocupados y de sus amigos, solo Tomas el ex novio de Star y actual mejor amigo del moreno se mantuvo a su lado, también fue él quien lo sacó de ese estado de letargo el verano anterior, aún recordaba como el pelirrojo le había dado un buen puñetazo a la vez que le gritaba:

" _¡Maldita sea ya reacciona! Te he dejado estos tres años lamentarte esperando que levantes cabeza, pero ¿no has pensado que tal vez ella sí despierte, pero necesite ayuda? Marco…el médico no quiere decírselos para no entristecerlos más, pero he leído de esto…tanto tiempo sin tener actividad sumado a las heridas que recibió esa vez...Star podría quedar con daños neurológicos o físicos…quieres que despierte pero ¿Qué pasa si ya no es la misma? Tal vez su mente no se dañe, pero…podría perder algunas capacidades ¿Qué pasa si ya no puede hablar? ¿o leer? ¿Qué harás?"_

 _Marco solo se levantó furioso mirando al chico frente a él "¿Estás insinuando que me olvidaría de ella solo por eso?"_

" _No, estoy diciendo que tal vez si eso pasa ella necesite alguien que la cuide y si no haces nada con tu vida difícilmente estarás en condiciones de hacerlo, piensa idiota, si de verdad la amas y quieres quedarte a su lado necesitarás tener una profesión, dinero, serle útil"_

 _El castaño shockeado por estas palabras observó a su amigo aturdido...era cierto... él no le iba a servir a Star siendo un desecho de ser humano…ella se sentiría muy decepcionada de él._

Así que allí estaba ahora, retomando la escuela, no sabía aún que carrera universitaria pensaba seguir, necesitaba ver en que era bueno, pensarlo, pero lo importante era que se esforzaría, lo haría porque sin importar si ella despertaba o no quería ayudarla, no solo estar a su lado, sino también haciendo lo posible para que estuviera bien daba igual si se volvía médico y encontraba la forma de hacerla despertar o si era un asco en biología y terminaba trabajando en cualquier otra profesión, tendría dinero, dinero con el cual podría cuidar de Star siempre. Incluso una vez que los padres de ella se murieran.

Su estómago gruñó sonoramente recordándole que no había almorzado, suspirando se levantó de la silla dejando la mano de ella cuidadosamente de vuelta en el lecho.

Estaba saliendo de la habitación sumido en sus pensamientos cuando se topó con alguien que venía en dirección contraria:

\- Wow Marco, hola ha pasado un tiempo_ al alzar la vista el castaño se sorprendió al ver a Jackie Lynn Thomas. Hace bastante tiempo que no se la veía por la ciudad, desde que comenzó a dedicarse al Skateboard profesional viajaba mucho.

En realidad, la platino no había cambiado demasiado en esos años estaba más alta, las facciones de su rostro se habían vuelto más definidas y se había dejado crecer el cabello, el cual llevaba atado en una cola de caballo.

\- Sí…ha pasado tiempo, como estas_ le contestó el chico de manera cortes y algo incómodo también, como siempre que se encontraba con algunos de sus antiguos amigos…sencillamente le dolía ver a esas personas que habían formado parte de una época mucho más alegre de su vida.

\- Bien también_ Jackie se removió algo inquieta, en realidad no sabía de qué hablar con Marco el chico que conoció una vez se había ido dejando en su lugar a un adolescente, ahora casi un adulto serio y sombrío que parecía completamente incapaz de sonreír_ yo estoy de paso por la ciudad…quería ver como estaba ella.

No hay ningún cambio_ por un momento el gesto inexpresivo del moreno cambió dando lugar a una tristeza profunda_ pasa yo voy a almorzar.

Jackie asintió entrando en la habitación de Star mientras veía al chico alejarse rumbo a la cafetería.

* * *

\- Hola_ la platino se sentó en el mismo lugar donde minutos antes había estado el antiguo chico seguridad_ ¿Cómo estás? Cada vez que te veo estas más guapa_ la skater sonrió mirando el rostro de la chica dormida.

Era cierto, a pesar de que al estarse nutriendo solo en base a líquidos Star estaba muy delgada inevitablemente su rostro había perdido el ultimo rastro de redondez infantil dando a paso a una jovencita bastante hermosa.

Jackie tomo el peine que estaba en la mesita de noche comenzando a cepillarle el pelo a la rubia, se alegraba de que no hubieran dejado que las enfermeras se lo cortaran, a pesar de que hubiera sido más practico a la hora de lavarlo no podía evitar sentir que le hubieran quitado parte de su identidad, además…todos sabían cuánto amaba la oji celeste su cabello largo por muy tedioso que fuera tenerlo hasta casi los tobillos, jamás los perdonaría si al despertar se encontraba con que le habían arrebatado su preciosa melena.

\- Estaré poco tiempo en la ciudad ahora tengo una vida bastante ajetreada…yo…quería decirte que solo ahora puedo entender la fuerte conexión que tenían…tienen tú y Marco_ la oji verde suspiro volviendo a dejar el peine en la mesa_ en ese entonces…yo fui muy egoísta, pensé que solo eran mejores amigos, algo así como hermanos…nunca fuimos muy cercanas y a mi comenzó a interesarme Marco…me pareció muy lindo cuando dijo que estaba enamorado de mí en esa pillamada. En el fondo sabía que él no me conocía del todo y que me tenía idealizada pero pensé que nuestra relación funcionaria de todos modos, al fin y al cabo no buscaba al amor de mi vida... con catorce años solo quería un novio tierno….nunca pensé que te estaba haciendo daño a ti…ni a él…me di cuenta muy tarde que en parte por mi culpa Marco nunca se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba enamorado de ti hasta que fue muy tarde…creo que si en realidad te hubieras mudado como era la idea de tus padres habríamos terminado de una forma muy parecida a como lo hicimos…él te necesita Star_ Jackie se paro y miro con una sonrisa triste a la chica_ despierta pronto ¿si? …todos te queremos de vuelta, nada es lo mismo sin ti.

* * *

El castaño se colocó la capucha del poleron azul mientras masticaba su sándwich, detestaba la manera en que lo miraban los médicos y las enfermeras con esa expresión de lástima impersonal o en un caso aun peor con curiosidad…claro…seguro era muy novelesco, el pobre chico que todos los días iba a visitar al amor de su vida al hospital.

Sacudió la cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos que solo lo ponían de mal humor, por el rabillo del ojo vio a través de la ventana a Jackie, al parecer ya se iba.

Ella era una buena chica, sabía que tarde o temprano hubieran terminado su relación, pero le habría gustado hacerlo de una mejor manera, aunque en cierto sentido era comprensible que no terminaran sonriendo ni con palmaditas en la espalda ni de ninguna de esas formas que se supone que las personas maduras deben terminar, la situación no daba para eso.

 _Flashback_

 _Dos semanas…habían pasado dos semanas desde el accidente…y a Marco nada le parecía real, se levantaba temprano todos los días para ir directo al hospital, solo allí estando al lado de ella viéndola en esa cama completamente entubada se convencía de que todo era real y no solo una simple pesadilla._

 _Lo peor eran las noches, tenía un par de horas felices soñando que todo estaba bien que Star seguía a su lado. Eran sueños extraños en los cuales él se había ido junto con la chica a Inglaterra a estudiar en el internado vecino al de ella, si bien no tenía mucha lógica en la realidad en el mundo onírico todo calzaba regalándole un par de horas felices._

 _Lo más doloroso era que la Star del sueño era tan…ella su mente definitivamente era sádica y cruel al recrearla de manera tan fiel._

 _Ese día estaba saliendo del hospital, volvería a casa a comer algo en un estado completamente ausente para luego irse a dormir, Star no se quedaba sola, Pony Head o la señora Butterfly se turnaban para quedarse a dormir con ella... tal vez, solo tal vez, mañana lo llamarían y se enteraría de que ella despertó y estaba preguntando por él o…tal vez no quisiera ni verlo ¿Por qué querría ver al inútil mejor amigo que dejo que la atropellaran frente a sus narices?_

 _Lleno de rabia le pego un puñetazo a un árbol destrozándose los nudillos , hubiera seguido de no ser porque una voz lo detuvo:_

 _\- Marco…_

 _Se volteo con la vista nublada y demoro unos segundos en reconocer a la persona que le hablaba...era Jackie, no la había visto desde el fatídico dia, sabia que tenían que hablar, ella era su novia...se supone que tendría que haberse apoyado en ella, se supone que en estos casos estar con la persona que amas ayuda a menguar el dolor._

 _Solo que él a la que necesitaba no era a Jackie, era a Star, lo cual inevitablemente lo llevo a darse cuenta de pronto de que en realidad no quería ver a Jackie, de que su presencia no menguaba ni un poco dolor, sino que lo hacia sentir incómodo, el solo quería estar junto a Star llorando como imbécil y rogándole a quien fuera que ella despertara._

 _Él sí había querido a Jackie, era una buena chica…pero era la clase de cariño que siente un adolescente por su amor platónico, la clase de cariño que te hace ponerte nervioso y querer mostrarte genial frente a esa persona, pero no la clase de amor que te hace vaciarle tu corazón con confianza, no de la clase de amor que te reconforta en los momentos mas duros, ni de ese amor en donde sabes que la otra persona te ama completamente por quien eres, que ama incluso esos detalles ridículos de ti._

 _El accidente lo había hecho madurar de golpe haciéndole ver todo mas claro…la persona que necesitaba, en la primera que pensaba cuando le pasaba algo bueno o malo, con quien siempre lo compartía todo y gracias a quien su vida tenía sentido no era Jackie…nunca lo fue, esa persona era Star y el ni siquiera tenia forma de decírselo._

 _Continuamente sentía ganas de golpearse a sí mismo, sencillamente había asumido que su capricho dulce y sincero, pero infantil por Jackie era amor y que ese sentimiento poderoso y profundo que burbujeaba en su pecho cada vez que veía a Star era amistad…mucha amistad, pero solo eso. Vaya imbécil._

 _Suspirando se volteo hacia la chica, su mano estaba sangrando, pero le daba igual, ya nada importaba._

 _\- Tenemos que hablar…yo_

 _\- Lo sé_ la platino le dedico una sonrisa triste_ han pasado dos semanas y no me has buscado. Incluso nos hemos cruzado un par de veces y ni siquiera me has visto._

 _\- Lo siento...yo..._

 _\- Dime Marco, si cualquier otra persona estuviera en esa cama…algún amigo, familia…¿te habría bastado tener a Star a tu lado para salir adelante?_

 _El latino se quedó estático por un segundo visualizando…se imaginó una realidad alterna donde alguien más había sido el del accidente, probablemente él no habría querido ver a nadie pero Star no se habría rendido, habría estado junto a el en todo momento si no a su lado en la distancia, cuidándolo, apoyándolo…pero lo cierto es que si ese hubiera sido el caso…el mismo habría ido a buscar a la rubia para pedirle un abrazo y contarle como se sentía y luego hubieran acabado quedándose dormidos en el sofá llorando y comiendo nachos._

 _\- El silencio otorga_ dijo Jackie suspirando_ si necesitas algo…puedes decirme aun somos amigos._

 _\- Gracias y…perdón_ susurró el chico metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, estaba empezando a helar._

 _\- No tienes nada de que disculparte_ le sonrió ella_ se supone que las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido, tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que estabas enamorado de Star… nos vemos._

 _Mientras la skater se alejaba una risa amarga y completamente carente de alegría se escapó de los labios del chico…por supuesto…estaba enamorado de Star, por eso el enorme vacío en su pecho, por eso esa sensación de ahogo que sentía cada vez que pensaba que tal vez nunca volvería a escuchar su voz, ¿en qué momento paso?, no tenía ni puñetera idea pero estaba allí asfixiándolo y haciéndolo sentirse completamente miserable cada vez que observaba el rostro dormido de ella y ese par de marcas de nacimiento en forma de corazón en cada mejilla que la chica nunca quiso cubrir con maquillaje por mucho que la molestaran en la escuela, eran parte de ella, no iba a esconderlas solo porque a los demás no les gustaran._

 _Sus piernas no lo sostuvieron más y callo de rodillas en el suelo, sus jeans se mojaron con el pasto húmedo por la lluvia._

 _Sin poderlo aguantar estallo en llanto, era como si se fuera a destruir por dentro, solo quería morirse de una maldita vez o mejor aún…ir a donde sea que estaba Star en esos momentos._

 _No le importo que las personas lo miraran al pasar._

 _Dos días después con la ayuda de la navaja de Rafael Díaz intento acabar con ese sufrimiento por segunda vez...la primera fue el día del accidente y las heridas aun no sanaban del todo._

 _Luego de ese incidente sus padres se dieron cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda psicológica._

 _El único lo suficientemente fuerte para estar a su lado durante los años que siguieron, soportar su depresión y detenerlo en sus estallidos de violencia contra sí mismo fue Tomas._

 _Finalmente, gracias a él había comenzado a salir de ese agujero negro donde se encontraba, la vida a veces es muy irónica quien diría que el ex novio de Star con quien una vez intento molerse a golpes en medio de un baile donde el pelirrojo quiso besar a la chica a la fuerza iba a ser el único que se quedaría a su lado._

 _Fin flashback_

Regresó a la habitación de Star, recuperando su puesto junto a ella, tenía tarea por hacer así que acomodo la mesita de noche para que le sirviera de escritorio. Saco el cuaderno de su mochila comenzando a hojearlo, buscando la página donde estaba la materia de ese año, era un cuaderno antiguo que había usado hace mucho tiempo, como aun le sobraban páginas lo había reciclado. Se sorprendió al ver una pequeña caricatura de un ave calva con cara de amargado, a su lado tenía una flecha que indicaba "Ludo", sintió una punzada dolorosa al reconocer la letra de Star…ella siempre hacia ese tipo de dibujos y él la regañaba por rallar sus cuadernos, miro de nuevo la imagen y soltó una pequeña risa melancólica, definitivamente se parecía mucho a Ludo, ese chico bajito y busca pleitos que siempre iba acompañado de un montón de secuaces musculosos y altos con el objetivo de intimidar al resto y quitarles el dinero, el almuerzo, la tarea, lo que fuera, como un modo de obtener algo de atención hacia su insignificante persona. Él y Star solían darles su merecido a punta de golpes y es que nada mas llegar a la ciudad lo primero que la chica hizo fue demostrar que a pesar de su apariencia era una buena peleadora y Marco por supuesto tuvo que ir a ayudarla, agradeciendo todos sus años de lecciones de karate.

En realidad nunca le había interesado meterse en peleas, prefería ignorar el asunto de Ludo y simplemente evitar cruzarse en su camino, pero Star le enseño que por cada persona que evitaba el problema alguien salía lastimado y que si la secundaria no podía controlar a ese chico ellos debían hacer algo al respecto. Rápidamente los dos se volvieron muy populares y Ludo los declaró sus enemigos dando pie a varios eventos donde intentaba joderles la vida con ayuda de sus matones de preparatoria y el dúo tenían que ponerlo en su lugar.

Star hizo que su vida aburrida y monótona se llenara de color. Cuando Angie Díaz le dijo que la hija de una antigua amiga iría a vivir a Echo Creek con ellos no le gustó mucho la idea, sin embargo al enterarse de que era una chica rica que incluso había sido educada en casa por tutores privados se volvió aún mas reticente imaginando a alguien parecida a Brittney Wong, sin embargo Star resulto ser espontanea, llena de energía y hasta algo desastrosa, no podía evitar botar algo o causar algún desastre a donde quiera que fuera así como tampoco podía evitar que irremediablemente se acabaran encariñando con ella, aun se reía al recordar como el primer día que llego discutieron porque la rubia recogió una camada entera de perritos callejeros a los cuales como no sabía diferenciarlos sencillamente les puso "perritos láser" alegando que se parecían mucho a unos perros que vio en una película. El problema fue que los dichosos perros casi destrozaron todo el cuarto de Marco, ese día por primera vez el castaño a quien apodaban el chico seguridad y era bastante calmado en su carácter se enojó como nunca chillando que esa rubia tenía que largarse.

Por supuesto ella al final se quedó, y se convirtió en la persona más importante para él.

Una voz lo sobresalto, a su lado se encontraba una joven de brillante cabello rosa con una estrella tatuada en su mejilla y ojos color ámbar:

\- Oye apestorpe hora del relevo.

\- Pony Head, hola_ suspiró el chico decepcionado de que lo sacaran de sus recuerdos felices.

\- ¿Recordando? Descuida, yo igual lo hago a menudo en especial pienso en ese dia cuando llegue aquí.

\- Te presentaste en la puerta de mi casa y nos arrastraste a un auto…

\- Mi fabulosa limusina…

\- Y nos llevaste a un lugar sumamente ruidoso solo porque tu querías divertirte…

\- Quería estar con mi mejor amiga, tú te colaste, ella no te dejaba ni un segundo…de todos modos el Rebonubes era genial igual que los videojuegos.

\- Claro, pero te recuerdo que me abandonaste con esos guardaespaldas que te venían siguiendo, solo porque a ti se te ocurrió escaparte de casa. _ dijo el castaño rodando los ojos.

\- Pero de todos modos admite que te divertiste_ dijo la pelirosa muy ufana_ no puedes engañarme luego B-fly me dijo que ibas seguido a Aracade de Amatista.

\- Si, lo más divertido fue ver a tu papá echarte la bronca_ dijo Marco terminando de guardar sus cosas.

\- Lo importante es que al final me dejó quedarme_ sonrió Pony Head_ oye apestorpe, arriba ese ánimo ¿sí? No pierdas las esperanzas.

\- Lo intentaré_ suspiro el chico bajando la mirada a la vez que salía del cuarto.

Le dirigió una última mirada a la rubia recostada en la cama esperando que aunque sea en todos esos años hubiera podido escuchar algo de lo que él le decía.

* * *

La calle estaba oscura, en esa época anochecía temprano, varias personas deambulaban por ahí, desde jóvenes buscando divertirse hasta trabajadores que regresaban a casa, se detuvo en seco al ver una escena que era inquietantemente familiar.

Un camión estaba estacionado al lado de la acera, un policía le hacía preguntas al conductor mientras que unos metros más allá, un grupo de médicos atendía a una persona que estaba en la calle tirada…a su alrededor había un charco de sangre.

La cabeza del castaño comenzó a darle vueltas a la vez que sentía fuertes punzadas en la frente…intento con todas sus fuerzas bloquear las imágenes que se reproducían en su mente, pero fue imposible.

 _Flashback_

 _Marco observo a su alrededor, llevaba todo el día buscando a Star y cuando le preguntaba a alguien si la había visto no hacían más que responderle "¿Aun no lo sabes?" "¿No te lo ha dicho?" y se estaba empezando a hartar, esa tarde tenía una cita con Jackie y no podría ir tranquilo al menos que supiera que la rubia estaba bien y que no se iba a ir sola a casa, pensar en que podía encontrarse con Ludo en el camino lo hacía sentirse enfermo._

 _Cuando finalmente la encontró suspiro de alivio, allí estaba con su largo cabello adornado por una diadema de demonio, una falda de mezclilla, zapatillas rosa brillante y una polera celeste con un unicornio, abrazando a Pony Head y hablando con Jackie, sin embargo…algo no estaba bien la expresión de Star no era alegre como siempre:_

 _\- ¿De qué hablan?_

 _\- ¡Marco! Yo…_Star lo miraba sobresaltada jugando con los dedos de las manos de una manera que solo hacia cuando estaba nerviosa._

 _\- ¿Pasa algo? _inquirió el chico preocupado colocándole una mano en el hombro a su amiga._

 _\- Los dejare solos para que se despidan_ dijo Jackie con una sonrisa amable._

 _Marco miró a su novia extrañado ¿despedirse? ¿a qué se refería?_

 _\- Ahora o nunca B-fly_ dijo Pony Head dándole un empujoncito a su amiga para que estuviera más cerca de Marco._

 _\- Bien…yo_ Star tomo una bocanada de aire intentando calmarse, tenía que decirle todo a Marco_ yo…_

 _\- Si es sobre la estúpida canción que compuso sobre nosotros ese amigo de tu madre no tienes por qué preocuparte quedamos en olvidarlo, además tu me dijiste que…_

 _\- Marco yo…te mentí…tu eres mi mejor amigo y esto es muy difícil para mí…._ las lágrimas estaban comenzando a acudir a sus ojos provocando que el moreno empezara asustarse_ veras…yo me voy a mudar a Inglaterra…hoy._

 _\- ¡Pero que.._El castaño había abierto la boca de la impresión._

 _\- Me voy a un internado…por bastante tiempo y allí no permiten los celulares o el internet, es probable que me olvides completamente…y de todos modos ya no seria lo mismo que estar contigo_ la chica lo miro con una expresión infinitamente triste, lo cual provoco que el moreno preocupado y frustrado al no entender que pasaba allí alzara la voz._

 _\- ¡¿Me puedes decir que pasa?! Star no entiendo... si te vas a ir…_

 _\- ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! _ le gritó ella sin medir la altura de su voz provocando que todos la escucharan, incluyendo a Jackie que se quedó mirando la escena con la boca abierta._

 _Marco completamente aturdido por la revelación no supo que contestar, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces incapaz de decir algo, en parte porque ni siquiera sabía que decir o como se estaba sintiendo exactamente, definitivamente no se esperaba tamaña confesión además ¿Qué era eso de que Star iba a irse?_

 _\- No tienes que decir nada_ dijo ella mirándolo con sus ojos celestes anegados en lágrimas_ adiós…¡adiós a todos!._

 _Fueron segundos, segundos que lo cambiaron todo, ella echo a correr hacia la calle con la intención de ir rápidamente a recoger las maletas a la casa de los Díaz…pero el destino tenía otros planes._

 _Aterrado el castaño observo como Star cruzaba la calle corriendo sin mirar que un camión venia en su dirección demasiado rápido como para esquivarlo, un grito desgarrador salió de su garganta:_

 _\- ¡STAR CUIDADO!_

 _Fue muy tarde…ella al escucharlo se dio la vuelta mirándolo extrañada….fue la última imagen que tuvo de ella antes de que el camión impactara de lleno contra su espalda. El conductor al sentir que había golpeado algo se tiro hacia el lado de la calle asustado._

 _La imagen que vio perseguiría a Marco en todas y cada una de sus pesadillas, la chica se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente, tenía un golpe en la cabeza que sangraba copiosamente, su brazo izquierdo estaba torcido en una posición antinatural al igual que su pierna derecha, sin embargo esta no solo estaba completamente dada vuelta sino que sangraba aun más que su cabeza manchando las botas color morado que Star solía llevar._

 _Había sangre….sangre y más sangre por todos lados…la sangre de ella llenando la calle, manchando su ropa y su pelo rubio, incluso en el mismo camión justo en el punto donde el vehículo había impactado contra su delgado cuerpo._

 _Completamente es estado de Shock Marco se acerco hacia su mejor amiga, y se arrodillo a su lado apartando el cabello de su rostro, tenia miedo de moverla y dañarla aún mas, sus ojos estaban cerrados…sencillamente parecía dormida._

 _\- Star…oye…despierta_ le toco la mejilla en un gesto infantil con una sonrisa perdida en su rostro, su cerebro se negaba a asimilar la realidad_ Star…tenemos que hablar…_

 _Ella seguía sin contestar, unos brazos aferraron a Marco intentando apartarlo provocando que el chico pataleara y golpeara intentando liberarse:_

 _\- Tranquilo, tienen que atenderla_ era la señorita calavera intentando calmarlo, él completamente impotente solo podía ver como llegaba una ambulancia y con cuidado comenzaban a maniobrar con el cuerpo de la rubia para subirla a la camilla._

 _Fue una frase…una sola frase la que lo precipito al abismo._

 _Una de aquellas personas vestidas de enfermera indico con voz impersonal:_

 _\- Busquen el pulso, tal vez haya fallecido de forma instantánea._

 _\- ¡ELLA NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTA!¡MALDITA SEA STAR! ¡HABLAME!_

 _El equipo que estaba atendiendo a la chica ni siquiera se inmuto, estaban acostumbrados a escenas como esa, durante unos segundos Marco solo grito desesperado para que lo dejaran acercarse hasta ella…no podía estar muerta…no podía dejarlo solo…Star nunca le haría eso ¿verdad?, todo era solo un mal sueño…una pesadilla espantosa de la cual despertaría en cualquier momento y su amiga estaría perfectamente bien…_

 _\- Sigue viva_ le dijo brevemente uno de los médicos_ si te calmas puedes ir en la ambulancia con ella ya que supongo que no están sus padres aquí._

 _Marco se calmo y asintió convenciéndose de que todo era un sueño extraño y cruel…solo tenia que seguir la corriente y esperar a despertar…_

 _Sin embargo, nada paso, Star nunca acudió a despertarlo como cada mañana._

 _Porque por más que quisiera negarlo esa chica herida y cubierta de tubos que apenas respiraba y estaba a su lado en la ambulancia esa…esa era Star._

 _Fin flashback_

Sintiendo como se le retorcía el estómago se alejó de la escena del accidente tambaleándose y temblando, en cuanto encontró un árbol se aferro a el sintiéndose terriblemente débil, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando recordaba ese dìa, al igual que al ver sangre o el color rojo, desde entonces tiro todos sus polerones de ese tono incapaz de aguantarlo sin vomitar.

Débil y cansado se desplomo en la acera, estaba húmeda y fría pero no le importaba, tenía sueño, mucho sueño, tal vez dormir en la calle y sin haber tomado los medicamentos que necesitaba para no tener pesadillas era algo ilógico pero eso no le importaba.

Cerrando los ojos se quedó dormido… pensando en ella, quería verla, escuchar su voz, aunque fuera en el mundo onírico.

* * *

Confundido observó a su alrededor, estaba en medio de un pasillo, era su casa, sin embargo…todo estaba como hace cuatro años cuando tenía catorce…

Escucho el ruido ahogado de un llanto, la casa estaba silenciosa y lentamente se acercó hasta el living…

Sintió como el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones al verla…era ella.. estaba sentada envuelta en esa vieja manta que ambos llamaban la "manta de la amistad" llorando mientras abrazaba un cojín.

Star no entendía que le pasaba, no comprendía esos súbitos ataques de tristeza que la acosaban desde hacía tres años, comenzó un dia como cualquier otro cuando ella en la escuela había intentado confesarle a Marco lo que sentía por él…pero no lo hizo asi que se fue a casa a lamentarse y prepararse para seguir siendo su siempre leal mejor amiga, tal vez que el chico que amas estuviera de novio con otra chica era triste, pero a veces sentía una sensación de asfixia en el pecho…porque extrañaba a Marco…lo extrañaba tanto que dolía y eso no era lógico porque vivían juntos y a veces sentía que el no estaba con ella incluso cuando estaban sentados uno junto al otro viendo una película.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar unos pasos, giro la cabeza rápidamente hacia la puerta del living quedándose helada al ver quien estaba allí, era Marco de eso no cabía duda pero no el marco bajito impecablemente vestido que dormía en el piso superior, que a pesar de tener dieciocho se veía aún de catorce…al igual que todos sus amigos.

Este Marco era alto, mucho mas alto que ella, el cabello castaño le tapaba un poco el rostro e iba vestido de una forma limpia pero descuidada, no tenia barba pero sus rasgos eran mucho mas maduros.

\- Tu quien…_la chica se puso de pie asustada sintiendo un fuerte dolor en la frente….tenia miedo, pero no de esa extraña versión de su amigo, sino de algo más…era como la sensación que tenemos cuando estamos jugando a las escondidas y sabemos que alguien se acerca a descubrirnos.

\- Star_ el castaño susurró su nombre mientras gruesas lagrimas resbalaban por sus ojos, había comenzado a tomar pastillas para no soñar, pero la extrañaba demasiado, tal vez verla de vez en cuando en sueños no fuera tan malo…aunque solo fuera una ilusión.

En dos zancadas llego hasta la rubia, la chica retrocedió asustada pero el rápidamente tiro de ella hacia su pecho abrazándola mientras enterraba la nariz en sus ondas doradas:

\- Te he extrañado mucho_ no importaba que estuviera pegado a una versión infantilizada de la chica que amaba o que eso solo fuera su imaginación...mejor aprovecharlo.

La rubia sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos sin su consentimiento…de alguna manera…se sentía aliviada, esa sensación de añorar a alguien se disolvió en su pecho y supo que este era el Marco al que había estado extrañando tanto tiempo, sin entender nada solo sintiendo le devolvió el abrazo llorando:

\- No entiendo nada…pero, yo también te he extrañado_ susurro aspirando el aroma del chico.

Marco la soltó y con lentitud la acaricio limpiando las lágrimas que mojaban la mejilla de Star, ella aun confundida desvió la vista hacia el lado, sus ojos se toparon con la otra mano del chico, aterrada la sujetó:

\- Marco que…_ con cuidado paso las yemas de sus dedos por la muñeca de él…justo en donde estaban las marcas de la navaja, ya curadas, pero aun visibles.

\- Yo me lo hice_ el castaño le alzo el mentón con su otra mano observando fijamente aquellos ojos celestes que no veía hace tanto…era un sueño…así que qué importaba si desahogaba su alma con esa Star_ luego de tu accidente…todo perdió sentido para mi…¿tienes idea de lo que es darte cuenta demasiado tarde que amas a alguien? Asi me he estado sintiendo todos estos años…yo... cuando me dijiste que me amabas no supe cómo reaccionar estaba desconcertado pero…feliz, no sabia que contestar se suponía que yo amaba a Jackie pero en ese momento no pensé en ella…solo me sentía aturdido e incapaz de reaccionar...tu…

Star se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, a medida que él iba hablando varias imágenes acudían a su cabeza, imágenes que no había recordado hasta entonces, pero que sin duda eran reales…ella…ella si le confeso sus sentimientos a Marco, pero después…solo recordaba la mirada asustada de su amigo y luego…nada, luego solo podía recordar sus días rutinarios durante tres años sintiendo que algo andaba mal aunque en apariencia marchaba bien, de estar rodeada de una sensación de irrealidad, como extrañaba a Marco aunque vivían juntos, como a veces sentía que los acontecimientos se repetían, que Pony Head a pesar de lucir tan bonita y alegre como siempre en realidad no estaba allí, como a los abrazos de Marco les faltaba algo…algo que el chico frente a ella si tenía…él se sentía cálido y…abrumadoramente real.

\- Yo fui atropellada_ temblando miro los ojos castaños de Marco, mientras más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas_ a veces yo…sentía que algo andaba mal…que era irreal, te escuchaba...llamándome una y otra vez…

\- Lo hice, aun lo hago_ a pesar de estar llorando con ella Marco no podía estar más feliz, sin duda era el mejor sueño que había tenido en mucho tiempo_ solo…regresa…te amo.

Enterró su rostro en el hombro de la chica, disfrutando de su aroma…este sueño era aún más lúcido que los que tenía antes…ella se sentía…asombrosamente real no como en casos anteriores donde en el fondo sabía que la Star que abrazaba era producto de su mente…esta vez en verdad podía sentir que era ella .

Star cogió la mano del chico acariciando con cariño las marcas en sus muñecas…no podía imaginarse cuanto había tenido que sufrir para hacer algo así…él que era tan apegado al sentido común…

A su alrededor todo se convirtió en niebla, una niebla espesa que no dejaba ver nada, el castaño sobresaltado la apego más contra él, no quería despertar, no aun, quería quedarse atrapado en esa fantasía por siempre.

Un remolino negro comenzó a tragarse la niebla y a absorber a Star, ella con una sonrisa cálida se soltó del agarre del castaño comenzando a retroceder hacia el remolino.

El chico la volvió a apresar mirándola fijamente a los ojos, cuando hablo su voz temblaba:

\- No quiero despertar…aun no, quédate un poco más…

Star le sonrió de esa forma que el conocía tan bien, alegre y cálida:

\- La que va a despertar soy yo…nos vemos pronto Marco.

El latino la dejo ir viendo como la chica se sumergía en ese remolino negro, la niebla a su alrededor se disipo dejando ver que estaba flotando sobre un gran vacío, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba cayendo.

* * *

Marco despertó agitado y sudando, en medio de la calle, varias personas lo miraban preocupadas, se dio cuenta de que su celular estaba sonando, con las manos temblorosas aun afectado por el sueño contesto…

\- ¡Apestorpe! Ella…ella despertó.

\- ¿Qué? _ aturdido con el corazón queriendo salírsele del pecho no era capaz de asimilar la noticia.

\- ¡Star! ¡despertó! A la enfermera casi le da un infarto…ella dijo tu nombre en cuanto abrió los ojos…parece que está bien no…no tiene ningún daño.

Corto el teléfono, se puso de pie de un salto y echo a correr de regreso al hospital dejando a todas las personas con un palmo de narices, pero eso no podía importarle menos. Sabía que era algo extraño, pero no podía evitar creer que ese sueño tenía que ver con que Star, su Star hubiera abierto los ojos.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿quieres agua?, ¿llamo a Glossaryck?...tu estúpido y holgazan mayordomo…

\- Estoy bien_ respondido la rubia a su amiga, no se acostumbraba a verla así, tan crecida, en la extraña vida onírica que había estado llevando esos tres años en coma todos permanecían tal como los recordaba…pero la realidad era distinta, al menos ella no estaba irreconocible, cuando Pony Head le paso un espejo se sintió algo extraña al ver su rostro, pero al menos no era como mirar a una desconocida_ me siento extraña y…torpe.

\- Es normal, estuviste dormida mucho tiempo B-fly , has crecido y te encuentras débil…pero pronto te recuperarás_ Pony la abrazó por décima vez en ese rato _ no sabes cuánto te extrañé.

\- Y Yo a ti_ dijo la rubia con una sonrisa intentando alzar las manos para devolverle el abrazo…pero no había nada que hacer estaba muy débil_ Y ¿mamà. Papa?...¿Marco?

\- Vienen en camino, acabo de llamar al apestorpe debe venir corriendo_ río la pelirosa limpiándose una lagrima rebelde que se le escapó.

En ese momento se escucho un griterío en el pasillo:

\- ¡Mas cuidado!

\- ¡No corras!

\- Creo que ya llego_ sonrió Pony Head mirando a Star, la cual se sonrojo y miro ansiosa hacia la puerta, maldijo al darse cuenta de que el aparato que media sus latidos cardiacos comenzó a emitir sonidos mucho más rápido que antes.

La puerta se abrió de un golpe dejando ver a un agotado y bastante despeinado Marco que incapaz de esperar un segundo más había subido los siete pisos corriendo por las escaleras en vez de esperar el asensor.

Los ojos de los dos enamorados se conectaron, celeste y café, dándose cuenta de que lo ocurrido recién no había sido solo un sueño…de algún modo ambos se habían encontrado mientras dormían…de algún modo incomprensible la conexión que compartían llevo a Marco hasta ella.

\- No la sobresaltes mucho_ dijo Pony Head ajena a las emociones de la pareja.

Incapaz de contenerse Star reunió todas sus fuerzas e intento ir al encuentro del chico, perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso, Marco corrió hacia ella recibiéndola en sus brazos, la nariz de Star acaricio suavemente la nariz de él:

\- Tu…tu me trajiste de vuelta…

A pesar de que estaba usando un pijama azul con una luna en medio bastante infantil, de que estaba despeinada y bastante pálida Marco no puso evitar pensar que era la chica más hermosa que hubiera visto en su vida, no sabia que decirle, ya le había dicho todo…asi que solo deshizo los pocos centímetros que los separaban uniendo sus labios con los ella.

El cerebro de Star ya bastante confundido de por sí se bloqueó completamente, le respondió el beso dejándose llevar por el ritmo que él marcaba, Marco parecía estarse desquitando por esos cuatro años.

Cuando el pitido del monitor cardiaco comenzó a hacerse insoportable Marco se separó de la chica…sintiéndose como un completo imbécil al ver que el ritmo cardiaco de ella estaba por los cielos y que le costaba respirar.

\- Yo…perdona, no debí_ con cuidado la regreso a la cama acomodándola en las almohadas de nuevo, con el flequillo se tapó el rostro, sabia que se había sonrojado.

\- Fue un lindo modo de decir hola_ le sonrió ella respirando con dificultad, pero feliz, le había vuelto el color al rostro y sus ojos brillaban_ pero…mejor lo volvemos a hacer cuando me haya recuperado un poco más.

\- Esperé cuatro años…puedo esperar unas semanas más_ le dijo él sentándose en la cama a su lado mientras la abrazaba con delicadeza_ te amo Star.

\- Yo también te amo_ susurró rodeándolo delicadamente con los brazos a la vez que escondía el rostro en su chaqueta_ quisiera poder abrazarte fuerte pero…

\- Tengo una idea.

Acomodándose mejor sobre el colchón Marco colocó a la chica en su regazo pasándole su sudadera azul para que se abrigara:

\- ¿Mejor?

\- Si...mejor_ Star se acurrucó contra él mientras buscaba su mano, el castaño adivinándole el pensamiento enredo sus dedos con los ella, los dos sonrieron, siempre habían tenido esa extraña conexión.

Esa noche, sencillamente se quedaron allí abrazados a veces en silencio y a veces conversando, ambos no podían evitar reírse al darse cuenta de lo increíblemente fácil que era actuar como una pareja a pesar de que en realidad se habían vuelto novios ese mismo día, sin embargo, por esa vez Marco tuvo que conformarse con besarle la frente no quería alterarla de nuevo.

Por su parte Star estando allí con él sabiéndose correspondida escuchando el corazón del castaño en su oído se sentía completamente feliz.

\- No vuelvas a dejarme solo_ murmuro el chico a punto de caer dormido apollando su mejilla en la cabeza de ella, esa noche estaba seguro que no tendría pesadillas.

\- No lo hare, tu tampoco me dejes sola Marco Díaz_ susurró ella enterrando su nariz en el hombro de él.

\- No…lo hare_ pronuncio el castaño justo antes de rendirse a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Pony Head se encontraba en la sala de espera junto con los padres de Star, los señores Diaz, Janna y Tomas.

Marco y Star se habían olvidado completamente de ella, por lo cual aprovecho la primera oportunidad para huir de esa habitación, esos dos necesitaban tiempo a solas.

\- Iremos a verla en la mañana_ sonrió Angie feliz_ dejemos que se queden juntos hoy.

Todos asintieron conformes, el señor Butterfly junto con Rafael lloraban a moco tendido abrazados mientras que Moon expresaba su alegría de una manera más moderada pero no por ello menos grande.

\- Star estará feliz al saber que ahora vivimos aquí_ sonrió la mujer albina con cariño.

\- Seguro, aunque va a ser incómodo ver a ese par ahora, al parecer van a pasar de mejores amigos a pareja pegajosa_ dijo la pelirosa rodando los ojos disimulando se alegría_ ¿eh?

Se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a Janna acurrucándose junto a Tomas para dormir mientras el pelirrojo le acariciaba el cabello negro:

\- ¿Qué?, solo estoy usando a mi novio como almohada.

\- ¿Novio? _ Pony Head los miraba a ambos asombrada.

\- Si…bueno no creímos que fuera oportuno decirlo en especial a Marco_ se excusó Tomas sonrojándose.

\- Ok_ suspiró la pelirosa sentándose al otro lado del chico_ ¿Janna banana te molesta si lo uso de almohada también?

\- Nah, adelante_ murmuró la pelinegra quedándose dormida.

Tomas solo sonrió resignado.

Esa noche todos volvieron a sentir después de mucho tiempo que las cosas eran exactamente como debían ser.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Bueno esto es el resultado de un ataque de inspiración, si tengo otros subiré historias del resto de las Stars, esta fue la historia de la Star de mathmagic en piyama, siempre pensé que ella era una Star humana, al ver un comic donde muestran el típico caso del protagonista en coma y que toda la serie se basa en un sueño, se me ocurrió hacer algo parecido solo que aquí esta es la Star de otro universo.**

 **Ella y Marco se encuentran en un sueño porque estaban en sintonía, ella estaba llorando porque sentía que a su alrededor todo era falso y él quería verla…paso algo mágico jeje.**

 **Bueno esto será clasificación T porque es algo más fuerte emocionalmente, no se como serán el resto de historias eso si.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, cuando pueda actualizare el otro fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí me llego este ataque de inspiración que es un futuro AU inspirado en el universo canónico de la serie pero quise romper dos cosas que entre el fandom ya están casi establecidas…disfrútenlo esta es la primera parte.  
**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **¿Una varita que no es varita?**

La sala del trono lucia exactamente igual que hace muchos años cuando la actualmente joven y hermosa reina de Mewni era una niña rebelde que adoraba golpear monstruos y esquivar las reglas, la reina Star Butterfly no podía evitar mirar la sala con nostalgia recordando aquel día cuando una rubia de catorce años entro montada sobre un guerricornio salvaje causando numerosos destrozos en el proceso todo debido a la enorme emoción que sintió al saber que por fin le entregarían la varita mágica real.

\- ¡No puedo creer que haya llegado este día! _ el antiguo rey de Mewni, River Butterfly Johansen lloraba sobre el hombro de su esposa sin poder creer que estaba a punto de presenciar una segunda ceremonia de traspaso_ ¡parece que fue ayer cuando mi pequeña calabaza estaba recibiendo la varita!

\- Aww papá_ Star abrazo a su padre con una sonrisa, mientras que Moon Butterfly ahora con unas cuantas arrugas extra producto de los años levantaba las cejas para luego negar suavemente con la cabeza y sonreír.

Su hija era la primera reina de toda la historia en hacer de las demostraciones públicas de afecto algo tan común como respirar y el pueblo parecía amarlo, la relación cercana que la actual reina mantenía con los antiguos monarcas era algo muy tierno de ver.

\- ¿Por cierto nuestro joven no debería estar ya aquí? _ Moon escudriño alrededor buscando alguna señal de su nieto o los amigos de este sin encontrar nada en absoluto.

\- De hecho sì, eso es lo que me preocupa_ Marco Butterfly Diaz tenía el ceño fruncido observando las puertas de entrada al palacio aun cerradas, deberían haberse abierto hace cinco minutos para dar paso al joven príncipe_ espero que no esté sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

\- ¡Oh descuida Marco! lo vi hace poco y parecía estar perfectamente tranquilo, de hecho estaba ansioso y emocionado_ sonrió Star mirando su varita por última vez…dentro de unos minutos ya no sería de ella nunca más sino de su hijo…era hora de pasarle la antorcha a la siguiente generación.

Marco asintió no muy convencido, ciertamente el adolescente tenía muchas cosas de Star como su carácter amigable y la facilidad para sobreexcitarse, pero también grandes cantidades de caracteristicas que lo hacían parecido a él mismo en su época como chico seguridad.

Y una de ellas era el nerviosismo ante actos públicos y el miedo irracional a hacer el ridículo, todo ello acompañado de unas desagradables axilas sudorosas.

Solo esperaba que Planet no estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

* * *

\- ¡Estoy en pánico!

Fuera de las puertas que daban directamente a la sala del trono un adolescente de catorce años caminaba de izquierda a derecha con las piernas temblorosas y agitando las manos completamente histérico, puede ser que hace tan solo unos minutos estaba emocionado y dispuesto a caminar por la clásica alfombra roja para recibir la varita de manos de su madre pero por desgracia a última hora sus nervios habían hecho acto de presencia…una odiosa costumbre que tenía su mente desde que era niño, asustarlo a último minuto cuando más necesitaba mantener la calma.

\- Planet vamos cálmate vacía la mente…respira hermano_ el príncipe Pony Head hijo de la ahora reina de Uni, Lilicia Pony Head intentaba calmar a su amigo sin obtener ningún resultado en el proceso.

\- Creo que ya lo perdimos_ Bufo a su lado Katrina mientras se miraba las membranas entre sus dedos _ ¿hace cuánto que esta así?

\- Unos seis minutos, debería haber entrado por esas puertas hace cinco_ menciono el príncipe de Uni.

Katrina meneo con la cabeza y dando un paso al frente agarro a Planet por ambos hombros zarandeándolo para que volviera a situarse:

\- ¡Vamos chico nada puede salir mal ensayaste esto como veinte veces! ¡solo entra ahí y toma esa varita, no es tan difícil!

\- Katy tiene razón es solo caminar por esa suave alfombra extender la mano y…

\- ¡NO ES TAN SIMPLE!

El unicornio y la chica monstruo se encogieron ante el grito agudo y femenino que escapo de la garganta de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué pasa si me tropiezo mientras camino? ¿si hago el ridículo frente a todos? ¿si la varita no me quiere porque no soy una chica? Si…si…si…¡Arthur ayúdame!

\- Si…¿un meteorito gigante cae desde el cielo y te aplasta justo cuando vas a tomar la varita?_ dijo el príncipe Pony haciendo gala de su majestuosa imaginación.

\- ¡Exacto! ¡estoy tan sudado que mis axilas se sienten como si hubieran corrido una maratón y el sudor está llegando a la frontera entre…

\- ¡Woow! ¡Stop señorita presente! _ Katrina alzo una mano mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz_ Planet…no va a caer ningún meteorito mágico desde el cielo y si lo hace seguro que tu mamá lo elimina…de hecho estoy caaasi segura de que tu madre puede ser más desastrosa que un meteorito y has crecido con ella.

\- Bueno…tienes un punto_ suspiro el chico de ojos celestes mientras se detenía un momento a pensar.

\- Solo cálmate y deja de pensar desgracias nada de eso va a pasar_ sonrió la joven monstruo poniéndole una mano a su amigo en la espalda para a continuación retirarla_ y….si estas sudado.

\- ¡Aquí tengo el desodorante! _ Arthur Pony Head abrió la boca mostrando en su lengua dos frasquitos transparentes_ puedes elegir, tengo de pino y de eucalipto.

\- Y te convendría usar estas_ añadió Katrina pasándole un paquete de toallitas de papel, inventos tan fabulosos como ese habían llegado a Mewni gracias al rey Marco quien se había encargado de establecer conexiones con la Tierra y así traer muchos de sus maravillosos avances al reino haciéndolo progresar.

Planet se apresuró a quitar el exceso de sudor con el papel para a continuación usar el desodorante de eucalipto.

Luego de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas ya parecía estar mucho mejor recuperando su sonrisa:

\- Gracias chicos no sé que haría sin ustedes_ Planet miro a sus dos mejores amigos con cariño, por lo general era alguien muy sociable que no le costaba relacionarse con la gente de su edad pero Arthur y Katrina eran especiales, con el príncipe de Uni se conocían desde la cuna ambos de la misma edad habían crecido juntos volviendose mejores amigos al igual que los fueron sus madres de jovenes, Katrina en cambio era algo mayor pero al ser una monstruo los años pasaban diferente para ella, actualmente representaba cerca de unos tres años más que ellos, era la hermana mayor del grupo y disfrutaba de este papel ya que en casa con sus numerosos hermanos no podía escaparse de ser tratada como una bebé.

\- Sin nosotros morirías_ rio Arthur mientras con una peineta le reacomodaba el pelo al castaño.

\- Ahora_ Katy se puso frente a Planet mirándolo con los mejores ojos de general que tenía muy al estilo Sapo Toro cuando se ponía serio_ ¡ponte derecho! ¡saca pecho! ¡mete la panza! ¡y pon cara de príncipe!

\- ¿Cara de príncipe? _ Planet alzo una ceja confuso_ ¿no basta mi cara normal? digo... yo soy un príncipe por lógica cualquier cara que yo ponga es cara de príncipe.

\- Me refiero a esa cara de ponen todos en tu familia cuando los retratan, con la que parece que tuvieran problemas de indigestión.

\- Ahhh

El principe de Mewni adopto una cara seria y formal a continuación sus dos amigos se colocaron tras el con idénticas caras:

\- ¡Ya pueden abrir las malditas puertas!

\- Ese no es vocabulario para una dama_ bufo Arthur al escuchar a su amiga gritar.

\- Pff que me dices si todos saben que tu mamá tiene boca de marinero.

\- Shh aquí vamos_ el castaño les hizo una ceña a ambos para que se callaran mientras las puertas se abrían frente a sus ojos.

Todos los asistentes a la ceremonia de entrega de la varita guardaron silencio cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par mostrando la imagen de un chico de piel clara como la leche, ojos celestes y pelo castaño oscuro. En vez de las clásicas marcas en las mejillas que habían tenido sus antepasadas había heredado en la mejilla derecha el lunar de su padre y en la izquierda una pequeña marca color azul claro de forma circular a cuyo alrededor se destacaba la forma de un anillo en un tono más oscuro. Esta marca tan parecida al planeta Saturno del sistema solar fue la que provoco la elección de su nombre: Planet Rafael Butterfly Diaz.

Tras el joven iban sus dos leales mejores amigos el príncipe de Uni con su melena azul peinada hacia atrás de manera elegante y la hija menor del oficial Yvgeny Bulgoyaboff quien con un vestido rosa y elegante ponía la pose más digna que era capaz de adoptar.

Ambos chicos se separaron de su amigo cuando estuvieron a mitad del pasillo para irse a instalar en una esquina y posiblemente orar para que el adolescente castaño no fuera a tropezarse tal como èl tanto temía.

Planet llego frente a sus padres, aún estaba nervioso pero al mismo tiempo la emoción había vuelto lo cual le permitía enseñar una enorme sonrisa, expresión que lo hacía ver extremadamente parecido a su madre, Marco le guiño un ojo a su hijo sabedor de que probablemente había sido presa de un ataque de nervios antes de estar en condiciones de entrar al salón.

El príncipe de Mewni esperaba solemnemente las palabras de su madre, el silencio en la sala era sepulcral solo se escuchaban los flashes de las cámaras de Rafael y Angie Diaz dedicados a tomarle todas las fotos posibles a su nieto y el llanto emocionado de River.

\- Ahora antes de entregarte esta poderosa varita corresponde hacer un recuento de todos los posibles desastres que pueden ocurrir si no es tratada con extremo cuidado…_ recito la musical voz de la reina desde el estrado, todos en el salón se prepararon para pasar las siguientes dos horas escuchando el tradicional discurso, la última vez este no había ocurrido fue porque una joven Star prácticamente le había arrebatado la varita de las manos a su madre para luego salir corriendo a divertirse…el príncipe Planet claramente no iba a hacer lo mismo…toda la sala casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar lo que siguió_ pero precisamente como es tan largo nadie quiere oírlo.

Marco sonrió disimuladamente, ya sabía que su esposa seguro no iba a aprenderse el condenado rapapolvo y en cambio iba a optar por hacer las cosas a su manera, mientras que por su parte la reina Moon se palmeo la frente…daba igual los años que pasaran Star siempre seria Star y ella siempre tendría ganas de gritarle un poco por sus faltas al protocolo de vez en cuando.

\- Entonces solo diré que esta varita es muy poderosa y que debes tener extremo cuidado para que no caiga en manos de las fuerzas del mal ni acaben en la boca de un perro parlante proveniente de otra dimensión.

Todos los asistentes se miraron entre ellos alzando una ceja sin saber a que carajos venia esa acotación de su reina, el único que entendía la referencia era el rey que por lo demás encontraba que no estaba de sobra advertirle a Planet que no usara la varita como palo de juego con sus mascotas.

\- Ahora ¡ten la varita!

Star le paso la reliquia familiar emocionada a su hijo el cual cerro la mano en el mango rosa, inmediatamente la reliquia familiar se ilumino encogiéndose perdiendo el aspecto que había tenido cuando la reina era su dueña, poco a poco perdió incluso la forma de varita cuando la transformación termino Planet tenía entre sus manos unos nudillos metálicos de peleador color dorado.

\- ¿Eh? _ El adolescente alzo la vista confundido hacia sus padres, Star se encogió de hombros sin entender porque la varita había adoptado una forma tan poco común.

Marco por su parte sonrió con ternura, èl si lo entendió. Cuando Planet era niño solía tener muchos complejos debido al hecho de que no había sido la princesa que todos esperaban, debido a que era un chico, el único hombre y príncipe heredero en una larga fila de princesas…pero eso no importaba demasiado todo el reino y el mismo niño esperaban que sus padres pronto le dieran una hermanita, una heredera a la corona que pudiera recibir la varita cuando cumpliera catorce años.

Pero eso nunca ocurrió al pasar los años todo el mundo y el mismo Planet se hicieron a la idea de que quien recibiría la varita por primera vez en la historia sería un hombre lo cual provoco que un peso enorme cayera sobre los hombros del niño al darse cuenta que contrario a lo que siempre hacia creído no iba a ser un príncipe durante toda su vida sino que le tocaría ser rey.

Esto provocó un cambio en la rutina del chico quien desde los diez años tuvo que comenzar a tener clases particulares de gobierno y política teniendo menos tiempo para jugar y hacer una de sus actividades favoritas en el mundo: practicar karate con su padre disciplina que le había encantado desde un inicio porque sabía que era el modo gracias al cual Marco a pesar de no tener magia había podido ser un compañero ideal para Star combatiendo junto a ella.

El pequeño niño había creído que sería una buena idea que èl también aprendiera para que algún día pudiera defender a su posible hermana menor.

Solo que tal hermana nunca llego, pero el amor de Planet por el karate se quedó, era algo de èl, algo propio, que había adoptado como parte de su personalidad, había adorado las películas de Mackie Hand, había soñado con poder combatir como él algún día, cada vez que iban a la Tierra con sus padres a visitar a los abuelos podía quedarse horas mirando las tiendas de productos de artes marciales admirando las cintas de cada color y especialmente, los nudillos falsos…los cuales no gozaban de la simpatía de Marco debido a que Jeremy Birnbaum su rival de infancia los uso una vez de forma tramposa para poder ganarle.

Aun así Planet los amo y siempre sintió el karate como su legítima forma de pelear, porque aunque le emocionaba aprender magia y recibir la varita no podía sacarse de encima la sensación de que esta jamás le pertenecería completamente.

Porque no era una princesa.

\- Hey Planet_ Marco se agacho hasta la altura de su hijo poniendo su gran y cálida mano sobre la cabeza del chico_ ¿estás bien?

\- Si…solo que la varita no parece una…bueno varita_ contesto el adolescente haciendo gestos con la mano hacia los nudillos metálicos_ no es ni remotamente similar a la forma que tenía cuando la portaba mamá o la abuela.

\- Según se la varita adopta una forma que represente tu personalidad...tu interior, por eso está bien si no tiene una forma similar a la que tenía cuando estaba en manos de mamá porque la varita no debe parecerse a ella…debe parecerse a ti.

El príncipe sonrió acariciando la peculiar forma que había adquirido la antigua y mágica reliquia, ciertamente se había sentido desconcertado porque no era lo que esperaba…pero….su padre tenia razón, ninguna otra forma lo hubiera representado tan bien.

\- Tienes razón papá…me encanta_ Planet alzo sus ojos celestes ya animados y luminosos al igual que los Star_ ¡abrazos!

Marco casi se cae cuando el adolescente de catorce años le salto encima sin importarle si más de cien personas los estaban mirando, al príncipe de Mewni nunca le había importado ser cariñoso con las personas en público, su madre le había enseñado que demostrar afecto no era algo malo sino hermoso y natural.

\- Awww…¡abrazo familiar!_ la reina de Mewni se unió a la demostración pública de afecto envolviendo a ambos hombres entre sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Déjenle espacio a la abuela! _ Angie salió de su puesto entre el público lista para participar en el abrazo familiar a la vez que su esposo ya estaba colándose debajo del brazo de Marco.

\- ¡Córrase Mijo no me deja abrazar a mi nieto!

Los asistentes a la ceremonia se limitaron a seguir a los mayordomos y doncellas hacia la sala del banquete dejando a la familia real en uno de sus tradicionales y reales demostraciones de cariño.

Al ver como River Johansen se dedicaba a asfixiar a su yerno y a su nieto con sus brazos en lo que pretendía ser una muestra cariñosa de afecto la reina Moon rodo los ojos sonriendo sutilmente mientras caminaba hacia el grupo que saltaba junto a los tronos celebrando el que Planet ya tuviera la varita.

\- ¿Usted no va unirse?

La antigua reina se giró para ver a Katrina apuntando al ruidoso grupo:

\- No, no es mi estilo más tarde felicitare a Planet personalmente ¿y usted jovencita? el príncipe Arthur parece estar allí.

\- Al igual que usted tampoco es mi estilo_ sonrió Katrina mientras sacaba un pequeño espejito de su cartera y retocaba su maquillaje, alzo una ceja al ver a más de una docena de monstruos rana correr hacia Planet para lanzársele encima_ mis hermanos en cambio son excelentes en estas cosas.

* * *

 _ **Sala del banquete, media horas después…**_

\- ¡Planet muéstranos tu nueva varita!

\- ¡Haz magia con ella!

\- ¡Dinos que se siente!

\- ¡Oigan calma no lo acosen! _ Katrina se encontraba cruzada de brazos frente al enorme número de admiradores que rodeaban al príncipe de Mewni_ dejen respirar al chico.

\- Tranquila no me molesta_ el castaño sonrió contento mirando al enorme circulo de adolescentes y niños que lo estaban rodeando en ese momento sin dejarle un segundo de paz para disfrutar algo de la deliciosa comida del banquete_ no sería buena idea hacer magia aquí ya saben podría pasar algo inesperado y entonces ¡oopsie dupsie! banquete arruinado, cosas cayendo, reales tapices ardiendo ese tipo de cosas.

Se escucharon soniditos decepcionados de su audiencia y suspiros cabizbajos a continuación un chico levanto su cabeza con una expresión más animada:

\- ¡No importa que no hagas magia aun!¡ esta noche podemos ir todos al Rebonubes 2 simplemente a divertirnos!

\- ¡Sii gran idea!

\- ¡Tienes que venir Planet!

\- ¡Las fiestas sin ti no son divertidas!

\- ¡Lo siento enserio! _ el aludido coloco su mejor cara de cachorro para disculparse_ esta noche mamá quiere hablar algo serio conmigo sobre la varita.

\- ¡Entonces mañana! _ grito una chica del grupo.

\- ¡Sii!

\- Bueeno…no se si...

\- No puedes hacer eso_ Arthur Pony Head le susurro en voz baja a su amigo_ mañana es Jueves de amistad hermano y nosotros tenemos todas esas clases de "príncipes" siempre, hace muchas semanas que no pasamos un Jueves con Katrina está mal dejarla sola.

\- Cierto…_asintió Planet en voz baja_ ¡mañana tampoco puedo, pero podemos salir el viernes!

\- ¡Sera genial!

\- ¡Yo quiero jugar en el lanza lanza revolución 24 con Planet!

\- ¡No yo quiero jugar con Planet!

Katrina agarro a sus amigos del brazo llevándoselos disimuladamente hasta un rincón menos concurrido:

\- Si que eres popular…

\- Lo sé, pero ustedes dos siempre serán especiales para mí.

\- Oh vamos que cursi eres_ rio el príncipe Pony Head mientras su amigo los abrazaba a él y a Katy.

\- Tengo una idea_ la chica monstruo se agacho uniendo su cabeza con los otros dos_ porque no revisas tu libro de hechizos ahora y nos vamos a algún lado a practicar magia.

Planet considero la idea…sonaba bien, podía escaparse sin ser visto con sus dos mejores amigos hacia el pueblo y aprovechar para aprender algunas cosas divertidas con la varita…seria genial y así por la noche le daría una enorme sorpresa a su madre.

\- Me parece buena idea, tendríamos que pasar a buscar el manual y llevarnos algo de pudin para Glossaryck…¡siempre quise decir eso! ¡ahora Glossaryck me chantajeara a mí para enseñarme!

\- No entiendo que tiene eso de genial pero si tú lo dices…_menciono Arthur alzando una ceja equina_ tenemos que tener cuidado de que sus padres no nos vean, mi mamá está demasiado distraída.

\- Aja…_asintieron los otros dos viendo como en el centro de la pista la reina Pony Head bailaba como adolescente junto a Star.

\- Nuestras madres dan vergüenza ajena_ se lamentó el unicornio flotante.

\- Eso es que no has visto a papá con tío Tomas bailando con esa banda de música antigua_ se estremeció Planet.

\- Por cierto, donde esta ese…_Katrina abría la marcha sigilosa de sus amigos moviéndose por los rincones oscuros de su habitación para que no los vieran.

\- No pudo venir tenía trabaj…¡ABUELA!

La ex reina Moon miraba al trio de amigos con una ceja alzada mientras entre sus largos y delicados dedos sostenía una copa con licor:

\- ¿Planet a dónde vas?

El castaño comenzó a sudar…de todas las personas que podrían haberlo encontrado escapándose de la fiesta en actitud sospechosa definitivamente su abuela materna era la peor opción.

Hora de recurrir a sus brillantes dotes de actuación.

\- Veras es que estoy taaan emocionado por aprender magia que planeo ir a mi cuarto y comenzar a estudiar de inmediato.

La mujer alzo una ceja mirando de forma escrutadora los rasgos de su nieto, siempre había podido distinguir perfectamente cuando Star mentía, sin embargo carecía de la misma capacidad con su yerno y Planet al ser la mezcla ideal entre ambos tenía gestos tanto de su hija como de Marco por lo cual Moon siempre terminaba confundida.

\- Bien, pero escúchame tu madre se mostró muy relajada al respecto, pero esa varita es en extremo importante, es tan poderosa que podría llegar a destruir el universo entero si cae en malas manos se han librado peleas por ella y…

\- Abuela_ el adolescente castaño puso una mano sobre el brazo de la anciana y elegante mujer_ puedo manejar esto totalmente.

Moon suspiro intentado sacar de su mente el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió cuando su hija hace años le había dicho la misma frase.

\- Ten cuidado.

El chico asintió retirándose con pose digna y regia de la presencia de su abuela seguido de los otros dos mosqueteros, en cuanto la puerta del salón de banquete se cerró a su espalda los tres se relajaron:

\- Woow tu abuela siempre me pone tensa_ dijo Katrina estirándose.

\- Lo sé, pero ella es genial si llegas a conocerla, ahora…¡carrera hasta mi cuarto!

\- ¡Muerdan el polvo! _ Arthur salió volando rápidamente dejando atrás a sus amigos mientras que estos lo seguían quejándose de no poder volar.

\- ¡Esto va a ser super increíble! _ grito Planet al imaginarse del dia plagado de diversión que tenía por delante.

* * *

 _ **Dos horas después, en el pueblo…**_

\- ¡Esto NO es super increíble! _ un nuevamente histérico y chamuscado Planet le gritaba a su tutor mágico mientras a su espalda un arcoíris se incendiaba y bolas de fuego caían del cielo acompañados de pequeñas estrellas que al caer al piso provocaban alucinaciones peores que las de los salchiduendes todo acompañado de nubes color azul que soltaban una lluvia de jarabe.

\- ¡Mis repollos! _ gritaba un campesino al borde del pánico al ver un carro quemándose_ que hare ahora que se están quemando mis repo…

El hombre y su carro fueron golpeados por una gran cantidad de agua salida directamente de la boca del príncipe Pony Head metodo asqueroso que sin embargo apago el fuego:

\- ¡Cuando quiera me pide que le escupa de nuevo señor! ¡estoy para servirlo!

El equino se despidió con actitud principesca antes de volar hasta su atribulado amigo que agachado en la tierra fangosa intentaba encontrar que fallo en el hechizo mientras en su mano tenía puestos los nudillos dorados en que se había convertido la varita real.

\- ¡No entiendo que paso yo solo quería hacer algo divertido para las personas! ¡hice bien los movimientos recité todo bien!

\- Ciertamente príncipe_ murmuro Glossaryck mientras en pose relajada miraba las páginas del libro_ el hechizo arcoíris fue cuidadosamente perfeccionado por Star para que no volviera a pasar bueno…esto.

\- ¡Entonces que paso!

\- Hey calma_ el príncipe Pony Head miro a su amigo quien despeinaba una y otra vez su pelo castaño fruto de la desesperación_ ve el lado positivo nadie puede decir que este fue un día aburrido.

\- Arthur si estas tratando de animarme no lo estas logrando_ suspiro el chico derrotado escondiendo su rostro entre las rodillas_ ¡intente generar nubes de lluvia para apagar el fuego y salieron nubes de dulce! ¡dulce!

\- No entiendo que paso_ Katrina estaba junto a ellos usando una tela que había encontrado tirada en medio del desastre general para cubrirse de la lluvia de jarabe.

\- Tal vez el asunto es…que usted no es una princesa_ menciono Glossaryck con gesto pensativo mientras se cortaba la uña del pie_ la magia en si siempre ha estado ligada a las féminas de la familia Butterfly por lo cual probablemente la varita tiene más afinidad con los seres femeninos.

\- ¿Quieres decir que por ser un chico tengo menos poder? que…que…¿la varita me rechaza?

\- No del todo_ suspiro el hombrecillo azul_ pero en parte…y probablemente que no sea del todo Mewmano no ayuda mucho.

\- Pero…_Planet levanto la vista mostrando como unas lágrimas rebeldes de frustración se generaban en sus ojos azul bebé_ si hubiera sido mujer el rechazo seria menor ¿no?

\- Bueeno…

\- La verdad Glossaryck_ demando el príncipe frunciendo el ceño.

\- Si…es muy probable.

\- ¡Pero eso da igual! _ grito Katy enojada_ ¡estoy segura que con el tiempo la varita se acostumbrara y con la practica Planet llegara a ser genial en la magia!

\- ¡Es cierto! _ Arthur secundo a su amiga con la misma expresión animada_ ¡Glossaryck vamos dile!

\- Yo…_el guía del libro suspiro_ me gustaría decir que si, pero no lo sé lo único que podemos hacer es esperar y ver nunca en la historia un hombre habia heredado la varita.

\- Gracias por el intento chicos_ el príncipe se limpió la nariz con la manga de su ya maltratado traje recomponiendo una sonrisa falsa, la misma que siempre se obligaba a poner en el rostro para no preocupar a nadie cuando se sentía inseguro o solo_ pero creo que ahora deberíamos ir a casa, yo obviamente no puedo solucionar esto.

\- Planet…_murmuro Katrina con una vocecita triste.

Una voz fuerte proveniente de Sapo Toro les llego en ese momento, el monstruo sonaba preocupado y aliviado:

\- ¡Que bueno encontrarlos chicos! regresen al castillo de inmediato ¡es peligroso estar aquí!

\- Yo…lo siento es mi culpa_ suspiro Planet poniéndose de pie cargando el libro entre sus brazos.

\- No es mi deber regañarte por ser irresponsable con la magia, además Star era igual_ Sapo Toro arrugo la frente_ vuelvan rápido el pueblo está en emergencia, el maíz comenzó a quemarse casi todo el mundo está concentrado en salvar las cosechas.

\- ¡Yo voy contigo papà! _ la rana adolescente se disponía a salir corriendo tras su padre pero este la detuvo poniéndola de regreso con sus amigos.

\- ¡Tú te vas al castillo con la reina! ¡yo y tus hermanos nos podemos encargar de esto!

La chica frunció el ceño molesta…y como siempre dejada en segundo plano, tratada como una renacuaja.

\- Vamos…_Arthur creo un pequeño escudo mágico de energía con su cuerno para llevarlos a los tres a salvo al castillo mientras Planet mantenía su falsa sonrisa.

Tal vez su madre también había provocado desastres, pero esto era diferente, él no había usado magia a lo loco, él había querido ser responsable.

Solo que la magia lo rechazaba...y tal vez siempre lo haria.

* * *

\- Debí haberles impedido salir, sabía que definitivamente NO ibas a poder manejar esto_ murmuraba Moon masajeándose las sienes sintiéndose enojada y culpable de que por no impedir la fuga de los tres adolescentes el pueblo acabara en llamas y su amado nieto en peligro.

Katrina bajo la cabeza queriendo desaparecer despues de todo la idea de salir habia sido de ella, los ojos de la reina Moon eran como un par de dagas.

\- ¡Mi niño! _ River seguía llorando a moco tendido abrazado a Rafael Diaz_ ¡un día los sostienes entre tus brazos estando recién nacidos y al siguiente ya están quemando el reino! ¡como crecen!

\- ¡Lo entiendo!

Angie rodo los ojos mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a ambos hombres.

\- Arthur hijo estabamos muy preocupados_ dijo el rey Pony Head enojado.

\- ¡Espero que al menos hayas grabado algo de la accion para mamà!

\- Ehhh estaba lloviendo fuego del cielo...¡a que hora iba a hacer eso!_ rezongo el equino mirando al cielo ante el comentario de la reina de Uni.

\- ¡¿Estas bien Planet no estas herido?! ¡¿Tus pulmones están bien?! ¡El humo! ¿Inhalaste mucho humo? _ Marco registraba a su hijo para asegurarse de que estaba bien cerciorándose de que su pequeño estaba entero.

\- Si papá estoy bien_ el adolescente puso una sonrisa triste mientras miraba a su madre la cual lo observaba con una expresión extraña en su rostro…a pesar de que casi lo había ahogado a besos cuando llego sano y salvo ahora no parecía tan enojada como su padre el cual tenía una mirada que indicaba que en cuanto se calmara lo iba a castigar una eternidad.

\- ¡Esto me trae algo de nostalgia! _ murmuro Star_ del día cuando recibí mi varita y me emocione tanto que acabe lazando un hechizo cualquiera y…

\- ¡Pero yo no quería lanzar un hechizo al azar! _ exploto Planet_ yo…yo tan solo quería alegrarle el día a algunos niños del pueblo pero…¡pero cuando lance el hechizo el arcoíris solo se comenzó a incendiar!_ el chico bajo el ritmo de su respiración poco a poco_ use el libro y…Glossaryck me dijo que probablemente la magia me rechaza de forma natural porque…

\- ¿Glossaryck? ¿Cómo es eso? _ Star miro a su antiguo guía preocupada, ¿era porque Planet tenía genes híbridos?

\- Es porque soy un chico_ la reina abrió los ojos mirando alternativamente a su hijo y al tutor mágico ¿enserio la magia podía rechazar a Planet por algo tan simple como su género?

\- Oh cariño…

Star envolvió los brazos alrededor de Planet en un abrazo de oso queriendo consolarlo, siempre le había preocupado que el niño desarrollara algunas inseguridades debido a ser el primer príncipe heredero de la varita pero su carácter feliz y sonriente la había tranquilizado…sin embargo ahora…

\- ¡Podemos encontrar una solución todo va estar…

\- ¡NO TODO VA A ESTAR BIEN, YO JAMAS VOY A SER EL LEGITIMO HEREDERO DE LA VARITA! _ los adultos se quedaron mirando el ataque del chico el cual tenía gruesas lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos, Arthur y Katy intentaron llegar a él pero Planet solo se sacudió del agarre de ambos preso de una ola de furia deseoso de descargar su impotencia con alguien, tenía que decirlo, iba a decir lo que había pensado durante tantos años_ ¡¿Por qué no intentaron tener una hija?! ¡hubiera sido un buen hermano! ¡la hubiera defendido de todo y el reino tendría su legítima princesa! Yo…yo…¡yo nunca podré usar bien la magia!

El príncipe de Mewni salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación sosteniendo aun los nudillos mágicos entre sus manos mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas tragarse las lágrimas.

* * *

 _ **Fuera de la habitación del príncipe Planet Butterfly 6P.M**_

\- ¿Vives? ¿Planeeet?

\- Déjalo Arthur estoy segura de que vive solo que quiere un tiempo de Planet con Planet. _ suspiro Katrina cruzándose de brazos apoyada en la puerta que daba a la habitación de su amigo.

\- ¡Pero vamos él está deprimido! ¡PLANET deprimido! ¿Qué sigue? ¿los reyes se pelean a muerte por un sándwich?

\- Y por eso lo mejor sería que hablara con los reyes…no creo que nosotros podamos hacer mucho por ayudar ahora…

\- ¿Él está ahí no? _ la voz de la reina Star hizo que ambos adolescentes se dieran la vuelta.

\- Si su majestad…

\- Creo que es hora de que intentemos nosotros_ sonrió Marco tocando suavemente la puerta_ ¿hijo?

\- ¡Largo estoy teniendo una crisis existencial! _ llego la voz ahogada y gangosa del castaño desde el interior de la habitación.

Marco intento abrir la puerta de todos modos pero nada funciono, de algún modo Planet había logrado cerrarla con magia, Star al ver que su esposo no había tenido éxito cerro los ojos concentrándose, los corazones en ambas mejillas brillaron de un fuerte color blanco, impresionando a los dos adolescentes que estaban presenciando todo cuando una llave diminuta hecha de energía blanca abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Cariño?

El matrimonio entro en el cuarto del chico el cual destacaba por su "desorden organizado" lo cual significaba numerosas prendas de ropa tiradas por todos lados y puestas en cualquier lugar menos el armario, el cual estaba lleno de secretos y armas regalo del abuelo River.

La habitación estaba completamente oscura destacándose en la enorme cama una figura encogida envuelta en una manta esponjosa y metida dentro de un fuerte de cojines.

\- Que quieren…_ hipo el chico mostrando solo el par de ojos azules por un agujerito en el fuerte de cojines, Marco tuvo que mantener su cara seria a toda costa para que no se le escapara una sonrisa al ver a su hijo en idéntica posición a la que tomo èl cuándo fue afectado por la maldición del Naysaya.

\- Hablar_ dijo Star sentándose al lado del chico, pero dándole suficiente espacio aun, Marco se sentó al otro lado en espera de que Planet decidiera abandonar su escondite de plumas.

El adolescente suspiro mientras con algo de esfuerzo se quitaba los cojines de encima asomando completamente despeinado rebelando que se había puesto su piyama azul marino con dibujos de lunitas.

\- Oigan...yo...siento haber gritado ahí afuera_ aún tenía la varita entre sus dedos dándole vuelta con gesto pensativo.

\- No estamos enojados contigo cielo_ Star abrazo al niño apoyándolo contra su hombro, Planet rodeo a su mamá con ambos brazos acurrucándose a su lado, tal vez tuviera catorce años pero aun sentía la necesidad infantil de refugiarse con su progenitora cuando estaba triste_ creemos que es hora de contestar a tu pregunta.

\- Acerca de...

\- Porque no tienes una hermana_ murmuro Marco acariciando el cabello castaño de su hijo idéntico al suyo propio.

El chico miro a sus padres con la duda gravada en su rostro, siempre había pensado que tal vez la pareja no quiso tener otro hijo sencillamente o que su madre no había podido quedar embarazada otra vez, lo cual era raro en Star porque era joven aùn.

\- Tú ya sabes que papá es humano y que yo soy de Mewni…

\- Y por eso soy una especie de…¿hibrido?

\- Aja _ la mujer rubia suspiro lista para contar la parte de la historia que su hijo no conocía_ yo y tu padre llevamos 18 años casados, el motivo por el que no tuvimos hijos de inmediato fue…porque no podía quedar embarazada, Mewmanos y humanos no tienen diferencias significativas entre ellos físicamente pero…la mezcla de genes hizo que abortara varios de los que podrían haber sido tus hermanos.

Star se pasó el dorso de la mano por el rostro recogiendo las lágrimas que se le habían escapado, aun dolía después de tantos años.

\- Perdí cuatro bebés…tu padre y yo llegamos a pensar que sería imposible tener hijos_ Marco estiro un brazo pasándolo por detrás de Planet para frotar suavemente la espalda de su esposa_ luego de que murió el cuarto cuando tenía cinco meses de embarazo acordamos dejar de intentarlo.

\- Entonces yo…

\- Fuiste una sorpresa_ Planet volteo el rostro hacia el rey quien lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos húmedos por la emoción_ cuando pensamos que todo estaba perdido mamá quedo embarazada de ti.

\- Tuve que estar en reposo durante meses…

\- ¿Tú en reposo? Wow seguro fue frustrante_ rio Planet imaginándose a su inquieta madre teniendo que permanecer en cama durante tanto tiempo.

\- ¡Si! ¡Pero no fue tan malo! Pony Head venía a visitarme seguido y papá no se apartó de mi lado…y cuando naciste…eras la cosita más linda del mundo.

\- Entonces…¿no estuvieron decepcionados de que ese hijo que tanto querían fuera un niño y no una princesa?_ susurro el adolescente mirando al suelo.

\- ¡Claro que no! _ la reina de Mewni alzo la barbilla de su hijo con un dedo de forma cariñosa limpiándole algunas lágrimas con la otra mano_ no podíamos estar más felices ¡todo el mundo estaba feliz! los Johansen hicieron su tradicional baile de taparrabos de hecho.

\- Ehh si fue algo…peculiar_ murmuro Marco arrugando la nariz…no era precisamente un recuerdo muy agradable ese evento.

Planet se echó a reír al imaginarse semejante situación sintiendo como la amargura y la tristeza poco a poco se iban:

\- La varita te pertenece_ su madre cerro el puño del joven alrededor del objeto que ahora era la varita_ no importa si te toma tiempo aprender a usarla o lo que pueda decir Glossaryck eres un Butterfly y por lo tanto el legítimo dueño de la varita, a mí me tomo tiempo aprender a usarla correctamente, pero encontré el modo, tu encontraras el tuyo.

\- ¿Aunque la magia me rechace?

\- Si la magia te rechaza por haber estado tanto tiempo en manos de mujeres solo debemos hacer que la magia acostumbre a ti.

\- Todo va a estar bien Mijo_ Marco abrazo a su familia con una sonrisa viendo como los ojos claros de Planet retomaban su brillo alegre de siempre.

El príncipe de Mewni disfruto del calor familiar que lo envolvía viendo de pronto todo más brillante, tal vez no sencillo pero si mejor, puede ser que todo le iba a resultar algo más complicado que a las princesas anteriores pero no pensaba rendirse…no después de saber todo lo que habían tenido que sufrir sus padres antes de tenerlo.

Era afortunado: tenía buenos amigos, un lindo hogar y una familia amorosa, eso lo iba a ayudar a superar cualquier dificultad…lo haría por él, por su familia, por todos esos hermanos que nunca llegaron a nacer pero que estaba seguro de que lo miraban desde algún lugar y por su reino.

Star había sido una princesa rebelde que venció a las fuerzas del mal y años después una reina que hizo las cosas a su manera que aún seguía luchando para lograr hacer avanzar a su reino en cuanto a tecnología y para conseguir la igualdad entre monstruos y Mewmanos…pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer, aun había sectores de la población que se negaban a vivir en paz y tolerancia.

Él no podía dejar que se desperdiciara el trabajo de sus padres, Planet Butterfly iba a trabajar duro para ser un buen rey un día.

\- Tienen razon...yo...no me puedo rendir ¡trabajare como nunca para ser un estupendo monarca! _ exclamo el chico agitando el puño en el aire.

\- Pero eso no significa que no puedas divertirte de vez en cuando…

\- Pff, claro que me divertiré mamá eso es un hecho peeero el resto del tiempo ¡trabaje sin descanso! ¡seré el príncipe dedicación! ¡ no dejare que nada dañe a las buenas gentes de…hay no.

Justo al final de su emocionado discurso el chico recordó que justamente él había dañado a las "buenas gentes" haciéndoles caer lluvia alucinógena, explosiones y arcoíris de pesadilla.

\- No voy a poder asomarme por el pueblo nunca más_ bufo el oji celeste encendiendo la cara entre medio de sus piernas_ ¡incendie la mitad de los carros, queme el maíz e hice llover fuego del cielo!...¡todo el mundo va a estar vigilando mis avances con la magia y cuando vean que no avanzo tan rápido se sentiran decepcionados, querran derrocar al gobierno, se reirán y harán memes con mi cara que pondrán como fotos de perfil en todas las redes sociales!

Para ilustrar su punto Planet saco su comunicador del bolsillo mostrando la página de inicio de la plataforma más conocida de Mewni para compartir fotos, allí en primera plana estaba el meme más popular de las últimas horas consistente en una fotografía del príncipe mirando sus nudillos mágicos con cara de espanto con la apariencia hecha un desastre, el cabello castaño chamuscado y el traje de gala azul con agujeros tras él se veía arder el arcoíris mientras caían meteoritos del cielo y la gente corría espantada por todos lados.

Debajo de la foto unas letras brillantes rezaban:

"No pidas un príncipe azul pide un príncipe de Mewni, harán tu vida más caliente"

\- Eso es de mal gusto_ comento Marco arrugando el ceño.

\- Oh que quieren decir con lo de calien…ohhh humor de la Tierra.

\- Exacto mamá…_suspiro el chico guardando el comunicador_ no puedo creer que esa cosa tenga como mil me gusta, aparte no se quien tomo la foto.

\- Bueno_ Star le acaricio el cabello a su hijo con una sonrisa_ ¿eso significa que tal vez te sentirías más feliz si fueras a aprender magia a otro lugar?

\- Otro lug…_los ojos azul bebé del príncipe se abrieron como platos_ ¡NO ME ENVIEN AL INTERNADO MILITAR DEL SEÑOR OTTO PARA PRINCIPES TORPES! ¡por favooor!

\- Aww es igual a mí.

\- Planet nadie iba a enviarte ahí_ repuso Marco al ver a su hijo tirado en el piso agarrándose a su pantalón como si la vida le fuera en ello mientras gritaba de un modo sumamente agudo.

\- ¿A no? _ el adolescente se pato recuperando su pose digna_ entonces…

\- ¡La Tierra Planet!_ el chico se giró mirando a Star con los ojos como platos_ los años que estuve ahí fueron los mejores y más divertidos que he tenido, con papà habíamos pensado en mandarte de intercambio más adelante para que tuvieras la experiencia de vivir allí…después de todo eres mitad terrestre.

\- Eso seria…¡fantástico! ¿iré a entrenar magia a la Tierra?

\- Si tú quieres…_contesto Marco sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a responder su hijo.

\- ¡Quiero, quiero, quiero! ¡oh vamos esto va a ser fabuloso!

\- Pero vivirías con tus abuelos y tendrás que llamarnos diario y…

\- ¡Si, si lo que tú digas papá! ¡tengo que comenzar a hacer las maletas! _ bajo la mirada divertida de los reyes Planet saco una enorme maleta de su armario de los secretos comenzando a meter en ella diferentes prendas de vestir de las que estaban desparramadas por el suelo para a continuación sacar hachas, espadas, entre otras armas e intentar encajarlas en la maleta junto con todo lo demás, por supuesto el montoncito de objetos fue coronado con un kit de primeros auxilios el cual no podía faltar después de todo el lema de Planet siempre había sido "si vas a hacer algo loco asegúrate de que sobrevivirás en el proceso"_ ¡ahora!

El príncipe de Mewni comenzó a saltar sobre la maleta haciendo esfuerzos imposibles para cerrarla resoplando cuando no logro absolutamente nada.

\- Ehhh ¿papá? _ el adolescente puso las manos en gesto de súplica_ ¿ayuda?

Marco suspiro mientras se ponía de pie dispuesto a ayudar a su hijo a organizar su maleta de un modo que no implicara tener una batalla campal contra la misma para poder cerrarla.

* * *

 _ **Al otro día 6:30 A.M fuera del palacio de Mewni…**_

\- ¡No puedo creer que te vayas a ir!

\- ¡No te vamos a veeer!

\- ¿Quieren dejar de llorar? ¡por favor van a ir esta noche a visitarme para el Jueves de amistad!_ rodo los ojos Planet al verse en medio de un asfixiante abrazo grupal entre Arthur y Katrina.

\- Tú no tienes sentido del drama hermano_ rio el príncipe Pony Head.

\- Claro que lo tengo, pero después de aguantar los abrazos de oso del abuelo, el rapapolvo de la abuela y a los hermanos de Katy aplastándome…

\- Seh, bueno ellos son así_ repuso la chica monstruo recordando el "montoncito" que le habían hecho a Planet como despedida.

\- Solo diviértete y no te hagas mucho problema_ Arthur despeino a su amigo con el cuerno en un gesto cariñoso.

\- ¡Y consigue novia!

\- Katy te he dicho como veinte veces que soy un soltero feliz ¡Planet está bien con Planet! lo que quiero es lograr que la varita me ame y explorar todo lo emocionante que la Tierra tiene que ofrecer_ el chico agito los dedos frente a su cara imitando algo misterioso y fantástico, había hecho visitas al planeta original de su padre pero siempre por periodos cortos de tiempo ya que los reyes de Mewni debían estar siempre presentes en su reino y siendo pequeño no habían querido separarse de él.

Esta era la primera vez que el chico se quedaría solo con sus abuelos…era un gran paso hacia la independencia.

\- ¡Planet nos vamos!

\- ¡Voooy mamaaa!

\- ¡Espera! ¡foto para perfil!_ Katrina saco su comunicador y coloco al príncipe de Mewni en el centro, Arthur y ella a cada lado haciendo gestos exagerados de tristeza mientras el castaño guiñaba un ojo y sonreía_ ¡corre!

Planet echó a correr subiéndose en el carruaje real cerrando la puerta tras èl comenzando a rebotar en el asiento emocionado.

\- ¡Sapo Toro puedes abrir el portal! _ grito Star desde la ventana.

El general asintió sacando sus tijeras y haciendo un rasgón en el aire abriendo un portal que llevaría a la familia real directo a Echo Creek, más específicamente al jardín de la casa del matrimonio Diaz.

El cochero espoleo a las mantícoras que tiraban del carro las cuales comenzaron a caminar, antes de desaparecer en el portal Planet alcanzo a ver a lo lejos una pequeña figura que de desplazaba montada sobre una araña seguida de una enorme águila, la reconoció de inmediato: Ludo quien en otros tiempos fue enemigo de su madre pero que finalmente se había convertido en su aliado y actualmente se dedicaba a vivir una vida tranquila cultivando su propio maíz y habitando una cómoda casita.

El príncipe no pudo evitar sacar la cabeza por la ventana y gritar a todo pulmón:

\- ¡ADIOS LUDO ME VOY A LA TIERRA!

A lo lejos el ave agito una mano mientras observaba el carruaje desaparecer por el portal.

\- ¿Saben chicas? esto en cierto modo es nostálgico_ les dijo a sus mascotas.

* * *

 _ **En un pequeño condominio de Echo Creek…**_

Los rayos del sol alumbraban un cuarto de adolescente común y corriente no excesivamente desastroso pero por supuesto no completamente ordenada, posters de la banda de moda de la época estaban por toda la habitación adornando las paredes en compañía de fotografías que mostraban a una pequeña chica montada sobre un par de patines color rosa a juego con su casco.

La puerta de entrada tenía un nombre escrito en un letrero: Amelie.

En ese preciso instante una canción animada comenzó a sonar en la habitación proveniente del celular de la chica que en ese momento se encontraba estiràndose en la cama.

Amelie bailo brevemente al son de la música de Hate Declaration hasta que estiro la mano y apago la alarma bostezando y rascándose la cabeza haciéndose a la idea de que era momento de comenzar la jornada.

Busco su ropa para el día en la silla que estaba junto a su cama, una polera de algodón manga corta color violeta, una falda de mezclilla acompañada de calzas rosa bajo ella, y sus zapatillas deportivas blancas, finalmente recogió el accesorio que no podía faltar: un gorro de su extra grande colección de gorritos que tenían una importante misión.

Tapar el par de pequeños cuernos que asomaban a cada lado de su cabeza delatando su genética no del todo humana.

Se metió en el baño realizando su rutina de aseo personal aun medio dormida, cuando estuvo frente al espejo ya vestida y secando su cabello no pudo evitar resoplar, era igual a su madre daba igual que estuviera recién levantada su cara seguía pareciendo medio dormida.

Le sonrió a la imagen que le devolvía el espejo: una linda chica de catorce años de piel color durazno espolvoreada de pecas en las mejillas con un enorme par de ojos color menta heredaros de Jackie Lynn Thomas, su cabello era lo que más le gustaba, rubio platino desde las raíces hasta la mitad de sus pómulos luego comenzaba adoptar un tono rosáceo hasta llegar a las puntas donde se volvía completamente rosa. Todos en la escuela siempre habían pensado que era su estilo particular unas mechas californianas salidas de la peluquería pero en realidad era todo cien por ciento marca Amelie resultado de la singular genética que tenía al ser medio demonio.

\- Un último detalle_ la chica rebusco entre su joyero del baño encontrando un collar de concha que perteneció a su madre cuando tenía su edad se lo colgó al cuello y a continuación se puso el gorro sobre la cabeza ocultando ante los ojos del mundo que ella era una princesa demonio.

Jackie nunca había entendido porque Amelie insistía en esconder sus poderes y su origen después de todo la secundaria de Echo Creek había aceptado muy bien a una princesa mágica en su época.

Pero a Jackie se le estaban olvidando ciertos factores importantes como el hecho de que ser una princesa demonio no es lo mismo que ser una princesa mágica, según Amelie sabia Star Butterfly tenía una varita mágica, la capacidad de crear vida, generaba hechizos brillantes plagados de arcoíris y diversión.

Ella en cambio…podía maldecir a quien quisiera, incinerar a quien la cabreara demasiado y su magia incluía ver almas errantes desesperadas, lanzar bolas de fuego entre otras maravillas para nada lindas ni divertidas…ahh y sin mencionar que la famosa Star tenía lindos corazones en cada mejilla y adorables alas en su espalda que la delataban como no humana…ella tenía un par de cuernos y unas uñas en los pies que casi parecían garras que tenía que cortar con una sierra en vez de un corta uñas.

Nope, definitivamente si quería mantener una vida relativamente normal en la secundaria y seguir siendo la chica patinadora cara de sueño con pelo lindo promedio que había sido hasta ahora mejor que nadie se enterara de su peculiaridad...de lo contrario todos le temerian.

Iba caminando por el pasillo pensando en todo esto y en cuanto odiaba los Jueves…estúpidos Jueves eran el día antes del viernes, lo único que la separaba de su día favorito de toda la semana…

Desafortunadamente pensamientos y caminata cerca de una escalera no funcionan bien, Amelie en unos segundos sintió que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies mandándola derechito a los brazos de la gravedad cayendo hasta el primer piso a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Reaccionando antes de tocar el suelo la chica alcanzo a levitar al igual que solía hacerlo su padre impidiendo el impacto contra el piso de madera aterrizando suavemente.

\- Casi…_gruño recuperando la compostura para a continuación sentir una oleada infinita de rabia hacia esas estúpidas escaleras que se atrevían a interponerse entre sus pensamientos matutinos y ella.

Poco a poco sus ojos perdieron el tono verde comenzando a volverse rojos mientras la ira bullía en su interior y una llamita danzaba en su dedo…algo suave rozando su pierna la desconcentro.

\- ¿Rose? ¿pasa algo? _ ante la visión de uno de los múltiples conejitos rosa mascota que tenían en casa su ira se calmó, la pelirosa tomo al conejo en brazos acariciándolo con suavidad_ ¿tienes hambre? creo que puedo darte algo de comer ¡ustedes también chicos!

Una multitud de conejitos de diferentes tamaños y edades saltaron desde el sillón hasta ella siguiéndola a la cocina desde la cual una mujer de cabello rubio platino se encontraba saliendo con un extintor:

\- Vaya me siento orgullosa Amy creí que iba a tener que usar esto de nuevo_ repuso con voz relajada como si le estuviera preguntando a su hija con que quería su tostada en vez de estar hablando acerca de un posible incendio en la casa.

\- No tienes que usar eso hace años_ Amy rodo los ojos mientras le sonreía a su madre_ además ya no quemo nada solo tal vez…¿hago que se chamusque un poco?

\- Bueno tienes un punto_ Jackie le revolvió el pelo a su hija mientras tomaba entre los brazos un buen número de conejitos y se dirigía a la cocina_ tu genio es mucho mejor que el que solía tener Tomas.

\- No me lo creo, nunca he visto a papá enojado_ Amelie se sentó en la mesa untando con mermelada de durazno la tostada más quemada que encontró.

\- Eso es porque ha mejorado mucho desde entonces_ rio Jackie tomando un sorbo de café_ ¿estudiaste para el examen de historia?

\- No entiendo de que sirve que tú seas mi maestra de historia si no me favorece_ bufo la chica frunciendo el ceño.

\- Si te favoreciera no aprenderías y…

La casa comenzó a temblar con violencia y a llenarse en su totalidad de un aroma a azufre mientras en el living una enorme columna de fuego se levantaba y acto seguido de ella surgía un ser de apariencia demoniaca.

Para cualquier otra familia eso hubiera sido una clara señal de que había llegado el fin del mundo o era hora de pagar por sus malas acciones, pero en esa casa significaba algo muy distinto.

\- Hola cariño._ saludo la mujer rubia sin dejar de sorber su cafè.

\- ¡Papá!

Amy salto de la silla corriendo al encuentro del demonio quien retomo una apariencia mucho más humana siendo su rasgo más distintivo los tres ojos en su rostro y el par de enormes cuernos a cada lado de su cabeza.

\- ¡Mi princesa! _ Tomas abrazo a su hija contento de volver a verla después de tanto tiempo_ lamento haberme perdido tu cumpleaños…

\- Se que estabas trabajando y…

\- Te traje un regalo.

El rey del inframundo saco una cajita pequeña hermosamente decorada de su bolsillo tendiéndosela a la adolescente:

\- ¿Es lo que creo que es? _ sonrió Amy de oreja a oreja.

\- Depende de que crees que es…

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa para luego gritar a la vez:

\- ¡Caja de almas perdidas!

\- Woow ¡no sabes lo que puedo hacer con esto! _ rio la chica imaginándose las malas pasadas que podría jugarle a quien se atreviera a meterse con ella.

\- ¿Y tu madre?

\- ¡Aquí! voy en cuanto acabe de apagar el fuego_ les llego la voz de Jackie la cual agradecida de haber tenido el extintor cerca estaba ahogando el fuego del sillón y la alfombra.

\- Creo que deberías haberte aparecido en el jardín_ susurro Amy al oído de Tomas al ver el living hecho todo un desastre y el sillón enteramente chamuscado.

* * *

 _ **mientras tanto en el Bosque de la Muerte Segura…**_

En lo profundo de los pantanos llenos de plantas venenosas se destacaba una enorme y antigua casa destartalada antiguamente perteneciente a unos nobles de clase menor y actualmente sede de intriga contra la reina Star Butterfly y su asquerosa política pro igualdad.

Allí dentro convivían dos grupos: los monstruos que nunca habian querido convivir con los Mewmanos sino que solo reclamaban venganza y deseaban expulsar a esa raza de vuelta a donde pertenecían, y los Mewmanos que no querían convivir con monstruos.

Irónicamente eso es lo que ambos grupos se veían obligados a hacer: unir fuerzas para ser más numerosos y planear mejores intrigas.

\- ¡No puedo creer que hayamos fallado de nuevo! _ rezongo Manfred antiguo sirviente de los reyes Butterfly que dejo el puesto inmediatamente en cuanto la entonces princesa Star asumió el trono con sus ideas pro fenómenos_ ¡es todo culpa tuya y tu grupo de…cosas!

Los Mewmanos al lado derecho de la sala reclamaron agitando los puños en el aire, al otro lado una osa antropomórfica tras la cual había numerosos monstruos respaldándola exclamo colérica:

\- ¡Nuestra culpa! ¡es de ustedes si hubieran permanecido ocultos como les indicamos en lugar de saltar a lo loco el rey no me hubiera mandado esa patada en la cara!

\- ¡Patada en la cara! ¡a mi todos esos guardias casi me meten las lanzas por el…

\- ¡Oh por Dios como si quisiéramos saber eso! _ exclamo uno de los monstruos golpeándose la frente.

\- ¡Deberíamos deshacernos de estos monstruos de una buena vez he intentar acabar con la familia real nosotros!_ exclamo uno de los seguidores de Manfred.

\- ¡Nosotros vamos a acabar con ustedes! _ grito colérica una chica jirafa.

Acto seguido en plena sala se desato una pelea de patadas, golpes, zapatazos, lo que sea…hasta que una voz profunda y autoritaria los hizo detenerse.

\- ¡ALTO AHÍ ESCORIAS!

\- ¡Pff oigan les hablan!

\- ¡Mas bien les hablan a ustedes Mewmanitos!

\- ¡LES HABLO A AMBOS!

El grupo se encogió ante la visión de un pequeño murciélago con cara de mala leche que venía caminando por el centro de la sala sosteniendo un computador portátil:

\- Ahora vengan aquí y miren esto…_dijo abriéndolo para que todos pudieran admirar la fotografía.

\- Puees parece un perfil bastante normalito de Mewbook.

\- De hecho juraría que el niño de al medio tiene una pancita…

\- ¡Es el príncipe Planet tarados! _ estallo el murciélago enojado.

\- ¡No nos grites rata que somos superiores a ti! _ exclamo un hombre haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

\- ¡Revélense contra mí y me encargare de subir las fotos privadas de todos al internet!

El enorme grupo se calmó en el acto mientras el pequeño murciélago sonreía…para tener a la gente comiendo de tu mano no necesitabas tener magia ni ser inmortal…pff que va en estos tiempos solo bastaba con ser un buen hacker.

\- Lo que tenemos aquí es al principito idiota…lean el post…

Todos se acercaron corriendo a la mesa para leer mientras Manfred se daba de codazos con la líder de los monstruos para tener un mejor lugar, ambos lideres no se dieron cuenta de que sonreían a la par al leer el texto sobre la foto.

"Dia _super triste! Planet se va a la Tierra a entrenar con su varita! pero seguro que la pasara genial se va a quedar en Echo Creek en casa de sus abuelos! adjunto el mapa de la ciudad con los lugares donde estará Planet por si quieren pasarlo a ver"_

\- ¿Ven? _ sonrió macabramente el murciélago_ solo debemos…¡quitarle la varita!

 _ **Próximamente parte 2…**_

 **Jajaja esta pequeña historia se me ocurrió al darme cuenta de que todo el fandom da por hecho que Star y Marco tendrán una hija si se da el Starco (muy probable) y de que Janna se quedara con Tom así que hice este futuro AU.**

 **¡La parte dos viene próximamente…gracias por todos los que comentan! Próximamente pondré como se conocieron Tom y Jackie y como se las arregla Planet en la Tierra.**

 **Sorry para los amantes del Jantom pero me parecio lindo innovar un poco ademas Jackie no es mala y se ha portado bien con Marco y no ha sido envidiosa ni mala con Star asi que...sep quiero que ella y Marco rompan pero no le deseo que acabe triste y sola y la combinacion de Amy de pelo rubio rosa con ojos verdes y mal genio se me hace hermosa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oneshot diabetico y cursi Starco gender bender...ahora que ya adverti la serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.  
**

 **The Prince and the Bad Girl**

 _ **4:30 AM. Casa de los Diaz…**_

Unos pasos leves se escuchaban por las escaleras poco a poco descendiendo hasta el primer piso cuidando de no despertar a la pareja que dormía en el cuarto matrimonial.

Como se despertaran se iba a armar la gorda, además…después de la pelea que habían tenido esa tarde a Marci Diaz definitivamente no le apetecia encontrárselos, ya les había escupido en su cara como se sentía respecto a su "preocupación" por su salud así que no veía de que más podrían hablar ahora.

Se detuvo brevemente sujetándose de la barandilla de la escalera respirando varias veces y cerrando los ojos para calmar el mareo producto del cansancio.

Las malditas pastillas solo habían hecho efecto durante unas pocas horas. Por eso es que no le gustaba estudiar ciencias no servían para nada dijera lo que dijera la sociedad…aunque…

Una pequeña sonrisa se deslizo en su rostro al recordar como Thunder se pasaba horas con ella imaginándose formas divertidas de enseñarle las asignaturas de la escuela, gracias al esfuerzo de su amigo había aumentado sus calificaciones y al menos ahora su familia no la fastidiaba tanto.

Pero pedir que aceptaran su sueño de dibujar manga era algo que no pasaría ni en mil años: el calentamiento global se detendría, Jean comería carne, Pony Heaven dejaría de acosarla, la antártica se volvería un desierto y el cielo se caería antes que Rafaela y Angelo Diaz la mandaran de buen grado a Japón a estudiar para ser mangaka.

Abrió los ojos ya menos mareada enderezándose con calma, volvió a bajar las escaleras paso a paso enfocándose en las imágenes que adornaban la pared para distraerse, había pocas la mayoría de ellas provenientes de una época donde todo era mejor entre ella y sus padres, solo había una foto que la hizo reír tapándose la boca para que no la oyeran.

En ella un chico rubio perfectamente arreglado con dos rayos a cada lado de su rostro sonreía incomodo a la cámara saludando tímidamente con una mano a su lado estaba Marci haciendo que ambos lucieran como una pareja dispareja: èl de piel clara, cabello rubio, ojos azules y ropa semi formal impecablemente planchada, ella morena de cabello castaño oscuro vestida con un polerón negro y una falda de mezclilla rota junto con botas y unas medias de red solo estaba cruzada de brazos ignorando la cámara con una cara que delataba sus pensamientos "esto es una mierda".

Fue el día que Thunder Butterfly llego a su vida, el torpe, calmado, tímido príncipe incapaz de pelear ni de hacerle daño a una mosca que se pasaba los días leyendo estúpidos libros de literatura clásica y cocinando postres con un delantal a cuadros que luego le presentaba a ella solo para arrugar la nariz cuando recibía el mismo comentario de siempre acerca de la falta de azúcar.

A su lado había otra fotografía donde la castaña estaba usando al pobre chico de caballito encaramada a su espalda haciéndole conejito con dos dedos hacia la cámara, la foto era desordenada y según Rafaela poco estética pero Thunder había insistido en que le gustaba mucho al fin y al cabo ambos estaban divirtiéndose cuando la sacaron…en ese entonces ya eran mejores amigos.

Bajo los últimos escalones bostezando dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar algo de leche tibia, tal vez la haría dormir de nuevo y relajarse.

La morena se detuvo en seco al ver que en la mesa de la cocina un adolescente rubio ojeaba un libro de hechizos tomando notas en un cuaderno completamente concentrado, estaba despeinado y se veía verdaderamente cansado a su lado flotaba un espíritu femenino de piel azul la cual se limaba las uñas calmadamente mientras vigilaba a su joven pupilo.

* * *

 _ **Momentos antes…**_

\- Su alteza pensé que ya había encontrado una forma de ayudar a la jovencita_ murmuro Glossalend sentada en la mesa balanceando sus pies perezosamente mientras miraba al príncipe mágico.

\- Bueno…era una opción pero_ el rubio se sonrojo notoriamente haciendo que sus marcas de nacimiento brillaran intensamente _ colarme en su habitación sencillamente se siente tan…mal es como…como si estuviera aprovechándome de ella ¿lo entiendes?

Glossalend alzo una ceja ante el chico que agitaba las manos violentamente mientras su rostro se volvía cada vez más rosa y comenzaba a sudar, la pequeña mujer sonrió flotando hasta la cara de su pupilo quedando cerca de sus ojos celestes:

\- ¿Seguro que no tiene que ver con el hecho de que tienes sentimientos por ella?

\- Yo…_Thunder estaba rojo hasta las orejas, bajo la vista lentamente asintiendo con un suspiro_ un poco, no puedo evitar pensar en mí mismo casi como…como una especie de pervertido ¿entiendes? no es que no sería raro si ella no me gustara pero lo hace y es…extraño.

\- Pero usted nunca le haría nada malo a la mocosa ordinaria.

\- No le digas así y, creo que es mejor solo…sigamos buscando algo que ayude_ el rubio volvió a sumergirse entre las páginas del libro tomando notas aquí y allá en su cuaderno.

* * *

Una mano pequeña con algunas durezas producto del boxeo se posó en el hombro del príncipe un segundo después la voz de su mejor amiga lo saco de su ensimismamiento:

\- Hey Darcy que haces_ repuso la chica mirando el libro de hechizos con una ceja alzada.

El chico se sobresaltó llevándose una mano al pecho volteo a mirar quien lo había interrumpido, Marci tenía el largo cabello castaño hasta la cintura despeinado cayendo por su espalda y sus hombros sin control alguno, sus shorts cortos de pijama color violeta quedando casi ocultos por una polera demasiado grande para ella de color azul con gatitos blancos y…

\- Marci ¿esa polera es mía? _ murmuro Thunder mirando a la castaña.

La chica sintió ganas de patearse así misma a la vez que su piel oscura camuflaba su sonrojo ¿cómo pudo olvidar que llevaba puesta la polera de Thunder? hace días había descubierto que el aroma a menta que por algún motivo tenía su amigo la ayudaba a relajarse y a dormir mejor comenzando así a robarle las poleras usadas antes de que su madre las echara a lavar utilizandolas como pijama.

La castaña se mordió el interior de la mejilla pensando como escaparse de esta no podía solo decirle la verdad al rubio a saber que pensaría de ella, y Thunder era fácilmente traumatizable.

\- Son más cómodas que los horribles pijamas que tengo_ repuso derrumbándose de cualquier modo en una silla junto a su amigo apoyándose en su hombro levemente para espiar lo que estaba haciendo_ ya están viejos y bueno... viste los que me compro mamá.

\- Muy adorables_ rio el principe dejando su lápiz de lado un segundo mientras una sonrisita divertida se esparcía por su rostro, definitivamente un pijama lleno de vuelos y de color rosa no iba para nada con la chica peligro_ no van contigo.

\- Lo mismo digo así que bueno esto sirve_ termino Marci haciendo una ceña hacia la polera que estaba usando como si careciera completamente de importancia.

\- Supongo que te podría regalar algunas_ Thunder ladeo la cabeza volteando rápidamente hacia el libro nuevamente al darse cuenta que la cercanía provoco que su nariz rozara la mejilla de Marci_ ya sabes… que me esten quedando pequeñas.

\- Claro está bien gracias_ la castaña asintió un poco pensando que daba igual cuantas poleras le regalara el chico si él no las usaba antes no le iban a servir para dormir, alzo una ceja al ver que el rubio estaba completamente rojo y jugaba con los dedos_ escupe lo que sea que quieras decirme.

\- Bueno estas apoyada en mí y…bueno…tu….tus hee…emm…tu anatomía…

\- ¿Mmm? _ la chica miro confusa a su amigo sin entender.

\- Marci…enserio esto es incómodo adoro los abrazos pero cu…cuando estas con sujetador_ el príncipe parecía un tomate escondió su rostro entre los brazos maldiciendo a su mejor amiga entre dientes ya era difícil no pensar demasiado en su bonito cabello, linda sonrisa pícara y actitud rebelde para que más encima ahora le refregara su…anatomía en la espalda ¿en que momento había pasado de acusarla de ser la persona más ordinaria y poco sensible que había conocido nunca a tener esos sentimientos por ella? era todo un misterio.

Marci solo lo miro un segundo antes de apartarse y echarse a reír, Thunder era el único chico que conocía que le advertiría de buen grado acerca de que le estaba refregando los senos en la espalda…además era adorablemente inocente algo MUY poco común en los hombres de la Tierra al menos, seguramente en Mewni eran todos iguales con la deficiente educación sexual que tenían.

\- Está bien ya me alejo, taaanta inocencia_ la castaña le pellizco una mejilla al chico el cual le aparto la mano con suavidad volviendo a su libro_ no me respondiste la pregunta, que carajos estás haciendo a esta hora aquí.

\- Ya que te empeñas en rechazar todos mis intentos de ayuda con tu problema_ Thunder señalo con el lápiz hacia ella puntualmente sus ojeras y gesto cansado_ estoy buscando algún modo de ayudarte sin entrar en tu mente ni lanzarte un hechizo que te impida despertarte, ¿eso está bien? no haría nada que te disguste.

La adolescente latina suspiro mirando a su mejor amigo el cual pasaba las páginas con frustración, sabía que estaba preocupado por ella Thunder _siempre_ estaba preocupado por ella y eso le molestaba, le molestaba porque la hacía sentir como si fuera la responsable del dolor de una de las personas a las que más quería en el mundo.

No...él era..era la persona a la que más quería en el mundo, era su mejor amigo después de todo….el chico por el cual estaba dispuesta a patearle el trasero a cualquier mujer de la mala vida que quisiera herirlo, la futura esposa del príncipe de Mewni iba a tener que pasar por la aprobación de Marci Diaz.

Ignoro la punzada de molestia al pensar en su futura esposa mirando fijamente al rubio mientras le cerraba el libro sin miramientos.

\- Lo que me disgusta es que te estés partiendo la cabeza por algo tan pequeño como esto.

\- ¿Pequeño? _ bufo el chico pasándose una mano por el cabello frustrado_ Marci ya hablamos de esto NO es pequeño y voy a hacer lo que haga falta para que estés mejor, esto es…mi culpa después de todo.

\- Es culpa de la lagartija tetona imbécil no tuya_ ladro la castaña_ te lo he dicho mil veces Thunder no…

\- ¡Si es mi culpa! _ los ojos celestes de su amigo se llenaron de lágrimas mientras desviaba la vista al suelo_ si fuera más fuerte podría, podría haber impedido que esto pasara, podría haberte evitado TODO esto Marci y…

Thunder hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos estallando en llanto la morena se paró de un salto acercándose a él abrazándolo suavemente mientras lo mecía:

\- Darcy…recibiste una puta lanza para protegerme hiciste todo lo que pudiste…¡fuiste a salvarme maldita sea!

\- Pero no fue suficiente_ susurro el rubio sollozando abrazando a su amiga por la cintura.

\- Si lo fue_ Marci acuno el rostro del chico entre sus manos con cariño_estoy aquí vivita, coleando y lista para seguir incendiando la biblioteca de la escuela ¿no te basta?

\- Si, pero desearía que no tuvieras pesadillas…y que no incendiaras la escuela_ el rubio soltó una minúscula risita provocando que Marci se felicitara a si misma mentalmente.

\- No prometo nada_ Marci apoyo su cabeza en la coronilla rubia de su amigo mientras sonreía solo con èl dejaba de ser la chica que golpea, la chica dura de la secundaria solo con Thunder podía dejar salir su lado más cariñoso sin temor a que la pisoteara o intentara algo con ella porque "estaba caliente y las latinas tienen buen culo" _ ¿mejor?

\- Si…un poco_ el principe se separó de ella limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, Marci nunca lo regañaba por llorar, no lo trataba de afeminado ni le echaba en cara que su forma de ser era asquerosa como siempre le pasaba en Mewni…en la escuela, Marci nunca se habia burlado porque el primer día que se conocieron ella debió protegerlo a él en vez de él a ella.

Por eso la quería tanto…incluso más allá de lo que debería.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir_ murmuro la chica rascándose la nuca_ si mis papas bajan nos van a echar la bronca por estar despiertos a esta hora y no quiero verlos.

\- ¿Quieres que te prepare leche con miel? dicen que ayuda a dormir…

\- Thunder…

\- ¿Chocolate caliente quizás?

\- Thunder…

\- ¿Una infusión?

\- Thunder…

\- Un…

\- ¡Hombre estoy bien! _ la castaña le tapó la boca al chico el cual frunció el ceño decepcionado_ pero si enserio quieres ayudar…

\- ¿Si…? _ los ojos claros de su mejor amigo brillaban esperando alguna oportunidad de poder hacer algo, era como un gatito abandonado lo cual extrañamente tiraba de las fibras del corazón de la morena...algo completamente ilogico porque en realidad odiaba a los gatos.

\- Si enserio quieres ayudar tal vez…podrías quedarte conmigo mientras me duermo_ al ver el rostro levemente sonrojado de su amigo agito las manos frente a ella_ ¡solo dormir!

\- Dijiste dormir en que otra cosa estaría pensando_ repuso el rubio alzando una ceja.

Marci se golpeó la frente riendo…Thunder era Thunder.

\- En nada…¿y señor Darcy?

El chico sonrió suavemente camuflando el alivio interior, había descubierto que si dormía con ella era muy probable que las pesadillas disminuyeran o se acabaran pero de algún modo lo había dejado solo como última opción…sin embargo si ella se lo pedía era diferente.

\- Está bien, no hay problema…lo que sea por mi mejor amiga.

La morena miro con cariño al oji celeste , tenía el libro de hechizos bajo el brazo, el pijama con gatitos negros dándole un aspecto dulce junto con su pelo dorado sobre los ojos…confiaba en èl de un modo en que nunca había confiado en sus anteriores novios.

" _Porque mierdas estoy comparando a Thunder con mis anteriores novios…no tiene sentido, él es mi amigo…además no es el tipo de chico que me gusta como novio ¿no? él es tan…tan dulce y amable y…a mí me gustan los tipos duros ¿no?"_

\- ¿Marci? _ Thunder paso una mano frente a ella hasta que la castaña pestañeo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

\- Claro, claro vamos a dormir.

\- ¡Como le hagas algo a su alteza mocosa te las veras conmigo! _ aulló Glossalend mirando a la adolescente a los ojos.

\- ¿Sigues aquí? adiós enana_ la chica tomo al espíritu sin cuidado volviendo a meterla en el libro sacudiéndose las manos después.

\- Glossalend va a estar muy enojada_ rio el oji celeste mientras su amiga lo arrastraba de la muñeca por las escaleras rumbo a la habitación a la vez que apagaba las luces a su paso.

\- Me importa muy poco_ asintió ella con una mueca_ ¡dijo que el interior de mi alma apesta!

El príncipe meneo la cabeza soltándose del agarre de la morena:

\- Iré a guardar mi libro de hechizos…

\- Bien

Marci se metió en su habitación escondiendo varias bragas y sujetadores bajo la cama no quería incomodar a su amigo…pensando en ello saco un sujetador limpio para ponérselo no le gustaba dormir con ellos, pero si hacía que el chico se sintiera mejor…lo haria.

* * *

En cuanto acabo de ponerse la polera nuevamente un portal se abrió frente a ella saliendo Thunder de el con una sonrisita tímida:

\- Con estas va a ser más fácil salir de aquí por la mañana, ya sabes…no es bueno que tus padres nos vean. _ el rubio señalo sus tijeras muy ufano.

\- Si nos ven siempre puedo poner cara de póker y decir que soy lesbiana...otra vez_ respondió descaradamente la castaña, quedándose en silencio al ver al chico subiéndole delicadamente la polera por el hombro cubriendo la tira del sujetador que se asomaba_ como ves me puse ropa interior para tu mayor comodidad.

\- Vaya…gracias_ el rubio rodo los ojos mirando al techo_ enserio tú no tienes vergüenza.

\- Pensé que hace mucho dejamos en claro que no_ sonrió palmeando la cama donde ya se encontraba sentada en posición india_ pero si te calma solo soy tan abierta contigo.

\- Ciertamente me calma...mucho.

Thunder se deslizo bajo las sabanas acostándose, segundos después Marci lo imito apoyando su cabeza en la almohada sonriendo.

\- ¿Tienes sueño?_ pregunto el principe de Mewni.

\- Estoy cansada pero no sé si…pueda quedarme dormida de inmediato.

\- En ese caso ¿me respondes una pregunta? _ inquirió Thunder entre susurros.

\- No_ ante la mirada sorprendida del rubio la morena soltó una suave carcajada_ claro que si.

\- ¿Por qué me llamas Darcy?...siempre te ha gustado ponerme apodos extraños, pero no sé que significa eso, ¿es español?

\- ¿Te encanta leer y no te has leído "Orgullo y prejuicio"? _ bufo la morena.

\- ¿Tu sí? _ Thunder alzo una ceja rubia curioso.

\- No, vi la película Fernanda tiene un lado romántico escondido_ al ver que su amigo aun esperaba la respuesta la chica se dispuso a explicar_ veras él es…un sujeto increíblemente estirado que siempre viste elegante y parece que tuviera una escoba metida en el culo todo el tiempo y…

\- Que linda gracias_ repuso el rubio frunciendo el ceño con voz ironica.

\- Y…_la castaña le hizo una ceña con la mano para que se callara_ él es una buena persona, aunque algo inexpresivo y de carácter extraño pero es muy gentil en el fondo además ayuda mucho a la protagonista sin pretender llevarse el crédito por ello…es como tú.

\- Ya veo_ Thunder sonrió cálidamente hacia su amiga_ es…un buen apodo en ese caso.

\- Lo sé, siempre pongo buenos apodos_ rio la chica, un bostezo lindo se le escapo mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente_ ahora creo que si podría dormirme…buenas noches Darcy.

\- Buenas noches _ el chico tomo la mano de Marci bajo la almohada sabiendo que el contacto físico iba a ser de ayuda para que estuviera tranquila se sorprendió cuando la castaña se acercó a él encaramándose encima de su cuerpo usándolo como una mezcla entre un colchón, almohada y oso de peluche_ Marci…

Un ronquido completamente falso salió de la chica la cual se acomodó felizmente sobre su amigo sintiéndose cómoda y protegida que fuera una chica dura no quería decir que no disfrutara de la sensación de protección que le daba estar cerca de Thunder.

El rubio suspiro notando como los latidos rápidos de su corazón se calmaban, Marci le gustaba mucho pero la costumbre y la comodidad de estar cerca de ella superaba con facilidad la reacción hormonal ante su cuerpo encima del suyo transformando el peso extra en algo reconfortante porque…porque significaba que ella estaba viva…que estaba a su lado.

\- Ok…que duermas bien_ susurro contra la cabeza castaña cerrando los ojos abrazándola con suavidad para mantenerla en su lugar.

Marci podía ser grosera, ruda, algo violenta, golpeaba a todo lo que la molestara y solia decir las cosas sin anestesia alguna y tal vez él no era ningún príncipe heroico ni valiente, era completamente contrario al tradicional ejemplo de virilidad y comúnmente acababa siendo mandado por su mejor amiga a traerle toallas higiénicas del supermercado cuando a ella le daba flojera, pero…

Pero aun así quería hacer lo posible para protegerla, aunque solo pudiera cocinarle postres y acurrucarla para dormir.

Porque Marci Diaz significaba el mundo para él.

* * *

 **Jejej Esto se me ocurrió hoy, el capítulo más largo de mi fic principal ya va a salir pero por mientras escribí esto que me pareció tierno además aquí al ser de géneros diferentes la relación es algo diferente aunque esencialmente Thunder es un príncipe perfecto y Marci una chica mala atrevida jajaja.**

 **Guest** **:** **La continuación ya saldrá por ahora escribí est** **o si se me ocurre una buen** **a historia para las Stars que te interesan las escribiré.**

 **Meepy Writer** **: Si jaja ¿soy la única que piensa que viendo que la serie siempre nos sorprende si muestran el futuro de Star y Marco (imaginemos que se da el Starco y quedan juntos jajaja) tendrían un hijo y no una hija como todos piensan jjajaja.**

 **Reguluz** **: Probablemente haga un pequeño cap solo de Tomckie poniendo como se conocieron y se acercaron antes de seguir con que pasa con Planet jejeje, igual el Tomckie es como el Starco son opuestos pero generarían armonía no los shipeo en si en la serie ni exijo que queden juntos pero creo que sería un buen camino irse por ahí además podría mostrar la diferencia entre la relación Marco Jackie donde él no se ha interesado en conocerla verdaderamente a un Tom que quiere conocer a Jackie y la ve como es (permitiendo a los fans ver a Jackie como es realmente también lo que muchos se quejan que no hemos visto) así que sería una buena ruta de la historia mostrando otra relación linda y sana aparte del Starco…relaciones sanas en ficcion hay pocas la mayoria se enfoca en lo toxico o mas pasional solamente.  
**

 **Torikami Riuzak** **: En el primer oneshot Star despertó años después se casó con Marco y vivieron felices para siempre dentro de sus discusiones domesticas sobre el desorden de Star y los calcetines mojados de Marco jajaja fin…no hay continuación jejeje en el 2 ya verás después que pasa ahí este cap es cursi pero ojalá te guste Thunder me agrada como me quedo jajaa pobre hombre inocente.**

 **Guest:** **Nunca fui fan de los caballeros del Zodiaco así que no se jejeje solo inventare hechizos o le daré un giro "masculino" a los que tiene ya Star…jaja sabía que shipearian a Amelie con Planet jeje pero es un lindo final al círculo XD Star y Marco, Tom con Jackie y sus hijos juntos jejeje hermoso.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno hace tiempo que no subía un oneshot porque estos me vienen por inspiración XD y sé que me falta subir el cap 2 de la llegada de Planet a la Tierra pero se me ocurrió esto y me pareció muy tierno, esta historia es meses después, casi un año de que Amelie (niña Tomkie) y Planet se conocieran.**

 **Tal vez sea algo rara y Amy la encuentren algo extraña pero a mí me gusto como quedò.  
**

 **Los textos en cursiva van intercalados con la historia solo lean.**

 **Siempre a tu lado**

" _Mi película favorita de niña era Hachiko la vi por primera vez a los tres años y nunca pude dejar de pensar que en el fondo quería algo así, alguien que fuera como ese perro…_

El espejo del salón devolvía la imagen de una adolescente de quince años de piel durazno con pecas espolvoreadas en su nariz, llevaba unos jeans azules acompañados de una parka color violeta, sobre su cabeza destacaba un gorro de lana a tono proveniente de su enorme colección de gorros que ayudaban a ocultar al mundo su herencia demoniaca.

El celular en su bolsillo vibro levemente indicándole que había llegado un mensaje, Amelie lo saco mirando quien le escribía el nombre que había en la pantalla envió una oleada de culpa a todo su cuerpo.

Planet.

Estaba allí en la pista de patinaje en hielo…ni siquiera entendía porque él aùn había querido ir.

¿Acaso era tan idiota?

Planet siempre había sido algo tonto desde que lo conocía como una especie de persona extrañamente edulcorada llena de ánimo y sonrisas que ante una situación angustiosa se escondía en una manta hecho una oruga creyéndose la vergüenza más grande todo el multiverso, comúnmente no importaba cuan cariñosos fueran todos con él incluso sus mismos padres, el chico al ver que todos se preocupaban sonreiría y fingiría que las preocupaciones se habían ido. Pero a ella nadie la engañaba ¡era la maldita princesa del inframundo! podía oler u sentir los malos sentimientos así que ese niño nunca había logrado engañarla.

Ella no era comprensiva, se cabreaba rápido cuando alguien solo se escondía en un agujero de miseria sin hacer nada por ello o cometía un error tras otro sin hacer nada para mejorar solía solo escupirle en su cara a las personas de manera fría lo que pensaba.

Decía la verdad y punto quien le pidiera su opinión debía atenerse a eso, no importaba cuantas veces en su vida le dijeran que era mejor ser un mentiroso amable que alguien irritantemente sincero ¿de que servían esos consejos cuando todos se alejaban de ti?

" _Desde niña me costaba controlar mis poderes y mi genio, era mitad demonio y mitad humana…mis poderes no me obedecían del todo y mi temperamento estallaba rápido yo no era tan encantadora y calmada como mamá ni tan poderosa como papá…sencillamente a veces era como si mis poderes no fueran mios y quisieran controlarme...  
_

 _La mejor forma que encontré para proteger a todos de mis estallidos fue volverme apática y fría, con el tiempo eso se transformó en parte de mí y me permitió controlarme mejor. Aún a veces incendiaba algo sin motivo pero mamá siempre estaba ahí con un extintor y una sonrisa._

 _En la escuela me llamaban pirómana o anormal, no me importaba prefería eso antes que ver la mirada de miedo si supieran que era un demonio. Tampoco tenía un lugar en el inframundo exactamente ¿una princesa que es apenas un cuarto de demonio cuya magia la controla a ella y no al reves? un fracaso eso es lo que era.  
_

 _Me sentía sola._

 _Y odiaba la historia de Star Butterfly por donde lo mires es injusto que las personas acepten tan bien un tipo de magia y rechacen o teman a otra…así pase años creyendo que todo estaba bien cuando en el fondo, en el fondo quería mi propio Hachiko"_

Pero ese niño…ese niño la seguía como un perro faldero desde que llego a la escuela, no lo entendía era simpático, amable y se llevaba bien con todos ¿por qué se juntaba con ella? ¿caridad? ¿làstima? ¿porque ambos tenían magia? ¿porque sus padres eran amigos? nunca le había interesado conocer al hijo del amigo de su padre desde niña y él solo se estrelló en su vida de la nada y sin preguntar declarando que serían los mejores amigos del mundo.

No lo entendía, quería saber por qué pero al mismo tiempo tenía demasiado miedo de descubrir que solo era caridad porque entonces no le quedaría más remedio que echar a ese niño de su lado.

Y otra vez estaría sola.

\- ¿Planet ya está allí? _ la voz amable de Jackie sonó tras ella mirando el pequeño mensaje lleno de caritas felices acompañado de un mal meme de gatos_ ¡Thomas, Planet ya llegò!

\- ¡Voy! _ el padre de Amelie bajo las escaleras cargando una canasta con comida y ropa abrigada solo para camuflar ya que en el fondo no la necesitaba era un demonio de temperatura corporal extremadamente alta, pero la idea después de todo era fingir que solo eran una familia normal pasando el día en la pista de hielo aprovechando la nevada invernal_ ¿Marco y Star van a poder ir?

\- No, Planet dice que tienen que hacer en Mewni van solo sus abuelos_ Jackie noto el gesto amargo de su hija y sintió como el corazón se le oprimía suavemente coloco una mano en su hombro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Amy?

La voz de su madre era calmante, le recordaba a cuando era niña y acababa llorando en su regazo porque todos sus compañeros se habían alejado corriendo de ella después de que por accidente incendiara algo o la vieran inocentemente jugando con las sombras del inframundo en un rincón.

\- ¿Por qué va?_ la voz de la niña baja pero el tono era claro: enojo y desconcierto mezclado con frustración_ ¡NO LO ENTIENDO ¡DEBERIA ALEJARSE DE MI!

Aunque su primer impulso fue lanzar el celular contra la pared en su lugar lo guardo nuevamente en su parka cubriéndose el rostro con su cabello bicolor.

\- Amy, tranquila los Butterfly no están enojados contigo tienes que perdonarte_ Jackie acaricio el cabello de su hija la cual apretó la mandíbula enojada_ lo importante es que al final todo salió bien.

\- ¡TU NO PUEDES ENTENDERLO! _ la chica se zafò del brazo de su madre con sus ojos verdes volviéndose de un color rojo_ ¡SOLO ERES HUMANA NO ENTIENDES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

\- ¡AMELIE! ¡ENTIENDO COMO TE SIENTES, PERO DESCARGARTE CON TU MADRE NO TE VA A SERVIR DE NADA!

Tom la estaba sacudiendo por los hombros…entendía a su hija enserio lo hacia la había visto hace tres semanas parada detrás de la puerta del castillo de Star alejada de Arthur y Katrina con la mirada baja la misma mirada que èl tenía a los dieciséis años después de que comenzara a salir con Jackie y ella lo viera en una recaída por primera vez.

\- Amelie el chico está bien, te perdonò y quiere seguir siendo tu amigo entiendo tu frustración pero encerrarte en ella no te va a ayudar a superar tus problemas, además esta vez el daño fue relativamente pequeño.

La niña bajo la mirada mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad sabía perfectamente que esto no era ni de cerca tan grave como sus accidentes pasados pero le dolía…le dolía mucho porque tal vez aunque no sabía los motivos por los que Planet Butterfly se mantenía cerca de ella era lo más cercano a un amigo que había tenido nunca.

Al ver a la chica calmada el matrimonio se miró un segundo Tom saco las tijeras dimensionales abriendo un portal en el aire:

\- ¿Vamos?

Amy asintió más calmada resignándose a tener que verle la cara al castaño de ojos celestes que había intentado esquivar toda la semana sin éxito.

Simplemente odiaba ver el parche en la gran parte de su mejilla derecha y la venda en la mano.

Y saber que era su culpa.

* * *

" _No me refiero a que quería un perro o una mascota exactamente…sencillamente necesitaba a alguien que no saliera corriendo tan pronto como se daba cuenta de la persona que era…quería que alguien me señalara las cualidades que no podía ver en mí misma, alguien que no fueran mis padres, alguien que no tuviera la obligación de amarme por los lazos de sangre"_

Al lado de la pista de patinaje un curioso niño castaño de balanceaba sobre sus talones la mitad de las personas lo miraban con curiosidad inevitable después de todo llevaba un casco en la cabeza y una almohada amarrada en la espalda y en pecho.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres patinar así? _ Angie Diaz miro a su nieto alzando una ceja.

\- Creo que son muchas almohadas_ señalo Rafael divertido sintiendo un extraño dejà vu de hace mucho tiempo cuando su propio hijo se presentó con una pinta similar para aprender a andar en bicicleta.

\- A mí me parece perfectamente lógico_ declaro el adolescente cruzándose de brazos por sobre su blanda armadura de plumas_ patinando es probable que me caiga ¡solo quiero asegurarme de caer blando! ¡gracias a mi fantástica armadura de almohadas no me partí la espalda cuando el abuelo River me llevo al día de caza Johansen en taparrabo!

\- Vaya ahora que lo pienso Marco siempre comenta acerca de esos taparrabos.

\- Sep, veras abuela lo que pasa es que es una antigua tradición de los Johansen, de hecho el taparrabo vendría siendo como su ropa de marca o algo así_ Planet se froto la barbilla pensando mientras la pequeña marca en forma de planeta que tenía en la mejilla sana cambiaba a un remolino.

\- ¡Mira es tu amiga!

Ante la voz de su abuelo el chico miro buscando el cabello rubio con puntas rosas de su mejor amiga al verla agito la mano enérgicamente sonriendo antes de recordar que estaba sosteniendo los patines con la misma mano provocando que casi se sacara un ojo con ellos.

\- ¡Amy! ¡ey como estas! _ el oji celeste corrió hasta ella haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas cuando la abrazo alegremente Amelie era unos centímetros más alta que él pero no era algo que le importara_ ¡mira, mira fui a comprarme estos patines! ¿no están geniales?

El chico balanceo su adquisición frente a los ojos verdes de la princesa demonio la cual miro brevemente de reojo a su mejilla herida deseando que ese parche no estuviera ahí…era hiriente…era hiriente ver al chico sonriendo alegremente parloteando sobre los patines mientras la quemadura en su mejilla aun seguía fresca.

\- ¿Amy? ¿me estas escuchando? _ Planet paso la mano frente a su rostro varias veces hasta que ella pestañeò.

\- Hum…no, lo siento ¿decías? _ aparentando indiferencia la chica se puso sus propios patines de hielo con gesto ausente mientras el chico a su lado la imitaba cuando levanto la vista por primera vez vio los singulares agregados que le había puesto a su traje_ ¿almohadas, es enserio? pensé que solo te ponías eso cuando atacaba el estúpido grupo conservador de Mewni_ repuso recordando al grupito de renegados que solían aparecer para quitarle la varita a Planet un grupo de idiotas Mewmanos y monstruos que estaban contra la convivencia mutua de ambas razas irónicamente acababan trabajando juntos justo por eso mismo.

\- ¿Tú también? _ bufo el chico rodando los ojos_ ¿nadie entiende que solo quiero evitar una fractura innecesaria? ¡además te traje algo a ti!

Agitando los nudillos de cobre que tenía en vez de una varita aparecieron un par de almohadas celestes con un casco rosa que tenía una inscripción que decía "best girl".

\- ¡Así ambos estaremos completamente a salvo! _ el castaño hizo un gesto con las manos olvidándose de la mano herida provocando que se encogiera de dolor y Amelie rápidamente se acercara a inspeccionar su venda_ vaya siempre olvido eso.

\- No hagas eso_ la peli rosa le quito el casco de la mano asegurándose de que la venda estuviera bien y la quemadura no sangrara_ ¿tu mamá no puede curar esto? _ murmuro con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ehh no y no se lo pediría_ sonrió divertido el castaño_ una vez convirtió el brazo de papá en un tentáculo malvado tratando de curar una fractura, otra vez le puso la piel verde tratando de quitarle un resfriado, sin contar cuando lo rejuveneció por accidente queriendo justamente curarle una quemadura…fue un día raro eso de tu padre teniendo tu edad…y mamá se sintió una pedófila peeeero dejando de lado eso, entiendes el punto ella es mala con magia curativa.

Incapaz de contenerse la chica sonrió alegrando a su amigo el cual mentalmente se aplaudió a si mismo…odiaba verla triste y más seria de normal, Amy era seria pero esto no era su seriedad normal…era culpa.

Sonriendo le arrebato el casco rosa a la princesa de las manos colocándolo sobre su pelo abrochando las correas bajo su barbilla para a continuación arreglarle el pelo.

\- ¿Vas a hacer que me ponga este casco siempre verdad? _ murmuro ella resignada.

\- Yep_ el príncipe de Mewni sonrió satisfecho agarrando con la mano en buen estado el brazo de Amelie arrastrándola a la pista de patinaje_ ¡ahora te voy a enseñar a patinar!

\- Sè patinar_ repuso ella rodando los ojos_ llego todas las mañanas a la escuela sobre un par de patines ¿o ya te llego la senilidad?

\- Este es patinaje sobre hielo así que no es exactamente lo mismo_ Planet se giró hacia ella deslizàndose de espaldas por la superficie congelada entre medio de los otros patinadores_ dame la mano una vez que este seguro de que no vas a caerte te soltare…ahora que lo pienso debería haberte puesto estas almohadas sì o si…

\- Creo que alguien está haciendo mérito para heredar el viejo apodo de su papá "niño seguro" ¿eh?_ Amy tomo la mano de su amigo dejando que la llevara suavemente por la pista.

\- ¡Oye! ¿has visto a mi mamá, mi abuelo y su familia? ¡ni hablar de tìa Pony Head! es gracias a ser como soy que he sobrevivido desde mi más tierna infancia.

\- Ok…te otorgo eso_ sonrió la chica recordando cuando su amigo la invito a un fin de semana familiar que acabo siendo un poco semi mortal para todos.

Los adultos vieron a los niños irse juntos mientras conversaban a la vez que se ponían sus propios patines de hielo.

* * *

Tras un rato aprendiendo a manejarse en el hielo Amelie soltó la mano de Planet deslizándose sobre la superficie congelada sin darse cuenta de que se estaban alejando del resto de las personas y acercándose progresivamente hacia donde la capa de hielo era más delgada.

\- Oye ¿no crees que se ve cada vez menos gente alrededor? _ menciono la chica parándose en seco mirando en el entorno_ deberíamos volver.

\- ¡No hay problema! confía en mì tengo una excelente orientación así que no nos vamos a perder_ el castaño patinò hasta ponerse frente a su amiga _ cuando tenía cinco años el abuelo River…

Mientras el chico seguía parloteando los sentimientos negativos aún se revolvían en el interior de Amelie ¿cómo podía seguirla mirando de esa manera tan amable cuando ella lo había herido? ¿por qué siempre la seguía? no le devolvía los abrazos, no le gustaba que la tocaran la mitad del tiempo, sin importar cuanto a él le gustara conocer personas nuevas ella siempre se acababa aislando en una esquina por la incomodidad.

¿por qué insistía en estar con ella? presentándose a desayunar en su casa, invitándola al castillo esperándola afuera de cada clase, de la escuela, cuando iba a patinar al parque y se sentía miserable viendo como el resto de las chicas la miraban de reojo por ser la única sin un grupo.

Èl siempre…siempre aparecía como si tuviera un radar para saber cuándo impedir que se sumergiera en la burbuja de apatía y rabia que tenía hacia sí misma y a veces hacia su familia.

Los amaba…pero si sus padres no fueran de razas tan diferentes ella no tendría que ser dejada de lados por todos, la vida era injusta…antes podía odiar al hijo de los reyes de Mewni sin conocerlo, era un hibrido como ella pero sus genes mezclados no habían dado como resultado algo tan desastroso.

Pero cuando lo conoció...

Ya no pudo odiarlo, se apegó a ese niño sin desearlo.

Todo porque Planet Butterfly era demasiado insistente.

\- ¿Amy? _ el oji celeste ladeo la cabeza pestañeando confuso la chica se había parado en seco mirándolo fijamente con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados_ ¿pasa algo?

\- Planet…sinceramente ¿por qué? ¿por qué insistes en estar cerca de mí? ¿acaso soy tu maldito plan de caridad?

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido sin entender el súbito estallido de la princesa retrocediendo un paso.

\- ¿Caridad? _ Planet la miro con la expresión en blanco_ Amy ¡eres mi mejor amiga! ¡claro que no es caridad! ¿es por esta estúpida quemadura? ¡no me importa!

\- ¡DEBERIA HACERLO! _ La niña callo de rodillas en el hielo las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas_ ¿Por qué? ¡NI SIQUIERA SE POR QUE ME QUIERES!

Maldita sea él…el debería odiarla había sido algo simple…a Planet se le había escapado con uno de los chicos de la escuela que ella lo encontraba lindo, nada del otro mundo pero para Amelie había sido una vergüenza enorme, sabía que todos los chicos le temían y que ninguno de ellos la consideraría como novia pero cuando Albert se acercó a decirle que lo sentía…que no la consideraba de ese modo...

Cuando escucho al resto de las personas riéndose todo se puso rojo solo…solo arremetió furiosa contra el niño que la miraba arrepentido arrastrandolo hacia el gimnasio vacio.

Ella solo quería manifestarle que estaba enojada pero…se había salido de control las llamas estallaron a su alrededor en contra de su voluntad dirigiéndose al objeto de su irritación aun escuchaba cada noche el grito del chico cuando lo alcanzaron retorciéndose en el suelo del gimnasio.

Era fuego demoniaco.

Dolía mucho más que el fuego normal.

Había esperado que él se alejara, que la odiara pero una vez que le colocaron las vendas solo apareció de pronto afuera de su casa al otro día disculpándose y prometiendo que compensaría el error.

Sencillamente no podía con eso.

\- Amelie eres la persona más genial que he conocido_ Planet se acercó un paso hacia ella pero la niña retrocedió_ sé que fue involuntario ¿bien? ¡yo también soy hibrido! sè lo difícil que puede ser a veces.

\- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?_ Amy se abrazó a si misma balanceándose suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás_ ¡No puedo verte! no puedo solo…verte y pensar que algún día acabare dañándote aún más, ¡no puedo verle la cara a alguien que constantemente me recuerda cuànto me odio a mí misma!

La mirada celeste del chico se quebró mirando a los ojos verde menta de la niña que tenía frente a él, ella miraba el hielo sintiéndose la basura más grande de todo el mundo.

Repentinamente un ruido se escuchó en el silencio reinante Planet jadeo cuando se dio cuenta que bajo el cuerpo de la princesa demonio el hielo se estaba agrietando:

\- Amy…ven tienes que salir de ahí_ dejando de lado el dolor punzante en el pecho ante las palabras de su amiga el príncipe le tendió una mano_ date prisa.

\- Planet no…¡solo déjame! por favor_ con un movimiento brusco la niña se puso de pie notando que la superficie estaba inestable_ pero…

No alcanzo a terminar, el hielo se agrieto rápidamente quebrándose bajo sus pies en un momento de pánico recordó que no sabía nadar. Lo último que escucho antes de sumergirse en el agua helada fue el grito del chico llamándola.

" _Solo quería alguien que nunca me abandonara…que estuviera siempre a mi lado"_

* * *

Lentamente Amelie abrió los ojos pestañeando confusa ¿dónde estaba? lo último que recordaba era el golpe del agua helada en su cuerpo y el miedo.

Era mitad demonio…tenía el poder del fuego, el agua helada calando hasta lo más hondo de sus huesos la debilitaba. Solo era una niña hundiéndose en el lago.

\- ¿Amy? _ la niña miro hacia donde provenía la voz viendo a Jackie sosteniendo su mano con gesto preocupado_ ¿te sientes bien? ¿tienes frio?

\- Estoy…estoy bien solo algo mareada…_un repaso al entorno le señalo que estaba en una sala de urgencias en un hospital_ me estaba ahogando…como…

\- Planet, él te salvo_ la voz de Tom preveniente de un sillón al lado de la cama distrajo su atención_ se lanzó al agua a buscarte.

\- ¡¿Èl està bien?!_ la chica se sentó de manera repentina preocupada por su amigo_ tenía una mano herida como…

\- El chico está bien cariño, es realmente fuerte nos dijo que no iba a dejar que una mano lastimada le impidiera ayudar a su mejor amiga, realmente te quiere mucho_ su madre le acaricio el cabello con una sonrisa suave realmente no podía dejar de agradecerle al niño por salvar a su hija, en cuanto la conmosion de pasara sin duda seria necesario que Amelie aprendiera a nadar, algo dificil ya que la chica le temia al agua.

\- Realmente deberías agradecerle a Planet después_ Tom se acercó a la cama de la niña dejando en su regazo a Rose la conejita mascota que estaba ansiosa por ver a su dueña_ estoy pensando que debería vigilarlos más a ustedes dos que el príncipe de Mewni deje que la varita se hunda en el lago para poder sacarte del agua debe decir algo.

Aunque el comentario de su padre claramente pretendía ser una broma el semblante de la princesa se deformò ¿de qué estaba hablando?

\- ¿Qué…a que te refieres?

\- Cuando Planet saltò al agua tomo la varita pensando que iba a poder usar algún hechizo, bajo el agua no podía ver muy bien así que se ayudó de la varita para verte pero cuando te encontró no podía sostenerla y sacarte del agua a la vez necesitaba ambas manos así que…solo la soltó_ explico Jackie calmadamente.

\- ¡Pero…! ¡tiene que haber habido otra posibilidad! _ no podía ser…ese idiota primero le perdonaba casi incinerarlo con una sonrisa y después perdía la famosa reliquia familiar.

Quería engañarse, quería pensar que era culpa de Planet que él había sido demasiado torpe, que no pensó en alguna clase de hechizo para sacarlos a ambos del agua sin tener que hacerlo al estilo humano pero _sabía_ que sería injusto, el chico tenía serias dificultades para que la varita le obedeciera la mayoria del tiempo.

\- Tal vez, pero seguramente en el momento no pensó en nada_ comento Tom alzando un ceja extrañado al ver la mirada de su hija de algún modo había esperado que ella estuviera alegre al saber que el príncipe la había salvado_ la verdad habla bien de él si se hubiera detenido a hacer planes mientras te ahogabas consideraría seriamente impedirle que colocara un solo pie en mi casa no importa que sea el hijo de Marco y Star.

Amelie se mordió el labio un momento limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano:

\- Amy que es lo que pasa_ Jackie la miro seriamente_ esto no es solo por el accidente que paso con Planet ¿verdad?

\- Es solo que…_la adolescente rubia bajo los ojos cerrándolos con fuerza cansada de llorar acariciando a su mascota para calmarse_ siempre termino lastimando a las personas que se acercan a mí…incluso a tì mamá, sabes que es verdad.

\- Amy…

\- Déjenme sola por favor_ la niña tomo a Rose entre sus brazos sumergiéndose bajo las sabanas dando a entender que la conversación había terminado.

El matrimonio se miró brevemente levantándose de la cama dirigiéndose a la salida, la chica claramente no estaba en condiciones de hablar en ese momento.

Jackie se tapó el rostro con una mano saliendo de la habitación, detestaba ver a su hija así y no poder hacer nada por ayudarla lo único que podía hacer era mantenerse firme lo mismo que siempre hacía desde siempre, mantener su exterior calmado que guardaba todas sus emociones debajo.

\- Cariño, cuando necesites hablar aquí estamos_ el rey del inframundo cerró la puerta del hospital humano alcanzando a su esposa, sabía que en ese momento su hija quería estar en soledad a él había pasado por lo mismo muchas veces.

Jackie estaba en un rincón mirando su brazo izquierdo donde destacaba una antigua quemadura que llegaba hasta el codo no importaba cuantos métodos terrestres o mágicos se usaran las quemaduras producidas por fuego demoniaco siempre dejaban una marca eterna.

\- Sè que ella no quiere hacerlo_ murmuro apoyándose en el pecho de su esposo.

\- Lo se tambien…claro que lo sè_ Tom le acaricio el cabello jugando con el mechón de color verde que siempre había tenido.

\- Se siente culpable y lo odio ella…¡ella debería ser una chica feliz! no…no me gusta como la esquivan como…como tiene que usar ese gorro como…como incluso los otros demonios tienen miedo porque su princesa no puede manejar la magia, a veces siento que es mi culpa, si Amy no fuera mitad humana entonces...

\- No digas eso, por supuesto que no es tu culpa_ el demonio la abrazo apoyando la barbilla en su cabello_ además sabíamos que podía ser difícil…siempre lo supimos, lo único que podemos hacer es seguir estando ahí para ella, lo único que quiero para Amy es que sea feliz ni siquiera me importa si no quiere tener nada que ver con la realeza del Inframundo.

\- Sí, pero yo…

\- ¿Disculpen? _ una voz suave sonó a su lado al voltearse ambos vieron a un adolescente de cabello castaño y ojos celestes que se balanceaba con nerviosismo sobre sus talones_ ¿cómo esta ella?

Al chico le habían cambiado las vendas del rostro y la mano, gracias a la ayuda de las tijeras dimensionales había podido cambiarse de ropa rápidamente. Estaba preocupado y nervioso, mientras esperaba con sus abuelos en la sala de espera no había dejado de pasearse de un lado a otro comiéndose las uñas a falta de los nudillos dorados que actualmente estaban en algún lugar del lago o tal vez siendo buscados por su madre todo dependía de si Rafael ya se había contactado con ellos mientras Angie lo acompañaba a esperar a que Amy despertara.

\- Amy está bien pero no quiere ver a nadie por ahora, sin embargo, estaba muy preocupada por tì_ Thomas miro al chico con simpatía poniendo una mano en su cabeza para despeinarlo_ gracias por salvarla.

\- No fue nada_ el niño sonrió brevemente con sinceridad volteando la mirada hacia Jackie a continuación_ esto se soltó del cuello de Amy después de que salimos del agua_ el chico mostro en la palma de su mano un antiguo collar con forma de concha marina_ ¿puedo quedármelo por un tiempo? Creo que podría hacer algo para ayudarla.

Jackie ladeo la cabeza sin entender como su viejo collar al cual Amelie estaba tan apegada podría ayudar en algo sin embargo asintió conforme pero extrañada.

\- ¿Qué estas planeando hacer? _ murmuro Tom mirando atentamente al chico.

\- Nada del otro mundo ¡descuide! solo quiero hacer algo para alegrar a Amy.

El demonio rodo los ojos ese niño claramente planeaba algo más sabia distinguir una verdad a medias sin embargo decidió dejarlo pasar.

\- Volveremos a casa entonces_ Angie puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de su nieto_ tenemos que ver que paso con la varita.

El grupo se despidió mientras Planet se guardaba el collar en el bolsillo del pantalón.

* * *

" _Sin darme cuenta esa persona llegó…y fuiste tú nunca…nunca entendí porque querías estar cerca mío porque la insistencia en sentarte a mi lado, esperarme afuera de cada clase, acompañarme al parque, aparecer fuera de mi casa cada mañana para ir juntos a la escuela._

 _Nunca lo entendí Planet…_

 _Pero eso no quiere decir que no me agradara…_

 _Eso no quiere decir que no te tomara cariño ahora me doy cuenta de que es por eso que en el fondo intentaba decirme a mí misma que aun desconfiaba de ti._

 _Pero era miedo._

 _Miedo de que alguna vez te cansaras de mí y te dieras cuenta de que no vale la pena permanecer al lado de alguien como yo…"_

* * *

Lo extrañaba.

Mucho.

Cada mañana era un dolor físico salir de casa y tener que irse con su madre a la escuela no es que le molestara pero hace más de un año que a la salida de su casa esperaba Planet con las tijeras dimensionales para que ambos llegaran juntos a clase.

Tras su semblante frio de siempre se ocultaba la tristeza. Cada vez que el chico pasaba a su lado dedicándole nada más que un breve saludo cuando antes no hacía más que seguirla durante todo el día, cuando se sentaba al lado de la ventana y el asiento al lado de ella volvía a estar vacío al igual que lo había estado todos esos años antes de que él apareciera.

Recordó que le había dicho que cada vez que lo veía se odiaba así misma y entendió porque esa distancia o tal vez solo era lo que quería creer para no pensar que a lo mejor por fin el príncipe se había dado cuenta de que permanecer cerca de ella era una mala idea.

Pero comenzó a notar cosas extrañas.

Un paraguas que aparecía de la nada dentro de su casillero cuando llovía y ella se olvidaba de llevarlo, dulces que de pronto estaban debajo de su pupitre, un lápiz nuevo que de pronto estaba en su mochila cuando el suyo se había roto, personas que se burlaban de ella y después sufrían bromas bastante malas.

No le costó saber quién estaba haciendo esas cosas especialmente por el horrible sabor de los brownies que estaban en su casillero dos semanas después del accidente solo una persona cocinaba tan mal y tenía el poco juicio necesario para ponerle brillantina azul encima a un pastel.

Aun así se los comió, porque extrañaba al muy imbécil, extrañaba su espantosa manía de ponerse una sudadera de un color diferente cada día según su estado de ánimo, de demorarse horas en la fila del almuerzo evaluando si comer el almuerzo de la cafetería era algo seguro y no una muerte potencial como podía hacer cosas tan discordantes como gastarle una broma con magia a algún abusón y después asegurarse en silencio de que el sujeto no saliera demasiado lastimado, extraña estar sentada a su lado en el patio trasero de los abuelos Diaz viendo como practicaba magia y se hacía bolita en el piso cuando el mismo hechizo no le resultaba por diez veces para después recuperarse y decidir que seguiría intentando hasta que lo lograra y a veces diez minutos después otra vez se estaba lamentando.

Lo que más le dolió fue verlo cada día del tiempo que estuvieron separados usando los malditos colores que NUNCA usaba: sudaderas grises, negro, azul oscuro contrarias al arcoíris que siempre tenía.

Recordaba lo que le había dicho tres días después de conocerse cuando se dio cuenta que básicamente todos los días usaba la misma ropa solo que con cambios en el color de su capucha:

" Elijo el color según mi estado de ánimo o lo que me da la gana, cuando estoy tranquilo o quiero estar tranquilo uso celeste, el amarillo es cuando me siento realmente alegre bueno también el naranja pero el amarillo es más alegre que el naranja, el rojo me recuerda a papá así que lo dejo cuando me siento inseguro, el verde…bueno no sé cuándo uso el verde sencillamente cuando quiero usarlo, pero si alguna vez me ves con colores oscuros es que definitivamente me estoy sintiendo solo y miserable"

Ella se sentía igual, es increíble como a veces no te das cuenta de lo apegado que estàs a alguien hasta que se aleja.

* * *

" _Yo… realmente te extraño todos los días eres el único amigo que he tenido y me siento sola por eso...por una vez estoy intentando tragarme el orgullo y ser algo egoísta sé que lo mejor para todos es que solo se alejen de una bomba de tiempo como yo, pero realmente…realmente quiero seguir siendo tu amiga, quiero golpearme la frente contra el pupitre cuando empiezas a hablar de cuanto te asusta Santa Claus, quiero ser quien te grite cuando estés rozando el ridículo de la autocompasión para que te des cuenta de lo genial que eres no importa si no puedes hacer la mitad de la magia que hacían tus antepasadas._

 _Bueno eso fue malo y probablemente sonó ofensivo…pero entiendes el punto ¿no? solo basta con que seas tú._

 _Por eso si aun después de lo que te dije, si a pesar de lo horrible que suelo ser y de que la mitad del tiempo tendré un humor de perros y la otra me escapare cada vez que intentes abrazarme…si aún a pesar de saber que puedo volver a dañarte sin querer..._

 _Si todavía quieres ser mi amigo después de todo eso, prometo no volver a tratar de alejarte nunca mas._

 _Aunque suene egoísta, estoy cansada de sentirme sola_

 _Te quiero_

 _Amy"_

* * *

\- ¿Amy? yo, papá y tus abuelos ya nos vamos_ Jackie toco la puerta del cuarto de su hija o lo que era el cuarto de Amy cuando se hospedaban en el castillo de Tom, hace tres semanas que estaba deprimida no era algo que se notara a simple a vista Amelie siempre era inexpresiva y solía tener el ceño fruncido gran parte del tiempo, pero era su madre por algo la conocía bien.

\- Está bien…diviértanse supongo_ llego la voz de la chica tras la puerta.

Tom suspiro mirando al suelo, Amelie solo había aparecido en sociedad tres veces cuando era niña y después de que casi provocara un accidente producto de que el niño de un noble la hizo enojar desde entonces su pequeña princesa se había negado a aparecer en público.

\- ¿Princesa? volveremos temprano y podemos ver una película todos juntos ¿bien?

\- Claro papá…

Dentro de la lujosa habitación la adolescente tomo en brazos a Rose mirando la carta que había redactado hace días y no se atrevía a mandar, de un modo bastante malo había puesto sus sentimientos hacia el niño sobre ese papel, quería entregársela y sabía que debía hacerlo pero cada vez que se imaginaba al chico rompiendo la carta o tirándola en alguna parte sin leerla su estómago se retorcía.

Sabía que èl jamás haría algo así.

Pero su cerebro no dejaba de atormentarla ante la posibilidad de perder a la única persona que hasta ahora había elegido estar a su lado no porque debiera hacerlo sino porque quería.

Decidida se levantó de un salto de la cama abriendo de golpe las enormes puertas de su alcoba pillando a un joven demonio desprevenido que estaba trapeando el piso.

\- ¡Hey tu, necesito que hagas algo!

El joven casi se cae de espaldas la princesa Amelie Lynn Lucitor tenía una presencia intimidante como un aura helada a su alrededor como la versión atemorizante del aura relajante que rodeaba a la reina Jackie y el ceño fruncido del Rey Tom en sus años jóvenes.

\- ¿Si…su alteza? _ murmuro el sirviente realizando una profunda reverencia, sabía lo que podía pasar si la princesa se enfadaba.

\- Necesito que alcances a mi madre y le des esta carta, es para el príncipe Planet Butterfly.

\- Claro su alteza.

El demonio tomo la carta echando a correr tras sus majestades sumamente extrañado extrañado ¿acaso la princesa conocía al heredero de Mewni? no importaba y no le correspondía a èl hacer preguntas.

Unos metros más allá Amelie volvió a cerrar la puerta de su habitación deslizándose suavemente hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

No sabía que iba a resultar de eso y la chica levemente tímida que habitaba dentro estaba definitivamente nerviosa por desnudar su corazón de esa manera.

Intento tranquilizarse tomando a Rose en brazos y mirándola a los ojos:

\- Como ese niño no me dé una respuesta adecuada lo va a pasar muy mal.

* * *

Star bostezo levemente asegurándose de que nadie la había visto a la vez que recibía a los invitados del baile de la Campana de Plata junto a su esposo, unos pasos más allá Thomas conversaba con Moon.

Levanto una ceja al ver a Jackie entregándole una carta a Planet el cual sonrió con sus ojos azul cielo brillando a la vez que sin hacerle caso a la etiqueta abrazaba a la reina del inframundo.

A Star no le costó adivinar que ese carta seguro era de Amelie, Planet se había pasado las últimas semanas en un estado lamentable llorando en el tazón de avena del desayuno según información de sus suegros y mirando la televisión ene estado zombie sin contar que pasaba bastantes horas entrenando con Glossaryck centrándose de un modo bastante excesivo en sus estudios.

Era como la versión condensada de las depresiones de ella y Marco a los catorce cuando los separaron.

* * *

Planet miro la carta, había estado realmente feliz cuando la recibió pero a la vez tenía miedo de abrirla ¿y si Amy se había dado cuenta que era el que había estado dejándole esas cosas en el casillero? no había querido ser raro solo quería cuidarla desde lejos ya que ella había dicho que le dolía ver su cara.

Suspiro sentándose en una esquina del salón mientras el resto de los invitados terminaban de saludar y acomodarse para el baile , él solo quería encerrarse en su cuarto a tener una discusión de Planet con Planet acerca de si era buena idea leer esa carta y luego tal vez finalmente leerla.

Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos junto con una palmadita amable en el hombro:

\- Oye que te pasa, te ves lamentable como desde hace…¿cuánto Arthur?_ Katrina ladeo la cabeza haciéndose la desentendida como si no hubiera estado en la Tierra tres jueves de amistad seguidos para notar la cara larga del príncipe y la falta de cierta chica inexpresiva y gruñona de cabello bicolor.

\- Tres semanas_ Arthur Pony Head floto al lado del chico mirando la carta_ ¿de quién esa carta? no me digas que de…

\- Amy…_ repuso el castaño alzando la vista hacia sus amigos.

\- ¿Entonces? ¡eso es genial! ¡has estado así de mal por semanas! solo léela de una maldita vez ¡hombres se hacen problema por cualquier cosa! _ Katy saco un espejo de su bolso retocándose el maquillaje. Debido a que su padre actualmente era la máxima autoridad entre los monstruos a ella era a quien le correspondía aparecer cada año en el baile de la Campana de Plata para bailar con toda la realeza, aunque aún habían algunas tensiones hacia los monstruos lo único importante era que ella era una de las mejores amigas de Planet.

Aunque aún se consideraba su hermana mayor lo cierto era que desde que conoció a Amelie el niño se había apegado mucho a la princesa hasta el punto de que a veces ella y Arthur se habían sentido un poco desplazados en el corazón de su amigo.

\- ¿Y si en la carta dice que no quiere verme? ¿y si dice que me odia?

\- Eso me parece poco lógico_ razono Arthur rodando los ojos_ en ese caso no se molesta en hacerte una carta solo deja de hablarte.

\- ¡Pero eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo! ¡no hablar! ¿y si...

\- ¡Ay solo léela de una vez!_ Katrina le arrebato la carta abriéndola y pasándole al chico_ ahora solo hazlo estoy segura de que no es nada malo si de algo conozco a la princesa hace un año ella no te haría una carta para decirte que te odia, solo te daría un puñetazo y ya.

\- Claro…mmm ¿podrìan?

\- Está bien te dejaremos solo, nos iremos a ubicar en las sillas solo espero que mama no haya traído su cámara no necesito otra sesión de fotos de mí y la princesa paloma bailando.

Ambos chicos de alejaron susurrando entre ellos habian notado perfectamente la marca en el rostro de su amigo pero no valia la pena decir nada, si a èl no le importaba a ellos tampoco ademas sabian que Amelie se culparia por eso para el resto de su vida despues de todo ella queria como al prìncipe.

Planet por mientras respirò hondo y comenzó a leer la carta.

* * *

\- Esa carta es de tu hija ¿no? _ Marco se acercó a Tom a la vez que mantenía la vista sobre el chico que en un rincón tenia las narices metidas en el papel.

\- Sì, se la paso a Jackie antes de irnos no sé qué es lo que dice_ el demonio se pasó una mano por el pelo reacomodándose la corona_ ¿Marco? desde que paso lo del accidente he querido hacerte una pregunta…¿por qué dejaste que se siguieran viendo? somos amigos pero realmente pensé que ibas a querer mantener a Planet lejos de Amy, no te culparía amo a mi princesa pero sé que de ser al revés probablemente solo habría querido matar a quien le hizo daño…

Marco lo pensó un momento mirando a su hijo que seguía leyendo la carta le habían sacado las vendas pero ahora tenía una cicatriz idéntica a la de Jackie en el brazo y una marca en la mejilla que nunca se borraría no importaba cuanta magia usaran.

\- ¿Sinceramente? lo pensé, tanto yo como Star lo pensamos pero…seria hipócrita_ ante la mirada extrañada de su amigo el rey de Mewni suspiro dispuesto a explicarse mejor_ cuando tenía catorce años era un chico normal creía que lo mejor que podía depararme el futuro era tener las calificaciones más altas en la escuela y salir con una chica con la cual nunca había hablado…

Tom rodo los ojos al escuchar la mención de su esposa ciertamente sabía bien la historia de cómo Marco nunca se tomó la molestia realmente de conocer quien era Jackie hasta tiempo después cuando él y Star estaban saliendo y Tom y Jackie asistieron una extraña cita doble con ellos que fue muy torpe e incómoda al principio pero al final acabo siendo divertida.

\- Entonces Star apareció, ¿tienes idea de cuantas veces puso mi vida en peligro incluso sin querer? te impresionaría, incluso hice una lista de todas las veces que nos salvamos la vida entre nosotros…mis padres pudieron haberse negado a que ella se quedara pero vieron que estar con ella me hacía feliz, que me ayudo a crecer…solo estamos haciendo por Planet lo mismo que tanto mis padres como los de Star hicieron por nosotros darle la oportunidad de decidir por sí mismo si quiere estar al lado de alguien por muy doloroso o peligroso que pueda ser. Además…él se ha hecho más fuerte en cierto modo desde que conoció a Amelie.

\- Ya veo…a ella realmente le importa Planet no ha estado muy feliz últimamente, se ha pasado semanas culpándose. Al punto que voy es que gracias por no quitarle a Amy el único amigo que tiene.

* * *

Viendo que Planet estaba caminando aparentemente hacia la única silla vacía que quedaba en el lado derecho del salón Star tomo la pequeña campana de plata lista para anunciar que el baile estaba a punto de comenzar pero en su lugar el chico solo paso corriendo frente a ella rumbo a la ventana:

\- ¡Lo siento mamá tengo algo urgente que hacer no puedo quedarme!

\- ¿Espera que? ¡dime cuál es tu excusa ahora mismo jovencito! _ le replico Star caminando hacia el chico para alcanzarlo al verlo subiéndose a su versión particular de Cloudy.

\- ¡ Tengo que ir a arreglarme con mi bestie!

\- Ok, es una buena razón ¡buena suerte!

\- Gracias mamá ¡dile a tío Tom que me llevare su ascensor un poco!

Star se volteo hacia el resto de los invitados en cuanto su hijo de perdió de vista observando como todos la miraban con la boca abierta.

\- Eeeh, lo siento pero Planet tenía algo urgente que hacer él va a…tener una conversación diplomática con la princesa Amelie Lynn Lucitor.

Todos miraron en silencio a Star hasta que un noble comentò encantado:

\- ¡Pero eso tiene mucha lógica, la princesa nunca se presenta a estos eventos a si que el príncipe fue a invitarla a bailar a domicilio!

Todos alabaron la maravillosa educación del príncipe, Moon por su parte de golpeo la frente mientras Star indicaba que el resto podía comenzar a bailar mientras tanto Tom buscaba su campana:

\- ¿Pasa algo? _ pregunto Jackie al ver a su marido registrando su ropa.

\- No encuentro la campana para el ascensor.

\- Pero siempre puedes llevarme contigo sencillamente ¿no?_ razono Jackie dandose cuenta de que sin la campana no iban a poder llamar al transporte.

\- Viajar directamente conmigo te marea además…

\- ¡Oh Tom! si buscas la campana Planet dice que se la llevo, o bueno dijo que se llevaria el ascensor asi que supongo que tiene la campana_ respuso Star volviendo a sentarse en su puesto.

\- ¡A que hora la tomo la tuve conmigo todo el tiempo!_ comento el rey demonio frotándose la barbilla.

\- Enserio hay que decirle a Janna que deje de enseñarle cosas raras a Planet_ gruño Marco en su silla fingiendo mirar como Katrina bailaba con un chico del reino de los Johansen.

* * *

 _ **Castillo Lucitor…**_

El joven monstruo sirviente se encontraba tomando calmadamente un baño en los servicios para sirvientes, ciertamente había sido toda una novedad que ese mismo día la princesa Amelie lo mandara a entregarle una carta personalmente a la reina ¿qué clase de relación tendría exactamente con el príncipe Butterfly? Recordó que en una ocasión la chica llevo a un amigo al castillo, un niño de pelo castaño y ojos azules ¿acaso ese era el príncipe? como demonio de clase baja era difícil saberlo nunca había asistido a un evento real, y toda su vida se desarrollaba en el inframundo solamente había visto brevemente a la familia real de Mewni en los diarios y tampoco es que les prestara mucha atención.

Buscando relajarse decidió mirar por la ventana apreciando el oscuro cielo del infra…

\- ¡AHHHH!

\- Hey amigo no grites_ un adolescente a bordo de una nube de color azul le tapó la boca_ solo quiero saber dónde está la habitación de Amy, no me llevo ahí la otra vez que vine_ comento más para sí mismo rascándose la coronilla.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Ah, ya claro, la princesa Amelie.

El monstruo frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos en la espuma de la tina:

\- Ni que te fuera a decir ¿tienes idea de lo sospechoso que te ves?

\- ¡Soy el príncipe de Mewni! ¡tengo corona! _ bufò el niño señalando su cabeza.

\- Aun así no puedo decirte, el Rey Thomas me mata si sabe que le indique a un varón como llegar a la habitación de la princesa.

\- Bueno no quería hacer esto_ el chico saco de su bolsillo la varita recientemente recuperada del lago gracias a Star apuntando con ella al demonio_ ¡dímelo o…o…_se rasco la cabeza pensando en las lecciones de su Tía Janna_ ¡le diré a todos donde estabas el viernes pasado!

\- ¡Nooo por favor nooo mi reputación estará arruinada! _ chillo el demonio_ la habitación de la princesa esta desde aquí hacia arriba veinte escaleras, el pasillo de la derecha al fondo ¡por favor no rebeles a nadie que yo te lo dije!

\- ¡Ok!

Planet salió volando en la dirección indicada mientras el sirviente se apresuraba a secarse y huir a su habitación.

* * *

Amelie estaba tirada en la cama aburrida y cansada jugando con su celular preguntándose como la estarían pasando sus padres en el famoso baile de la familia Butterfly tenia bastantes malos recuerdos de sus apariciones en público cuando era niña así que no tenía ganas de repetirlas pero…

Ahí estaba Planet.

Y a lo mejor ya había leído su carta.

Se puso un cojín sobre la cara chillando en su interior ¿a qué hora se le había ocurrido escribirle semejantes cursiladas? un golpe en la puerta provoco que saliera de su vergüenza, resoplando se levantó mirándose en el espejo de su cuarto: tenía un moño mal hecho junto a unos pantalones de mezclilla rotos y una polera negra que le quedaba grande, se veía horrible pero no importaba demasiado probablemente solo era alguna doncella preguntándole si quería darse un baño o algo así.

Camino hacia la puerta arrastrando los pies abriéndola de un tirón lo primero con lo que se topo fue con la espalda de alguien elegantemente vestido en tonos blancos y azules que murmuraba a la vez que miraba los alrededores:

\- Vaya siempre lo he dicho este lugar es espeluznante a Tía Janna le gusta…

\- ¿Pla…net? _ susurrò la chica tras èl reconociendo a su amigo.

El aludido se dio la vuelta topándose con Amelie. Solo la había visto de lejos durante tres semanas y la había extrañado mucho, ahora estaba hecha un desastre y se veía fatal la ropa no le favorecía y tenía un par de ojeras moradas debajo de cada ojo…pero aun así por algún motivo encontró que se veía adorable especialmente porque no estaba llevando ninguno de sus clásicos gorros para tapar los pequeños cuernos que adornaban su cabello.

\- ¡Eeey hola! _ el chico jugo con su pie en la alfombra algo nervioso sabía exactamente que decirle cuando salió corriendo del baile pero ahora estaba algo nervioso por algún extraño motivo_ ehh ¿puedo pasar?

\- Oh, claro_ Amy se apartó de la puerta mirando de reojo la mejilla del chico ya sanada pero con la piel áspera que nunca volvería a ser la misma, respiro hondo tres veces para asegurarse de mantener el tono calmado y la expresión fría_ ¿como supiste cual era mi habitación?

\- Se lo pregunte a un tipo que creo hizo algo realmente malo el viernes pasado_ sonrió Planet cruzándose de brazos con suficiencia.

\- Ajà…y…que te trae por aquí_ Amelie maldijo su sistema de defensa se sentía vulnerable y cuando se sentía vulnerable emocionalmente tendía a actuar grosera y cortante.

\- Leí tu carta_ el niño se dejó caer en uno de los múltiples cojines distribuidos por la habitación_ yo quería darte una especie de respuesta a eso…

\- En realidad no entiendo el punto, no tienes que responder nada es solo un sí o un no, no es tan difícil.

La mirada del chico se suavizo le puso una mano en el pelo a la princesa acariciando su cabeza:

\- Amy solo vengo a explicarte el porque quise acercarme a ti cuando te conocí no voy a herirte ¿bien? deja esa actitud.

La niña bajo la cabeza asintiendo jugando con sus dedos:

\- Está bien , lo siento_ se miró las uñas con gesto aburrido mientras sus ojos aun volaban ocasionalmente al rostro de su amigo_ ¿te duele?

Planet negó con la cabeza acomodándose en el cojin cruzándose de piernas buscando la mejor forma de decir lo que iba a decir:

\- Hace tiempo te dije que a mamá le costó mucho tenerme ¿verdad?_ cuando la pelirrosa asintió el castaño siguió su explicación_ desde que era pequeño todos a mi alrededor me han tratado como si fuera a quebrarme o a desaparecer, tal vez el único que no se preocupa en exceso por mí es mi abuelo River a si que…

\- De que hablas tu familia tiene unos jodidos fines de semana familiares bastante mortales_ respondio la chica alzando una ceja.

\- No me refiero a físicamente, ellos saben que no soy débil me refiero a…emocionalmente, las personas nunca son completamente sinceras conmigo cuando cometo un error es como si todos sin excepción tuvieran miedo de decirme que estoy siendo idiota, holgazán, una molestia o cuando estoy cometiendo errores demasiado enormes nunca nadie me criticò en parte a medida que crecía me fui dando cuenta que era no solo por todo lo que le costó a mis padres que naciera sino porque soy un chico y un príncipe hibrido no tengo el mismo nivel de magia que el resto de los Butterfly, no soy la princesa que todos esperaban y hay sectores de la población que creen que la varita debería pasar a alguien más en la familia ya que la magia no funciona bien conmigo por ser un hombre…aun también hay personas que están en contra de que alguien que no es completamente Mewmano gobierne algun día, por eso todos incluso Arthur y Katrina siempre han buscado protegerme, siempre tienen miedo de que me sienta mal a veces incluso mienten con tal de hacerme sentir mejor no importa cuánto este apestando ese día en la magia ellos siempre dirán que soy genial que me esfuerzo mucho... que es suficiente.

Amelie miro al chico atentamente tenía una expresión seria y reflexiva una que pocas veces había visto antes en él:

\- Siempre las personas o son extremadamente condesciendes conmigo o se acercan a mí por lo que soy : un príncipe no quièn soy, incluso no sé si enserio les agrado a muchos. Por eso siempre los únicos más cercanos a mi antes de conocerte fueron Arthur y Katy…por eso siempre he sentido que tengo que evitar que el resto se preocupe por mi asi que...

\- Sonríes ¿verdad? incluso cuando no quieres_ completo la frase la princesa demonio_ eso ya lo sabía.

\- Te diste cuenta el primer día…me gusta conocer gente, me gusta alegrar a las personas pero eso no evita que ese día en el fondo estaba asustado ¿me iban a aceptar? por una parte de verdad quería la experiencia completa de vivir en la Tierra pero por otra temía que si sabían quién era me compararían con mamá…y_ Planet bajo la cabeza_ no podía dejar que pensar que en el fondo iba a ser un enorme fracaso por eso escondi mi identidad…tú fuiste la primera persona que me echo en cara todo lo que estaba sintiendo, nunca fuiste condescendiente conmigo nunca te importò si me herías ni me trataste como si tuvieras que protegerme de cómo son las cosas en realidad…tu eres la única que me dice si enserio algo me sale mal, si estoy siendo estúpido, si no me estoy esforzando o si estoy demasiado atrapado en mi autocompasión para serle útil a nadie, solo tú me dices las cosas en la cara y me ayudas a darme cuenta de mis errores…por eso me gusta estar cerca de tì…además cuando te conocí pensé que necesitabas un amigo…que parecías algo sola por todo eso es que siempre soy un fastidio que te sigue a donde vayas es estúpido pero…en cierto modo quería cuidarte un poco… así que bueno…creo que…¡no te vas a librar de mi tan fácil! o…no espera eso fue estúpido_ una risa torpe y avergonzada se escapó de él queriendo meterse profundo en un agujero.

Planet levanto la vista con la cara ardiendo levemente por la cursi conversación que estaban manteniendo sentarse tranquilamente a hablar de tus sentimientos siempre es algo vergonzoso, Amelie parecía estar pensando mirando al suelo pero cuando se acercó más a ella se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba llorando sus hombros temblaban levemente con cada sollozo que escapaba de su garganta:

\- ¿Amy? ¿estás bien?

En lugar de una respuesta la chica le salto al cuello llorando en su hombro mojando su traje real, el príncipe pestañeò sorprendido un momento por el gesto de la chica; ella nunca iniciaba ningún abrazo antes.

Planet envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura de su amiga apoyando la nariz en su cabello:

\- Tranquila Amy…prometo que nunca te voy a dejar sola.

La niña se separó de èl levemente limpiándose la nariz con la manga de la polera:

\- No importa…si…si_ incapaz de pronunciar la palabra Amy paso una mano por la mejilla herida del chico.

\- No…no importa sé que no lo puedes controlar, no fue tu culpa, además te traje algo_ saco del bolsillo de su pantalón el collar con forma de concha y lo colocò alrededor del cuello de Amelie.

La niña frunció el ceño ante la sensación extraña que la envolvió está bien que ese collar había sido de su madre pero no importa cuánto valor sentimental tuviera o lo calmada y dulce que pudiera ser Jackie no había forma de justificar la energía cálida y calmante que la envolvió en cuanto el dije toco su piel.

\- Estuve pensando en eso hace tiempo así que le pregunte a Glossaryck. Hay un hechizo en el libro que permite no sellar pero si tranquilizar la magia demoniaca por un tiempo solo necesitaba un objeto que fuera muy querido para ti y…_el niño desvió la vista sonrojándose en el proceso_ algo de magia de una persona que tenga un fuerte vínculo emocional con el demonio al que se le dará el amuleto también esa persona tiene que tener un tipo de magia diferente a la demoniaca así que…

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que pusiste algo de tu magia en el collar para ayudarme con mi descontrol? _ la rubia se apartó un poco del chico repentinamente consciente de lo cerca que estaban.

\- Ehh básicamente sì_ al ver que ella no contestaba y solo se estaba mordiendo el labio con gesto serio el niño comenzó a preocuparse si no se habría entrometido demasiado_ tu ehh ¿estás enojada o...?

Amy negó con la cabeza levantando la vista hacia su amigo:

\- Cierra los ojos.

\- Ehh ¿vas a maldecirme?

\- No, solo hazlo_ demando la princesa levantando una ceja.

Planet se esperaba una maldición, una broma o en el mejor de los casos un abrazo, pero lo que definitivamente no se esperaba un suave beso en su mejilla lastimada.

\- Emm…

Amy se levantó rápidamente caminando hacia la puerta con paso ligero riéndose interiormente por la adorable cara de desconcierto del chico:

\- Vamos a buscar algo de comer ¿quieres? tengo hambre.

\- Umm claro ¡si! es... buena idea…_ el castaño la siguió con una sonrisita tonta en la cara.

\- Oye y ¿te escapaste de ese baile formal que tenías? _ Amy le dio un golpe en el brazo en forma de broma camuflando el nerviosismo.

\- Sì… pero da igual mamá me cubre, ¿sabes? me gustaría que fueras el próximo año sería mucho más divertido contigo ahí.

\- Mmm lo pensarè_ sonrió Amelie jugando con el collar en su cuello que ahora tenía dentro la esencia mágica de una de las personas a las que más quería.

* * *

Cuando horas después el Rey Lucitor apareció frente al castillo cargando a una mareada reina producto del viaje ambos adolescentes se encontraban durmiendo acurrucados sobre una manta en el salón del castillo con un libro que habían estado leyendo en conjunto sobre el regazo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bueno ese fue el oneshot soy consciente de que esto da a entender que Amy y Planet tienen una vida mucho más complicada que la plantee en el capítulo 2 de esta colección de historias pero no sé por qué se me vino esta cosa melancólica y algo triste a la mente jejej algunas cosas de este AU serian:**

 **\- El libro de magia que maneja Planet es uno nuevo que contiene los hechizos que se pudieron coleccionar o rescatar del anterior libro destruido debido a que estaban anotados en otros lugares o Moon los recordaba, naturalmente tiene los hechizos que Star ha creado.  
**

 **\- Amy después de algunos accidentes públicos dejo de aparecer en la vida pública por lo cual Marco y Star no la veían desde que era muy pequeña además Amelie siempre solía escaparse de tener relación con cualquier persona de la realeza se manejaba más que nada viviendo en la Tierra o en el castillo del inframundo de Tom.**

 **\- Planet y Amelie no se conocieron hasta que el chico apareció en Echo Creek.**

 **\- Marco y Star volvieron a ver a Amelie cuando Planet la llevo de visita al castillo.**

 **\- Arthur y Katrina aunque al inicio estaban un poco celosos de ella se acabaran haciendo sus amigos ya que al igual que Planet vieron que Amy era una chica muy sola que temía ser herida y herir a quienes ama pero Amy debido a su desconfianza solo confiaba en Planet XD le va a tomar tiempo a la niña.  
**

 **\- A pesar de que Amy quemò a Planet sin querer Arthur y Katrina no pudieron evitar preocuparse por ambos ya que sabían que a la chica le iba a doler horriblemente haber herido a su amigo de forma no intencional.**

 **\- Marco y Star se encargaron de que la versión oficial para la quemadura de Planet fuera un accidente con un dragón para no generar problemas entre la opinión Mewmana en cuanto a la realeza del inframundo y porque Planet nunca se enojó con Amy y siempre dejo en claro que no la culpaba.**

 **\- Sep…algún día estos dos se van a casar.**

 **\- Amy nunca pudo dejar de culparse por dañar a Planet.**

 **Eso es todo gracias para quienes dejan reviews! Jejeje de paso ¿a nadie le da risa como antes de la temp 3 había muchos chistes sobre Marco siendo el hombre que las enamora a todas, Marco eligiendo y ahora es como "Marco se quedó sin pan ni pedazo"? da risa jajajaj.**

 **Pero la verdad no creo que a Star ya no le guste Marco más bien creo que esta reprimiendo lo que siente para no ser herida de nuevo.**

 **¡Si les gusta mi AU comenten!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Actualmente queda poco para que salga el cap de mi fic principal el cual estará lleno de Starco y tiene 30 paginas mas o menos (pero no beso Starco aun mas bien Starco platonico-medio romantico) jejje, pero ahora se me vino a la mente este pequeño cap Tomkie de como se conocieron Tom y Jackie en Planet AU.**

 **Considero que las personalidades de Tom y Jackie se complementarían bien además si se fijan bien sus paletas de colores con complementarias igualmente, sin embargo, claro nunca han interactuado en la serie así que por ahora aquellos que apoyamos Tomkie es solo teórico realmente en la serie apoyare que Tom se quede con quien sea mientras tenga buen desarrollo previo (algo que Tomstar no tiene), para aquellos que quieren ver fannart Tomkie visiten el Tumblr de Chibicmps es una de las pocas (casi inexistentes) personas que hace fannart de esta pareja.**

 **Tambien espero que a lo largo del cap tengan algunos sentimientos encontrados con Star y Marco...lean y veràn.**

 **De paso tengo planeado en futuros oneshots cambiar la apariencia de Amy y Planet sé que ambos partieron de una forma, pero después pensándolo mejor se me ocurrió que quedaría más creativo así: Amy con la piel del tono de Jackie y sus pecas, los mismos ojos pero el cabello de Tom completamente rosa en vez de bicolor y en vez de ondulado como Jackie sera liso.**

 **Planet por su parte compartía con casi todos los niños y niñas Starco la combinación de pelo castaño, piel blanca y ojos celestes pienso en futuros Oneshot dejarle el pelo castaño pero con ondas como su abuela Angie, la piel blanca de Star junto con su marca de Saturno y el lunar de Marco pero los ojos que sean violeta como la bisabuela Comet.**

 **Solo pensé que es verdaderamente una linda combinación.**

 **Disculpen si Tom y Jackie me quedaron algo fuera de carácter pero trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible.**

 **Cuando lean esto recuerden la cara que pone Jackie cuando Marco le dice "eres mi mejor amiga" como si se estuviera conteniendo.**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **El día en que te conocí**

Era una apacible tarde en el parque de Echo Creek, ahora que Star Butterfly ya no se encontraba en la ciudad todas las personas que solían escapar de allí para evitar caer en medio de incidentes magicos desastrosos habían vuelto, así que actualmente allí habían desde niños jugando en la arena hasta abuelitos tomando el sol en las banquillas.

Entre medio de tantas personas nadie reparo en un joven adolescente ataviado con unos jeans negros y un polerón manga larga de tonos gris quien cubría su cabello rosáceo con un gorro el cual también escondía el par de cuernos demoniacos que asomaban a cada lado de su cabeza.

Tom Lucitor príncipe del inframundo estaba caminando sin rumbo fijo reflexionando sobre los últimos hechos ocurridos en su vida.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto precisamente en la Tierra? tal vez porque no quería que nadie lo reconociera como personaje importante que era y por eso eligió una dimensión no mágica donde las personas no sabrían de su rango, a lo mejor por curiosidad tratando de descubrir que tenia ese lugar que hizo que Star lo amara tanto o incluso por masoquismo paseando tranquilamente por la dimensión de donde procedía el tipo con el que ahora estaba saliendo su ex novia el cual casualmente también era su amigo.

La vida apestaba, pero al menos ahora estaba solo sin tener que fingir no estar furioso ni enojado cada vez que veía a Star y Marco actuando como una parejita pastelosa, teniendo citas, besandose...

Discutiendo sobre cosas importantes…algo que Star nunca quiso hacer con él. Durante toda su segunda relación lo mantuvo alejado de todo aquello verdaderamente importante, de aquellas cosas que ella debería haber compartido con su novio, donde normalmente las personas confiarian en su pareja.

Pero nunca fue así: cuando tenia problemas graves como el Juicio de Eclipsa, cuando necesitaba apoyo para una fiesta diplomática, cuando tenia problemas con sus poderes…en todas y cada una de esas circunstancias Star siempre, SIEMPRE acudiría a Marco. Tom era….Tom era el novio de los besos y los batidos, el tipo con el que jugaba voleibol de playa y compraba ropa.

Un novio superficial, un novio para divertirse. Un novio para superar un amor no correspondido.

Un rebote.

Enojado estrello su puño contra un árbol cercano comenzando a soplar frenéticamente sobre el tronco cuando este comenzó a incendiarse. Vale que no era un tipo ideal: aùn tenia problemas de ira, sus rasgos controladores y algo manipuladores del carácter no habían sido corregidos del todo, sin contar que por màs que lo intentaba no podía lograr interesarse de corazón en la política ni en las relaciones públicas.

Pero lo habría intentado…si Star se lo hubiera pedido. Si ella se hubiera preocupado al menos de comunicarle porque esos eventos eran tan importantes para ella porque estaba triste cada vez que fallaban èl habría estado ahí, aunque se aburriera.

Por ella.

Pero en su lugar quien curiosamente siempre lo ayudo a ser mejor, a comprender màs a Star fue Marco no la misma Star, ella sencillamente parecía tener suficiente ayuda y comprensión con su escudero ¿explicarle a su novio el porque le interesaba tanto la política y lo iba a dejar abandonado por horas en una fiesta? Nah, para que.

Èl no era un sujeto reflexivo pero esa no era la mas grande de sus fallas solo necesitaba que alguien le señalara sus errores para que se diera cuenta, no era tan malo, solo…solo que tal vez requería que alguien le dijera las cosas.

Cansado se sentó bajo un árbol viendo con aburrimiento a un grupo de adolescentes patinando sobre sus skate en una sección de rampas, un grupo de cinco estaba hablando con una chica de aproximadamente la misma edad que èl con una figura curvilínea rozando lo rellenita en las caderas, el rostro pecoso de la niña aunque sonriente y relajado se veía incomodo como si deseara negarse a lo que le pedían pero no se atreviera. Como demonio notaba esas cosas.

Notar…darse cuenta...

Algo que no hizo Star muchas veces con sus intentos por ser un buen novio.

Como cuando en la primera fiesta para juventud Mewmana y monstruosa había llegado dos horas antes para ayudar a decorar, cargando una maldita estatua de hielo para que el ambiente quedara "elegante" solo porque se lo pidio un pollo inteligente, la rubia no se dio cuenta hasta que él se lo señalo ella solo se paso la mayor parte de tiempo previo a la fiesta junto a su escudero. El patrón siguió en las siguientes dos ocasiones. Trataba de no verlo pero era obvio; ella buscaba la ayuda de Marco no la de él. Tal vez compartieron algunos momentos dulces y divertidos, algunas instancias que lo hacían creer que su relación de verdad estaba creciendo como después del regreso de Meteora donde Star le conto como se sentía con el fracaso de la noche…pero eso nunca se mantenía así rápidamente las cosas volvían a ser como siempre con èl sintiéndose inseguro y excluido llevándolo a tener regresiones en su carácter a intentar ganar puntos dejando en ridículo a Marco como lo hizo en Stump Day, ahora veía que no podía culpar al castaño por devolverle el golpe ambos actuaron mal pero el que primero lanzo la piedra fue él mismo.

Finalmente todo había terminado, cansado encarò a Star y ella entre lágrimas admitió la verdad: aùn le gustaba Marco, por mas que trato duramente de enamorarse de Tom otra vez no pudo hacerlo. En ese momento al príncipe ya le dio igual escuchar eso, era algo que sospechaba hace tiempo.

Rompieron mutuamente acordando quedar como amigos, poco tiempo después y tras unos eventos algo dramáticos con Marco enfermando gravemente Star y el humano se volvieron novios.

Claro que toda la aceptación del mundo no pudo evitar que una vez en su cuarto Tom quemara la mayoría de sus cosas y después estuviera escuchando canciones de Love Sentence por horas llorando por la perdida de su primer amor y su primera ilusión.

Star no era perfecta, no había sido la chica ideal pero había estado tanto tiempo queriendo volver con ella, soñando con lo genial que seria que cuando se cayo de la nube sí que dolió.

Ahora no todo era culpa de la princesa, él tampoco había actuado cien por ciento del modo correcto.

\- ¿Oye,está todo bien?

El chico volteo la cabeza buscando quien se había atrevido a romper el hilo de sus pensamientos y su rato a solas viendo a la misma chica de antes cargando varias botellas de agua sumamente grandes provocando que se tambaleara bajo su peso.

Mirandola de cerca era bastante bonita, tenia la piel de color durazno llena de pecas en las mejillas y el puente de la nariz, sus ojos eran de un llamativo tono verde menta y vestía de modo relajado con una polera azul hasta media manga con diseño de olas unos shorts cortos y zapatillas. En una oreja tenia varios aros similares a los que le gustaba usar al mismo Tom.

Si, era una linda chica pero un tipo con el corazón roto recientemente no estaba interesado en chicas.

\- Si, perfecto_ asintió esperando a que ella se largara y lo dejara seguir con su autocompasión.

\- No, no pareces muy bien quiero decir…estas echando humo…literalmente echando humo_ la chica señalo el cuerpo del príncipe el cual no se había dado cuenta que despedía una buena cantidad de humo provocando las miradas de varias personas en el parque_ ¿seguro que no quieres que te acompañe a urgencias?

\- Seguro estoy genial_ Tom se estaba empezando a enojar, ¿era mucho pedir pasar una tarde malditamente solo?

\- Pero…

\- ¡MALDITA SEA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY BIEN! _ ambas manos se encendieron en dos antorchas de forma involuntaria, al percatarse de ello el chico trato de apagarlas frustrándose al ver que el fuego también se había expandido a la hierba acercándose a la humana.

Se sintió mal, esa niña no había hecho nada malo solo se estaba preocupando de una manera extraña pero amable por un completo desconocido ¿y èl que hacía? gritarle y enojarse con ella, no importaba cuanto lo intentara su reacción primaria siempre era la ira, Brian no bromeaba cuando dijo que el proceso de cambio permanente demoraba años.

Estaba decepcionado de sì mismo ¿un poco de angustia amorosa y ya perdía el control? así jamás de seria un buen príncipe.

\- Quédate quieta es fuego demoniaco así que…¿EHH?_ en vez de ver a la niña asustada por las llamas como seria lo normal ella estaba usando una de las botellas de agua para apagar el fuego como quien riega las plantas de su casa, una vez que el pequeño incendio se apago la rubia cerro la botella mirando satisfecha su trabajo, el demonio tuvo que preguntarle boquiabierto_¿cómo hiciste eso?

\- Uhh…¿use el agua para apagar el fuego?

\- ¡Era fuego demoniaco se supone que no se extingue tan fácil!

\- ¿Tal vez nadie nunca intento nada tan simple como echarle agua?

Tom iba a abrir la boca cerrándola nuevamente, ahora que lo pensaba…no recordaba que alguien hubiera tratado de apagar el fuego demoniaco de ese modo, en primer lugar porque no hay casi agua en el Inframundo y en segundo lugar ¡porque es fuego mágico! ¡se supone que se apaga con magia no simple agua!

Miro nuevamente a la humana que lo estaba observando ladeando la cabeza, no se veía nada asustada pero tampoco parecía ser del mismo tipo que la amiga de Star esa chica…Janna que por algún motivo creía que su ira era cosa de risa.

\- Mira te vi desde hace rato cuando venia hacia aquí_ prosiguió hablando calmadamente la rubia señalando hacia atrás_ y enserio pareces necesitar hablar con alguien, si me dices que me vaya me iré y no te volveré a molestar, es solo que soy buena escuchando y pensé que podrías necesitar una charla…hablar ayuda.

En este punto Tomas estaba entrecerrando los ojos sin poder distinguir por la expresión del rostro de la chica si ella estaba enserio tan relajada como parecía o tan solo seguía medio dormida y por eso no asimilaba que le estaba ofreciendo una amena conversación a un tipo que casi le lanza un montón de fuego encima o a lo mejor solo estaba demasiado acostumbrada a las cosas extrañas teniendo en cuenta que Star Butterfly había estado viviendo en esa ciudad.

Aunque también podría ser que estuviera medio drogada…imposible saberlo.

\- Interesante tercer ojo por cierto_ Jackie miro al niño tratando de hacer memoria, le sonaba de algún lado pero no recordaba de donde exactamente aunque no le extrañaba su apariencia, desde hace tiempo en Echo Creek era común ver criaturas extrañas deambulando por ahí y apareciendo de la nada ¿sería un nuevo estudiante de intercambio?_ ¿te da poderes místicos?

\- Algunos_ Tom barajo sus posibilidades, Brian estaba de vacaciones y una vez terminado su curso de manejo de la ira había confiado en ser mas independiente y poder abanzar un poco en su crecimiento personal por si mismo…pero ahora en realidad no le vendría mal alguien que lo escuchara.

Y esta chica tenia algo especial, un aire suave y confiable como si pudiera contarle cualquier cosa sin problemas, del tipo de persona de la cual fácilmente te puedes hacer amigo.

¿Cómo se llamaba eso? Ah si, _gente amable._

Había pocas de esas en el infierno.

\- En realidad…creo que seria bueno hablar con alguien_ asintió finalmente apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

\- Bien_ Jackie se sentó a su lado con las piernas cruzadas algo curiosa por el chico que tenía al lado.

Tom suspiro relajándose, esta niña no sabia quièn era èl ni de quiènes le iba a hablar, en cierto modo era agradable, su circulo de amigos era limitado muchos se alejaban de èl por sus problemas de ira y los otros también eran amigos de Marco y Star.

Realmente estaba mas escaso de amigos que Marco y eso era patético el latino al menos tenia a ese gordito pelirrojo y el tipo de gafas que hablaba horrible.

\- No sé por dónde empezar…yo…me llamo Tomas.

\- Soy Jackie_ la rubia extendió su mano sacudiendo lánguidamente la del demonio_ que es lo que ocurre.

\- Básicamente puede resumirse en que termine con mi novia hace poco y ahora ella sale con uno de mis amigos.

\- Wow…eso apesta_ Jackie hizo una mueca, en su caso era cierto que ella había tenido una relación cordial con Star pero no podía llamarse exactamente su amiga.

\- Sì…pero el tipo era amigo de ella antes de ser mi amigo así que no es tan raro como suena_ Tom hizo un gesto con la mano calmándose, era como rememorar sus sesiones de terapia donde se enfocaba en solo relatar que pasaba y como se sentía sin sumergirse en ello dejándose ahogar por las emociones negativas_ además fue una ruptura mutua.

\- Oye, tal vez no quieras escuchar esto pero no es tan malo yo terminè con mi novio a inicios del verano_ Jackie corto una brizna de hierba haciéndola girar entre los dedos_ no puedo decir que entiendo completamente, mi relación fue corta, ademàs la mitad del tiempo él estaba en otro lugar o…enfocado en otra persona, se puede decir que no fue realmente un buen novio_ Jackie soltó una risita al darse cuenta de cuànto había querido decirle esto a alguien en voz alta, Star era increíblemente popular en la escuela y todos conocían a Marco la mayoría estaban muy felices de saber que los mejores amigos estaban saliendo, ella nunca había querido hablar mal de nadie guardándose lo que sentía pero realmente se sentía liberador decir finalmente que Marco fue un mal novio_ pero entiendo que siempre duele, especialmente si era una gran relación.

\- No lo era, ella me estaba usando como rebote_ resoplo Tom apretando los puños_ ¡me esforcé por mejorar, intente ser un buen novio, trate de no ser celoso ha pesar de que ella me excluía de muchas cosas, pensé que ella estaba realmente apreciando mis intentos por crecer y ser una mejor persona pero solo me estaba usando! ¡INCLUSO ME VISTIO CON LA ROPA DE OTRO CHICO! _ ahora se daba cuenta de que había estado demasiado ocupado en su fantasía como para analizar esos detalles en el momento.

El cabello del principe comenzó a humear nuevamente, Jackie ya estaba abriendo la botella de agua para echársela encima cuando Tom respiro lentamente varias veces hasta que su pelo volvió a la normalidad bajando la voz al final murmurando:

\- Lo peor es que a veces creo que en el fondo me lo merezco…

Tom bajo la vista suspirando. A pesar de toda su rabia y resentimiento reconocía que varias veces estuvo màs que dispuesto a usar métodos sucios para ganar a Star y que la intención de la princesa de Mewni nunca fue realmente hacerle daño, lo entendía, sabia que a veces buenas personas hacen cosas malas pero eso no quitaba su malestar ni reparaba su corazón roto.

Del mismo modo que el enojo no sacaba la sensación de culpabilidad de encima.

\- Oye no te conozco excepto por este poco rato_ repuso Jackie colocando un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja_ pero no pareces un mal chico…algo gruñón y…um…¿ardiente? tal vez, pero te aseguro que no te merecías que te usaran de ese modo no importa que fue lo que llevo a esa chica a hacerlo.

\- Veràs es que yo…digamos que use formas bastante malas hace algun tiempo para que ella volviera conmigo, habíamos salido antes pero no funcionò y me dejo así que fui algo extremo para recuperarla.

\- ¿Extremo? _ la skater alzo una ceja divertida_ ¿acaso la ignoraste o no contestaste sus llamadas para que ella se interesara en ti? crèeme no es la gran cosa muchos chicos lo hacen.

\- Bueeeno_ Tom recordó el Baile de la Campana de Plata y como no había contestado adrede todas las llamadas de Star antes de su demonismo, no esperaba que la rubia apareciera en la ceremonia pero al menos quería preocuparla un poco_ tratè de unir nuestras almas eternamente sin que ella lo supiera, arruinè sus sueños de futuro y secuestrè a su mejor amigo para que no pudieran salir, use al mismo tipo para superar mi programa de manejo de la ira, quise hacer quedar mal al…mismo sujeto en publico para ganar puntos frente a él y….creo que me falta algo_ Tom se rasco la cabeza_ ¡ah si! le lancè una maldición al chico_ el demonio frunció el ceño dándose cuenta de lo mal que sonaban todas esas cosas juntas siempre había creído que era alguien demasiado insistente y algo intenso pero diciéndolo en voz alta sonaba como un loco psicópata.

\- Ehh no te voy a mentir eso si suena muy mal_ Jackie pestañeo tratando de asimilar tanta información pero volviendo a sonreír con el mismo aire relajado a continuación. Tomas estaba admitiendo sus errores…algo que Marco no pudo hacer hasta el final él siempre creyó que ella solo lo dejaba por no poder quitarse esa capa_ pero admites que te equivocaste ¿no? y cambiaste…

\- En realidad aùn sigo tratando, pero ya no volvería a hacer nada de eso, realmente quiero ser mejor pero es como si nunca lo lograra_ el príncipe suspiro tiempo atrás había creído que lo estaba logrando, pero realmente era un proceso malditamente largo de nunca acabar, era como estar eternamente estancado.

\- Entonces ya avanzaste_ Jackie le dio una palmadita alegre en el hombro_ para mejorar primero tienes que admitir tus errores nadie se deshace de sus defectos de la noche a la mañana es un proceso, pero no importa cuantas veces falles y caigas lo único que importa es seguir intentando y avanzando y un día antes de que te des cuenta lo vas a lograr, como en el skate…lo que trato de decir es que no importa si retrocedes lo importante es que no dejes que eso te detenga de seguir intentando.

Tom abrió los ojos mirando a la humana que tenia al lado. Durante todo el tiempo que llevaba tratando de ser mejor nunca nadie le había dicho que estaba avanzando…que lo estaba haciendo bien. Su terapeuta solo recalcaba cuànto le faltaba por mejorar, Marco le hacia ver sus defectos y como estaba siendo una mala persona, Star aceptaba sus disculpas y soportaba sus pequeños enojos pero ante una recaída no dudaba en enojarse y señalarle que estaba retrocediendo: que estaba volviendo a ser como antes, todos siempre lo hacían sentir que era incapaz de mejorar.

Que ninguno de sus esfuerzos era suficiente siquiera para que alguien le dijera "bien hecho".

\- Gracias, eres mejor que mi terapeuta_ Tom se levanto un poco el gorro sonriéndole genuinamente a la chica a su lado quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

Jackie lo miro atentamente, sus rasgos eran extraños: piel purpura, cabello rosa, un par de cuernos que asomaban un poco por debajo del gorro y orejas puntiagudas sin mencionar el tercer ojo y los poderes ardientes.

Pero no se podía decir que el chico fuera feo, solo de apariencia peculiar y en el rato que llevaban hablando no parecía malo a lo mejor en el pasado había sido algo mimado, y sì hasta acosador pero no le causaba una mala sensación.

Lo había comprobado anteriormente con Marco, a veces buenas personas actúan de una mala manera lo importante es aprender de los errores.

\- A mí también me gustaría seguir mi propio consejo_ repuso la chica mirando hacia las rampas de patinaje donde varias personas hacían piruetas, ya que Tomas había compartido cosas personales con ella, bien ella podía hablar un poco también, se sentía bien poder conversar con alguien que no tenia una imagen preconcebida de ella sobre ser Jackie Lynn Thomas una chica cool y genial casi perfecta…ella no era perfecta_ siempre he pensado que no tengo derecho a enojarme, o decir cuando estoy molesta incluso me cuesta mucho decir "no" cada vez que me preocupo màs por mi misma que por los otros me siento culpable. Hoy yo no quería ser la chica de los mandados pero mira como acabè_ hizo una ceña con la cabeza hacia las botellas en el suelo_ pero ni siquiera puedo expresar como me siento en realidad con mis amigos.

\- Correcto... eso es raro, la mayoría de las personas son como…¿todo lo contrario?_ Tom levanto las cejas extrañado cada persona que conocía tendía al final del día a preocuparse màs por si misma que por el resto y de un modo u otro eran egoístas_ eres como…¿el uno por ciento del mundo?

\- Lo sé_ Jackie sonrió encogiéndose de hombros_ es solo…en casa somos papá, yo y mis dos hermanos, mi mamá nos dejò para irse con otro hombre cuando tenia ocho años. Ella era la clase de mujer que se preocupa mas por su apariencia que por consolar a sus hijos, de salir con amigas antes que irte a buscar a la escuela, gastar el dinero en ella misma antes que en un regalo de cumpleaños…incluso cuando se estaba yendo de casa siguió diciendo que era culpa de papá que lo hubiera engañado aun cuando èl siempre le aguanto todo. Desde entonces no me quiero parecer a ella tuve que encargarme de mis hermanos cuando papá trabajaba no dejaba de repetirme que no quería ser como ella... cada vez que me antepongo a mi misma…me siento horrible como si fuera igual a esa mujer. Ni siquiera fui capaz de decirle a mi ex novio porque realmente estaba terminando con él.

Jackie apoyo el mentón en las piernas, cuando se estaba despidiendo de Marco cuando él dijo que ella era su mejor amiga a pesar del poco esfuerzo que puso en cumplir su promesa de "ser quien realmente quería conocerla" había querido decirle que no lo estaba liberando, no lo estaba dejando solo porque él le había mentido y estuvo usando esa capa todo el tiempo fue por muchas cosas más: por haber hecho que ella se interesara en èl con una promesa falsa de ser alguien que realmente quería ver quien era ella en el fondo cuando solamente estaba interesado en la imagen idealizada que tenìa de ella, por no poner el esfuerzo necesario en conocerla, por no llegar a ser capaz de siquiera saber a donde quería ir en su última cita aunque habían sido novios por tres meses y ella no dejo de darle pistas en todo el camino, por dejarla literalmente plantada tres veces para ir tras Star, por pasar casi todo el verano en Mewni llamándola solamente sin ofrecerle una sola vez llevarla allí para que estuvieran juntos o visitarla estando "demasiado ocupado en ayudar a Star", por no decir nada sobre la confesión de la rubia para tranquilizar a su novia como correspondía y no preguntarle a ella como estuvo su verano una sola vez desde que volvió a Echo Creek.

Había querido decirle todo eso y señalar que realmente se merecía un mejor novio, había estado triste y molesta, quería sacarse del pecho lo que había estado sintiendo durante todo el verano.

Pero al ver la cara triste de Marco, tan confundido sin comprender lo que para ella era tan obvio: que estaba enamorado de Star y la extrañaba tanto que no podía dejar de apegarse de un modo idiota a Mewni...se veia tan confundido que...

Solo pudo sonreír y despedirse deseándole lo mejor incapaz de solo escupirle como ella también sufría y en gran parte por su culpa, antepuso los sentimientos del chico antes que los de ella haciéndole la ruptura mucho mas liviana y suave teniendo que rumiar a solas en su casa y golpear algunos cojines para decir lo que realmente debería haber dicho.

Quería poder decir lo que pensaba, preocuparse màs por si misma sin sentirse culpable por ello, dejar de sentir que estaba siendo una perra cada vez que consideraba sus sentimientos por sobre los demás.

\- Entonces básicamente me estas diciendo que te gustaría aprender a ser más egoísta_ Tom ladeo la cabeza sonriéndole de lado a la oji verde ahora estaba viendo claramente señales de resentimiento en ella ¿hacia quién? no importaba era un demonio, podía ayudarla a dejar de ser tan dañinamente buena a costa de sí misma.

\- Eso no estaría mal_ Jackie asintió mirando al chico a su lado_ pero solo un poco_ añadiò haciendo una ceña con los dedos sonriendo divertida.

Tom barajo las opciones, èl necesitaba ayuda, quería mejorar, quería aprender a ser màs amigable, a relacionarse con las personas, no sabia como ser amable necesitaba un modelo, necesitaba ser un mejor príncipe, ser solidario, preocuparse por otros todo eso no lo iba a aprender en el inframundo estando solo y con sus dos amigos mas cercanos demasiado ocupados besuqueándose difícilmente iba a sacar algo en limpio.

\- Hagamos un trato, tú me enseñas como ser un mejor príncipe y…

\- No sè nada de realeza_ Jackie alzo una mano como si estuviera en la escuela.

\- Bueno entonces a ser amable, preocuparme por las personas, conocer personas…todo eso y yo te enseño como ser más egoísta contigo misma_ Tom extendió su mano esperando a que la chica la estrechara.

Jackie lo miro pensativa, Tomas no era malo tenia percepcion para estas cosas y había sido agradable hablar con él ¿qué tan difícil podía ser enseñarle un poco de relaciones sociales? además, siempre era bueno hacer un nuevo amigo.

\- Trato hecho_ al estrechar la mano del demonio el cielo se volvió negro con un par de rayos rojos cayendo desde lo alto, Jackie miro a Tom curiosa_ buenos efectos.

\- Sì, solo son para el efecto dramático, no es que me vaya a llevar tu alma si no cumples o algo de eso, los humanos tienden a pensar que quiero sus almas por algún motivo_ Tom se estremeció aun le costaba convencer a Janna que NO se iba a llevar su alma ni quería llevársela, de hecho esa chica daba miedo.

Un grito lejano llamo la atención de ambos adolescentes que se soltaron en el acto.

\- ¡Heyy Jackie!

\- ¡Donde estaaas!

\- Son mis amigos_ la rubia se levantó haciendo malvares para tomar las botellas de agua con ambas manos, Tom se agacho para ayudarla quedando con 3 botellas y dejándole dos a la chica_ ¿quieres comenzar tus clases de relaciones públicas ahora? ellos son geniales te lo prometo.

Tomas miro a los adolescentes a lo lejos todos parecían vestir ropa deportiva y ser de un estilo similar al de Jackie.

Bueno porque no, no estaba ansioso por ir al Jueves de amistad en Mewni con Janna y Kelly, Star y Marco y Pony Head con Rich Pigeon abrazándose.

\- Está bien, me quedo.

* * *

 _ **Un año después…**_

Las calles de Echo Creek estaban completamente blancas por la nevada invernal. Jackie Lynn Thomas se balanceaba sobre sus talones esperando a su amigo, Tom se había sorprendido cuando le conto que en la Tierra celebraban navidad, una fiesta pacifica sobre pasar tiempo con las personas que más querías en lugar de alabar a un árbol que te quiere matar si no lo alabas lo suficiente o algo así.

Apretó contra el pecho el regalo que le había comprado: unos audífonos con forma de conejito , después de comenzar a conocerse se dio cuenta de que Tom solo se veía rudo por fuera: adoraba Love Sentence tanto como ella, le gustaban las cosas lindas y tenia un montón de pequeños conejos como mascotas.

Era gruñón, orgulloso y tenia tendencia a querer que las personas hicieran lo que el quería pero nada que no pudiera manejar, si se enojaba solo había que calmarlo, y una vez que se hablaba con èl aprendía que cosas le molestaban a las personas y cuáles no poniendo esfuerzo en recordarlo a futuro.

Tratar con Tomas era fácil solo había que tener paciencia y fácilmente llegarías a ver el chico dulce que había debajo, era gracioso como irónicamente era el ex novio de la chica que ahora era la novia de su ex novio.

Tras pasar algo de tiempo juntos se habían dado cuenta de que ella era la ex novia de Marco y Tom de Star fue un poco raro pero al final terminaron riéndose por lo pequeño que era el mundo.

Jackie sonrió al ver al chico a lo lejos mirando hacia los costados esperando verla observando todas las luces con los ojos abiertos.

Tomas le gustaba, así de simple y era lo suficientemente intuitiva para saber que ella a él, solo quería encontrar la forma adecuada de decirle que salieran y de una forma cursi creía que navidad era la mejor época. Podían pasear, conversar, seguir convenciendo a Tom de que Santa no venia a matarte si no lo alababas y al final irían a ver los fuegos artificiales de navidad de Echo Creek.

Ahí podrìa hablar con él.

\- Realmente esto está lleno de luces_ repuso el príncipe al llegar a su lado igual de abrigado que ella a pesar de no necesitarlo, pero así era mas sencillo mezclarse con la gente.

\- Son para el ambiente festivo_ sonrió Jackie escondiendo el regalo tras la espalda.

\- ¿Me compraste algo? _ los tres ojos del chico brillaron tratando de rodear a la rubia para ver el regalo.

\- Adivina_ Jackie sonrió esperando la respuesta del demonio.

\- Uhh_ Tom frunció el ceño, Jackie adoraba molestarlo desde que descubrió su lado cursi y su amor a los conejos, pensó en sus conversaciones del ultimo tiempo... recordaba haberle dicho que necesitaba unos…_ ¿Son audífonos en forma de conejo?

\- Enserio adivinaste_ Jackie resoplo fingiendo estar enojada pasándole el regalo a la vez que Tom le tendía una pequeña caja roja.

\- Como los humanos se dan regalos…pensé en traerte algo_ Tom se rasco la mejilla avergonzado, nunca le había dado un regalo de ese tipo a una chica, Star nunca fue muy amante de los adornos románticos, pero Jackie era distinta.

La skater abrió el regalo viendo dentro una pulsera de color plateado que brillaba de un tono rosáceo con pequeños dijes de color verde menta a su alrededor:

\- Es muy linda Tom…gracias_ la chica se puso la pulsera mirando como le quedaba, aunque la mayoria de las personas la calificaba como una especie de marimacho por siempre usar pantalones y andar arriba de una patineta la verdad era que amaba esos detalles clásicamente femeninos así como utilizar faldas de vez en cuando al salir con amigos.

\- Tiene un conjuro demoniaco para protegerte de…hum ¿otros demonios? pensé que seria un buen regalo_ además combinaba con sus ojos.

\- Al menos ahora se que no seré secuestrada por demonios, habría sido terrible imagina los mortales celos de Janna.

Ambos adolescentes se echaron a reír caminando por la calle:

\- Entonces como nunca has vivido la navidad que te gustaría hacer primero_ comenzó Jackie riendo interiormente al percatarse de lo irónico de estar celebrando navidad en compañía de un habitante del inframundo.

\- Creo que comer, tú tienes hambre.

Antes de que la chica pudiera replicar su estomago gruño delatando que no había comido nada hace rato.

\- ¿Como pudiste saber eso? _ repuso cruzándose de brazos.

\- Leí tu mente_ Tom contesto en broma agitando los dedos frente a los ojos de ella_ y porque a esta hora siempre tienes hambre.

\- Bingo_ Jackie rodo los ojos asumiendo la derrota_ ¿te parece bien comprar chocolate caliente no? podemos tomarlo mientras vamos a buscar un buen lugar para los fuegos artificiales me dijiste que te gustaba.

Tom asintió siguiendo a Jackie hacia el puesto de chocolate.

\- Es lo que tomamos cada año en Stump Day_ repuso.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban sobre el puente mirando al cielo esperando a que comenzaran los fuegos artificiales habiéndose acabado el chocolate, hablando sobre el año que había pasado, Tom poco a poco mejoraba cada vez màs y Jackie estaba aprendiendo a valorar su propia opinión aun no podía ser tan abierta como Tom cuando estaba molesta, pero al menos ya podía decirle claramente a sus amigos cuando no estaba dispuesta a hacer algo.

Tomas mirò hacia el lado, Jackie lo hacia sentir apreciado, ella lo conocía y siempre estaba ahí incluso cuando fallaba, no lo juzgaba solo lo impulsaba a ser mejor podían competir juntos pero ella no era tan altamente competitiva como èl, lo equilibraba y lo calmaba al lado de Jackie sentía que era un mejor tipo.

Jackie por su parte estaba feliz, Tom la conocía. Verdaderamente había visto a la chica glotona, amante de la música antigua y los libros viejos quien en el fondo amaba pasarse los fines de semana viendo series de los noventa bajo una manta y patinar toda una tarde pensando en la vida y las dudas existenciales del universo por muy raro que pudiera sonar.

\- El señor de los fuegos artificiales me recuerda a mi director de la escuela_ señalo la rubia apuntando al aludido.

\- Ambos son igual de fáciles de sobornar_ respondió Tom quien curiosamente se veía algo nervioso.

Jackie miro al cielo cuando empezaron los fuegos artificiales abriendo la boca de par en par cuando en vez de las clásicas formas parecidas a flores leyó cinco palabras:

" _Jackie ¿quieres salir conmigo?_

 _Tom"_

La chica se quedo mirando el mensaje atónita mientras Tom esperaba comenzando a creer que iba a decir que no, creyó que él también le gustaba pero ¿y si su orgullo le jugó una mala pasada? no sería la primera vez…

Repentinamente ella se comenzó a reír :

\- ¡Incluso lo firmaste!

\- ¡Bueno para que quedara claro que el mensaje era mío! ….no entiendo porque es tan gracioso_ farfullo con la piel volviéndose de un tono morado más oscuro.

\- Lo siento es solo…que estaba pensando preguntarte lo mismo hoy_ Jackie se limpió una lagrima que asomaba por su ojo derecho producto de la risa_ claro que quiero salir contigo.

Ambos se abrazaron y continuaron viendo los fuegos artificiales que vinieron después, probablemente aquellas personas que los estaban mirando se quedaron esperando un beso, sin embargo, para la nueva pareja fue perfecto así.

Tom se sentía a gusto con Jackie no necesitaba muestras de cariño continuas para sentirse apreciado, había mucho tiempo para que compartieran su primer beso juntos, probablemente en unos minutos o tal vez otro día, sabía que ella seguiría allí.

Jackie se sentía lo suficientemente feliz solo abrazando a Tom mirando al cielo juntos, no necesitaba sellar el momento con un beso o algo por el estilo eso ya vendría de forma natural.

Después de todo los besos no son en lo que se basa una autentica relación sino en todas esas valiosas acciones que te hacen sentir que eres realmente importante para la persona que tienes al lado.

Por fin lo habia entendido.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Espero les gustara me pareció lindo juntarlo con navidad jeje, y poner un poco mi visión de Tomstar y Jarco aquí, gente no tengo nada contra Jantom XD no quiero arena admitamos que canónicamente hablando no hay argumentos ni a favor de Tomkie ni Jantom, Tom apenas si hablo con Janna y ahora es el novio de Star.**

 **Tambien le agreguè un poco de mi cosecha a ese tiempo que Marco supuestamente paso en Mewni post pelicula que Jackie menciono en el cap de ruptura.  
**

 **Me hizo muy feliz escribir esto, ademàs años despues llego Amy jajaj.  
**

 **Janna en AU Planet…bueno ella trabaja en una tienda de brujería se dedica a hacer amarres, hechizos y leer el tarot pero por detrás es una hacker profesional que literalmente es capaz de averiguar la vida de quien sea así que trabaja para el gobierno actualmente, por supuesto parte de la información que obtiene se la guarda para el futuro por si llegara a necesitar extorsionar a alguien después de todo nunca se sabe XD.**

 **Ahora lo de Kelly y Janna es solo un chiste leí a alguien en Reddit diciendo que podrían emparejarlas y me pareció gracioso a si que lo puse.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esto es algo realmente raro que se me ocurrió mientras escribía el siguiente Oneshot Tomkie así que lo puse, siempre pensé el AU Mewbertad de Star tendría una historia muy oscura así que…salió esto. El tìtulo lo saquè de una película.**

 **En sì la historia està algo condensada, pero precisamente quería que fuera así, parte de la idea salió de un fannart donde Star se mantiene en su forma de la Mewbertad y Marco se ve como un monstruo de piel morada con ojos amarillos, con el brazo monstruo como parte normal de su cuerpo.**

 **Al final de esta primera parte del AU aclarare algunas cosas, pero no antes creo que le quitaría lo interesante.**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **El resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos: Parte 1**

 _Una joven de largo cabello rubio corría por el bosque sin saber a donde dirigirse. Lamentaba no recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí._

 _Sencillamente había confiado tanto que solo lo había seguido a **él** , creyendo que de verdad conocía una ruta màs segura para llegar a casa._

 _Se lo había dado todo en bandeja; cenaron y comieron juntos conversando como cualquier otro día en palacio, él le ofreció un extraño brebaje…le dijo que era una bebida típica de su tierra, cuando le dio sueño solo se acurrucò junto a la fogata completamente confiada en su compañero dejando la reliquia familiar desprotegida.  
_

 _Èl le quito la varita llevándola completamente inconsciente hasta **ese** lugar donde la habían drogado una y otra vez para mantenerla tranquila mientras la golpeaban, humillaban…violaban._

 _No sabía que tenían planeado una vez que terminaran con su diversión pero hablaban de un "plan", algo grande en lo cual ella serìa una pieza fundamental._

 _Antes prefería morir._

 _Había conseguido fingir que se tomaba el liquido con la sustancia que la mantenía con la mente nublada almacenàndolo bajo su lengua durante horas sin tragarlo fingiendo estar inconsciente y no sentir nada de lo que le hicieron._

 _Hasta que bajaron la guardia y pudo escapar._

 _Ahora podía sentirlos tras ella,persiguiéndola, pisándole los talones. Necesitaba correr màs rápido, usar magia…algo. Pero estaba demasiado débil y desnutrida para ello._

 _Tropezó con una rama impactando contra el suelo fangoso tratando con todas sus escasas fuerzas de levantarse y seguir corriendo._

 _Solo pudo avanzar algunos metros más apurando el paso lo màximo que sus maltratadas piernas le permitían volviendo a caer contra el inestable terreno. Tratò de levantarse, pero sencillamente su cuerpo herido y cansado la traicionaba.  
_

 _Ellos estaban muy cerca ya._

 _Una figura asomò entre los arbustos frente a ella, el chico parecía tener su misma edad, sin embargo, su juventud no la tranquilizò, su apariencia lo delataba como un hibrido: un monstruo._

 _Uno de ellos._

 _Con las ùltimas fuerzas que le quedaban lo mirò reuniendo todo el odio que fue capaz de imprimir en su voz:_

 _\- Los odio…a todos…ustedes…¡ASQUEROSOS MONSTRUOS! _ cuando unas manos escamosas la agarraron por la espalda ya nada importaba, había usado sus ùltimas fuerzas en gritar como se sentía._

 _Maldecía el día que su abuela había firmado ese tratado de paz en vez de exterminar a todos esos seres como se lo merecían._

 _Maldecía el día en el que había confiado en Toffe._

 _Ella nunca viò como el niño al cual había gritado miraba con làstima como se la llevaban._

* * *

 **Moon Butterfly…**

La reina Moon mirò por la ventana de su habitación, esperando alguna noticia de su hija. Sabìa que el viaje le iba a demorar algún tiempo… pero no tanto.

Se acariciò su vientre hinchado de seis meses mientras pensaba en su marido. Le habían dicho que debían comunicarle algo urgente y èste había salido de la habitación prometiendo volver más tarde para informarle acerca de lo ocurrido llevando la bandeja del tè con èl. River verdaderamente actuaba como si en lugar de embarazada estuviera gravemente enferma, no dejaba de cuidarla y mimarla todo el tiempo.

Al igual que Stella, su hija.

Sonrió el recordar como era esa niña hace algún tiempo: imprudente, irresponsable y nada interesada en las políticas del reino escapándose continuamente de sus deberes reales junto a la princesa Pony Head y el príncipe Tomas Lucitor.

Había cambiado…transformándose en una jovencita si bien aún rebelde, ahora mucho màs responsable y comprometida con el reino procurando prestarle la debida importancia a mejorar las relaciones con los monstruos; pueblo largamente excluido que desde hace tan solo unas pocas décadas se estaba reivindicando.

Desde que la reina Comet firmò un tratado de paz con ellos.

Lamentablemente ella sufrió un accidente mientras cabalgaba por el bosque poco tiempo después, así que no pudo vivir lo suficiente para ver su sueño de paz comenzando a realizarse.

La nueva conciencia de Stella se había desarrollado gracias a su nuevo tutor; un antiguo amigo de River y Moon; monstruo amable y educado que había logrado motivar a la joven heredera lo suficiente por la realidad existente en su reino. Una profunda amistad se había desarrollado entre ambos, Moon supo que su hija veía a Toffe de Septarsis como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo y no podía estar más feliz por ello. La excelente relación que exhibían ambos era el perfecto ejemplo de lo que buscaba lograr con el tiempo en la sociedad: una agradable convivencia entre Mewmanos y monstruos.

En ello estaba trabajando ahora su pequeña princesa, visitando los nuevos poblados monstruos construidos en los alrededores de la ciudad Mewmana encargándose de que tuvieran todo lo necesario para vivir cómodamente y la paz reinara entre las diferentes razas.

Ella debiera estar de vuelta en casa pronto.

Pero el destino tenía otros planes.

La puerta de la habitación de abrió de golpe dejando entrar a un agitado River con la respiración superficial y los ojos enrojecidos seguido de Toffe quien a pesar de mantener su imperturbable rostro estoico se veía igualmente afectado, el monstruo estaba tratando de detener al rey:

\- Su alteza no es prudente, en el estado actual de la reina ella podría…

\- ¿Podría que Toffe?_ Moon se puso de pie sujetando su vientre observando extrañada el rostro de su marido_ ¿Qué ha pasado para que River se encuentre en ese estado?

Toffe mirò su vientre con preocupación manteniendo su porte digno:

\- Mi reina creo que debería esperar un poco màs para…

\- ¡Pero nada! quiero, no, exijo saber que está pasando…¿River?

El rey se acerco hasta su esposa tomándola de la mano con delicadeza aùn con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, llevándola nuevamente a la silla para que tomara asiento:

\- Moonpie, yo... estaba preocupado por Stella, por ello hace algunos días le pedí a Toffe que la fuera a encontrar en el camino y la escoltara a casa…pero_ River sorbiò por la nariz temblando levemente por los sollozos escondiendo el rostro en la falda de la reina.

\- ¡¿Qué pasò?! ¡Alguien hable! _ la mujer mirò alarmada a ambos hombres esperando que alguno le respondiera, Toffe mucho màs contenido que River fue quien le diò las respuestas.

\- Busquè durante algunos días yendo por el sendero que ella tendría que haber seguido al regresar, pero llegado a cierto punto a mitad de camino sòlo encontré algunas huellas extrañas, como si ella hubiera estado luchando_ El monstruo viò que la reina contenía la respiración_ me adentrè en el bosque tratando de encontrarla...pero solo halle esto.

Toffe sacò del bolsillo de su capa trozos del vestido rasgado de la princesa completamente manchado de sangre junto a un mechón de cabello directamente arrancado del cráneo igualmente empapado en fluido corporal.

Pero eso no era lo peor.

Dentro de un pañuelo cuidadosamente envueltos habían tres dedos cortados limpiamente los cuales claramente habían pertenecido a la princesa Stella.

\- No encontré absolutamente ningún rastro de la varita…ni de la princesa. Lo siento mi reina.

Moon se tapò la boca con una mano alargando la otra para tocar los restos de su hija lanzando un grito desgarrador desde el fondo de su pecho encogiéndose en la silla como si la hubieran golpeado.

¿Cómo había pasado eso? Stella era la princesa, todos la amaban y respetaban, era poderosa, tenía magia ¿cómo?

¿Quién le había hecho algo así?

Pero...se negaba a creerlo, su Stella era fuerte...ella, tal vez estuviera mal herida en algun sitio...pero NO podia estar muerta.

\- Toffe…tal vez ella aùn siga viva_ Moon alzò levemente la vista empapada en làgrimas mientras River se abrazaba al vestido roto de su perdida niña_ debe estar las…lastimada_ hablaba con dificultad mientras los sollozos se mezclaban con sus palabras; sentìa que estaba a punto de desmayarse_ ella podria…

\- Por supuesto Moon_ Toffe se agachò a la altura de la reina asintiendo con solemnidad pasando a un trato màs cercano debido a la amistad que lo unía a la pareja real_ me encargarè personalmente de buscarla.

\- Guía a un equipo de búsqueda_ River recuperando levemente la compostura mirò al lagarto convencido de que no podía depositar su confianza en nadie mejor_ usa a todos los hombres que necesites para ello, busca otra vez en el sector donde encontraste todo. Ayudanos a encontrar a nuestra hija…te lo ruego.

\- Si... està bien, la encontrarè ténganlo por seguro.

Toffe se puso de pie con paso resuelto caminando hacia la salida de la habitación dispuesto a cumplir la orden de los reyes cuanto antes.

Moon apretó la mano de su marido aùn con esperanzas de encontrar a su pequeña.

No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que Toffe sòlo encontrara un cadáver.

Ni en lo que podrìan haberle hecho antes de matarla llegado el caso.

\- Yo también iré a liderar otro equipo personalmente_ River se puso de pie aùn tembloroso pero resuelto, sin desear perder la débil llama de esperanza que sentía en su corazón_ no puedo alejarme mucho del Castillo contigo en ese estado, pero necesito hacer algo.

La reina asintiò apretando el vestido de la princesa contra ella. Por primera vez en meses lamentando su delicado estado de embarazo por no poder hacer nada. Solo la tranquilizaba el saber que aparte de ella y su marido nadie quería más a Stella que Toffe.

Si ella estaba viva aùn, sin lugar a dudas entre el rey y el monstruo la traerían de vuelta a casa.

Stella tenìa que volver a casa.

* * *

 _ **Tres meses más tarde…**_

En las lluviosas calles del reino Butterfly se encontraban cientos de personas apiñadas entre ellas solo para escuchar al pregonero real quien traía una noticia urgente de palacio.

Manfred con gesto apesadumbrado expandió un pergamino comenzando a leer:

" _Al día de hoy, después de haber estado tratando infructuosamente de hallar a nuestra desaparecida princesa Stella Butterfly durante el lapso de tiempo correspondiente a tres meses y dos días, se informa que el consejero y tutor real Toffe de Septarsis ha localizado sus restos en las profundidades del bosque de la muerte segura._

 _Desde este momento el reino se encuentra de luto por la pèrdida de nuestra amada princesa. Los funerales se llevarán a cabo mañana a esta misma hora en la entrada del palacio real"_

Las personas se dispersaron lentamente entre susurros apenados y sorprendidos sin asimilar adecuadamente la cruda noticia aùn.

* * *

Desde la ventana de la biblioteca River tomaba directo de una botella de licor mirando como las personas escuchaban la fatal noticia que a él le había sido comunicada en la mañana.

Moon se encontraba a un mes de dar a luz solamente, por lo cual estaba visitando el reino Pony Head aùn sin conocimiento de lo ocurrido. Por lo que ella sabia hasta ahora las misiones de búsqueda aùn estaban en proceso con resultados infructuosos.

Pero al menos ella aún tenía esperanza.

\- Los restos…¿en qué condiciones estaban?_ River se girò mirando a su amigo quien parecía reacio a decir la verdad_ dímelo Toffe.

\- Irreconocibles mi rey_ el Septariano tragò saliva pareciendo prepararse para lo que iba a decir a continuación_ el cuerpo de la princesa fue…mutilado con lo que me di cuenta eran cuchillos, armas blancas. Mi única teoría es que alguien logrò engañarla lo suficiente para que bajara la guardia, un grupo de campesinos descontentos tal vez.

\- Entiendo_ el hombre asintió tomando otro trago de la botella mientras una làgrima solitaria caía por su mejilla, ya había estado llorando durante toda la mañana. Poco a poco y desgarradoramente llegaba la aceptación dejando un vacío y una profunda rabia a su paso.

\- La reina Moon ¿qué haremos?

\- En su estado no seria bueno informarle Toffe, probablemente me odie después pero…lo mejor es que por ahora no sepa nada y se quede el mayor tiempo posible en el reino Pony Head, hasta que dé a luz.

La reina estaba teniendo un embarazo complicado debido al estrés y la tristeza, la noticia de la definitiva muerte de Stella y la forma en que sucedió agravaría drásticamente su condición.

El rey estaba decidido a esconderle la realidad a su esposa si eso ayudaba a mantenerla en buen estado.

Ya había perdido a su hija.

No iba a perder a su mujer y al bebé que llevaba dentro también.

* * *

Tras el monarca Toffe mantuvo el gesto serio mirando al suelo reflexionando como todo pudo ocurrir de esa manera.

Lo habían dejado a cargo de la enseñanza de Stella ese año, había conocido a la jovencita ingenua, hiperactiva y alegre que era. Se hicieron amigos, se ganò su confianza, pasaron innumerables tardes conversando como si se trataran de dos hermanos o un tío y su sobrina bajo el sauce de los jardines reales.

Y ahora Stella Butterfly ya no existía.

¿Cómo las cosas habían resultado así?

Realmente nunca esperò que todo saliera tan bien.

* * *

 _ **Complejo de cuevas; profundidades del Bosque de la Muerte segura…**_

Marco caminò lentamente escondiéndose en cada esquina para que no lo vieran. Su padre le había dicho que no quería verlo por ese sector, sin embargo el joven monstruo amante de la psicología quien se había leído todos y cada uno de los pocos libros disponibles no pudo aguantar su curiosidad adentrándose allí: el ala donde se alojaban aquellos monstruos traumatizados o demasiado afectados por lo que les había tocado vivir.

La vida de un monstruo era dura, sin importar si en la actualidad existía un supuesto "tratado de paz" aun así eran continuamente abusados y asesinados por los Mewmanos, la única diferencia es que ahora no era "legal" hacerlo y les permitían vivir en pueblos establecidos y tener una miserable ración de maíz que se cultivaban en los campos cerca del castillo.

La vida no era mucho mejor que antes, lo único que estaba haciendo ese tratado era que los Mewmanos pudieran vanagloriarse de estar "promoviendo la paz" y ser un pueblo solidario cuando en realidad solo les daban a quienes eran los legítimos dueños de esas tierras unas pocas migajas de lo que les correspondería.

Pero todos conservaban la esperanza de que Toffe pudiera arreglar eso, después de todo era uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la masacre de los Septarianos; el pueblo monstruoso mas inteligente y sabio conocido. No solo era el líder, medico y jefe de todos los monstruos que vivìan escondidos en el enorme complejo de cuevas, sino que también era conocido fuera del escondite debido a su arriesgada labor como infiltrado en el castillo Butterfly haciéndose pasar por el amigo y consejero de confianza de los reyes para descubrir sus puntos débiles y reducir los abusos contra los monstruos al mínimo posible sin ser descubierto, cuidando de que aquellos que vivían escondidos no fuesen capturados para ser llevados a la fuerza a los poblados monstruosos donde permanecían estrechamente vigilados y sus vidas peligraban.

A diferencia de otros monstruos que habían conseguido un lugar entre los Mewmanos, el Septariano no se había dejado seducir por la vida fácil y el poder sino que quería mucho màs que solo su bienestar. Toffe quería mejorar la situación de todos los monstruos.

Aunque no era su padre de verdad Marco veía a Toffe como si de verdad fuera su familia y lo admiraba profundamente; no solo había aceptado recoger y cuidar a un niño ajeno que no seria mas que una molestia, sino que también era una persona educada, inteligente y muy valiente. No cualquiera ponía su vida en riesgo por el bienestar de muchas otras personas después de todo, tal vez era algo frìo y su amabilidad solo rozaba la mera cortesía, pero nadie podía culparlo por ello: la difunta reina Comet había asesinado a la gran mayoría de su pueblo bajo la excusa de que los Septarianos eran un peligro para la paz monstruo Mewmana debido a que temía que por su educación y enorme sabiduría se revelaran contra los pobres términos que ella quería imponer en el tratado de paz ganando apoyo del resto de las razas monstruosas quienes eran mucho más ignorantes y fáciles de engañar por la reina Butterfly una vez sin lìderes fuertes de por medio.

Toffe se había endurecido debido a todo el sufrimiento.

Marco sabìa que estaba llevando a cabo un gran plan para hacer que los monstruos recuperaran lo que les pertenecía, pero a los jóvenes no se les informaba mucho de ello, sin contar que en su opinión todos esos adolescentes tenían un cerebro de nuez solo interesados en salir a pelear contra los Mewmanos lo más rápido posible, sin considerar los peligros de tal acción y mucho menos hacer un plan antes bùrlandose de que a los Septarian les sirvio poco pensar tanto para evitar su casi exterminio .

Todo lo que el niño sabìa hasta ahora del plan era por mera casualidad debido a que viò a los subordinados de su padre capturando hace tiempo a una niña que se veía muy similar a la princesa Stella Butterfly asi que se vieron obligados a contarle que Toffe había sido capaz de capturarla y que el plan era obviamente acabar con su vida. Marco había sentido algo de làstima por la niña, pero después de haber visto a varios monstruos llegar gravemente heridos a la cueva porque ella los golpeaba por diversión y escuchar como la chica usaba sus ùltimas fuerzas para gritar que lo odiaba a él y a toda su raza era difícil no pensar que no seria una gran pèrdida para el mundo despuès de todo.

Marco sabia que su padre había estado dentro de su labor encubierta tratando con la princesa, pero cuando le preguntò sobre ella solo le contestò que era "una niña ingenua, con la cabeza llena de aire que a la larga continuaría oprimiendo a los monstruos".

Marco difería: a él le había parecido una niña bastante orgullosa y vengativa, conocía a Toffe estaba seguro de que él no la habría mandado a matar si de verdad ella hubiera sido una buena persona.

Repentinamente chocò contra una figura pequeña y delgada Marco tragò saliva alarmado al reconocer a Ludo quien estaba portando una bandeja vacía de comida entre las manos. Probablemente volvía del ala de los enfermos donde estaba asignado para trabajar.

\- ¡Niño tentáculo! ¡pero que agradable sorpresa! _ canturreò el avecilla sonriendo, tras èl venían sus dos fieles mascotas: una enorme araña junto a un águila que estaban cargando sàbanas sucias para ayudar a su dueño.

\- Eh…lo mismo digo, es…bueno verte Ludo_ Marco suspirò para sus adentros, no importaba cuantas veces tratò de que el pequeño monstruo lo llamara por su nombre cada vez que se lo volvía a encontrar lo llamaba "niño tentáculo". Vamos, estaba bien que su enorme "brazo" derecho fuera lo que màs destacaba de su apariencia pero preferiría que lo recordaran por otra cosa...¿por su inteligencia por ejemplo?

\- Espera un segundo…creo que hay algo malo con que estés por este sector…pero no puedo recordar_ Ludo se rascò la cabeza pensativo tratando de descifrar porque estaba algo mal con que Marco deambulara por allí.

\- Debe ser tu imaginación Ludo, además creo que hay cosas màs importantes en que pensar…comooo_ el cerebro del nño trabajò rapidamente buscando alguna idea_ el hecho de que mi padre ahora tiene la varita de la princesa y…escuchè rumores de que podriiia llegar a dejar que alguien…¿respirara cerca de ella?

Los ojos de la pequeña ave brillaban con emoción mientras tras èl sus mascotas rodaban los ojos:

\- ¡Uh, uh yo quiero! ¡yo quiero tener la oportunidad de respirar cerca de la varita! ¡siempre he soñado con ello!

\- Claro Ludo_ Marco puso su brazo màs pequeño tras la espalda del monstruo cuidando de que sus ventosas no lo tocaran, suavemente comenzó a guiarlo hacia adelante para que siguiera su camino_ pero como mi padre es muy exigente será mejor que termines tu trabajo cuanto antes, así èl verà tu eficiencia y tal vez te deje respirar cerca de la varita.

\- ¡Eso serìa fantástico! gracias por decirme fue muy lindo de tu parte. Siempre he dicho que el jefe hizo bien en recogerte_ Ludo le diò unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda y continuò su camino tranquilamente seguido de los animales.

Marco suspirò aliviado doblando en la intersección de la derecha, esta vez poniendo toda su atención en no ser visto. Ya estaba retrasado y no quería que _ella_ , tuviera que esperarlo más de la cuenta.

Pasò rápidamente frente a los pequeños agujeros en la roca con barrotes en la entrada que servían como "celdas" para los psicóticos o afectados, muchos de ellos también tendían a ponerse enormemente agresivos después de una experiencia traumatizante.

Èl mismo estaba seguro de que estaría bastante traumatizado si pudiera recordar lo que le ocurrió a sus verdaderos padres.

Finalmente llegò a su destino donde dormía la persona a la que había ido a ver: piel violácea de un tono màs oscuro que la de èl junto a un abundante y sedoso cabello color malva; ella estaba recostada durmiendo en el duro piso de roca con dos de sus tres pares de brazos sirviendo como almohada y las enormes alas como una manta improvisada sobre su desgastada vestimenta, las pequeñas antenitas de la niña se mantenían erguidas para captar cualquier movimiento sospechoso de los alrededores.

Marco caminò lentamente hasta llegar junto a la celda alegrándose cuando la chica no despertó. Al parecer después de esos meses ella reconocía sus pasos inconscientemente y no lo consideraba un "movimiento sospechoso".

Se sentó junto a los barrotes cruzándose de piernas tirando de las mangas de su desgastada camisa para cubrirse del frio reinante contentándose con pensar que si el plan de su padre resultaba fuera el que fuera a futuro podría usar mejores ropas.

 _"Y Star se vería bonita con un vestido menos desgastado",_ reflexionò mirando a la adolescente dormida.

Marco sacò el libro de ilustraciones que había llevado para revisar con ella ese día, poniéndose a leer los textos mientras esperaba a que despertara. Se veía tan feliz durmiendo que le daba pena hacerlo él.

* * *

 _ **Toffe…**_

El lagarto finalmente llego a la entrada del complejo de cuevas donde se ocultaban la mayor parte de los monstruos que habitaban el bosque. Las cosas estaban tan mal en el Castillo Butterfly que esta vez ni siquiera había tenido que recurrir a alguna excusa como visitar a amigos o familiares con tal de poder volver a ese lugar por unos días.

Necesitaba ver como estaban sus subordinados y el ser que antaño había sido Stella Butterfly.

Ella era la pieza clave para todo su plan.

\- Espero que al pequeño Marco no se le haya ocurrido irse a meter al ala de los enfermos mentales otra vez_ murmurò Rasticore divertido caminando tras Toffe comenzando a zigzaguear junto a él por los pasadizos de piedra_ aunque no sea tu hijo de verdad està igual de loco por los libros que tú.

\- No necesitas decírmelo, lo conozco por algo lo crie_ resoplò Toffe recordando que el niño era capaz de quedarse toda la noche en el pequeño cuarto que llamaban "biblioteca" y solo contenía los pocos libros que los monstruos habían logrado robarle a los Mewmanos o los que fueron rescatados de la antigua biblioteca Septarian antes de que fuera quemada.

Toffe había encontrado al pequeño hìbrido cuando era tan solo un bebé escondido entre los restos de una vieja choza destruida en el bosque con los cadàveres de sus padres pasados cruelmente a cuchillo no muy lejos de allì.

El tiempo le había quitado al Septariano gran parte del buen corazón que mantuvo alguna vez, pero aun así no pudo dejar al niño solo y abandonado.

Su idea inicial había sido dejarlo al cuidado de alguna pareja de monstruos, pero todos ya tenían suficientes problemas para conseguir comida para ellos mismos o sus propios hijos así que Toffe no tardò en darse cuenta de que no tenía más opción que encargarse él mismo del niño.

No fue difícil que le agradara Marco a medida que fue creciendo; se parecía un poco a él mismo antes de que el sufrimiento y la perdida golpeara su vida: inteligente, tranquilo, amante de los libros y sumamente introvertido, pero con un buen corazón.

Por eso se había ocupado de que el chico, se mantuviera tan ignorante como la mayoría de los habitantes de la cueva acerca de su plan final, quería que Marco fuera como había sido siempre hasta entonces: algo inocente con respecto a la crueldad del mundo, y no podía negar que su plan era…retorcido cuanto menos.

\- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? _ la mujer que iba tras ambos Septarianos cubierta por una capucha gris hablò por primera vez mirando curiosa los caminos estrechos de piedra por los que estaban pasando internándose cada vez mas en la oscuridad.

\- Descuide Lady Astra, màs adelante el camino se abre dejando espacio para el complejo de divisiones donde vivimos, se dará cuenta de inmediato cuando estemos allí lo primero que verà será una especie de gran plaza desde la cual parten diversos caminos_ contestò Toffe tranquilamente sosteniendo el candelabro que iluminaba su paso.

\- ¿Va a ser siempre tan oscuro? _ la mujer tratò de camuflar lo màs posible su disgusto.

\- Disculpe si no es de su agrado, pero claramente entre una buena iluminación y la seguridad elegimos lo segundo_ gruñò Rasticore entre dientes.

\- Claro_ Lady Astra acomodò mejor su capucha siguiendo a los lagartos en silencio decidiendo pasar al tema siguiente que la estaba llenando de dudas_ Toffe…con respecto a la niña ¿estàs seguro de que ella no recuerda nada?

\- Me he encargado personalmente de ello_ comentò el aludido con voz monótona_ la mantuvimos sedada por un buen tiempo mientras las drogas hacían su trabajo para cambiar su apariencia, fue fácil solo tuve que amplificar los factores biològicos y quìmicos que provocan los cambios físicos en la Mewbertad pero sin…el desagradable instinto ni las hormonas. Con respecto a sus recuerdos se le ha estado administrando una inyección diaria cuyo cometido es ir matando sus neuronas y dañando especialmente el lóbulo izquierdo de su cerebro junto a el sector del lóbulo temporal que almacena la memoria. Aùn falta que el proceso esté terminado para que sea completamente irreversible pero ya queda poco, le aseguro que yo mismo usè mis conocimientos en ciencias para elaborar dichas sustancias.

\- Entiendo_ asintió la mujer seriamente.

\- Yo no entendí nada de toda esa palabrería. Me basta con saber si la mocosa nos va a ser útil en algún momento, de nada sirve que su mente quede reducida a la capacidad de un insecto si no es manejable_ dijo Rasticore frunciendo el ceño.

\- Solo habrá que ganarse su confianza ¿no? no puede ser tan difícil, especialmente si ya no recuerda nada ni razona correctamente, bastarà con tener paciencia solamente, pero sin duda ambos concordaràn conmigo en que la varita no le será "devuelta" hasta que estè lista para ello_ repuso Lady Astra.

\- Por supuesto, usted tiene toda la razòn_ Toffe asintió girando a la izquierda por dècima vez, esperando que mientras no estaba sus òrdenes se hubieran mantenido estables con ambas drogas siendo administradas a diario a la chica. Seria bueno si ya al menos se mantenía tranquila en vez de tener que estar dopada todo el tiempo para que no comenzara a atacar a las personas.

\- Y que hay de los reyes. Si llegan a sospechar…

\- No sospecharàn nada Rasticore_ repuso Toffe rodando los ojos_ desde que Stella se fuè y el bebé murió, la reina està extremadamente débil, sumida en una profunda depresión y el rey es un despojo que se dedica a beber en la biblioteca todo el día, ambos no dejan de delegar tareas en mì las que naturalmente aprovecho para mi beneficio.

No le había costado nada asegurarse el apoyo de prácticamente todos los monstruos que vivían escondidos y aquellos que habitaban los poblados no eran mucho mas difíciles dde convencer. Si alguna vez se encontró alguna leve resistencia por lealtad a la corona esta se desvaneció ante la idea de ser completamente reivindicados y la revelación de que ahora se encontraba en posesión de la varita.

Làstima que esta rechazaba a cualquiera que tratara de utilizarla y no fuera de sangre real...o tuviera demasiada poca en sus venas como era el caso de Lady Astra.

Finalmente se comenzaron a escuchar voces cercanas, esa fue la señal de que estaban cerca de llegar a su destino.

\- Lady Astra esconda su rostro y manténgase así hasta la asamblea de esta noche, su apariencia podría provocar demasiado revuelo.

La mujer asintió educadamente cubriéndose màs el rostro.

\- ¿A dónde iremos primero?_ repuso.

\- A ver a nuestra nueva adquisición ¿no es así Toffe?

\- Estàs en lo correcto Rasticore.

 _ **Continuarà…**_

 **Bueno este AU será de dos partes la siguiente es el final, siempre quise escribir una historia donde Starco pasa…pero que los lectores lo sientan… muy retorcido como una especie de Starco amargo.**

 **Ahora con respecto a este AU:**

 **\- Como es un AU me permito jugar con los diferentes términos de la magia como la varita teniendo un sistema de "rechazo" y el carácter de los personajes.**

 **\- El canon no ahonda mucho en Toffe y en mi fic principal es una persona enferma así que aquí quise crear confusión en el lector donde lo odien pero a la vez entiendan porque es así, que en un párrafo lo detesten y al siguiente sientan que ya no tanto.**

 **\- Marco es un monstruo hìbrido, sus padres fueron asesinados por soldados Mewmanos y su madre lo escondió por eso no lo hallaron hasta que Toffe paso por ahí.**

 **\- Marco es bastante inocentòn como ven aquí, no se imagina de lo es capaz Toffe y en la siguiente parte veremos cual es en si su relaciòn con Star de la cual no sabe la verdad.  
**

 **\- Aquí los Mewmanos vieron que màs que estar en guerra con los monstruos era mejor tenerlos sometidos bajo la idea de la "paz" por ello la reina Comet firmò el tratado y se deshizo de la raza monstruo màs inteligente: los Septarian dejando solo algunos sobrevivientes que no causaran problemas bajo la excusa de que esta raza estaba desarrollando conocimientos científicos contra la naturaleza y pensaban usarlos para gobernar a todos.**

 **\- La reina Comet no solo masacrò a los Septarian: quemò sus bibliotecas y escuelas para que al tener magia los Butterfly acapararan el poder a futuro y para ello era necesario hacer desaparecer esos conocimientos que hacían a las personas demasiado autovalentes, por ello las pràcticas médicas y científicas de los Septarian están prohibidas.**

 **\- Lady Astra es la descendiente de Meteora en este AU Eclipsa no fue cristalizada solo desterrada de por vida a otra dimensión con su amor y después de muchas generaciones dejaron que su tataratatara nieta volviera a Mewni: Lady Astra tiene sangre hibrida y està aliada con Toffe, su careta es ser la directora de la escuela para señoritas Santa Olga al igual que lo es para Heinous en la serie pero aquí es solo una careta ella no roba juventud solo al igual que Toffe finge estar a favor de la realeza mientras ayuda a la revolución en las sombras.**

 **\- Si no se habían dado cuenta Star aquí es "lo que queda" de Stella luego de tan…buen tratamiento médico.**

 **\- Stella quien serìa en este AU la Star original tenia una personalidad ingenua y como describe Toffe no tenia ni la menor idea como eran las cosas para los monstruos en realidad, vivía dentro de una burbujita personal como Star canon en la temp 1.  
**

 **\- Los que al inicio se describe dañaron a Stella eran otros monstruos subordinados de Toffe así que èl no tuvo lugar en esa tortura solo se limitò a capturarla y dejarla allí para que se descargaran un poco los monstruos mientras él volvía a actuar al castillo Butterfly.**

 **De paso gracias a quien me puso me manejaba bien las relaciones, me alegra mucho saber que les gusto mi primer cap Tomkie.**

 **Las siguientes actualizaciones serán en este orden: final de AU Mewbertad, cita doble ambientada en año nuevo y luego escribiré para actualizar mi fic principal.**

 **Saludos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**No pude subir esto antes, tuve que comprar la licencia permanente para Office y después se vino el año nuevo, sin contar que este AU por algún motivo es complejo de escribir, pero aquí está la segunda parte. En sí no narraré la conquista de los monstruos en Mewni ya que la intención de esta historia era más que nada tratar de escribir algo donde Toffe fuera un antihéroe, Star fuera usada y traumatizada y Starco se sienta algo amargo.**

 **Aquí se muestra la diferencia entre la realidad de lo ocurrido a Stella (capturada y posteriormente medicada para que se convirtiera en el títere de Toffe) vs los razonamientos que saca Marco sobre la chica. De paso el Starco aquí quería que se sintiera amargo y espantoso por la situación de Star…y creo que me salió pasteloso en lugar de eso…¡rayos! de paso recuerden que Marco tiene los ojos color ámbar aquí.**

 **Tengan en mente que no soy una experta en ciencias, medicina o daño cerebral. Investigo para escribir cuando no sé mucho de algo pero no sería raro si alguien que sabe más encuentra algún error, si es así, que ese lector tenga compasión de mi XD.**

 **Aun estamos en Enero así que confio que la sensación de "nuevo año" permanecerá para cuando publique el cap Tomkie3.  
**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **El Resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos: parte 2**

Mientras esperaba a que la chica tras los barrotes despertara, Marco recordó la primera vez que la vio hace meses, en una de sus escapadas hacia el ala de los enfermos mentales.

De inmediato había sentido curiosidad por ella, debido a dos poderosos motivos: La chica utilizaba magia algo que según sabia solo podía hacer la familia real de Mewni y en ningún caso un monstruo y porque sus características físicas la delataban como la misma clase de ser que era él; un híbrido.

Al igual que el propio Marco la niña tenía notorios rasgos monstruosos similares a un insecto; tal vez una mariposa o una mezcla entre mariposa y araña. Pero al mismo tiempo tenia mucha similitud con la anatomía de los Mewmanos comunes.

Todos los monstruos compartían con los Mewmanos la forma antropomórfica de su cuerpo, pero sus rasgos faciales eran completamente diferentes a éstos siendo esta precisamente la característica que delataba a un híbrido como tal.

La genética de los Mewmanos parecía ser dominante sobre la genética monstruosa.

Eso fue lo que lo atrajo hacia Star. Nunca había conocido a otro niño mestizo y eso lo emocionó, los de su clase no eran rechazados por los monstruos pero se los consideraba una rareza y una anomalía, en muchos casos hasta un error; el fruto de un monstruo traidor y uno de esos asquerosos seres que les habían robado la tierra hace tantos años. Era en parte el motivo por el cual casi no tenía amigos de su edad, algunos lo veían como una rareza desagradable y otros sencillamente lo encontraban aburrido por su manía de estar siempre con la nariz metida en algún libro.

Aunque tampoco es que a él le interesara mucho conocer a demasiadas personas de todos modos. Precisamente debido a su escasa vida social tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para observar escondido a la niña, notando una serie de puntos sobre ella:

\- Podía usar magia, pero de una forma extremadamente desorganizada y agresiva por ello siempre la mantenían completamente sedada o medio dopada.

\- Todos los días venían a administrarle dos sustancias que supuso eran medicinas: una inyección y un líquido que la obligaban a beber. Posteriormente alguna de las dos sustancias le causaba fuertes dolores de cabeza y convulsiones como efecto secundario lo cual al chico no le extrañó: los médicos comúnmente tenían dificultades para adquirir los ingredientes para los remedios por lo cual en múltiples ocasiones obtenían solo lo básico no pudiendo agregarle a la medicina nada que suavizara sus efectos secundarios en el organismo.

\- Ninguno de los cuidadores que le daba la medicina nunca la llamó por su nombre, incluso entre ellos cuando iban de a dos la llamaban "la chica", así que tal vez careciera de él.

\- Una vez alguien trató de meterse a su celda y dañar a la niña, Marco fue quien se lo impidió apareciendo de pronto diciéndole al sujeto que se largara, después de todo de algo servía ser el hijo del jefe. Amenazó con hacerle saber a Toffe del incidente, pero naturalmente eso bastó para asustar al tipo así que no hizo falta llegar a instancias tan extremas.

\- La pequeña híbrida no parecía entender las palabras ni razonar adecuadamente, las pocas veces que la vio despierta y algún cuidador trató de conversar con ella se limitaba a atacarlo o gruñir.

Interesado cada vez más en un caso tan peculiar Marco no paró de leer libros día tras día llegando a la conclusión de que la niña parecía tener dañadas gran parte de las funciones del hemisferio izquierdo del cerebro. Podría ser debido a un trauma psicológico extremadamente fuerte, pero lo más lógico era pensar que había sufrido un accidente que la dañó físicamente eso hacia que las medicinas diarias tuvieran sentido: eran remedios de reconstrucción de tejidos internos y la mantenían sedada no solo por su agresividad sino para que la recuperación fuera más rápida.

Debido a que tenia esperanzas de poder comunicarse con ella comenzó a tratar de encontrar alguna manera de hacerlo sin palabras, si tenía dañado el lado izquierdo del cerebro como sospechaba eso implicaría que le costaría realizar múltiples procesos de pensamiento: hablar, analizar, relacionar las palabras con el objeto o cosa que significaban, sacar conclusiones lógicas y contar. No sabia si el daño era grande o pequeño pero era algo a tener en cuenta llegado el caso. Ateniéndose a esto decidió que iba a tener que apelar al hemisferio derecho de su cerebro el cual parecía estar en mejores condiciones.

Se aprendió los horarios de los cuidadores y la cantidad de tiempo en que la chica estaba medio consciente, al menos para tratar de tener un primer contacto , considerando los factores de que tal vez por lo que había observado ella no entendiera correctamente las palabras.

Las primeras veces ambos solo permanecían sentados mirándose por un buen rato separados por las rejas y la distancia que la misma chica ponía entre ambos colocándose al otro lado de la habitación lo más lejos posible del nuevo visitante.

Marco trató de hablarle, pero tal como sospechó ella no parecía entender bien, por lo cual intentó por medio de señas; la niña tampoco le contestaba pero había _algo_ en su mirada que lo hizo pensar que por medio de gestos sí le era más fácil comprender así que siguió intentando presentándose a sí mismo y tratando de hacerla entender que no pensaba hacerle daño, sino que solo tenía curiosidad.

Aun así, la chica no mostrò signos de querer acercarse al menos durante dos semanas donde Marco solo iba a sentarse tranquilamente ahí para "hablar" con ella contándole cosas sobre el lugar donde estaban, su padre, las personas del complejo de cuevas y él mismo, esperando a que en algún momento ella decidiera tratar de interactuar de igual manera.

Día tras día el joven monstruo se dio cuenta de que la peli morada parecía tenerle miedo a los cuidadores especialmente a aquellos que venían a inyectarle las medicinas debido a que su comportamiento era mucho más agresivo con éstos que con los encargados de llevarle la comida, las mudas de ropa y la ración de agua diaria para asearse.

Trató de hacerla entender que no debía tenerles miedo, que esas medicinas eran por su bien, pero ella solo lo miraba con desconfianza frunciendo el ceño en una clara muestra de que efectivamente entendía lo que quería comunicarle si bien podía ser que no en su totalidad al menos lo esencial.

La primera vez que ella interactuó con él fue cuando el niño la llamó por el nombre con el que había decidido bautizarla al ver que no tenía uno: _Star._

En cierto sentido había sido una elección por inspiración; ella era hermosa y literalmente sus alas brillaban asi que cuando comenzó a pensar cómo podía denominarla dentro de su propia mente para dejar de pensar en ella como "esa chica" lo primero que se le había venido a la cabeza era una estrella así que a partir de ese momento siempre que pensaba en la joven monstruo lo hacía como "Star".

Nada más escuchar tal denominación la niña lo había mirado con sus enormes ojos color rosa completamente sorprendida y ansiosa, acercándose hasta el chico por primera vez lo más rápido que sus alas se lo permitieron parándose frente a él lo más cerca que los barrotes que los separaban le permitieron. Marco no se atrevió a moverse temía que ella se volviera a alejar y perdiera la oportunidad que le estaba brindando.

Lentamente la niña alzo un dedo apuntándose a sí misma frunciendo el ceño y pronunciando con bastante dificultad:

\- St…¿Star?

Marco a su vez viendo que en efecto no se había equivocado respecto a los problemas para comprender el lenguaje hablado; se apuntó así mismo asintiendo:

\- Yo…te_ la apunto a ella para recalcar lo que estaba diciendo_ lo puse.

\- ¿Tú?...¿Star?_ la niña repitió la pregunta dirigiendo el dedo al chico y luego otra vez hacia sí misma.

El castaño asintió extrañado al ver la expresión triste casi decepcionada de la peli morada al saber que el nombre se lo había puesto él, ella suspiró a la vez que un par de pequeñas lagrimas asomaban por sus ojos para comenzar a caer libremente por las mejillas violáceas, a continuación la niña se sentó en el suelo enterrando el rostro en las rodillas comenzando a llorar.

Marco no sabía cual era el motivo de tanta tristeza, pero lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue sentarse frente a ella tendiéndole un trozo de tela que solía usar como pañuelo, Star alzó la vista levemente alargando una de sus múltiples manos hacia el objeto, el chico se estremeció al ver que a la extremidad le faltaban tres dedos que parecían haber sido cortados.

 _¿Qué le había pasado realmente a esa niña?_

Poco a poco Star comenzó a calmarse usando el pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas mientras que le dirigía miradas tímidas al chico sentado a corta distancia quien suavemente trató de volver a interactuar con ella preguntándole cuál era su verdadero nombre debido a que el falso le había provocado tanto malestar.

Fue en ese momento donde Marco se dio cuenta de que ella no recordaba nada de quien era o de donde venía llegando incluso a perder algunas nociones de cómo funcionaba Mewni.

Fue así como el mero interés casi científico que había sentido inicialmente por Star se transformó en un genuino deseo de ayudarla, si él siempre se había sentido algo perdido siendo un hibrido dentro del enorme grupo de monstruos con el que vivía y a veces se preguntaba por quienes eran sus verdaderos padres no podía imaginarse como se sentiría olvidar todo acerca de sí mismo.

Siguió yendo a ver a Star a diario comenzando a contarle cosas básicas sobre Mewni: las razas, los monstruos, la propia naturaleza híbrida de ambos tratando de que aprendiera a confiar en los cuidadores y tomara las medicinas sin atacar a nadie para que dejaran de mantenerla sedada continuamente y ambos pudieran estar juntos por más tiempo, en vez de solo las limitadas horas donde ella permanecía libre del efecto de los somníferos. A veces Star fruncía el ceño ante alguna cosa que él decía e insistía en que por algún motivo no podía confiar en quienes le daban las medicinas a pesar de que la lógica indicaba que tenía que hacerlo, sin embargo acabó convenciéndose de que todas esas sensaciones eran debido al desconocido trauma del pasado y la pérdida de toda información acerca de su persona.

Lentamente a medida que ambos trabaron una curiosa amistad Star comenzó a permanecer más tranquila, a tomarse las medicinas sin que tuvieran que obligarla y a esperar a Marco sentada de piernas cruzadas todos los días deseosa de ver al chico quien había encontrado verdadera diversión en buscar formas de enseñarle a Star todo lo que pudiera acerca de las cosas que había olvidado e incluso algo de información nueva sacada de los libros de Toffe sobre diferentes dimensiones y sus costumbres.

Marco comprobó que probablemente Star había sido una chica brillante antes de su trauma debido a que a pesar de sus dificultades para hablar y entender números o letras escritas con el tiempo recupero gran parte de su capacidad para entender las palabras y asociarlas con conceptos, así como el hecho de que le resultaba increíblemente fácil asimilar las cosas por medio de imágenes. Ambos se pasaban horas sentados uno al lado de otro solo separados por los barrotes mirando los libros que Marco tenía, Star disfrutaba especialmente aquellos que incluían imágenes de todo tipo, pero adoraba especialmente las que eran sobre animales u objetos relucientes.

Demasiado feliz por tener a alguien más a quien considerar amigo aparte de su compañero de cuarto un par de años mayor que él, Marco esperaba ansiosamente la oportunidad de ver a la chica cada día incapaz de contener la sonrisa cuando la encontraba mirando al pasillo tratando de verlo llegar, ambos pensando en el día cuando a ella la liberaran del tratamiento médico y le permitieran vivir normalmente en el complejo de cuevas.

A pesar de lo extraño de la situación la relación de ambos creció y el chico solo se percató de que se había enamorado de Star cuando se descubrió así mismo rumiando celosamente en la oscuridad de su cuarto acerca de algún posible novio que hubiera tenido antes del accidente llegando al borde de la histeria al pensar en el sujeto apareciéndose de la nada cualquier día obligándolo a él tomar distancia. A continuación se decubrió a sí mismo golpeándose la cabeza contra el piso sintiendo una enorme culpa al darse cuenta de que alguien de su pasado era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba para recordar algo sobre sí misma.

Además…no podía obviar el hecho de que él era el único chico de la edad de Star con el cual ella había interactuado hasta entonces, intentar algo era definitivamente antiético en todo sentido así que permaneció felizmente con la relación que tenían ambos hasta ese momento.

Pero el día anterior esa calma había llegado a su fin, específicamente cuando dentro de un libro Star había encontrado la imagen de una pareja besándose.

Eso había desembocado en que en la actualidad el chico se encontrara esperando el momento donde ella despertara algo nervioso barajando la posibilidad de que la niña lo volviera a transformar en un capullo pegado a la pared.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Marco pasó la página del antiguo libro de arte a medio quemar rescatado de la universidad de Septarsis hace años, disfrutando de la suave presión de dos de las manos de Star sobre su hombro derecho. A ella le gustaba el contacto físico así que continuamente buscaba la forma de acercarse a él lo más_ que _los molestos barrotes le permitieran apoyándose en su hombro o molestándolo picando la blanda carne del tentáculo que tenía en lugar de brazo. El ambiente era tranquilo y relajado, los cuidadores no pasarían por allí hasta unas horas más y ambos tenían todo el tiempo del mundo hasta entonces._

 _Repentinamente los ojos rosáceos de la chica se detuvieron sobre la pintura de una pareja besándose ambos firmemente abrazados, ella no permitió que Marco pasara la página quedándose mirando la pintura a la vez que ladeaba la cabeza con gesto de interrogación mirando a su amigo._

 _El dedo de la niña se poso sobre el papel mirando fijamente a Marco:_

 _\- Ellos…¿amigos?_

 _El chico sonriendo negó con la cabeza. No era de extrañar que Star no supiera que era una relación romántica, después de todo había perdido gran parte de sus conocimientos sobre el mundo y las relaciones entre las personas habiendo recuperado estas nociones gracias a Marco aprendiendo que eran los amigos, la familia, la relación Mewmano monstruo etc._

 _Pero el chico era demasiado tímido para abordar tranquilamente el tema del sexo y las relaciones románticas ella no dejaba de ser una adolescente muy probablemente de su misma edad así que no se sentía facultado para comenzar a describirle como se supone que dos monstruos se enamoran y crean pequeños monstruitos._

 _Eso sumado a sus sentimientos por ella hacia toda la situación aún mas rara, así que prefirió explicarle del modo más sencillo el asunto:_

 _\- No, Star ellos son…una pareja… _ el chico hizo un gesto con los brazos formando la figura de un corazón, el símbolo del amor esperando que ella entendiera el mensaje._

 _\- ¿Pareja? _ la niña miro la imagen apuntando a la mujer con dos dedos_ chicaaa…._ se apunto a si misma con una sonrisa para a continuación apuntar al hombre girándose hacia su amigo_ y Marco es un chicooo…_

 _\- Hu…sí pensé que era obvio_ algo desconcertado el castaño se rasco la mejilla hasta ver que su compañera lo seguía mirando con una sonrisita de oreja a oreja comprendiendo lo que Star estaba pensando_ tú crees que nosotros…_

 _\- Mhm…_ella asintió felizmente agarrándose más fuerte al apéndice derecho del chico frotando su mejilla contra él_ ¡Pareja!_

 _\- No, es tan simple Star, ellos…se aman_ Marco frunció el ceño buscando más fotografías o pinturas de parejas en el libro tratando de concentrarse en su tarea y no en la niña que tenía pegada al lado…por desgracia en ese instante se le vino a la mente el lema favorito de Toffe cuando le enseñaba medicina a los aprendices "recuerden que un buen medico no tiene intereses ocultos en sus pacientes"…genial._

 _\- Uh…uh_ Star nuevamente asintió acariciando el cabello del joven hibrido con una tercera y cuarta mano_ ¡amoooorr! _ canturreó felizmente completamente ignorante del pobre chico que seguía tratando de encontrar ejemplos gráficos en el libro._

 _Cuando encontró lo que buscaba se encargo de hacer que la niña viera cada una de las imágenes que mostraban a parejas besándose, abrazándose o…en actividades más íntimas que habían sido retratadas de la forma más artística posible por los estudiantes de arte Septarianos._

 _\- ¿Ves? es otro tipo de amor…._ Marco suspiró aliviado esperando que las imágenes fueran suficientemente descriptivas para Star la cual parecía haber entendido el mensaje debido a que sus antenitas en forma de corazón brillaban de un fuerte tono rosa al igual que sus mejillas._

 _Sí, en efecto ella había entendido pero los pensamientos de la chica iban hacia un rumbo completamente diferente; de alguna manera las imágenes estaban despertando una parte instintiva de ella haciéndola recordar palabras olvidadas encajando por fin las sensaciones que había comenzando a sentir hace tiempo hacia el chico que iba a verla a diario quedándose con ella horas enteras leyendo libros y explicándole cualquier cosa que no entendiera._

 _Lo que sentía por él era amor…no amor de amigos…amor como el de las parejas…_

 _Ella quería hacer con Marco todas las cosas que estaba viendo en esas imagénes... incluso aquellas que no entendía muy bien._

 _Star abrió los ojos sorprendida al darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada, desde que despertó en esa cueva rodeada de desconocidos que no dejaban de inyectarle sustancias extrañas solo había sentido emociones confusas y desagradables que no sabía el porque estaban allí: tristeza, miedo, rabia…no poder confiar en nadie, pero Marco le había explicado todo; el motivo por el que estaba allí, qué era ese lugar, como era el mundo en el que vivían. Le había dado un nombre y la había hecho sentir un arcoíris de sentimientos positivos que la hicieron ver ese lugar mucho mas brillante y agradable que antes._

 _Fue inevitable, lentamente se había ido enamorando de él a pesar de ser completamente incapaz de darse cuenta.  
_

 _\- No…lo es_ murmuró suavemente estirando los tres pares de manos a través de los barrotes para alcanzar al chico girándolo hacia ella para que ambos quedaran frente a frente comenzando a acortar la distancia entre ambos._

 _\- ¡Star, espera! _ Marco la detuvo apresando el par de manos que lo estaba sujetando por el rostro sintiendo como sus mejillas habían aumentado repentinamente de temperatura_ tuu no querras…_

 _La niña sonrió coquetamente dando golpecitos con un dedo sobre la imagen de la pareja besándose mientras continuaba tirando del chico más cerca hacia los barrotes y por ende hacia si misma.  
_

 _\- ¡Star, los amigos no hacen estas cosas! _ la voz de Marco era bastante alta en este punto luchando para liberarse del firme agarre de su…muy decidido enamoramiento._

 _\- ¡Amigos, no! _ la niña puso un dedo sobre los labios del confundido chico frunciendo el ceño_ PA-RE-JA._

 _Marco no sabia exactamente como las cosas habían resultado de ese modo, por más que pensar que la chica realmente estaba enamorada de él era algo agradable, no podía obviar el hecho de que muy probablemente ella solo estuviera confundida y que al menos lo justo seria que Star saliera de su aislamiento y pudiera tener la oportunidad de relacionarse con más personas para decidir si realmente él le gustaba enserio o esos sentimientos solo eran el resultado de los meses que había pasado tan cerca de él sin tener contacto con alguien más que la tratara como un amigo._

 _Al ver que la niña definitivamente no tenia intenciones de detenerse Marco uso su brazo-tentáculo para impedir que siguiera acortando la distancia entre ambos dejando a una Star muy decepcionada frente a él:_

 _\- Star…escucha, tu no conoces a ningún otro chico y probablemente solo estas muy confundida ¿sí? _ el niño ignoro la sensación dolorosa que se anidó en su pecho tratando de seguir hablando_ aún hay cosas que no entiendes bien, tienes problemas y...  
_

 _La niña frunció el ceño poniendo dos manos en sus caderas y cruzando sus brazos intermedios mientras el par de alas en la espalda comenzaban a aletear en una clara muestra de enojo:_

 _\- Tu…¿crees yo…soy…tonta?_

 _\- ¡No, no quise decir eso! _ Marco negó frenéticamente viendo que ella lo había mal entendido y estaba levantando delicadamente una ceja esperando a que se explicara_ lo que quiero decir es que salir contigo en este momento seria realmente malo y no podría sentirme bien conmigo mismo al menos hasta… _el chico se detuvo al ver que sus palabras no estaban disminuyendo el enojo de la niña_ Star mira yo solo no creo que esta buena i…¡AHHH!_

 _El chico gritó al verse lanzando contra la pared envuelto en un capullo púrpura pegajoso quedando suspendido en posición vertical pegado a la piedra viendo a una enfurecida, ofendida y llorosa Star apuntándolo con dos pares de brazos mientras mantenía los puños del tercer par de brazos apretados a ambos lados de su cuerpo._

 _\- ¡Star, espera escúchame! Yo no… mfff_ una masa de corazones pegajosos provenientes de los dedos de su amiga le tapo la boca inmediatamente señalándole que ella ya había terminado con esa conversación._

 _La mariposa antropomórfica se dio medio vuelta volando furiosa hasta la esquina mas alejada de su habitación haciéndose un ovillo y poniéndose de espaldas hacia el niño no queriendo que él viera sus lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro, una profunda parte de sí misma señalandole que estaba sientiendo rechazo.  
_

 _Marco tardo un buen rato en liberarse del capullo en donde estaba metido debiendo huir rápidamente hacia pasillos donde no fuera sospechosa su presencia al escuchar los pasos de los cuidadores llegando al lugar._

 _Frustrado pateó una piedra maldiciéndose a si mismo por su pobre capacidad para hacerle entender a la chica los motivos por los cuales no quería salir con ella logrando en lugar de ello herir sus sentimientos, a pesar de haberse prometido a si mismo hace meses que se encargaría de ser su amigo y hacerla feliz._

 _Mientras volvía hacia su habitación tomo la firme decisión de arreglar las cosas al día siguiente._

 _Sonrió cuando la imagen de algo que había encontrado en el bosque hace días acudió a su mente._

 _Seguro que a Star le encantaría._

 _(Fin flashback)_

* * *

Así que allí se encontraba ahora, sosteniendo un colgante elaborado con una piedra brillante obtenida de una de sus salidas al bosque y un pedazo de tela rosa esperando que al menos el pequeño regalo animara un poco a Star y la ablandara lo suficiente para que no acabara siendo lanzado nuevamente hacia la pared.

Rápidamente giró la cabeza al escuchar un suave bostezo proveniente del interior de los barrotes. Su amiga estaba despertando lentamente usando dos manos para frotarse los ojos estirándose con las otras cuatro abriendo con pereza sus curiosos ojos con pupilas en forma de corazón. Al ver a Marco su mirada cambió de relajada a una compungida y culpable.

\- ¡Marco! _ chirrió encogiéndose en el suelo jugando con los dedos en un seis pares de manos mientras levantaba tímidamente la vista hacia el niño sentado frente a ella_ ayeeer…lo…sien…sien…to.

\- No lo hagas_ el castaño paso una porción de su tentáculo derecho por los barrotes acariciando el cabello de la apenada niña_ yo no me expliqué muy bien.

Star negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio inferior:

\- Esssta…bien si no qui…quieres.

\- Dije que no sería correcto por ahora_ el niño le tendió el collar sonriendo cuando su amiga lo tomó entre sus manos con una expresión de sorpresa haciendo una perfecta "o" con su boca_ es solo que me gustaría que al menos salieras de aquí antes de decidir si realmente te gusto_ el adolescente se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza avergonzado por las palabras que iba a decir a continuación_ …como tu me gustas a mí.

Las manos de Star ocupadas en amarrar el collar alrededor de su cuello se congelaron en el acto cayendo sobre su regazo, la piel violácea de la chica insecto adquirió un par de tonalidades más oscuras cuando ella con un claro tono de inseguridad en su voz preguntó:

\- Gustar….¿amiga?

\- No me refería a que me gustes como amiga, ¡también lo haces! pero quiero decir…me gustas como…

\- ¿Pareja? _ La niña estaba sosteniendo con dos de las manos el tentáculo del chico que había abandonado su pelo, usando las otras para agarrar a través de las rejas la desgastada camisa roja que estaba vistiendo esperando la respuesta con una mezcla entre nerviosismo y ansias.

\- Sí_ la respuesta de Marco era baja y tímida al igual que la mirada en el par de ojos color ámbar que a juicio de Star combinaban maravillosamente bien con el cabello castaño. Antes de que la niña pudiera reaccionar el adolescente tomó con suavidad una de las manos que lo estaban sosteniendo depositando un beso en la muñeca.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente unos segundos sin saber exactamente que hacer a continuación, Star volteó la mano que el castaño había capturado entrelazando los dedos con los de él; el brazo derecho del chico estaba ocupado colocando un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de ella.

\- Cuando dije que esperaba que Marco no viniera a este sector no lo decía exactamente porque tuviera miedo de que se ligara a las pacientes…mi error debí considerar la opción.

Los enamorados se congelaron ante la voz profunda y burlona que venia de sus espaldas. Allí estaban las dos personas que Marco _menos_ había deseado que lo descubrieran. Toffe lo miraba con la misma expresión seria y fría de siempre pero un rictus de disgusto destacaba en sus labios de reptil, a su lado el mejor amigo de su padre Rasticore sonreía burlón notoriamente divertido por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos completando el trío inoportuno se podía ver a una mujer encapuchada de la cual apenas si se alcanzaba a distinguir el color blanco de su piel y el azabache de algunos de sus cabellos.

\- Marco, creo haberte dicho que no quería verte por este sector_ Toffe rompió el silencio alzando una ceja observando atentamente que su hijo no solo parecía haberle desobedecido sino que en su ausencia formó una especie de relación con su reciente captura, los dos niños estaban firmemente tomados de las manos y al septariano no le paso desapercibido que la niña a diferencia de otras veces estaba tranquila mirando con interrogación a Marco. Un gran cambio si tenia en cuenta que le había llegado información de que no dejaba de intentar atacar a quienes se le acercaban.

\- Lo sé_ murmuró Marco mirando a su padre adoptivo con una expresión suplicante_ pero no voy a decir que lo siento, conocer a Star ha sido realmente algo muy bueno. Gracias a ella me he sentido menos solo cuando tú no estás aquí.

La mirada de Toffe se suavizó al escuchar estas palabras, sabia que Marco no tenia muchos amigos debido a su forma de ser y que aparte de él mismo solo compartía ciertos intereses con su compañero de cuarto Dennis; uno de los hijos de los Avarius, sin embargo este era mucho mayor que el joven hibrido contando con veinte años de edad por lo cual no contaba exactamente como un amigo sino como una especie de hermano mayor.

\- Sabes que me ausento por buenos motivos Marco, te lo he explicado_ respondió Toffe dirigiendo una mirada hacia la chica insecto_ además no creo que una jovencita afectada mentalmente sea la mejor de las a amistades.

Las alas de Star se agitaron furiosamente alzando dos pares de brazos generando una esfera de energía púrpura lista para lanzársela al lagarto; Marco al percatarse de ello rápidamente se interpuso entre su amiga y su padre:

\- ¡STAR NO! ¡ES MI PADRE!... te hablé de él.

La niña miró alternativamente al hombre que aunque no recordaba haberlo visto nunca en su vida le provocaba una sensación de miedo y rabia en todo su ser y al chico que había sido su único amigo en todos los meses que llevaba encerrada en ese lugar sin saber quién era ni de donde venia.

La mirada ambarina poco a poco la calmó y la esfera de energía mágica destructiva se disipó en el aire como si nunca hubiera estado allí, Star se cruzo de brazos apretando las manos sobrantes en su regazo mirando con gesto de disculpa al castaño frente a ella quien exhalo un suspiro aliviado.

\- No puedes hacer eso cada vez que algo te moleste. Papá es médico, solo esta siendo demasiado frio para ver las cosas ¿bien? _ repuso mirando seriamente a la joven quien asintió mirando al suelo y fugazmente a los recién llegados quienes mostraban gestos sorprendidos al ver al adolescente manejando tan efectivamente a la ex princesa de Mewni.

\- Ciertamente parece que la niña sí entiende bastante_ Lady Astra habló por primera vez observando atentamente a la cosa que ahora era Stella Butterfly, si bien entendía lo suficiente las palabras como para captar conversaciones no recordaba nada de su pasado tal como Toffe había prometido.

\- Padre, Star puede ser que este algo afectada, pero es perfectamente capaz de comunicarse y realmente disfruto pasar tiempo con ella_ Marco le dirigió una sonrisa dulce a la niña_ ella es mi mejor amiga…se que te desobedecí pero realmente quiero seguirla viendo.

Star sabía por lo que le había contado Marco que su padre era quien mandaba dentro del complejo de cuevas y ver a su enamoramiento pedirle con voz suplicante que le permitiera seguirla viendo la hizo darse cuenta de que ese hombre podía _separarlos._

No lo iba a permitir, no _podía_ permitirlo.

Humedeciéndose los labios busco en su cerebro las palabras que debía pronunciar, eran pocas, pero el proceso para ella era más complicado que para las personas normales:

\- Por…fa…favoooor yo quie…ro, ver a Marco_ la niña agarro aún más fuerte la mano del chico entre las suyas mirando desesperada al lagarto con sus enormes ojos rosas.

\- Toffe vamos míralos ¿no son lindos? _ rió Rasticore pasando uno de sus voluminosos brazos por la espalda de su amigo_ Marco incluso le puso un nombre a la chica ¡y a ella parece gustarle! ¿te gusta pequeña?

El corpulento lagarto avanzo hacia ambos adolescentes quedándose a una distancia prudente agachándose para que su rostro quedara al nivel que el de la niña hablándole como a un perrito.

Después de todo así es como la veía.

Una mascota, un títere para lograr lo que deseaban, nunca había sentido aprecio por la estúpida y mimada princesa Stella asi que tampoco iba a sentirlo por la cosa en la que se había convertido ahora.

Star frunció el ceño al notar la inflexión de voz extraña con la que le estaba hablando ese hombre pero decidió ignorarlo contestándole brevemente con un "sí" acerca del nombre que le había puesto Marco.

Tras ellos Toffe miraba toda la interacción debatiéndose internamente sobre qué hacer. Jamás había sido su intención que Marco se viera involucrado en el plan y ahora he aquí al niño formando una relación cercana con el objeto clave de todo, algo que sin duda era increíblemente beneficioso; Lady Astra le había hecho notar múltiples veces que era necesario ganarse la confianza de la chica y Marco ya la tenía, la niña parecía estar tan apegada a el que si su hijo lo deseaba podría lograr convencerla de confiar en todos ellos.

\- Creo que tu hijo ya se ha metido en todo esto_ le murmuro Lady Astra suavemente al oído dándose cuenta de los pensamientos de su aliado_ no tiene que saber nada más, solo la versión que les contaremos a todos en la asamblea de esta noche, podemos usar el vínculo que tienen para que ella se integre mejor con los monstruos y se sienta más parte de nosotros. Piénsalo Toffe si ella realmente cree ser un monstruo y se siente parte de esto los recuerdos falsos funcionarán mucho mejor.

El Septariano se masajeó el puente de la nariz frustrado al darse cuenta de que la mujer tenía razón; gracias a Marco ahora la niña estaría aún más unida a la causa y para colmo el vinculo entre su hijo y la antigua princesa lo colocaba a él en una cómoda posición donde Marco fácilmente convencería a la chica para que depositara su confianza en él nuevamente a pesar de la sensación de malestar que tal vez podría conservar en lo profundo de su ser como reminiscencias de Stella Butterfly.

Toffe suspiró asintiendo resignado ante las palabras de la mujer, para a continuación girarse hacia Marco:

\- Está bien, pueden seguirse viendo, de hecho Star saldrá hoy del aislamiento después de la asamblea y necesitará un guía mientras se integra a la vida aquí.

\- ¿Es enserio? _ el chico pestañeo atónito por la buena noticia, no solo iba a seguir viendo a Star, sino que ella saldría ese mismo día de ala de enfermos mentales y para colmo posteriormente seria su guía personal.

\- No creo que tu padre tenga precisamente la capacidad para bromear_ bufó Rasticore.

\- Sí, Marco es enserio_ contesto Toffe suspirando_ podrán seguirse viendo, pero ahora necesito revisar el estado de salud general de "Star".

La aludida se tenso ante el comentario aferrándose con fuerza a su amigo:

\- Tranquila, papá no te hará nada malo_ la chica soltó lentamente la camisa de Marco retrocediendo mirando aun con desconfianza y duda a Toffe pero dispuesta a comportarse si eso hacia feliz a Marco.

\- Bien…entonces…quieren que…¿me vaya?_ inquirió el hibrido retrocediendo algunos pasos rumbo al pasillo pero aún sin apartar los ojos de la niña.

\- No creo que tu amiguita quiera que te quedes mientras le hacen la revisión médica_ contestó Rasticore bostezando, como hombre de acción que era se aburría estando quieto durante mucho tiempo así que por ahora solo quería poder marcharse de una vez a hacer algo mas interesante antes de la asamblea nocturna.

\- Nos encargaremos de ella_ repuso Lady Astra con voz amable y tranquilizadora_ te enterarás pronto pero esta joven es extremadamente importante.

Marco miró a Star no solo preocupado por ella sino por su reacción hostil al ver a su padre y sus invitados, la peli violácea le sonrió amablemente como indicación de que estaría bien y al mismo tiempo una promesa silenciosa de no ser agresiva.

\- Nos pondremos al corriente más tarde Marco y me contarás que has estado haciendo aparte de desobedecerme_ aunque el tono de voz de su padre aun era serio Marco detectó la broma en las palabras.

Dirigiendo una ultima mirada fugaz a la niña el híbrido se dió media vuelta regresando por el mismo camino por donde había venido hace ya tantas horas seguido de Rasticore quien no era médico ni formaba parte de lo que vendría inmediatamente después asi que no era necesario que se quedara, ya había ido a ver lo que le interesaba.

* * *

Marco caminó junto al enorme Septariano mordiéndose el labio ocasionalmente:

\- ¿Crees que papá esta muy enojado? al final estaba bromeando, pero…

\- ¿Enserio distingues alguna emoción en su cara? yo siempre lo veo igual_ Rasticore se rasco la cabeza alzando una ceja_ he conocido a Toffe desde que éramos niños y nunca he podido distinguir la diferencia de su cara de enojado que la de su cara de alegría. Pero no creo que pueda estar realmente enojado por tu amistad con…¿cómo la llamaste?

\- Star, ¿ella realmente no tiene un verdadero nombre?

\- No- " _Al menos no uno que debas saber"-_ pero el que le pusiste esta bien. De todos modos tu vínculo con ella es conveniente y será muy beneficioso para todos así que relájate. ¡Mira! ¿Ese no es tu amigo Dennis?

El castaño miró hacia donde apuntaba el hombre. Por fin habían llegado a uno de los tantos "espacios abiertos" que poseía en complejo de cuevas, allí en una esquina estaba Dennis conversando con Ludo quien agitaba sus pequeñas manos con evidente felicidad.

A Marco no le costó adivinar que era lo que probablemente Ludo le estaba contando a a su hermano menor.

Rasticore se despidió rápidamente del chico con un golpe amistoso en el hombro mandándole que no llegara tarde a la reunión nocturna y que comenzara a correr la voz de la asamblea desde ya.

Marco asintió agitando la mano suavemente hacia el hombre encaminándose hacia Dennis sin poder creer aún que las cosas salieran tan bien con Star.

Pero aun le inquietaban las palabras de Rasticore.

¿Por qué ella era tan importante?

* * *

 _ **Toffe…**_

El ambiente estaba lleno de pequeñas burbujas iridiscentes cada una de ellas tenía imágenes en movimiento en su interior; brillantes imágenes creadas por la mano maestra de Lady Astra con una combinación de la poca magia innata que poseía utilizando algunos hechizos de Eclipsa, pociones y ciencia.

Una mezcla infalible.

\- ¿Qué clase de recuerdos introdujiste en su mente?_ interrogó Toffe tomándole el pulso a la peli violacea quien estaba plácidamente dormida a sus pies.

Después de que Marco se marchara había sido increíblemente fácil convencer a la niña de que aspirara uno de los múltiples frascos que llevaba en el bolsillo. Había bastado una petición y la mirada del chico para que su comportamiento ante la revisión fuera dócil y tranquilo, el castaño en cierto modo tenía poder sobre ella.

\- De la clase que la hará creer que sus padres y amigos fueron sus captores y torturadores_ murmuro la mujer a la vez que la última de las burbujas era aspirada por la pequeña víctima desapareciendo sin dejar el menor rastro_ fue un poco horripilante sinceramente, pensé en cada cosa horrible que pude: daño físico, abuso sexual, daño psicológico…realmente ella va a creer que es una de nosotros. Los recuerdos falsos no vendrán de golpe naturalmente hay que crear la ilusión de que esta recuperando sus verdaderas memorias así que irán llegando lentamente y con el tiempo.

\- Bien, es justo lo que necesitaba. Gracias Lady Astra_ Toffe se puso de pie anotando brevemente en una libreta que todo estaba en orden con la salud de la chica_ con sus recuerdos originales desaparecidos y habiéndose incorporado los nuevos ella definitivamente creerá nuestra historia tanto o más que el resto de los monstruos.

El Septariano se guardo la libreta saliendo de la estancia seguido de la mujer quien cerró las rejas firmemente:

\- ¿Aún estas molesto porque tu hijo se haya involucrado?

\- Claro que sí, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer ya, mientras sepa la misma versión que todos no habrá problema supongo. ¿Estarás bien esperando en mi oficina? yo tengo que ir a buscar a algunos monstruos con alas para que comiencen a expandir la noticia de la asamblea.

\- Tranquilo, estaré bien por mí misma_ repuso Lady Astra poniendo una pequeña mano en el brazo del lagarto, la única peculiaridad no Mewmana en su extremidad era la piel dura con patrones similares a escamas en ella_ leeré algunos de tus libros, siempre he querido ver un tomo de Septarsis.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Sé que dije que serían solo dos partes, pero serán 3 y no, no tocaré la conquista de Mewni sería demasiado largo pero el próximo capítulo no será tan centrado en el Starco como éste, tendrá sus escenas pero aquí fue casi cien por ciento Starco.**

 **Guest:** Al final como ves no pude actualizar el 31, pero de todos modos espero te guste este capítulo.

 **Guest 2:** En la cita doble tengo planeado que Marco y Star se enteren allí mismo de que Jackie es la novia de Tom.

 **Johana:** Como ves aún queda un capítulo para el final, en si este es un AU 100% de maltrato para Star, excepto por Marco.

 **Paulina RQ:** Gracias! Espero te guste la continuación de este AU.

 **Seor chocolate:** Gracias por tus palabras y tus buenos deseos para este año! No se si seguiste leyendo el resto de los AU pero me alegra que disfrutaras el AU de la Star durmiente.

 **Nos vemos pronto lectores!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta es la parte final de este AU, y sí narre después de todo algo de la conquista monstruo.**

 **Me siento satisfecha, con esta pequeña historia creo que logué hacer algo diferente a los tradicionales Mewbertad AU. Hace tiempo que sabía que quería hacer algo así, pero no se me ocurría el contexto o la trama, también me gustó darle a Toffe la faceta de antihéroe sin dejar de lado su crueldad con Star.**

 **Tal vez les parezca raro como iré narrando los hechos, pero a medida que vayan leyendo todo tendrá sentido…de paso realmente no creo ser muy buena con las escenas de batalla XD pero me esforcé jejeje.**

 **Advertencia: esto contiene bastante gore así que no recomiendo estar comiendo nada mientras leen…y sí, yo quería que este AU fuera aunque sea un poquito horrible, rompe corazones y horripilante.**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **El Resplandor de una Mente sin Recuerdos: Parte 3**

 _El ejército de monstruos triplicaba en número al ejército Mewmano. Era curioso como los habitantes del reino siempre demasiado seguros de poseer de su lado la magia de la familia real nunca se dieron cuenta de que aquellos seres que despreciaban y creían en desventaja en realidad eran mucho más numerosos que ellos._

 _Lo único que siempre impidió a los monstruos rebelarse, lo que los mantenía sometidos era el que no poseían magia y los aliados peligrosos con habilidades sobrenaturales que tenía el reino Butterfly._

 _Ahora las cosas habían cambiado._

 _Toffe había anunciado públicamente hace una hora por medio de un altavoz_ _ _la "verdad" acerca de la familia real y_ su intención de invadir con un ejército la ciudad, de ese modo les daba la oportunidad a los Mewmanos para rendirse y abrir las puertas pacíficamente sin muertes de por medio._

 _En su lugar un ejército compuesto de Mewmanos, soldados del reino Johansen y del inframundo con su propio príncipe Tom Lucitor incluido se habían presentado para enfrentar a los invasores._

 _Del reino Pony Head solo la princesa Lilacia estaba allí en calidad de rebelde. Las cabezas flotantes le habían retirado su apoyo a los Butterfly hace muchos meses al igual que el reino de las Palomas. Los gobernantes de ambas naciones eran demasiado inteligentes como para luchar por una causa perdida. Por su parte la familia real Spiderbite le había prestado gustosamente a los monstruos gran parte de sus soldados para tomar el reino Butterfly, después de todo era un secreto a voces que la joven princesa del Bosque de las Mordidas de Araña Improbables tenía un romance con un joven monstruo de apariencia verdosa proveniente de una tribu que estaba proporcionando generosas cantidades de baba curativa para sanar las enormes picaduras de los habitantes del reino._

 _Star vestida con una armadura negra miraba a sus contrincantes con una expresión fría y calmada empuñando la varita en una de sus múltiples manos la cual ahora era de color gris violáceo con una estrella púrpura en el centro y grandes alas de mariposa negras con corazones magenta en ambos lados. Su mirada se nublo de un odio profundo cuando sus ojos se toparon con la princesa Lilacia Pony Head y el príncipe Tomas Lucitor._

 _Toffe sonrió para sus adentros: los recuerdos falsos habían hecho correctamente su trabajo ahora la lealtad de la princesa le pertenecía completamente a los monstruos y su corazón solamente a Marco el cual se encontraba sedado en el complejo de cuevas a salvo de cualquier daño. El chico no era un peleador, ni el lagarto ni Star permitirían que el híbrido se pusiera en peligro. Curiosamente su preocupación mutua por el niño era el único sentimiento sincero que el Septariano compartía con la princesa._

 _Algunas personas incluyendo entre ellas a la princesa Pony Head y al príncipe del inframundo miraban a Star con los ojos entrecerrados y signos de interrogación en la mirada; obviamente estaban pensando en que esa chica era curiosamente similar a la difunta Stella Butterfly durante su fase de Mewbertad, sin embargo Toffe sabía que eso sería todo, no había modo en que descubrieran que Star era la mismísima Stella transformada, el cambio a Mewbertad no es permanente y jamás de los jamases los Mewmanos creerían que su amada princesa se volvería en su contra._

 _Decidiendo que ya habían estado mirándose las caras por demasiado tiempo Toffe alzó la voz para hacerse oír:_

 _\- Prometí darles el plazo de una hora para que decidieran si se rendían pacíficamente o peleaban…por lo visto decidieron pelear. Una decisión muy poco inteligente._

 _\- ¡GUARDA SILENCIO ASQUEROSA CRIATURA! ¡COMO PUDISTE, LOS PADRES DE STELLA CONFIABAN EN TI, ELLA CONFIABA EN TI!_ La voz de Tom era furiosa haciéndose notar su agitación interna en su apariencia física, el cabello color salmón ardía en llamas y los orbes de sus ojos eran solo dos pozos de fuego rojizo._

 _Todo el resto del ejército Mewmano vitoreó las palabras con sonidos de apoyo y desprecio hacia el ex consejero real alistando sus armas para pelear._

 _\- ¡Voy a recuperar la varita de mi mejor amiga de las sucias manos de esa cosa! _ gritó Pony Head mirando con un profundo odio a la niña insecto quien apretó el poderoso objeto en su mano chirriando los dientes._

 _Sin esperar más el general vikingo del reino de los Johansen que estaba a cargo dio la señal de ataque, inmediatamente todo el ejército arremetió contra los monstruos confiados en ganar con el apoyo de los demonios y su vasta experiencia en el arte de la guerra._

 _\- ¡Al parecer creen que somos una tropa de salvajes imbéciles! ¡confían en ganarnos! ¡HAY QUE DEMOSTRARLES QUE SE EQUIVOCAN! _ gritó Rasticore levantando la enorme espada que usaba como arma y su mano izquierda reemplazada hace ya tantos años con una metálica._

 _Star se elevó en el aire precipitándose hacia el frente junto a Lady Astra y Toffe al encuentro de sus atacantes. Los tres sabían que su misión era encargarse de los demonios, aquellos seres con magia que tenían una ventaja injusta por sobre los monstruos._

 _Tras ellos se levantaron innumerables gritos de ánimo y promesas de muerte hacia el enemigo a la vez que ambos ejércitos por fin se encontraban comenzando una sangrienta batalla a las puertas del reino._

* * *

 _ **Meses atrás, el mismo día en que Marco y Star fueron descubiertos…**_

El joven híbrido observó desde un pasillo apartado a la enorme cantidad de monstruos reunidos en el centro del gran "patio" en uno de los numerosos espacios abiertos del laberinto de cuevas donde habitaban.

Ya faltaba poco para que comenzara la asamblea.

Rasticore junto a otros guerreros se encontraban calmando a las personas, por su tamaño y fuerza imponían respeto, sin contar que muchos de ellos tenían un trabajo igual de riesgoso que Toffe como infiltrados.

El mejor amigo de su padre trabajaba en el reino Johansen como espía.

Marco no sabía porque su padre le había pedido que no se uniera al resto solicitándole esperar en ese lugar, solo estaba rogando para que a Toffe no se le ocurriera que como castigo por su desobediencia iba a tener que abrir la reunión hablando en público frente a todo ese gentío, solo de pensarlo ya se le revolvía el estómago. Odiaba hablar en público y sentirse observado.

\- Veo que estas aquí puntualmente Marco_ la voz de su padre sonaba satisfecha y calmada.

\- Tú me lo pediste…¿para qué me necesitas?

\- Creemos que ella estaría mucho mas tranquila contigo a su lado_ repuso Lady Astra aún vistiendo su capa con capucha dando un paso al costado dejando ver a una Star mucho mas arreglada de lo que Marco alguna vez la había visto.

Su largo cabello había sido cuidadosamente cepillado, sus alas parecían mucho más limpias que la última vez que la había visto esa tarde y el vestido que usaba, aunque gastado y antiguo estaba en notables mejores condiciones que los que había usado hasta entonces.

\- ¡Marcooo! _ la niña se precipitó al frente queriendo abrazar al chico, pero las esposas que tenía en cada uno de sus pares de manos se lo impidió obligándola a hacer una mueca de disgusto.

\- ¿Por qué esta usando estas cosas? _ Marco frunció el ceño con notoria molestia comenzando a revisar los grilletes para quitarlos.

\- No…vas a …poder_ Star negó con la cabeza en un gesto resignado y cansado.

\- Tiene razón: no vas poder , para eso deberías tener las llaves_ el Septariano saco de su bolsillo un juego de llaves viejo y oxidado_ sé que esto no te va a gustar pero esta jovencita aún esta inestable emocionalmente y no queremos que dañe a nadie, podría asustarse al ver a tal cantidad de monstruos mirándola.

\- ¿Por qué motivo habrían de mirar a Star? _ Marco envolvió su brazo tentáculo alrededor de la cintura de la niña preocupado por el comentario de Toffe, primero le decían que ella era extremadamente importante, después que el vínculo de ambos sería beneficioso y ahora que todos iban a depositar su atención en la joven. Quería entender que estaba pasando allí.

\- Lo sabrás pronto_ Lady Astra puso una mano conciliadora sobre el hombro de Marco, aunque no podía verse su expresión ambos niños pensaron que probablemente ella estaba sonriendo su voz sonaba cariñosa y maternal_ por ahora solo debes quedarte aquí con ella hasta que los llamemos al centro de la habitación ¿pueden hacer eso? para entonces ya habrán comprendido muchas cosas.

El castaño miró a su amiga para cerciorarse de que ella estaba de acuerdo, Star asintió apoyándose en él removiéndose incomoda debido a los grilletes aprisionando sus manos.

\- Está bien, pero…¿de verdad es necesario que use las esposas? ¡Star no va a atacar a nadie!

La chica observó a Toffe esperanzada, de verdad le dolían esos grilletes demasiado apretados en cada una de sus extremidades.

Y ella quería abrazar a Marco, ¿Cómo iba a tocar a Marco así?

\- Las esposas se quedan son anti magia asi que mantendrán a Star bajo control_ Toffe se guardo el juego de llaves mirando seriamente a su hijo_ tal vez pueda parecerte inofensiva pero esta jovencita trató de atacar a los cuidadores numerosas veces y lo sabes. Como líder mi deber es garantizar la seguridad de todos y no voy a arriesgar eso solo porque la señorita este un poco incomoda.

Marco asintió disgustado, por más que odiaba ver a Star apresada de ese modo no podía contradecir las palabras de su padre adoptivo, él tenía razón.

Toffe suspiró despeinando con suavidad el cabello rebelde del niño, ¿por qué de entre todas las chicas su hijo había tenido que encapricharse con _ella_?

\- No será siempre así, en cuanto vea que Star se adapta correctamente a la vida en sociedad ya no tendrá que volver a usar nada como esto. Esa será precisamente tu misión: ocuparte de que ella se ajuste bien al estilo de vida de nosotros, así que no gastes tiempo en deprimirte y en lugar de ello comienza a pensar en cómo lo harás.

Apenas terminó de hablar el lagarto se encaminó hacia el centro de la estancia provocando que todos los asistentes guardaran silencio al verlo aparecer, tras él ambos adolescentes y Lady Astra se alistaron para escuchar lo que el Septariano tenía que decir.

* * *

Toffe se posiciono en el centro del lugar carraspeando levemente antes de comenzar a hablar:

\- Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, la asamblea de hoy se ha llevado a cabo con el motivo de hacerles saber algo de suma importancia que he estado llevando a cabo en secreto junto a algunos valiosos aliados y colegas_ con un gesto de la mano el lagarto señalo a un grupo de monstruos que en una esquina sonreían, entre estos se encontraba Rasticore_ Como todos saben desde hace cientos de años hemos vivido aislados, maltratados y asustados por culpa de los Mewmanos. Hace algunas década que se instauró el supuesto "tratado de Paz" que lo único que hace es darnos una mísera parte de lo que nos corresponde y absolutamente nada de dignidad ni respeto.

Voces furiosas se levantaron entre el público apoyando lo que decía Toffe, el Septariano tuvo que esperar pacientemente a que los ánimos se calmaran para continuar con su discurso:

\- ¡Pero eso pronto llegara a su fin! _ el lagarto realizo una pausa dramática mientras veía a Marco y a la niña insecto mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos, Lady Astra asintió suavemente con la cabeza dando a entender que sabía cual era su parte_ debido a que finalmente y después de una peligrosa misión hemos logrado encontrar a nuestra verdadera princesa de Mewni…a la verdadera princesa Butterfly.

Los susurros confundidos no se hicieron esperar ¿verdadera princesa? ¿de qué estaba hablando el líder? ¿acaso la princesa Stella no había muerto?

\- Si guardan silencio, Lady Astra descendiente de la honorable reina Eclipsa será quien les explicará todo.

La mujer le dio un apretón amable en el hombro al castaño encaminándose hacia el monstruo, el público le abrió paso con profundo respeto. Todos conocían la historia de la Reina Eclipsa tan mal llamada la Reina de la Oscuridad. Había sido la única Butterfly verdaderamente justa con los monstruos, quien tuvo un genuino deseo de paz e igualdad llegando incluso a enamorarse de uno de esos seres tan odiados por su familia. Desgraciadamente el rechazo hacia sus ideas por parte del propio pueblo al que debía gobernar la sumió poco a poco en la tristeza y la desesperación infectando su magia, sus hechizos basados en la pena y el dolor fueron llamados magia oscura y finalmente fue desterrada a otra dimensión junto a su amante solo permitiendo muchos años después el retorno a Mewni de su descendiente.

Lady Astra una vez que estuvo en el centro de la estancia se quitó lentamente su capucha revelando un rostro alargado y muy delgado, su cabello negro calló suavemente como una cascada por su espalda, los enormes ojos que le daban vida a su pálido rostro eran de un tono violeta oscuro idénticos a los que en el algún momento tuvo la reina Eclipsa.

Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención fue el hecho de que la piel blanca en vez de ser lisa como la de un Mewmano tenía patrones similares a escamas en toda ella dándole una apariencia áspera y dura similar a la de una tortuga de tierra.

La mujer se paro tranquilamente en el centro de la habitación realizando un delicado ademán con las manos, inmediatamente frente a todos los asombrados concurrentes se generó una ilusión donde aparecían pequeñas figuras transparentes que representaban a los Mewmanos por un lado y por el otro a los monstruos:

\- Me imagino que a esta altura mi nombre y procedencia ya es conocido por todos_ habló la mujer con su suave voz_ soy descendiente de Eclipsa expulsada de su propia patria hace tanto tiempo, solo se me permitió volver a condición de que jurara lealtad a la corona Butterfly y ocultara el peculiar rasgo de mi piel mientras trabajaba en la escuela para señoritas Santa Olga siendo constantemente vigilada, sin embargo eso no me ha impedido colaborar con Toffe de Septarsis y hacer lo que es correcto ayudándolo con una laboriosa y larga investigación para descubrir quienes son en verdad la familia Butterfly los mal llamados poseedores de la magia.

Star apretó la mano de Marco con fuerza siendo correspondida por su amigo, la niña no entendía porque las palabras de la mujer generaban en su interior una extraña sensación de ansiedad y miedo.

Una repentina y dolorosa punzada en la frente disolvió cualquier pensamiento desapareciendo tan rápido como vino dejándola mareada y confundida. A su lado el chico híbrido no se había dado cuenta del fugaz malestar de la niña demasiado absorto en las palabras que seguían brotando de los labios de Lady Astra.

\- Junto a su líder pasamos una enorme cantidad de tiempo excavando en la historia de Mewni; libros, testimonios y cualquier pista que pudiéramos hallar con el objetivo de encontrar lo que auténticamente sucedió hace tantos años cuando los Mewmanos llegaron a nuestra Tierra.

Las ilusiones transparentes formaron la imagen de un numeroso grupo de Mewmanos caminando hacia el castillo de la actual familia Butterfly, el grupo se inclinó en su totalidad ante la aparición de una pareja de monstruos que tenían el mismo aspecto que Star excepto porque los tonos de su piel eran diferentes; el rey tenía la piel de un tono azul oscuro mientras que la reina poseía un tono rosáceo pastel en la suya.

Lady Astra miro de reojo a los adolescentes que parecían hipnotizados por las ilusiones, especialmente la niña quien observaba con los ojos muy abiertos y una autentica expresión de sorpresa y curiosidad en el rostro volaceo.

 _Era perfecto._

\- Al principio ambos pueblos vivieron en paz y armonía. Los forasteros les contaron a los reyes que venían de una lejana Tierra en busca de un nuevo lugar para vivir con un clima más agradable donde se dieran mejor los cultivos y el invierno no fuera tan crudo. Los monarcas de naturaleza pacifica les permitieron a los forasteros vivir entre ellos, sin hacer diferencias y así pasaron los años. Generación tras generación esta paz se mantuvo.

Las imágenes volvieron a variar, ahora se veía a otra pareja joven de reyes la mujer parecía sumamente afligida y triste al igual que el rey, la puerta del castillo de abrió dejando entrar a una sirvienta quien llevaba de la mano a una niña Mewmana con dos marcas en forma de lucero de color azul a ambos lados de las mejillas.

\- Muchos años después una joven pareja no podía tener niños entonces adoptaron a una pequeña niña huérfana proveniente del antiguo pueblo forastero, ella tenia una peculiaridad: había nacido con el don de usar magia a pesar de no tener parentesco alguno con la familia real, como señal de su habilidad tenía marcas en su rostro.

El silencio entre los monstruos era absoluto, todos subyugados con las imágenes y la desconocida historia sin poder creer que en algún momento del pasado la magia que siempre habían considerado como la herramienta más poderosa de sus opresores para someterlos le había pertenecido a su raza.

\- La familia creció feliz aparentemente sin mayores complicaciones tratando a la princesa adoptiva como si fuera su verdadera hija_ Lady Astra movió ambas manos disolviendo la feliz imagen familiar que se había formado generando otra distinta donde los reyes miraban con amor a un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos el cual claramente era un bebé, la princesa desde una esquina miraba con envidia la escena_ pero un día la reina finalmente pudo concebir a su propio hijo, debido a que la sangre del bebé era verdaderamente real este tendría derecho al trono no la niña adoptada. El corazón de la niña se llenó de envidia a medida que ambos crecían sintiéndose rechazada tanto por los monstruos quienes ya no la reconocían como su verdadera princesa y por las personas de su propia raza quienes la veían como una anormalidad.

Un humo rojo se tragó las ilusiones mostrando ahora a la joven princesa ya crecida hablando con un grupo de encapuchados en un oscuro sótano.

En la esquina de la enorme sala donde Marco y Star seguían la presentación de Lady Astra el chico pudo notar como su garganta se apretaba y su corazón se aceleraba con nerviosismo; estaba comenzando a entender hacia donde se dirigía la historia y no iba a ser algo bonito.

\- La princesa despechada a medida que creció acumuló más y más odio contra su familia adoptiva convencida de que le estaban quitando un derecho que le pertenecía: ella quería ser reina. Se alió con Mewmanos renegados quienes habiendo olvidado la bondad que mostraron los monstruos a sus antepasados ahora deseaban tener toda la Tierra para ellos mismos creyéndose una raza superior_ en el centro de la estancia apareció la joven reina sosteniendo la varita mirando fríamente a su antigua familia quienes estaban amordazados y heridos a sus pies_ la reina dio un golpe de estado, robando la reliquia real y valiéndose de la magia para derrotar a los legítimos gobernantes, sin embargo no tuvo el valor para matarlos así que los encerró en las profundidades de castillo dentro de las mazmorras.

Star se llevó tres manos a la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a girar, imágenes breves de un lugar oscuro y húmedo estallaban tras sus párpados para irse de inmediato sin llegar a formar un cuadro completo.

Al percatarse del estado de su amiga Marco la sujetó contra él permitiendo que apoyara su peso en su cuerpo:

\- ¿Star? _ el castaño puso una mano sobre la frente de la niña notándola extrañamente sudorosa y fría_ ¿pasa algo?

El tono del joven híbrido era suave y sumamente preocupado, la mariposa negó con la cabeza hundiendo la nariz en su hombro.

\- No…lo…sé_ susurró a la vez que un pequeño temblor le recorría la espalda y su cabeza dolía cada vez más.

Marco le acarició el cabello habiendo perdido todo interés en la presentación de la descendiente de Eclipsa deseando que esta acabara para poder pedirle a Toffe que revisara a Star.

Pero Lady Astra aún continuaba hablando:

\- Así la usurpadora del trono mantuvo a su familia adoptiva cautiva durante muchos años, redujo a los legítimos habitantes de la Tierra a simples parias colocando a los de su raza por sobre estos. Años más tarde la reina tuvo una hija con marcas en ambas mejillas al igual que su madre y cierta habilidad mágica pero no la suficiente para que la varita la aceptara.

\- La reina descubrió que si usaba la sangre de su hermana adoptiva encarcelada y se la daba de beber a su hija la niña aumentaría su potencial mágico teniendo que pagar a cambio solo una corta y momentánea transformación; la tan conocida "Mewbertad"_ los susurros espantados entre la audiencia aumentaron rápidamente, impactados al pensar que el fenómeno que les ocurría a las jóvenes princesas era en realidad un efecto secundario de beber la sangre de la verdadera heredera al trono oculta y encarcelada en una mazmorra húmeda y maloliente_ así al darse cuenta que para mantener el poder necesitaba la sangre de la auténtica familia real la reina se encargó de que tanto la antigua reina como su hermana adoptiva encarcelada concibieran hijos…no creo que haga falta mencionar que el método para que ambas quedaran encinta no fue precisamente muy agradable.

Lady Astra hizo desaparecer las ilusiones que habían acompañado su relato observando las expresiones estupefactas de los monstruos que la rodeaban. De todos los pasos del plan de Toffe el crear una historia convincente había sido lo más sencillo, siempre se consideró como una mujer de gran imaginación y capacidad oratoria; lo cierto era que habiendo pasado tanto tiempo era realmente difícil encontrar la verdad tras todo el conflicto Monstruo- Mewmano. Los primeros decían que los Mewmanos les arrebataron la Tierra, los segundos que ellos solo le dieron un mejor uso debido a que los monstruos eran seres desorganizados que desaprovechaban los fértiles terrenos en los que vivían, nadie sabía la verdad solo lo que les habían ido contando al crecer según la raza a la que pertenecían. Lo único seguro el maltrato que había existido por parte de los Mewmanos hacia los monstruos durante siglos.

Cada una de las caras que podía ver en esa enorme estancia confiaba ciegamente en ella y en Toffe, se creerían lo que sea que este les dijera especialmente si aumentaba su herido orgullo y confirmaba sus ideas sobre la maldad de los Butterfly basadas en tantos años de miseria y sometimiento.

\- Como ya habrán adivinado la familia real mantuvo la misma estrategia por generaciones_ el Septariano dio un paso al frente posicionándose al lado de Lady Astra_ el motivo principal por el que comencé a trabajar como infiltrado en el castillo no fue solo para seguir de cerca los movimientos de la realeza, sino también para lograr rescatar a quien es nuestra legítima princesa.

Marco podía notar la sensación desagradable en su estómago y el sabor de la bilis subiendo por su garganta tratando de asimilar el hecho de que Star era la verdadera princesa de Mewni y que sus recuerdos olvidados posiblemente estaban plagados de experiencias horribles. La oprimió con fuerza al pensar que los dedos faltantes en una de sus manos tal vez habían sido cortados como una forma de tortura.

¿Qué clase de vida había tenido antes de que Toffe la rescatara? ¿A que formas de espantosas torturas se había visto sometida?

No quería pensar en ello, no quería pensar en la misma niña dulce e inocente que conocía viéndose obligada a soportar toda clase de vejaciones solo para divertir a otras personas y que su sangre fuera utilizada para el interés personal de la familia real.

Recordó a la princesa Stella la última vez que la vio: sus ojos azules, la piel pálida y su rostro lleno de rencor como si tuviera _alguna excusa_ para sentirse de ese modo, para llamar malditos a los monstruos cuando los únicos malditos que se merecían el exterminio eran aquellos que se hacían llamar reyes.

La rabia seguía creciendo en el interior del niño repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente la frase de Lady Astra sobre obligar a las princesas cautivas a procrear.

No le importaba quien fuera si alguien dañó de ese modo a Star él mismo se iba a encargar de matarlo.

\- Marco…_ el sonido de los grilletes lo obligó a regresar a la realidad donde la peli violácea tiraba de su camisa aun temblando un poco haciendo señas con la cabeza para que mirara a Toffe.

El lagarto ya había anunciado que la princesa se encontraba hace semanas entre ellos siendo tratada de sus múltiples heridas y pobre estado de salud en general, ignorando los comentarios emocionados de los cuidadores quienes no dejaban de murmurar entre ellos que siempre sospecharon que esa paciente era especial mientras otros conocedores de la _auténtica verdad_ se limitaban a rodar los ojos.

Toffe estaba tratando de obtener la atención de Marco para que guiara a la niña hacia él y Lady Astra, sin embargo, su hijo parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Finalmente Marco se dio cuenta de lo que le pedían, le dirigió una mirada a su amiga quien estaba significativamente mejor habiéndose calmado, ella asintió con confianza viendo que la atención de todos estaba depositada en ellos.

Con cuidado Marco la tomo de la cintura sujetándola para que se dirigieran junto a Toffe temeroso de que ella volviera a perder las fuerzas como antes.

Star por su parte se sentía incomoda y mareada, nunca había tenido tantos ojos sobre ella desde que podía recordar…además estaba esa historia.

La historia de su vida.

Se encontraba asustada y aliviada al mismo tiempo: asustada porque había logrado entender lo suficiente para ver que su vida había sido horrible antes de que Toffe la salvara esas imágenes fugaces de una habitación oscura, húmeda y maloliente eran posiblemente imágenes de su pasado. Por ello no podía evitar sentir un enorme alivio al mismo tiempo por no recordar nada más que pequeñas imágenes borrosas.

Si su existencia había sido tan miserable no quería recordar nada más.

Cuando ambos niños llegaron junto a Toffe de entre el público apareció Rasticore llevando entre las enormes manos una pequeña caja alargada la cual inmediatamente atrajo a Star produciéndole una fuerte sensación de familiaridad, pero no de una manera aterradora.

Toffe lentamente le quitó los grilletes dándole una significativa mirada al castaño para que entendiera que debía vigilarla, la niña no podía tener un estúpido ataque de violencia mágica ahora.

\- Para que todos ustedes puedan ver con sus propios ojos que esta chica, que a partir de hoy responde ante el nombre de Star, es nuestra verdadera princesa, aquí tengo la reliquia real_ Rasticore abrió la caja rebelando lo que fue la varita de la princesa Stella Butterfly: de color morado en su totalidad con una brillante estrella amarilla al centro y alas blancas con corazones malva a ambos lados.

\- Por favor princesa, proceda a tomarla en sus manos_ con fingido respeto Rasticore se arrodilló frente a Star tendiéndole la varita dentro de la caja.

La niña estaba cada vez más mareada, la varita parecía brillar y emitir suaves pulsaciones de magia como llamándola para que la tomara entre sus manos, pero al mismo tiempo tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría cuando la tomara.

Indecisa miró a Marco, el cual a su lado intentó sonreírle de forma tranquilizadora ignorando sus propios sentimientos ahora que sabía sobre el terrible pasado de la chica.

Poco a poco Star estiró dos manos hacia la varita envolviéndolas suavemente alrededor del mango, observó a Lady Astra la cual en voz baja le indicó que la alzara.

Ella obedeció.

La varita brillo con fuerza cambiando sus colores al mismo tiempo que la estrella del centro se comenzaba a teñir de un profundo color morado provocando gritos de exclamación, sorpresa y alegría entre todos los que se encontraban reunidos al ver que el objeto mágico no rechazaba su toque.

Star no podía apartar la vista del brillo mágico de la varita, su frente punzó con fuerza otra vez volviendo borroso todo aquello que la rodeaba.

Nuevamente las imágenes llegaron hasta su cabeza, rápidas pero nítidas.

Una mazmorra oscura y helada, una mujer de cabello blanco usando un cuchillo para cortar su piel sin piedad recogiendo la sangre derramada en un recipiente, una niña rubia a quien no podía verle el rostro usándola como blanco para practicar dolorosos hechizos…un chico…de cabello rojo desgarrando su gastada vestimenta.

 _Tocándola contra su voluntad._

Incapaz de seguir soportando las imágenes que la bombardeaban sin piedad y el dolor que traían consigo Star soltó la varita llevándose las manos hacia la cabeza soltando un grito desgarrador de rabia e impotencia.

Lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de que todo se volviera negro fue los suaves ojos color ámbar de Marco y sus brazos extendiéndose hacia ella para sostenerla.

Quería aferrarse a esa imagen…quería aferrarse a la imagen de la única persona a la que amaba.

* * *

 _ **Castillo Butterfly, habitación de los reyes…**_

\- ¡STELLA! _ la reina se despertó de golpe sudando, con el corazón a punto de destrozarle el pecho segura de haber escuchado el agudo grito de dolor de su amada hija.

\- ¿Moon? _ River se despertó sobresaltado al sentir a su esposa quien había salido de la cama rápidamente dispuesta a abrir la ventana_ ¡Moon es de noche!

\- ¡Suéltame! _ la mujer forcejeaba con su esposo para que éste la soltara, en otros tiempos le habría sido sencillo especialmente si se transformaba en su forma de mariposa, pero ahora su salud se había debilitado mucho_ ¿no la oyes? ¿no oyes a nuestra pequeña? ¡Es Stella River la oí gritar!

\- ¡Llevas diciendo eso desde hace meses Moon! _ el hombre desesperado y con el rostro desencajado sacudió a la mujer firmemente, pero sin dañarla_ ¡Stella está muerta!

\- ¡No, yo la escuché! ¡ella esta ahí…tiene que estar! …la escuché…estoy segura…yo no estoy loca River…no…mi pequeña está ahí…me esta llamando…_ Moon comenzó a negar con la cabeza una y otra vez de forma monótona aun tratando de alcanzar la ventana pero sin demasiada fuerza con la mirada perdida murmurando las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

\- También la extraño amor_ River abrazó a la mujer enterrando el rostro en su hombro dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por las mejillas sin afeitar_ pero…ella se fue y no hay nada que…

\- ¡ELLA ESTA VIVA!

La reina escapó de los brazos de su marido, abriendo la ventana colocando un pie sobre el alféizar ignorando el granizo que entraba desde el exterior golpeándole el rostro y el cuerpo.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡de prisa, traigan la medicina! _ River sujetó a su mujer utilizando toda la fuerza que poseía para impedir que saltara por la ventana probablemente matándose en el proceso ya que no era seguro que en su estado actual lograra transformarse en su forma de batalla.

Segundos más tarde tres sirvientes entraron rápidamente en el cuarto ya familiarizados con lo que debían hacer ante uno de los ataques de la reina.

Una joven doncella preparó la jeringuilla que contenía el medicamento que había preparado el curandero real con ayuda de Toffe inyectándolo rápidamente en el brazo de la enfebrecida mujer.

Casi inmediatamente la reina dejó de luchar quedando completamente lánguida en los brazos de River aún llamando con voz lastimera a su difunta hija, pero paulatinamente también dejó de hablar sumiéndose en un profundo sueño drogado.

\- ¿Eso es todo su alteza? _ inquirió la sirvienta con una respetuosa reverencia mientras los otros dos sirvientes cerraban la ventana y limpiaban el granizo que se había filtrado dentro.

\- Sí, eso es todo_ River asintió tomando delicadamente a su esposa llevándola hacia la cama como lo había hecho tantas otras noches desde que murió Stella y su pequeño bebé.

Las lágrimas no dejaron de caer por su rostro en ningún instante.

* * *

 _El semblante de Lady Astra no mostró ninguna expresión cuando saco su espada ensangrentada del corazón de la princesa Lilacia Pony Head. Pateó el cadáver con rabia hacia una esquina junto a varios otros de los cuales se había encargado ella o Toffe el cual estaba pasando a cuchillo a un soldado del reino Butterfly en ese instante._

 _La unicornio no le había dado demasiada pelea a la mujer, después de todo era solo una niña creída y demasiado confiada en su magia que ni siquiera sabía pelear, pero le había herido la mejilla con su cuerno._

 _Y eso había puesto furiosa a la descendiente de Eclipsa provocando que se dedicara de lleno a deshacerse de ella._

 _Más soldados venían a la carga en su dirección, la mujer suspiró cansada deseando ya haber acabado con todas esas molestias._

 _Al menos Star parecía estar manejando bastante bien al príncipe del Inframundo._

* * *

 _Tom alzo sus dos manos disparándole a su adversaria más de veinte esferas de fuego demoniaco las cuales pasaron rozándola increíblemente cerca, la chica se las arregló para esquivarlas todas con éxito manteniendo sus enormes alas violeta firmemente plegadas en la espalda después de que anteriormente uno de los ataques del joven demonio rozara una de ellas dejándole una quemadura bastante grave que ahora no dejaba de molestar._

 _La chica alzó la varita susurrando unas palabras en Mewmano antiguo produciendo un rayo negro en el centro del objeto mágico lanzándolo hacia Tomas, quien teniendo que estar pendiente de las múltiples peleas que se desarrollaban a su alrededor en el campo de batalla solo pudo hacerse a un lado en el último segundo recibiendo el impacto de la magia oscura de lleno en el brazo._

 _El demonio soltó un aullido cuando la magia atravesó la piel, llegando directamente al músculo para quemarlo y desgarrarlo._

 _Star sonrió al ver al chico retorciéndose de dolor dejando escapar una pequeña y macabra risita deleitándose con su sufrimiento._

 _Se lo merecía. Tenia muchos recuerdos de él haciéndole daño._

 _Tomas apretó su brazo lastimado con la otra mano mirando con odio a la niña frente a él que se estaba balanceando sobre sus talones observándolo de manera inexpresiva, tras ella numerosos soldados monstruos la protegían de cualquier ataque mientras ella se encargaba de él._

 _Cansada de estar peleando con el chico, Star levantó la varita nuevamente; una niebla de color morado oscuro comenzó a fluir a su alrededor como un tornado, la niña apuntó la varita hacia su oponente riendo:_

 _\- Adiooos Tooom_ pronunció lentamente con el ritmo lento con el que siempre hablaba._

 _La niebla se precipitó hacia el chico, varias mariposas de color negro volaban con ella dejando una estela oscura a su espalda._

 _Un fuerte presentimiento le indico al adolescente que no podía permitir que ese hechizo lo tocara, uniendo ambas manos generó un ataúd negro a su alredor para protegerlo, la magia rebotó sobre la superficie encantada devolviéndose hacia Star, la princesa se agachó permitiendo que el hechizo diera de lleno en la espalda de un soldado Mewmano desintegrándolo._

 _El corazón de la joven monstruo latía desbocado en el pecho al pensar que estuvo a punto de ser víctima de su propia magia._

 _Aprovechándose de su distracción Tom cerró los ojos concentrándose. Antes de que Star pudiera reaccionar un círculo rojo con símbolos antiguos se formo bajo sus pies, de él surgieron cuatro enormes cadenas al rojo vivo las cuales se enroscaron en las múltiples extremidades tirándolas en direcciones opuestas llevándola a gemir de dolor._

 _Tomas levitó hacia ella con los ojos en llamas rechinando los dientes, desde la primera vez que puso sus ojos sobre la nueva líder los monstruos experimentó un increíble odio hacia ella. La chica parecía una copia barata y oscura de su amor perdido cuando paso por la Mewbertad._

 _Tom se detuvo frente a ella mirándola fijamente a esos horribles ojos rosas como los de un insecto con una extraña pupila en forma de corazón._

 _\- ¡AHORA VAS A MORIR! _ tronó el príncipe haciendo flamear su cabello._

 _Contrario a lo esperado la niña sonrió susurrando suavemente una sola frase antes de que él pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento._

 _Tom no sabía como pero ahora ya no estaba en el campo de batalla a punto de asesinar a la líder monstruo, sino en medio de los jardines del Castillo Butterfly mirando los adorables ojos de su primer y único amor: La princesa Stella._

 _\- ¿Stella? ¿eres tú?_ el joven se acercó a ella con paso tembloroso, la chica estaba de pie en medio del jardín rodeado de rosas con la suave brisa haciendo revolotear su cabello dorado._

 _Ella no respondió a la llamada de su amigo limitándose a asentir y sonreír haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que él se acercara aún más._

 _\- Stella…yo…te he extrañado…_

 _El cerebro de Tomas no funcionaba correctamente, la había añorado durante meses mirando las viejas fotografías de ambos, recordando su corto tiempo de noviazgo hasta la ruptura por una pelea infantil debido a que él no podía controlar su genio, la última vez que hablaron antes de que ella viajara cuando él sintiéndose dejado de lado no había apreciado sus intentos por mejorar como princesa desdeñando su esfuerzo por involucrarse más activamente en los problemas del reino._

 _Siempre había querido disculparse…y ahora ella estaba allí frente a él con esos ojos azul claro que le encantaban desde que era un niño y la sonrisa luminosa que era capaz de animarlo incluso en sus peores momentos._

 _Quería que todo fuera solo un mal sueño, la guerra, la traición de Toffe, la muerte de Stella._

 _\- Stella…por favor _ la estrechó entre sus brazos acariciando con la punta de la nariz la blanca y sedosa piel de su hombro_ perdóname…lo siento…yo te...  
_

 _No pudo seguir hablando._

 _Un objeto afilado le había atravesado el estómago de lado a lado haciendo que escupiera sangre por la boca salpicando el angelical rostro de Stella que lo miraba inexpresiva con una sonrisa de muñeca rota._

 _La herida comenzó a arder, el dolor se expandió hasta el rincón más hondo de su ser haciéndolo volver a la realidad._

 _La batalla seguía a su alrededor, podía escuchar la voz desesperada de Kelly gritando su nombre hasta desgarrarse los pulmones. Calló de rodillas al piso con la sangre fluyendo sin descanso por sus labios entreabiertos y la herida del estómago, sus huesos desintegrándose dentro de él y la garganta destrozada por los gritos de dolor._

 _Lo único que alcanzó a ver antes de morir fue el hermoso rostro del amor de su vida derritiéndose dejando en su lugar a la princesa Star sonriéndole cruelmente de un modo triunfante._

 _Cuando los ojos rojizos del príncipe perdieron todo rastro de vida Star arranco la varita transformada en una espada semi líquida y goteante hecha de magia del estómago de su víctima regresando el arma a su forma original sacudiéndola un poco para eliminar los rastros de sangre y órganos que aún estaban adheridos a ella._

 _Miró brevemente el cadáver del príncipe apretando los dientes cuando las imágenes de su abuso comenzaron a invadir su cerebro._

 _Apuntando la varita hacia él incineró el cuerpo disfrutando de la satisfacción interior que la invadió al verlo arder._

 _Unos metros más allá Lady Astra terminaba de degollar a los pocos soldados del inframundo que seguían con vida._

 _La mayoría de los guerreros del bando contrario ya se habían dado cuenta de que Star era una oponente peligrosa y comenzaban a perder la esperanza viéndose superados por los monstruos y el enorme y destructivo poder corrupto de la nueva princesa._

 _Quedaba poco la victoria._

 _Súbitamente una sustancia caliente y viscosa salpicó la espalda de Star acompañada de un ruido sordo de algo cayendo al suelo._

 _La chica se giró para ver el cuerpo decapitado de una niña de abundante cabello verde, en sus manos aún mantenía agarrado un espadón enorme, tras ella Toffe sostenía la cimitarra firmemente aun goteando sangre:_

 _\- Se te acercó mientras estabas distraída con tu venganza personal contra el príncipe_ escupió el lagarto a modo de reproche mirándola duramente._

 _\- Lo si…ento_ la princesa asintió apenada agachándose rápidamente a arrebatar el arma de la niña muerta de entre sus manos inertes con la intención de usarla para sí misma._

 _Un par de Mewmanos se acercaron a atacarlos siendo reducidos en el acto, apenas eran dos soldados jóvenes sin mayor experiencia, los más fuertes habían sido los primeros que se habían encargado de eliminar._

 _La victoria estaba cerca pero aún quedaban muchos por matar._

 _\- Star, usa el hechizo que te enseñó Lady Astra, es hora_ mandó Toffe.  
_

 _La chica asintió movimiento la varita en círculos sobre su cabeza lentamente realizando varios movimientos rituales a continuación, los ojos de la niña así como sus manos y antenas comenzaron a llenarse con una sustancia espesa de color púrpura, poco a poco a medida que el hechizo avanzaba los cuerpos de aquellos que habían sido asesinados comenzaron a levantarse incluyendo el cadáver decapitado de la niña a los pies de Toffe._

 _Pronto fueron cientos de cuerpos moviéndose y matando bajo el control de Star. Era un hechizo complicado que gastaría casi toda su energía, pero el tiempo que pudiera utilizarlo seria mas que suficiente para acabar con los enemigos restantes._

 _Toffe alistó su arma para seguir peleando dirigiéndose con paso calmo a rematar a uno de los hermanos del antiguo rey River ignorando sus gritos de rabia y traición._

 _Nadie vio como una pequeña y solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de la princesa envuelta en un halo negro de magia, la pequeña gota cruzó justo en la mitad de la mejilla partiendo el corazón a la mitad._

 _Star no sabía porque mientras ayudaba a los suyos a ganar la guerra estaba llorando._

 _No entendía porque no estaba feliz._

* * *

 _ **Castillo Butterfly;dos meses después de la Asamblea…**_

Toffe entró por las enormes puertas del castillo Butterfly habiendo regresado recientemente de una reunión con el reino de las palomas; seres inteligentes que velaban por sus propios intereses no serían ningún problema convencerlos de estar de su lado.

Hace semanas que había regresado al castillo de Mewni manteniendo su fachada, era necesario hacerlo por un poco más de tiempo hasta reunir la información necesaria sobre la posición de los otros reinos hacia los monstruos y principalmente hasta que Star estuviera lista. Ahora la princesa se encontraba en el complejo de cuevas bajo el cuidado de Marco y siendo entrenada por Lady Astra la cual había argumentado estar gravemente enferma para ser relevada temporalmente de su tapadera como directora de la escuela Santa Olga para señoritas.

Los sirvientes realizaron una respetuosa reverencia hacia el lagarto, algunos aún lo odiaban por ser un monstruo, otros lo respetaban por su posición como consejero real y Regente temporal de Mewni y muchos otros lo apreciaban genuinamente, en ausencia de la reina para gobernar el lagarto había comenzado a expandir silenciosamente la antigua sabiduría de Septarsis sobre ciencia, medicina y tecnología bajo la apariencia de ser ideas nuevas provenientes de otras dimensiones debido a que los rumores que había expandido la reina Comet sobre los saberes de su raza hacía que la gente le temieraa las enseñanzas de Septarsis.

Las personas ahora se sentían mejor y más poderosas, más independientes al saber que no todo debía solucionarse con la magia.

Una criada tomó su abrigo empapado por la lluvia mientras un joven le quitaba los zapatos y le ofrecía unas cómodas pantuflas gesto que el Septariano agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Unos pasos apresurados por las escaleras le anunciaron que alguien se acercaba: una mujer de edad avanzada vestida pulcramente con el cabello canoso amarrado en un rodete y un delantal blanco que le cubría todo el vestido.

\- Señor Toffe, es muy bueno que ya halla regresado de su viaje.

\- ¿Pasó algo con la reina Moon o el rey River? _ inquirió levantando una ceja con falso tono preocupado.

\- No exactamente, solo que la reina esta cada vez más agresiva y es difícil hablar con ella…día a día parece perder más la razón y no deja de actuar y hablar como si la princesa Stella siguiera viva. Recientemente exige que toda la servidumbre atienda a un cojín como si fuera su bebé perdido.

\- Lamentablemente no me sorprende el perturbado estado de su majestad_ repuso Toffe mirando al suelo, lamentándose_ desde hace meses que no hace mas que empeorar. ¿Qué me dice del rey?

\- El rey aún bebe mucho, no ha progresado nada…hoy se encerró es su despacho muy temprano en la mañana y no ha salido en todo el día.

\- Entiendo, iré a ver como se encuentra de inmediato.

El monstruo caminó hacia el despacho del rey seguido de cerca por la anciana curandera, al llegar ambos se quedaron quietos al ser recibidos por la imagen de una despeinada reina Moon aún en pijama llevando entre los brazos a una pequeña almohada vestida como si fuera un bebé. La mujer trataba de forzar la puerta del estudio sin éxito.

\- Reina Moon_ saludó Toffe mirándola fijamente.

La mujer se giró en el acto cambiando rápidamente su mirada sorprendida por una de alegría:

\- ¡Toffe que bueno que regresaste! ¿Stella aún no desea regresar a casa?

\- No mi reina, la princesa se encuentra muy satisfecha pasando la temporada en la aldea de los monstruos.

Tras el consejero real la curandera miro al suelo suspirando, las personas comenzaban a perder la esperanza de que la reina recuperara la razón, dialogar con ella era inútil se resistía a ser arrancada de su mundo de fantasía donde ninguna desgracia había ocurrido y reaccionaba violentamente ha aquellos que insistían demasiado en llevarla de vuelta a la realidad.

\- Ya veo, ¡pero tendrá que volver en algún momento!...esa niña…shh pequeño calma estamos hablando de tu hermana_ la reina meció suavemente al cojín con sumo cuidado y cariño_ tal vez les halla sorprendido verme tratando de forzar la entrada el despacho de mi marido pero ya no se que hacer_ la mujer se mordió el labio a la vez que sus ojos de expresión vacía se llenaban de lágrimas_ River ha cambiado mucho desde que nació nuestro pequeño ya no se preocupa por mí tanto como antes, no le interesa saber de Stella…tampoco me ayuda con el bebé…¿crees que hice algo mal Toffe?

\- No mi reina usted no ha hecho nada malo, como ve vine con la curandera a ver como se encuentra su esposo.

\- ¡Oh la curandera, claro! iba a ir a verla pero se me olvidó, mi pequeñito estuvo tosiendo toda la noche, creo que esta por tener su primer resfriado, necesito que lo revise cuanto antes.

La mujer miró brevemente al cojín en los brazos de su soberana sintiéndose enormemente incomoda:

\- Por….supuesto majestad me encargaré de él inmediatamente en cuanto veamos que ocurre con el rey, pero…el príncipe se ve perfectamente sano_ terminó intentando darle a su voz el máximo tono de convicción.

La reina asintió conforme con tales palabras esperando a que Toffe forzara la puerta del despacho de River, el monarca había entrado con las llaves por lo cual no había otra manera de entrar y el débil estado mental y corporal de la reina le impedía controlar correctamente su magia por lo cual no había podido usarla para abrir la puerta.

Cuando finalmente la puerta cedió y giró sobre sus goznes la curandera gritó llevándose ambas manos a la boca en un gesto de horror mientras Toffe mantenía la compostura, sus ojos solo abriéndose un poco mas de lo normal para delatar su sorpresa.

En la mesa del elegante escritorio del rey descansaban más de veinte jeringuillas con los tranquilizantes que Toffe había dejado preparados para la reina cuando padeciera sus ataques de agresividad, muchos de los cuales había utilizado también con Star, el rostro del monarca tenía una expresión vacía con ambos ojos abiertos y carentes de brillo, la piel estaba pálida y sin duda debía estar frio al tacto.

River Johansen rey de Mewni se había suicidado.

Moon pestañeó ante la imagen que tenía al frente, dejando escapar una pequeña risa sarcástica:

\- ¿Oyeron lo que me dijo? River quiere seguir trabajando como si nada…como si nada…eres una vergüenza River deberías darle más tiempo a tu hijo.

La reina se fue tarareando felizmente una canción de cuna para su cojín dejando atrás a una horrorizada curandera que cayo de rodillas sollozando y a un Septariano que a pesar de haber estado fingiendo todo el tiempo su aprecio por la familia real lamentaba sinceramente el triste final de River.

Él solo era un sujeto estúpido que ningún daño le había hecho nunca a los monstruos.

\- Verifique su estado de salud, podría seguir vivo_ mandó el lagarto a la mujer quien se puso de pie tambaleante dirigiéndose a cumplir la orden negando con la cabeza al ver que el hombre no tenía pulso.

Toffe respiró hondo fingiendo que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas cuando en realidad sus ojos de reptil seguían perfectamente secos:

\- Comunicaré la triste noticia de inmediato a la servidumbre, usted encárguese de vigilar a la reina, los funerales serán esta noche.

* * *

Cuando horas después el cielo estaba completamente oscuro y las personas se encontraban frente al ataúd del rey orando por su alma nadie se percató de la falta del consejero real Toffe de Septarsis y si alguien lo hizo pensó que seguramente estaba vigilando a la reina dentro del castillo.

Nada más lejos de la verdad.

Toffe se encontraba en la habitación de la princesa Stella tomando entre ambas manos el antiguo libro de hechizos, estando el castillo por fin bajo escasa vigilancia debido a los funerales del rey y habiendo logrado averiguar el medio para "apagar" a Glossaryck gracias a los antiguos diarios de Eclipsa proporcionados por Lady Astra.

Faltaba poco para que todas las piezas encajaran en su sitio.

* * *

 _ **Complejo de cuevas, Bosque de la Muerte segura…**_

Star mantenía la varita alzada mirando a la mujer Mewmana levantada varios metros del suelo gracias a un simple hechizo de levitación.

\- ¿Se puede saber que estás esperando querida? _ dijo Lady Astra hojeando el cuaderno de Eclipsa. Si bien la mujer no poseía la capacidad para realizar hechizos grandes si tenia los conocimientos necesarios para ser la maestra de Star_ tienes que dejar de lado esas dudas, hemos hablado de lo mismo miles de veces.

La niña miro nuevamente a la asustada mujer con la mano temblorosa. Hace tiempo que había aceptado quien era, su papel en la guerra que debían librar así como los horribles recuerdos que no dejaban de aparecer en su mente en el momento menos pensado. Había aprendido magia a bastante velocidad la mayoría de los hechizos eran para dañar, controlar mentes y torturar.

Pero no lograba dejar de lado el sentimiento horrible que la embargaba cuando tenía que matar.

No le pedían matar a cualquier persona, generalmente eran Mewmanos capturados por los monstruos quienes anteriormente habían dañado a alguien del grupo.

Pero aún así no dejaban de ser personas que nunca le habían hecho nada malo…no eran ninguno de esos asquerosos seres que la habían torturado en las profundidades de una sucia mazmorra.

\- ¿Acaso también vas a dudar durante la batalla? _ presiono Lady Astra con voz dura_ ¿acaso también dudarías si tuvieras que elegir entre matar y salvar a tu adorado Marco?

Nada más mencionar el nombre del joven híbrido varias imágenes pasaron frente a la chica: el tiempo que habían pasado juntos desde que se conocieron, la forma en que el chico se había preocupado por ella cuando se desmayó la primera vez que apareció en público, como su comportamiento nunca cambió a pesar de enterarse de que ella era una princesa sumamente poderosa, el primer beso de ambos el día en que se convirtieron en una pareja.

\- ¿Acaso Marco no es importante para ti? ¿no te gustaría poder salir a pasear con él fuera de estas cuevas? ¿llevarlo a conocer una biblioteca de verdad? _ Lady Astra sonrió al ver que el labio inferior de la princesa comenzaba a temblar; ella era fácilmente manipulable cuando utilizaba a Marco en la conversación_ esto es una guerra ya te lo he dicho, no podrás crear un mundo feliz para Marco si no puedes deshacerte de sus enemigos.

Más decidida la chica alzo nuevamente la varita mirando fijamente a la mujer la cual gritó de horror.

Había visto esa expresión torturada miles de veces cada vez que la obligaban a matar, se sentía mareada, asqueada y asustada.

Cerrando los ojos logró pronunciar el hechizo, el cuerpo de la mujer se retorció en el aire brevemente antes de explotar esparciendo sangre y trozos de órganos por toda la habitación manchando a ambas mujeres.

La chica cayo de rodillas con el corazón latiendo violentamente en el pecho incapaz de contenerse vomitó en el piso ensangrentado.

\- Lo ideal seria que con el tiempo dudaras menos y evitaras tener efectos secundarios_ murmuró la mujer acribillando a Star con sus ojos violeta_ ahora quiero que limpies esto Toffe se enojara si ve el desastre que hicimos.

Star se puso de pie nuevamente con las piernas temblorosas y el corto cabello violáceo goteando sangre ajena, el aroma metálico llenando sus fosas nasales.

Agitó el objeto mágico rápidamente limpiando todo el fluido vital que estaba a la vista acostumbrada ya a hacer lo mismo cada vez. Al terminar se quedo allí parada completamente estática mirando fijamente el punto donde hasta hace unos segundos estaba el cuerpo de la mujer.

\- Terminamos la clase por hoy_ observó Lady Astra suavemente hojeando uno de los numerosos libros que había en la sala_ ya puedes irte, mañana practicaremos un poco de ilusionismo mágico y control mental, es magia avanzada pero necesitamos que progreses lo más rápido posible.

La chica asintió guardando la varita en el bolsillo de su vestido como si le quemara la piel caminando rápidamente hacia la salida ansiosa de ver a Marco.

Él era lo único bueno que tenía en su miserable vida.

Cuando despertó en esas cuevas no sabía nada de si misma, solo conocía la sensación de miedo, soledad y una desconfianza aterradora, una vez que supo quien era las cosas no habían marchado mejor; los recuerdos de su vida eran espantosos plagados de abuso, dolor y desesperación, sus clases de magia con Lady Astra y el peso que implicaba cargar sobre los hombros las esperanzas de los monstruos muy seguido la abrumaban.

Y no le gustaba la magia que le exigían utilizar.

No entendía porque cuando le hablaron sobre las clases de magia la primera vez se había sentido emocionada, no tenía motivo para ello pero no pudo evitar asociar la palabra "magia" con belleza y diversión…con alegría, juegos y travesuras. Por ello cuando comenzó a revisar el antiguo diario de Eclipsa una parte profunda de sí misma había esperado encontrar hechizos coloridos y hermosos.

Solo habían sido los pensamientos de una chiquilla estúpida.

La magia era dura y terrible, podía herir, matar, manipular y causar dolor, también podía curar, pero en su mayoría era solo para pelear. La magia de Eclipsa era muy poderosa pero también siniestra.

Y sabía que la magia de los Butterfly también era terrible.

En medio de todo ello solo Marco era una pequeña luz en su vida, solo él la trataba como un amigo y no como una alumna, una herramienta para alcanzar la victoria o una princesa. Solamente ese niño medio monstruo le hacía sentir amor, felicidad, alegría emociones que cuando no estaba a su lado casi podía olvidar como eran.

Agitó las alas elevándose unos cuantos metros para transitar más libremente por los pasillos del laberinto de piedra donde vivían los monstruos pudiendo esquivar a las personas con mayor facilidad y disfrutar de una visión privilegiada para poder localizar a su novio con prontitud. Realizó una graciosa voltereta en el aire al pensar en el chico de esa forma reemplazando la sensación negativa que la embargaba después de la clase de magia por otra mucho más positiva.

Le había tomado una buena cantidad de tiempo convencer al híbrido de que sus sentimientos por él no se debían solamente a "no conocer a otros chicos" o a cualquier excusa que la baja autoestima del castaño pudiera inventar para no aceptar que ella estaba enamorada de él, sin embargo, finalmente había logrado alejar sus inquietudes y ambos se volvieron una pareja igual a las del libro de arte que él le había mostrado hace tiempo.

También Star no podía estar más feliz de tener un novio oficial, desde que su identidad fue revelada a todos en el complejo de cuevas se había desatado una desagradable competencia por parte de los monstruos jóvenes para ganar su atención y tener la oportunidad de ser el príncipe de Mewni cuando finalmente derrotaran a los Mewmanos.

Eran solo unas sabandijas interesadas.

La mariposa se detuvo en seco al sentir una voz amable hablándole a su lado muy cerca de ella, sin embargo se tranquilizo de inmediato al darse cuenta de a quien pertenecía:

\- ¿Dee…nis? _ preguntó volteando la cabeza con una sonrisa amable. El compañero de cuarto de Marco, Dennis Avarius volaba cerca de ella cargando en la espalda una enorme cesta con bayas comestibles del bosque. Su cercanía a Marco había hecho que también se volvieran cercanos con la joven princesa, Dennis era amable y desinteresado tratándola como un hermano mayor preocupado por su bienestar y a Star le agradaba eso de él.

\- Hola Star ¿terminaste tus clases ya? _ preguntó el chico vigilando atentamente su carga para no perder ni una sola baya, la comida recolectada era demasiado valiosa.

\- Sii_ contestó la chica mirando a los monstruos voladores que al igual que Dennis venían llegando de su jornada de recolección_ ¿Marco…está?

El joven monstruo negó con la cabeza:

\- No, él no es muy bueno trepando árboles y se marea en las alturas así que tampoco es opción que fuera con algunos de nosotros_ el monstruo señaló a un grupo de chicos que iban montados en la espalda de sus compañeros_ Marco fue con el equipo de tierra a buscar madera para el fuego y agua.

Star asintió preocupada, sabía que para sobrevivir todos debían trabajar juntos solo ella quedaba eximida de participar de las labores de recolección y caza debido a su entrenamiento mágico, pero de todos modos no le gustaba que Marco saliera de las cuevas, él no era un peleador y aunque sabía que no era débil precisamente odiaba pensar que podía estar en peligro.

\- Me alegra que Marco haya ido con esos chicos suelen ser muy imprudentes_ prosiguió Dennis comenzando a descender hacia la sección de almacenamiento_ y Toffe envió un emisario esta mañana anunciando que la reina Moon esta cada vez más inestable, incluso llegando a escaparse hacia el bosque.

\- ¿No…puede…matarla? _ preguntó la chica apretando los puños y los dientes ahogando las imágenes sobre _esa mujer_ que bombardeaban su mente.

\- ¿Toffe? No, no aún recuerda lo que dijo en la última asamblea, debe mantener su tapadera hasta que todo este listo..además_ Dennis puso una mano amistosa sobre el hombro de la niña_ esto no es un tema agradable pero…¿no deseas tu encargarte de la reina? no me siento orgulloso por matar pero cuando ayudé a mis hermanos a deshacerse del tipo que mató a mi abuelo…fue una venganza personal...yo... me sentí mejor.

La chica entrelazó sus múltiples manos asintiendo con un semblante sombrío.

Cuando ambos siguieron avanzando desde los almacenes hacia pasillos más generales se percataron del gran número de curanderos y personas que estaban corriendo en la dirección de entrada hacia la primera gran plaza en el complejo de cuevas. Dennis se apresuró a detener a uno de sus hermanos:

\- ¡Oye espera! ¿nos puedes decir que ocurre?

\- ¡El equipo de tierra acaba de volver y varios están heridos! ¡la reina estaba deambulando por el bosque y los atacó!

\- ¡¿MARCO?! _ inquirió Star agarrando al informante de la camisa y zarandeándolo desesperada…acaso…¿acaso Marco estaba herido?…eso no podía pasar.

El monstruo trago saliva nervioso al advertir la presencia de la princesa, los ojos rosáceos brillaban amenazadores y frenéticos:

\- No sé si es verdad…pero escuché que uno de los heridos es el hijo de Toffe…por eso tantos curanderos van hacia allí, el Jefe se va a enfurecer si se entera de que algo le ocurrió.

Star empezó a hiperventilar arrojando al asustado hermano de su amigo a un lado comenzando a aletear velozmente hacia la dirección donde se dirigían la mayoría de las personas siendo rápidamente seguida por Dennis.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, había varios grupos de personas atendiendo a los heridos muchos de los cuales lloraban gritando el nombre de sus compañeros que habían sido asesinados por la magia de la reina.

Los ojos de la chica vagaron por la sala tratando de encontrar el pelo castaño que tan bien conocía:

\- ¡Princesa! ¡la princesa está aquí! _ canturreo una vocecita chillona.

Dennis se percató de que Ludo estaba agitando su par de pequeñas manos en dirección a la niña insecto con apremio.

Experimentando un espantoso presentimiento la peli violácea se acercó hacia un circulo de personas entre ellos varios curanderos que no dejaban de susurrar:

\- Dicen que la reina se ensañó con él especialmente, no dejaba de insistir en que él tenía a Stella.

\- Pero Stella está muerta

\- Sí, pero la reina se niega a entenderlo

\- Según Toffe no deja de hablar de una especie de don maternal o algo así…

\- Como no lo curemos Toffe nos matará…

Al percatarse de la delgada figura alada que se acercaba hacia ellos los monstruos guardaron silencio conocedores del vínculo que tenía la chica con el hijo híbrido de Toffe.

Star se llevó un par de manos al pecho y otra a la boca al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su novio; gran parte de su piel se encontraba carbonizada y sangrante debido a un tipo de magia de incineración sumado a ello su brazo tentáculo tenía algunos trozos faltantes y su pecho apenas se elevaba respirando con mucha dificultad.

Suavemente ella se arrodilló a su lado acariciando el pegajoso cabello del niño buscando su pulso: era muy débil.

\- ¿Puedes curar al niño tentáculo con magia? _ preguntó Ludo impaciente mientras ayudaba a limpiar las heridas del chico.

Star asintió suavemente pero insegura en su interior, Lady Astra le había enseñado magia curativa pero el libro de Eclipsa no se enfocaba demasiado en ella, además era un tipo de magia que requería que quien efectuara el hechizo tuviera sentimientos pacíficos y positivos con la mente en un perfecto estado de armonía al momento de aplicarlo.

Algo que para ella había sido siempre muy difícil de lograr, pero tenia que lograrlo ahora, tenia que lograrlo por Marco.

No podía permitir que él muriera…si la única persona que la hacía feliz en el mundo le era arrebatada no sabia como iba a conseguir mantenerse cuerda.

Respirando profundo la princesa cerró ambos ojos colocando sus seis manos sobre el corazón de Marco pensando en los momentos que habían pasado juntos: cuando leían a la luz de una vela, paseando por las partes profundas del complejo de cuevas donde habitaban insectos brillantes y extraños, cuando ella se sentaba junto a los niños pequeños mirando como el chico les daba algunas clases. Recordó todos los rasgos que amaba de Marco la manera en la que perseveró cuando recién se conocieron para lograr comunicarse con ella, la paciencia que le tuvo, lo inteligente y amable que era.

No quería perderlo…no _podía_ perderlo.

Las mejillas de la chica comenzaron a brillar de un tono blanco puro provocando que las personas se apartaran asombradas y asustadas formando un circulo amplio donde el centro era la princesa y el niño herido que poco a poco bajo la brillante luz comenzó a sanar.

* * *

 _ **Seis horas después…habitación de Marco.**_

Star se encontraba sentada junto al lecho donde dormía plácidamente el chico ya curado de sus heridas.

Después de lograr que su cuerpo sanara con éxito y ver que respiraba normalmente una avalancha de monstruos desesperados se habían lanzado sobre ella al ver su magia curativa en acción pidiendo lo mismo para ellos. Aunque la peli violacea solo deseaba quedarse al lado de Marco, fue Dennis quien le aseguró que terminaría de cuidar de él y le dijo que como princesa le correspondía curar al resto de los heridos así que no le quedo más opción que comenzar a ayudar a todo aquel que se lo pidiera manteniendo un ojo en su amado aún dormido siendo atendido por el monstruo alado.

Sorprendentemente había sido feliz curando, viendo la mirada agradecida de las personas al saber que vivirían un día más, de los familiares al ver que no perderían a un ser amado hoy, de los estudiante de medicina de Toffe al ver que si ellos no podían curar alguna herida la magia si podía.

Por primera vez Star sintió que la magia no solo era algo aterrador; un arma de guerra sino también algo hermoso, una herramienta que podía ser usada para ayudar.

El niño se removió en la cama levemente reacomodándose en una posición más cómoda, Star sonrió besando su frente suavemente.

No había nada que pudiera compararse a la felicidad que estaba experimentando por haber sido capaz de salvar a Marco.

\- ¿Cómo está él? _ Toffe estaba entrando a la habitación vistiendo una capa de viaje negra completamente empapada por la lluvia, sus ojos mostraban una preocupación que Star nunca antes había visto.

\- Bien…Marco esta bien_ sonrió la niña tomando la mano del chico entre las suyas.

\- Gracias…por salvarlo_ Toffe se agacho a ver como se encontraba el niño sintiéndose algo extraño por estarle agradeciendo a la misma persona que siempre había visto como un instrumento y a veces como un medio para mantener contento a su hijo.

\- Yo…lo amo_ Star desvió al vista sonrojándose profundamente_ haría lo que fue…fuera por él.

Siempre había sentido algo de reticencia y desconfianza hacia Toffe, pero también sabía que él se preocupaba profundamente por Marco y que el niño adoraba al lagarto.

\- Ya veo_ Toffe revisó detenidamente a Marco asegurándose de que se encontraba bien, sabía que Star quería al chico pero no había pensado lo que significaba que ella verdaderamente lo amara.

Porque en el fondo no se había dado cuenta que Star cada vez se había ido alejando más de Stella Butterfly, de que las experiencias vividas en las cuevas, los recuerdos falsos y su amor a Marco la habían convertido en alguien completamente diferente de quien fue una vez.

Ya no era solo la antigua princesa de Mewni siendo medicada para cumplir un papel en un plan…era alguien diferente...un ser independiente.

Toffe alzo una ceja al ver a la chica llorando mientras frotaba contra su mejilla la mano inerte de Marco:

\- Quiero…quiero…matar…a la reina_ la niña no solo temblaba de pena sino también de rabia, ver como Marco era dañado la había hecho darse cuenta del motivo por el que Lady Astra siempre le decía que no dudara en matar.

Los Mewmanos no se merecían compasión y aún menos su asquerosa reina.

\- Quiero…quiero ayudar a crear un mundo feliz…para Marco.

\- Es lo mismo que yo quiero_ Toffe miro seriamente el chico dormido recordando su propia infancia, los tiempos felices cuando aún toda su familia estaba viva_ he hecho cosas horribles, pero todo es por una buena causa…yo también quiero un mundo feliz para Marco…para todos.

El lagarto suspiró decepcionado de si mismo, se había confiado demasiado en el mal estado de salud de Moon creyendo que ya había perdido toda capacidad para hacer magia debido a su pobre estado mental.

Se había equivocado.

\- ¿No puede…matar a la rei…reina?

\- Lo he intentado_ el lagarto miró hacia la puerta el incesante ir y venir de los monstruos_ pero a pesar de su debilidad su cuerpo se resiste el veneno.

Había intentado deshacerse de Moon hace unas semanas pero ella no murió, rápidamente la alarma cundió en el palacio y la vigilancia alrededor de la mujer aumentó y para mantener su imagen Toffe tuvo que fingir estar buscando al responsable.

Marco tosió levemente agitándose en sueños.

\- Yo…haré todo lo posible…para que ganemos_ la chica miro al lagarto con decisión dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que Marco no saliera lastimado nunca más.

\- Me alegra oírlo_ Rasticore estaba en la entrada de la habitación en compañía de Lady Astra quien cargaba un grueso volumen encuadernado en tela negra: uno de los diarios de Eclipsa_ esta dama dice que encontró un modo de hacernos más poderosos.

\- Al parecer existe un hechizo para que la princesa Star pueda traspasarnos parte de su magia haciéndonos más poderosos y resistentes en batalla_ repuso la mujer mirando fijamente a Toffe.

El Septariano miró a Marco y a continuación a la niña, por primera vez sintiendo algo de aprecio genuino por ella, sabía que su magia curativa no era muy potente pero ella se había esforzado para salvar a su hijo y no se había separado de él ni un segundo.

Ya la había utilizado para sus fines, le había robado su verdadera identidad y la usaría para ganar la Guerra y gobernar Mewni.

Al menos sentía que debía darle una elección por lo que había hecho por el joven híbrido:

\- Es tu elección_ dijo Toffe_ tu decides Star ¿quieres darnos parte de tu poder?

Rasticore miro a su amigo sin entender porque le estaba dando a elegir a la chica en lugar de manipularla para que hiciera lo que querían, pero Lady Astra se limitó a esperar la respuesta en silencio: ella entendía a Toffe.

\- Yo…lo haré_ cuando habló no había duda en la voz de la princesa, ella estaba segura de estar haciendo lo correcto.

Ganarían esa guerra, recuperaría el trono que le pertenecía y le daría un futuro mejor a todos los monstruos.

Le daría un futuro mejor a la persona que amaba.

* * *

 _A ambos lados de la calle las personas se inclinaban con temor ante el grupo de monstruos que desfilaban frente a ellos habiendo vencido a los soldados de Mewni y a todos aquellos que fueron a ayudarles._

 _Al frente de la comitiva iba Toffe el traidor, junto a Rasticore quien trabajara en sus tiempos para el reino de los Johansen, Lady Astra y la princesa monstruo: Star._

 _La princesa avanzaba a paso firme sin dejar traslucir ni un poco de su cansancio después de realizar el hechizo de control de cadáveres ignorando las miradas de temor y horror que se reflejaban en los rostros de los Mewmanos derrotados._

 _Ocasionalmente se podía escuchar algún grito o sollozo proveniente de quienes habían perdido a un ser amado en la batalla._

 _Finalmente la comitiva llegó a las puertas del castillo._

 _Toffe empujó las enormes puertas siendo el primero en entrar seguido de Star quien deseaba evitar a toda costa cualquier recuerdo espantoso que pudiera aparecer en su mente. Ya había tenido suficiente espanto por un día._

 _El enorme lugar estaba completamente desierto, había sido abandonado por todos en cuanto los monstruos traspasaron la muralla que rodeaba la ciudad._

 _\- ¡Registren todo rincón! ¡la reina debe estar escondida en alguna parte! _ gritó Toffe._

 _Inmediatamente el ejército se dispersó buscando a la antigua soberana, el lagarto sabía que Moon no había huido durante las semanas finales de planeación del ataque. La mujer solo se encerraba en alguna habitación o vagaba por los rincones murmurando por lo bajo que podía presentir a su Stella regresando a casa pronto, el cojín que reemplazara a su bebé dejado de lado ya hace mucho tiempo._

 _Lady Astra, el general Septariano y Star subieron lentamente las escaleras atentos a cualquier sonido extraño que pudieran sentir, Star apretó la varita firmemente en su mano sintiendo como se tensaban los músculos espantosamente cansados por todo el esfuerzo previo._

 _Lady Astra le había advertido que cuando encontraran a la reina esa mujer podría ser engañosa, que debía estar atenta, no dudar de su misión._

 _Las antenas de la niña se agitaron al percibir una fuente mágica poderosa y perturbada en una de las habitaciones del fondo…le resultaba familiar._

 _Familiar y aterradora._

 _Indicándole a sus compañeros que la siguieran echó a volar rápidamente hacia la dirección que sus sentidos le indicaban llegando delante de una gran puerta de color azul bígaro decorada con adornos de oro en forma de estrellas y mariposas._

 _Star estiró una mano abriendo la puerta que chirrió en medio de una vacía y polvorienta habitación produciendo eco._

 _Una figura se levantó desde un rincón._

 _Lady Astra y Toffe se miraron entre ellos poniéndose más cerca de Star levantando entre ambos un escudo anti magia alrededor de la chica gracias al poder que habían obtenido de la princesa. Frente a ellos estaba la antigua reina de Mewni Moon la Inconmovible completamente despeinada y sucia con su forma de mariposa de batalla pero como si se tratara de una versión barata con las alas rasgadas y mugrientas, tan delgada que el camisón que llevaba parecía sencillamente flotar sobre su demacrada figura._

 _\- ¿Stella? _ graznó la mujer al ver a Star frente a ella, una sonrisa lenta y brillante se extendió por su rostro_ eres…Stella...si claro que lo eres... ¿por qué te ves así cielo?_

 _Moon se acercó lenta y tambaleante hacia la peli violácea estirando sus tres pares de manos azulados hacia la niña._

 _La princesa dio un paso atrás cuando una imagen gastada y antigua la golpeó como una avalancha: la misma mujer que tenía delante, pero arreglada de una manera impecable y pulcra sonriéndole dulcemente mientras le cantaba una nana._

 _¿Cómo? ¿de dónde vino eso?_

 _La imagen parecía estarse ampliando y aclarando cada vez en su interior mientras la figura se acercaba más a ella llamándola por el nombre de la antigua princesa._

 _Entonces…los otros recuerdos golpearon._

 _La celda oscura, las torturas la misma mujer rasgando su piel lentamente con un cuchillo afilado para comprobar que tan rápido era su proceso de regeneración mirando impasible como ella lloraba y suplicaba, la reina asesinando a un par de monstruos frente a ella haciéndola sentir como una escoria impotente._

 _La reina golpeándola, torturándola, mirando impasible como sus soldados se aprovechaban de ella._

 _Marco herido por culpa de esa mujer…y la voz de Lady Astra._

" _Recuerda que la magia de los Butterfly es engañosa ellos pueden hacerte pensar lo que quieran, confundirte y meterse en tu cabeza"_

 _Enfebrecida de rabia una luz púrpura oscuro comenzó a brillar alrededor de la princesa, haciendo que Toffe y Lady Astra retrocedieran; los recuerdos implantados habían hecho su trabajo._

 _Furiosa y enceguecida de rabia Star alzó la varita peligrosamente oscura y palpitante transfiriendo toda su magia enloquecida a la poderosa reliquia._

 _Una enorme esfera de energía de magia oscura se formó en el centro de la estrella._

 _Moon estaba por tocar a su pequeña, todos le habían dicho que estaba loca, que Stella estaba muerta pero su instinto materno siempre le dijo que ella estaba en alguna parte esperándola, que su pequeña volvería a casa en algún momento._

 _La antigua reina ladeó la cabeza como una niña confundida al ver la potente concentración de magia lista para ser disparada contra ella._

 _\- ¿Qué es eso cielo?..._

 _No alcanzó a decir más, el hechizo fue lanzado de lleno contra ella desmembrando su cuerpo y formando un enorme hueco en la pared de piedra al traspasarla.  
_

 _La monarquía de Mewni había caído._

 _Toffe había ganado, los monstruos habían ganado._

 _Al ver solo los restos de un cuerpo mutilado en el suelo lleno de sangre y gran parte de la pared de roca destrozada, Star supo que por fin podía descansar._

 _Cerró los ojos y se desmayó sumiéndose en la inconsciencia olvidando todas las muertes que había tenido que provocar. Solo esperaba que al final de todo…ella pudiera tener su final feliz junto a Marco._

* * *

 _ **Dos años después del triunfo de Toffe en la batalla por Mewni…**_

En el centro de la estancia estaba un músico joven de cabello pelirrojo y ojos verdes ataviado al estilo típico de los artistas, rasgando las cuerdas de su laúd con profunda concentración.

Al lado de este habían dos mujeres: una con el cabello teñido de un color azul y la otra con una melena rubia las dos sujetando un par de marionetas en un pequeño escenario.

Delante del grupo de artistas estaba Toffe de Septarsis Regente temporal de Mewni hasta que la princesa Star estuviera lista para gobernar, elegantemente ataviado sentado en una silla forrada en terciopelo alzando una ceja hacia la pequeña presentación, a su lado Lady Astra tutora de la princesa igual de bien vestida miraba con interés el pequeño escenario.

Pero sin duda a quien debían contentar principalmente el grupo de artistas era a la misma princesa quien llevaba un hermoso vestido color malva especialmente adaptado para sus múltiples brazos y usando un bonito peinado trenzado en el cabello violeta. Junto a ella en otro asiento se encontraba Marco de Septarsis, hijo de Toffe y prometido de la princesa Star.

\- Ahora su real Regencia_ comenzó Ruberiot realizando una marcada reverencia_ tenemos el honor de presentarle la balada compuesta especialmente para la princesa Star como apertura a las celebraciones del Festival de la Igualdad.

\- Espero que se hayan esforzado lo suficiente_ repuso Toffe mirando las marionetas_ este festival no solo esta reemplazando las antiguas celebraciones del día de la Mewnidependencia, sino que esta destinado a ser la primera fiesta que monstruos y Mewmanos celebrarán en conjunto, todo debe salir perfecto.

\- ¡Lo sabemos! _ canturreo la mujer bufón, al lado de ella la mimo asintió enérgicamente_ es por ello que como motivo de remarcar el ambiente de igualdad y unión que se desea imponer creímos que lo mejor sería combinar las costumbres de celebración de ambas razas y el...

\- ¡Y por supuesto el día de la Canción es una antigua costumbre Mewmana ideal para usar de referencia! _ completó Ruberiot muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

La chica bufón miró al músico como si estuviera planeando saltarle encima para torturarlo por haberse atrevido a interrumpirla, pero el joven solo la ignoró esperado el veredicto de Toffe.

En un principio cuando la realeza Butterfly fue vencida y Star se instalo en el trono rebelando la oscura historia de su pasado y la verdad sobre la familia real de Mewni, los Mewmanos creyeron que estarían destinados a vivir como ellos habían hecho vivir a los monstruos durante siglos sino peor siendo tratados como esclavos y torturados, pero rápidamente se sorprendieron debido a que Toffe los dejo a todos en paz solo deshaciéndose de aquellos que se oponían demasiado al nuevo régimen y no querían acceder a vivir en armonía con los monstruos sin aceptar que estaba comenzando una nueva época, también el Septariano se había encargado de impedir que algunos grupos de monstruos demasiado impulsados por venganza o poder comenzaran a matar o maltratar a los Mewmanos. Toffe encarcelo y sacrificó a aquellos nobles que habían asesinado y torturado monstruos pero la misma suerte corrieron aquellos monstruos que solo deseaban seguirse vengando eternamente por lo vivido.

Toffe solo quería paz de una buena vez, había estado dispuesto a hacer toda clase de cosas terribles para finalmente lograr su cometido, pero una vez que obtuvo lo que quería no pensaba seguir derramando sangre sin motivo.

Pero naturalmente la tensión entre ambas razas y la rabia preexistente no era algo que desapareciera fácilmente en tan poco tiempo así que a Lady Astra se le había ocurrido la idea de realizar una celebración, la primera en tanto tiempo, para potenciar la unión en el reino.

Star había estado totalmente de acuerdo con ello y Marco se encargó de encontrar a algún grupo de artistas que pudiera colaborar con la organización , sin embargo la mayoría de los monstruos siempre habían estado más ocupados sobreviviendo que dedicándose al arte y los artistas Mewmanos habían sido devotos de la antigua reina así que solo después de mucho investigar había encontrado a un pequeño grupo de artistas ambulantes quienes solo sentían apego por su arte sin ser especialmente leales a ningún reino cuyo único cometido en la vida era crear y alejarse lo más posible de la realidad. Cuando Marco conoció a Ruberiot y la primera reacción de este fue comentar cuan interesante era lo ocurrido en el reino Butterfly y como ello lo hacía querer escribir una canción trágica inmediatamente el joven híbrido supo que tenía frente a si al artista ideal.

\- Correcto_ dijo Toffe acomodándose más en su asiento_ veamos esa canción.

Star se inclinó hacia delante mirando atentamente las muñequitas sobre el escenario mientras Marco se limitó a alzar una ceja murmurando por lo bajo mientras miraba a la marioneta de cabello café:

\- ¿Ese se supone que soy yo?

Ruberiot rasgó las cuerdas de su laúd comenzando a cantar en sincronización con sus compañeras que se encargaban de manejar las marionetas y el pequeño escenario:

" _ **Donde el Castillo Butterfly solía estar**_

 _ **Hoy se alza una mansión sin igual"**_

 _ **Allí habita nuestra gran señora, la incomparable princesa Star"**_

 _ _Una imagen de cartón coloreado del antiguo palacio fue echada abajo rápidamente siendo reemplazada por la de otro lujoso palacio, pero ya no en los tonos azules de los Butterfly sino en colores verdes y morados. Sobre el castillo de Cartón apareció la marioneta de Star realizando pequeños y adorables movimientos de baile.__

 _ **"El gran** **Toffe la ha de educar**_

 _ **para que a todos pueda gobernar**_

 _ **Ante ella han de inclinar con gran respeto y lealtad"**_

 _Siguiendo la temática de la canción junto a la marioneta de Star apareció una de Toffe y abajo de ellos a los pies del castillo imágenes de monstruos y mewmanos arrodillados ante los gobernantes.  
_

 _ **"Nuestra princesa es hermosa y perfecta**_

 _ **Y si no la honras su alma gemela te someterá**_

 _ **Durante toda la eternidad"**_

 _Algunos de los monstruos y mewmanos de cartón repentinamente parecían descontentos con los gobernantes, entonces desde una esquina apareció la marioneta de Marco botando a las figurillas de cartón con su brazo tentáculo de género violeta para después clavarles una espada en sus corazones inexisistentes mientras atrás la marioneta de Star parecía bastante satisfecha con tal acción. Sobre el escenario una luna hecha de cartón y pintada con pintura carmesí hizo acto de presencia dándole el toque final al pequeño teatro.  
_

\- Me gusta esa luna Roja le da un toque especial, además si no me equivoco es una de las leyendas románticas del Inframundo._ Lady Astra estaba aplaudiendo suavemente conforme con la presentación.

\- ¡Yo no pienso someter a nadie a menos que hagan algo malo! no soy un torturador, solo quiero tener una vida tranquila _ alegó Marco señalando a su marioneta.

\- Pero te queda bien, serás el príncipe algún día es bueno para tu imagen que te retraten como alguien temido, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que no sueles hacer mucho acto de presencia en público_ Toffe tomo un pequeño sorbo de su taza de té asintiendo con convicción, aunque nunca había sido muy amante de las costumbres folclóricas de Mewni debía admitir que la canción al más puro estilo tradicional probablemente ablandaría un poco los corazones de las personas_ además la canción dice claramente que es solo si se oponen a Star y no la respetan.

\- Es una bonita canción, muy amigable se podría decir_ concluyó la descendiente de Eclipsa.

\- Es por eso que lo hicimos así_ la mujer bufón soltó las marionetas entusiasmada_ Ruberiot quería hacer la música algo más animada pero yo se lo impedí apelando al encanto de los clásicos.

\- Te recuerdo que somos una compañía ¿puedes dejar de querer dejarme mal? _ alegó el aludido apuntando amenazadoramente con un dedo a la rubia.

\- No, es demasiado divertido_ negó ella con una sonrisa.

\- Y tu Star que opinas_ Lady Astra se giró hacía la chica la cual aplaudía incansablemente con sus tres pares de manos.

\- Liiindooo_ chirrió ella con una sonrisita tierna girándose hacia su novio para abrazarlo_ hay dooos pequeños nosotros... que también se quiereeen.

\- Tu…¿estás bien con eso?_ Marco aún estaba algo intimidado por la cancioncilla al pensar que la cantarían frente a miles de personas además seguía sin verse a sí mismo sometiendo a nadie.

\- ¡Sí! _ Star repuso entusiasmada colocando una adorable cara de perrito al chico para que diera su visto bueno también.

\- En ese caso esta bien…me conformo_ el joven híbrido asintió derrotado incapaz de negarle algo a la hermosa cara de su novia y la seria aunque menos hermosa cara de su padre.

La mimo estaba a punto de expresar su gratitud con un pequeño baile cuando la puerta de la estancia se abrió dejando ver a un elegante Rasticore usando una brillante armadura.

\- Toffe necesitamos hablar_ dijo caminando directamente hacia su amigo sin prestarle atención a nadie más_ hay un emisario del reino Pony Head en el salón principal, solicita audiencia contigo, al parecer después de todo este tiempo han reflexionado sobre la situación y la _verdad_ sobre la familia Butterfly_ la palabra verdad fue dicha con un tono de sarcasmo camuflado_ aceptan que la princesa Lilacia murió por meterse donde no la llamaban y actuó por voluntad propia huyendo del castillo, el reino desea entablar una alianza con nosotros.

\- Eso es…conveniente_ Toffe se levantó calmadamente de su asiento arreglándose la capa verde oscura_ Astra te encargo que atiendas a los artistas y veas las otras canciones que tienen en su repertorio, yo debo ir a tratar este asunto.

\- Claro Toffe, déjamelo a mí_ La mujer sonrió amablemente pensando interiormente en lo terriblemente fríos que eran los unicornios flotantes deseando hacer un trato con el general del mismo ejército donde había sido asesinada la princesa Lilacia…pero no era de extrañar, después de todo el rey Pony Head tenía muchas hijas y la difunta princesa no era la mejor de ellas.

El lagarto salió de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

\- Bueno en ese caso supongo que nosotros seguiremos con la reunión princesa…¿princesa?...¿Marco? _ Lady Astra miró asombrada que las sillas ocupadas anteriormente por la pareja que ahora se encontraban vacías_ supongo que seré solo yo.

\- El amor joven es hermoso_ asintió la bufón _ lástima que teniendo solamente a…malos ejemplares cerca yo no pueda experimentarlo.

\- Lo mismo digo_ secundó venenosamente Ruberiot.

Por mientras la joven mimo hacía una pequeña representación con las marionetas donde los pequeños Marco y Star se besaban.

* * *

\- ¡Star espera, esto esta muy mal! _ replicaba el joven híbrido mientras era llevado por el aire firmemente sujeto por las seis manos de su novia.

Ella solo se limitó a reír entrando por una de las ventanas hacia el pasillo principal del castillo soltando a su novio una vez que ambos estuvieron en el piso.

Mientras Rasticore hablaba Star deseosa de pasar algo de tiempo a solas con el chico no había tardado en secuestrarlo llevándoselo volando por la ventana hacia algún otro lugar menos concurrido de palacio.

\- ¡Tenemos que regresar!

\- Pero…qui…quiero estar un rato juntoos_ la niña hizo un pequeño pucherito agarrándose al torso del castaño_ ¿no…quieres?

Después de que habían pasado dos años desde la batalla Star se había convertido en una princesa responsable y obediente que confiaba ciegamente en Toffe y su profesora de magia al igual que lo hacía Marco, pero en ocasiones ansiaba escaparse y regresar al poco tiempo que ella y el híbrido pasaron juntos mientras él le enseñaba como vivir en el complejo de cuevas y tenían todo el día para estar juntos en completa soledad.

\- Claro que quiero_ suspiró el chico derrotado devolviéndole el abrazo a la niña_ pero las preparaciones para el festival son importantes y quiero asegurarme de que las canciones de ese grupo no tienen nada raro.

\- Quedémonos…un rato_ la princesa se puso de puntillas frotando su diminuta nariz con la del niño manteniendo una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios_ ¿por favooor?

Marco sabía que lo mejor era decirle que no, pero los ojos rosáceos de ella seguían teniendo el mismo efecto atrayente y embriagador que siempre había provocado estragos en su capacidad de decisión incluso cuando Star aún estaba tras las rejas del ala para enfermos mentales en la época donde todavía no sabía que era una princesa.

\- Está bien_ el chico juntó las frentes de ambos susurrando suavemente las palabras_ pero solo un rato.

Star se mordió el labio, sus antenas y mejillas brillaron brevemente antes de que ella se inclinara juntando sus labios con los del chico enredando sus dedos en el cabello castaño para profundizar el beso hasta el límite.

Marco la abrazó derritiéndose en el beso acostumbrado a lo espontánea y cariñosa que podía ser su chica, los labios suaves de Star alejando las preocupaciones en su mente acerca de que las preparaciones para el festival.

Ambos se perdieron en la dulzura del contacto mutuo ignorando las magnificas alas de mariposa azules las cuales estaban enmarcadas en una moldura de oro junto a una espléndida espada con la figura de un oso en la empuñadura adornando la pared como símbolo de la derrota de la antigua familia real.

Eran las alas de Moon Butterfly y la espada del rey River, antiguos gobernantes de Mewni y padres de Stella Butterfly quien ahora convertida en un ser completamente diferente estaba entre los brazos del hijo adoptivo de quien los traicionó.

 _ **Fin…**_

 _ **Y ese es el final de AU Mewbertad, debido a la insistencia de algunos en desear ver algunas escenas de la conquista reconstruí este capítulo para poder crear algo mucho mejor de lo que tenía planeado en un inicio.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y dejado alguna sensación oscura dentro de sus mentes XD, ¿les arruiné el beso Starco? Jajaja eso quería, quería poner un beso como escena final entre la pareja, algo clásicamente "lindo" y darle un giro macabro y oscuro.**_

 _ **No creo que el siguiente capítulo de esta colección de historias me demore tanto, además se me ocurrieron algunas escenas extra para mi fic principal.**_

 _ **Recuerden que los siguientes dos capítulos de este fic antes de que vuelva a enfocarme en "Star vs the forces of Insecurity" serán sobre Tomkie.**_

 **Torikami Riuzak** : A veces me ha pasado que mi nombre de usuario no se muestra XD, me alegra que te halla gustado la continuación de esta historia y sí sabía que podía ser algo raro todo, pero deseaba hacer un AU Mewbertad completamente diferente a los que he visto. No conocía la película que mencionaste. Pero algo macabramente lo que amo de esta historia es que Marco sin darse cuenta ayudó a destruir aún más a "Stella" sin saberlo y que él está enamorado de los "restos" de ella.

 **Guest:** No, no vimos un hijo entre ambos chicos porque no quería que este AU tuviera un final al cien por ciento con sensación de felicidad para el lector y ciertamente también creo que el nuevo título le queda mejor al fic.

 **AdventurerHeart** : Para crear las historias me inspiro en varias cosas: imágenes, películas, ideas locas que me llegan a la mente, mezclo todo y eso da origen a algo original XD, me siento muy contenta de que mi escritura te cause tantas emociones ya que al inicio era algo que me costaba lo de reflejar emociones en la escritura.

 _ **Eso es todo! no puedo creer lo rápido que suben los seguidores y favoritos tanto de este fic como de mi fic principal siempre que veo que alguien más está siguiendo mis historias me siento realmente contenta y sorprendida.**_

 _ **Además les quería recomendar que vean un corto de animación llamado "Así funciona el amor", probablemente muchos ya lo han visto pero deja un mensaje muy simple, bonito y poderoso.**_

 _ **Saludos**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Vengo a subir una pequeña historia Tomkie previa al capítulo largo siguiente que ya va en 23 páginas, así que pensé en subir esto de paso y presentar a algunos personajes que tienen que ver con Jackie en Planet AU.**

 **También recordar que quedan dos caps más largos de este fic y después regreso con el principal, ya casi he ideado mucho de la temp 3 para esa historia usando de modelo los episodios que ya tiene el canon pero MUY modificados jejej.**

 **Estoy buscando actualmente una imagen linda Tomkie para poner durante un tiempo aquí en este fic así que posiblemente si la encuentre la parejita de la portada cambiara por un tiempo.**

 **Creé algunos personajes para darle trasfondo a Jackie ya que en la serie falto: saber quienes eran su familia e incluso su grupo de amigos ya que ella si bien es amiga de Janna al parecer tampoco son tan cercanas.**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **Como me empecé a acercar a tí  
**

Tom estaba esperando afuera de la consulta de Brian. Era un consultorio común y corriente de la Tierra sin nada de especial donde el joven demonio se encontraba ignorando los ojos curiosos de un niño de unos diez u once años sentado a su lado quien jugaba con un celular usando un par de auriculares en las orejas. El chico balanceaba los pies con el ceño fruncido completamente metido en su juego sin prestarle atención a una niña pequeña que corría de un lado a otro entre las sillas de la sala de espera, bailando una pequeña canción que no dejaba de repetir "libre soy" o algo por el estilo.

El príncipe del inframundo tenía que cumplir este ritual dos veces a la semana, ya que, en el infierno no había nadie dedicado a la terapia para control de ira o manejo de las emociones debido a que hasta hace unas pocas generaciones su gente solo dejaba libre sus poderes en completo descontrol mágico y emocional sin preocuparse por ser mas civilizados o mejorar como personas, tomando todo como algo natural de la raza hasta que finalmente en tiempos del gobierno de su abuelo este había comenzado a hacerles ver que las ciudades desorganizadas y la extrema violencia para resolver los conflictos no eran el camino para crecer como nación debiendo para ello darle mas importancia a la razón que a los instintos.

Pero desgraciadamente Tom había heredado su genio del rey Dave, su padre provocando que el autocontrol fuera algo complicado, por mas que lo deseara no podía ser la clase de sujeto que reacciona calmadamente ante un comentario irritante o mal intencionado...o una provocación.

Al final todo había dado como resultado que buscara ayuda en un terapeuta en la Tierra, aunque vergonzosamente en un inicio solo eligió esa dimensión porque era donde se estaba quedando Star y deseaba impresionarla, regresar con ella.

Había tardado su tiempo en darse cuenta de que debía cambiar para sí mismo y no para otros sin importar quien fuera.

Cansado de haber releído ya unas veinte veces las mismas viejas revistas que nunca cambiaban observó al par de pequeños acompañantes que tenía:

La niña debía estar alrededor de los seis o siete años, era pequeña y de cabello largo color miel peinado en dos coletas amarradas con lazos color rosa, la jardinera que llevaba era de mezclilla y tanto la polera como las zapatillas eran también de un bonito tono rosa pastel que el príncipe tenia que admitir estaba dentro de sus favoritos debido a la sensación dulce y calmante que transmitía. Por otro lado el chico poseía un pelo rubio muy claro y corto, su piel era muy blanca pero adornada por un montón de pecas rubias, en cuanto a su vestimenta era curiosamente una mezcla entre el estilo algo atrevido y rockero que utilizaba Tomas y la ropa deportiva.

El príncipe nunca había visto a ese par de niños y tampoco al hombre que los había estado acompañando a ambos antes de declarar que necesitaba ir al baño y desaparecer de la escena. Probablemente ese fuera el padre.

De seguro era la primera vez que venían.

\- ¿Por qué tienes cuernos en la cabeza?

La vocecita aguda y amable de la niña llamó la atención de Tom quien miró a la pequeña, que al parecer habiéndose cansado de bailar y estar encerrada en su mundo se había dado cuenta de su peculiaridad.

\- ¿Eres un niño cabra como el de Narnia? _ preguntó sacudiendo sus coletas.

Aunque normalmente no le gustaba entablar conversación con extraños tenía debilidad por las cosas, animales o personas adorables y la niña solo estaba siendo curiosa…además él también había visto esa película y le había llamado la atención el concepto de los faunos.

Había visto esa película…con Star…cuando ambos salían tan solo hace unas pocas semanas.

Apartó rápidamente cualquier idea que tuviera que ver con la chica rubia de su mente porque eso lo llevaba a recordar las circunstancias en las que habían roto y a sentirse espantosamente utilizado deseando regresar a su habitación a comer helado y ver el video completo de canciones de Love Sentence para olvidarse de su segunda ruptura con Star.

\- ¡No me has contestado!…¿eres un niño cabra? _ la pequeña tiraba de su polera exigiendo que le prestara atención_ ¿me vas a llevar a un mundo mágico? pero sin brujas malas ¿eh?

Agradecido de la interrupción el demonio se disponía a contestarle a la niñita cuando la voz fría y cortante del chico lo paro en seco:

\- ¡Irvette deja de hablar con extraños! _ se había quitado los audífonos y estaba firmemente cruzado de brazos con una mirada definitivamente de desconfianza hacia Tom.

\- ¡Pero si hablo con él ya no será un extraño! _ alegó Irvette poniéndose las manos en la cintura_ además ¿no te parecen geniales esos tres ojos y sus cuernos?

\- Pff claramente este tipo solo es un adolescente loco de una secta satánica _ el niño levantó la nariz mirando con superioridad al demonio_ aléjate de él.

\- No soy de ninguna "secta satánica" _ Tom hizo un gesto de comillas con los dedos para remarcar el punto_ soy el príncipe del inframundo por eso tengo cuernos_ Tomas había aprendido hace algún tiempo que era lo que se denominaba secta satánica en la Tierra gracias a que era uno de los temas favoritos de Janna quien no dejaba de insistir en mirarlo como si fuera un ratón de laboratorio tratando de averiguar todo sobre el mundo demoniaco.

\- ¿Entonces eres un demonio? ¿haces cosas malas? _ contrario a lo esperado Irvette solo se sentó junto al pelirrojo interesada en lo que tuviera que decir.

\- ¡Por amor al cielo aléjate de ese sujeto! _ el niño se paró tomando a la pequeña en brazos llevándola como saco de patatas mientras ella pataleaba, mirando ahora a Tomas aun mas desconfiado que antes_ esta gente mágica rara no trae nada bueno, vámonos.

\- ¡Pero no podemos irnos, tu tienes que entrar a la consulta! _ la chica se soltó escurriéndose otra vez cerca de Tom_ ¡yo quiero saber de esas cosas mágicas!

\- Pues yo no, ¿se te olvida que nuestra hermana estuvo triste por algo así?

\- ¿Uh? ¿no era eso por culpa del novio?

\- Da igual, eres una enana, no estás en edad para entender estas cosas. Mejor solo hazme caso soy mayor que tú.

\- No eres mi papá Dante así que no te obedezco y me quedo aquí _ Irvette se cruzó de brazos con pose orgullosa volteándose hacia un muy confundido pero levemente entretenido Tomas que había tenido que escuchar toda la pelea entre hermanos_ perdona a mi hermano, es un trasero porque esta muy enfermo y por eso no puede hacer nada y en la escuela todos lo molestan y le dicen que es un pedazo de…

\- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA IRVETTE ES POR ESO QUE TODOS DICEN QUE ERES UNA FASTIDIOSA!

\- ¡No es cierto!

Irvette se lanzó hacia el niño comenzando ambos a jalarse del cabello y a pelearse en medio de la sala de espera hasta que gracias al griterío llegó un hombre de mediana edad con el pelo del mismo tono que el de su hija separándolos a ambos y comenzando a regañarlos.

Desde la puerta que Tomas sabía daba a la consulta de Brian salió una mujer joven conversando con el terapeuta y asintiendo en el proceso para a continuación despedirse con una sonrisa, el hombre regordete vio la escena de la sala de espera alzando las cejas: dos niños peleando con su padre tratando se separarlos hablándoles de manera calmada sin perder los estribos con un príncipe del inframundo al fondo mirando todo sin saber como reaccionar ante la escena.

\- Tomas puedes pasar_ llamó su atención Brian señalándole hacia el interior de la consulta.

Tom lo siguió entrando en el lugar donde tantas veces había ido para hablar sobre sus problemas de control y sobre las situaciones que lo afectaban en su tratamiento, así como experiencias pasadas que hubieran influido negativamente en él.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró dejando al demonio en una estancia acogedora con sillones forrados en cuero marrón, cuadros en las paredes y un jarrón con flores en una mesita junto a la silla donde tomó asiento Brian:

\- Probablemente para ti lo de allá afuera fue todo un espectáculo_ comenzó el psicólogo tomando notas en un cuaderno, Brian no solo era entrenador de Tom para el manejo de la ira, sino un psicólogo especializado en personas con problemas en el manejo de las emociones_ pero es relativamente normal en esa familia, el niño normalmente viene los martes y los jueves, pero la psicóloga que lo atiende cambió la hora para hoy, siempre lo acompaña su familia.

\- ¿Son siempre así? casi me recordaron a la relación que tiene mi abuela con su hermano…creí que solo los demonios se llevaban así entre familia.

\- No, en realidad es algo que suele pasar mucho entre los hermanos_ rio Brian divertido_ sea de la dimensión que sean. Ahora cuéntame que ha pasado desde la ultima sesión antes de mis vacaciones, como van esos problemas que decías tenías con tu novia ¿te comunicaste más con ella como te dije?

\- Sí, lo hice…y terminamos.

Brian se acomodó mas en su silla dispuesto a escuchar lo que tendría que contarle Tomas quien había estado muy ansioso hace poco tiempo debido a algunos problemas en el noviazgo adolescente, donde el psicólogo comenzaba a sospechar la chica no estaba del todo comprometida con mejorar esa relación. Pero naturalmente no le había dicho esto a Tomas, él ya estaba bastante preocupado y hasta algo inseguro acerca de la cercana relación que mantenía Star con Marco sabiendo que en algún momento ella estuvo enamorada del castaño.

Lamentaba oír que la princesa y el pelirrojo habían terminado, eran solo niños después de todo se esperaba que muchas veces los noviazgos a corta edad no superaran algunas pruebas pero habría sido bueno para Tom hablar sinceramente con su novia y obtener un crecimiento positivo de la relación como resultado.

\- Bueno…cuéntame que fue lo que pasó.

\- Nada del otro mundo_ comenzó el chico mirando al suelo_ solo que finalmente le dije todo lo que pensaba sobre ella dándome la sudadera de Marco… las veces que me sentía excluido y...todo eso, al final la conversación no salió tan bien.

Durante la siguiente media hora Tom se dedicó a contarle todo a Brian: sus sentimientos, la conversación con Star, la manera dolorosa en que ella había confesado estarlo excluyendo de sus aventuras nocturnas apoyándose en Marco en su lugar y como finalmente la había presionado para obtener una respuesta definitiva acerca de si aún sentía algo por Marco.

La respuesta no había sido la que Tomas habría querido escuchar.

* * *

 _ **Jackie…**_

La skater revisó los mensajes de su celular donde su padre le informaba que su hermano acababa de entrar a hablar con la psicóloga y que él llevaría a Irvette de paseo un rato, como siempre guiado por una preocupación paterna quería saber si Jackie estaba bien y se divertía en el parque con sus amigos.

La chica estaba tecleando una respuesta rápidamente para a continuación guardar el celular y ponerse el casco color verde mar, regresando junto a sus amigos a la pista de patinaje. Eilen de piel oscura, pelo rizado y una patineta color rosa estridente estaba realizando piruetas en el aire mientras Mathew más bajito y de cabello negro la gravaba con su celular.

\- ¡Eso se vera genial en Youtube! _ le gritó el chico alzando un pulgar.

\- ¡A que sí! ¿eh? ¿Qué tal mis trucos Jackie? _ presumió la chica yendo hacia su amiga pasándole una mano por el hombro.

\- Cool, realmente buenos_ contestó Jackie alistándose para hacer algunos trucos ella.

\- Y dime, con quien hablabas tanto por el celular_ inquirió la morena levantando las cejas_ normalmente tus descansos son solo de cinco minutos no quince.

\- ¿No será que otra vez te estabas mensajeando con Tom? _ preguntó Mathew igual de curioso que la otra chica.

\- Pues no, hoy no he hablado con él_ repuso Jackie rodando los ojos divertida.

Desde que ella y Tomas se conocieron hace algunas semanas y él había pasado esa tarde con su grupo de amigos todos se habían hecho a la idea de que era su nuevo crush o algo por el estilo, que ambos se comenzaran a llevar bien y de vez en cuando compartieran algún mensaje no ayudaba a que dejaran de sospechar, especialmente Eilen a quien no importaba que tanto le dijera que ella y Tomas solo se estaban haciendo amigos y habían hecho una especie de trato para ayudarse mutuamente, la morena prefería montarse una película personal sobre romances.

\- Entonces con quién hablabas_ preguntó Mathew entrecerrando los ojos_ por favor dime que no estás pensando darle otra oportunidad al idiota de tu ex o algo así_ rezongó el chico haciendo una cruz con los brazos_ siempre digo que si alguien la jode, después no la arregla aunque lo intente.

Mathew era gay, normalmente reservado y callado para el mundo pero muy comunicativo con sus amigos, bastante sobreprotector con las chicas; si pudiera hubiera echado a la hoguera, a un cráter o a donde fuera a cualquiera que no se comportaba como debería con alguna de ellas y eso incluía a Marco Diaz y su comportamiento de "me casaría con Mewni si pudiera" y "me voy con la rubia millonaria" en las propias palabras del peli negro nada amables ni consideradas con el latino ya que claramente tomaba el lado de Jackie al cien por ciento por lo cual no quería ni le interesaba ver las cosas por el lado del niño castaño.

\- No, no he hablado con Marco_ Jackie negó con la cabeza suspirando. El moreno era un buen chico, pero para que alguna vez hipotéticamente pensara en darle otra oportunidad tendría que tener cerrado todo su asunto de sentimientos con Star y hacer un GRAN esfuerzo para arreglar el desaguisado previo, así que sinceramente era más fácil pensar que se acabaría consiguiendo otro novio antes de que eso pasara...si es que pasaba siquiera_ con quien hablaba era con papá…hoy Dante tiene psicóloga.

\- Oh, ya veo_ Elien guio a sus amigos hacia un banco cercano sabiendo que hablar sobre el hermano menor de Jackie era un tema serio_ y como está él ¿otra vez tuvo que internarse en el hospital?

\- Sí, hace poco, pero los médicos dicen que todo va bien…sin embargo la Fibrosis quística siempre es muy complicada_ el semblante de Jackie perdió por un momento su expresión alegre y relajada asumiendo una preocupada_ Dante…se siente muy excluido en la escuela y sus compañeros no ayudan.

\- Lamento oír eso, a veces los niños son horribles, inocencia infantil mi culo_ la morena jugó con sus rizos un minuto_ ¿qué me dices de que vayamos un día a tu casa a jugar videojuegos con él? nosotros le caemos bien y necesita distraerse después de todos esos procedimientos médicos.

\- Eso estaría bien Eilen_ Jackie se apoyó en su amiga agradecida por el gesto, Dante casi no tenía amistades así que estaba contenta de que se llevara bien con dos de sus amigos y ellos fueran capaces de apreciar al niño incluso con su carácter difícil.

\- ¿La psicóloga enserio lo esta ayudando al menos? mi psicólogo solo me traumatizó diciéndome que algo estaba mal conmigo_ rezongó el peli negro.

\- Sí…a Dante le cuesta abrirse, pero le está sirviendo ir.

Repentinamente el estómago de Eilen retumbó, la chica morena busco en su bolsillo la billetera sacando algunos dólares:

\- Bueno creo que es hora de que vayamos a comprar algunos helados.

\- ¿No puedes ir tú? me duelen los pies_ se quejó Mathew con cara de cachorro_ quiero el mío de vainilla, gracias.

\- Bieen, tu cuidas mi tabla ¿Jackie me acompañas?

La oji verde miró a su amiga fijamente…en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de ir a comprar, quería seguir patinando y hacer algunas piruetas ahora que la pista estaba más vacía y sabía que Eilen no se enojaría por tener que ir sola.

Eran sus amigos, podía negarse si quería, así como lo había hecho Mathew.

Pero nada más abrir la boca para decir lo que pensaba la familiar sensación de culpa retorciéndose en su pecho y su estómago la hizo callar disparando a sus recuerdos la imagen de su padre llorando después de que su madre se marchara quedándose con tres niños pequeños a su cargo, uno de ellos gravemente enfermo y las palabras de su abuela paterna poco tiempo antes de morir:

" _Te pareces mucho a tu madre…eso es malo. Ella fue una mala mujer, una mujer horrible, no seas egoísta como ella Jackie, se una buena chica, haz feliz a las personas no pienses solo en tí misma. Ojalá tu cara fuera más similar a la de tu padre"_

Antes de darse cuenta las palabras ya estaban escapando de sus labios:

\- Está bien Eilen, yo voy contigo.

* * *

 _ **Tom…**_

\- …Y eso es todo_ finalizó su relato el demonio jugando con los dedos para tener algo más en que enfocarse antes que las emociones negativas aflorando en su interior.

\- Comprendo tu malestar_ repuso Brian dejando de lado el cuaderno y el lápiz_ pero creo que lo mejor es que veas esta situación como algo positivo, finalmente hablaste honestamente con Star y ella fue honesta contigo, terminaron antes de poder llegar a hacerse aun más daño mutuamente. Si bien como dices… en cierto modo ella te uso al final en vez de mentirte prefirió ser honesta contigo, eso quiere decir que te aprecia…si solo quisiera usarte te habría seguido mintiendo sobre lo que sentía por Marco, pero ella lo dejo cuando vio que eso te estaba lastimando y al final termino una relación que como dijiste…sentías que te hacía regresar a veces en tu tratamiento.

\- Supongo que verlo así sería lo mejor…pero en este preciso momento aún estoy furioso_ Tomas encendió una llamita en la punta de su dedo mirándola fijamente_ no importa que tanto me repita que debo ver todo de la forma en que dices, aun duele y aun es molesto…

\- Y dime... como sobrellevas tu relación con Marco y Star desde entonces…

\- La solución es no ver mucho a ninguno_ repuso el chico derrotado_ traté de ir a un Jueves de amistad normal con ellos y Pony Head la semana pasada, pero verlos tan… _cariñosos_ solo me sacó de quicio…me sentí herido, sé que a Marco también le debe haber dolido verme con Star, pero al final siempre fue él a quien ella quería. Me acabé yendo cuando sentí que incendiaria algo en cualquier momento, quiero mantener la idea de que estoy manejando esto con algo de gracia_ el pelirrojo hizo una mueca, sabía que estaba siendo orgulloso pero algunas veces el orgullo también es dignidad.

\- ¿No tienes algún otro amigo con el que pasar el rato? encerrarte en tí mismo no te hará ningún bien.

\- En realidad…no…aunque, hay una chica que conocí hace poco con la cual me llevo bien_ Tomas recordó a Jackie y los ocasionales mensajes de texto que habían estado compartiendo, tenían gustos similares en música y deportes y ella sorprendentemente era la clase de persona que da consejos estupendos y sabe escuchar, con algo más de tiempo tal vez podría llegar a llamarla una amiga.

\- Eso es fantástico Tom_ lo alentó Brian sonriendo_ siempre me decías que tenias pocos amigos porque las personas se asustan de ti y te costaba llevarte bien con alguien.

\- Bueno…Jackie es muy amable y relajada, supongo que el mérito es de ella, es fácil llevarse bien con alguien así. Me presentó a algunos de sus amigos también aunque a veces son demasiado bromistas para mi gusto_ como persona orgullosa y controladora que era en parte a Tom le disgustaban las bromas que apuntaban a reírse de él así como las diferencias demasiado marcadas de opinión, sabía que eso no estaba bien, pero a veces los amigos de Jackie presionaban algunos botones peligrosos.

\- Con el tiempo aprenderás a tratar mejor con esas situaciones irritantes, por ahora estás haciendo un gran trabajo en controlar tu genio y es estupendo que tengas una nueva amiga, te aconsejo pasar más tiempo con ella, salir con alguien más a divertirte ya que Star y Marco no serán opción por un tiempo_ Brian se paró indicando que había terminado la sesión_ la próxima semana vamos a trabajar en expresar tu ira con palabras o formas suaves de dejar salir el malestar sin exagerar, considero que has avanzado lo suficiente para ya no solo reprimir tu enojo, sino poder expresarlo sin dejarte llevar.

\- Eso, sería estupendo, realmente es cansador tener que reprimirse todo el tiempo_ dijo Tom aliviado estrechándole la mano al terapeuta. Antes su ira era tan grande que o la guardaba o la dejaba salir como grifo imparable, era un gran avance que Brian dijera que ya no era un problema tan severo.

\- Así es, avanzas cada vez más Tomas ya tienes la medalla del control de la ira_ el hombrecillo regordete abrió la puerta a la vez que con la otra mano señalaba un cuadro donde estaban todas las medallas que solía irle otorgando a quienes trataba como estímulo_ ahora vamos por la medalla de la "expresión contenida de la ira".

El pelirrojo asintió saliendo de la consulta y bajando las escaleras dándole vueltas al comentario de su psicólogo sobre pasar tiempo con Jackie alias la única otra "amiga" que tenía además de Marco y Star.

¿Por qué no intentar? sus conversaciones siempre eran amenas, ella lo hacía sentir en paz debido a su forma de ser como si pudiera contarle cualquier cosa, se entendían mutuamente ante los sentimientos amargos que aún quedaban debido a las rupturas hirientes que tuvieron y hace poco en medio de una conversación se había enterado que querían ir a ver al cine la misma película.

Además, habiendo roto hace poco con sus respectivos novios eran un lugar seguro para el otro: Jackie sabía que Tom no buscaba una cita ni trataría de ligársela cosa que había contado solía pasarle seguido llegando a estar acostumbrada a ello y Jackie no mal entendería las acciones de Tom tales como llamadas, invitaciones o mensajes de texto en la noche cuando se aburría, las tomaría como lo que eran: interacciones entre dos personas que querían pasarla bien y hacer un nuevo amigo.

Estaba decidido, la iba a llamar.

* * *

 _ **Jackie…**_

Mientras patinaba a casa no podía dejar de pensar como nuevamente había sido incapaz de decir lo que pensaba, como las palabras de su abuela y la imagen de su madre a quien desgraciadamente se parecía mucho físicamente le impedían vivir en paz.

Después de que Mathew y Eilen se despidieran y se fueran a sus casas Jackie Lynn Thomas tuvo el tiempo para reflexionar y admitir la verdad: tenía un problema.

Necesitaba ayuda, tal vez más ayuda de la que dijo podía ofrecerle Tom, tal vez necesitaba ir al psicólogo al igual que su hermano menor, pero no quería ocasionarle más gastos a su papá ya tenía suficientes con la mantención de ella, sus dos hermanos y los tratamientos de Dante.

El teléfono celular vibró así que prefirió detenerse, aunque era hábil a bordo de la patineta, más de una vez había estado a punto de pegarse un tortazo por hablar mientras patinaba…a veces llegando a darse el tortazo incluso.

\- ¿Hola? _ preguntó, aunque ya sabía quién llamaba

 _\- Hola, Jackie soy Tom__ Le llegó la voz segura del demonio al otro lado del teléfono.

\- Sí, lo vi en el número de contacto, ¿como estás?, hoy tenías cita con Brian ¿no?

 _\- Sí…hablé de algunos temas desagradables._

\- Claro…entiendo_ no quiso preguntar más sobre esos temas desagradables sospechaba a que se referían_ ¿sabes? recién pensaba que me vendría bien visitar a alguien como Brian.

 _\- ¿Quieres que te consiga una cita con él? ¿paso algo? ¿te pidieron dinero? ¿otra vez dejaste que te mandaran a comprar?  
_

\- Bueno…esta vez no fui sola, fui con Eilen... pero tu entiendes.

 _\- No puedes evitar ser terriblemente buena...seh me he dado cuenta.  
_

\- Una forma amable de decirlo, ayer estuve media hora tratando de marcarle a mi ex para sentirme mejor conmigo misma y decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero después me sentí ridícula…eso ya no viene al caso. Más bien creo que soy terriblemente penosa.

Jackie se sentó en un banco cercano mirando a los niños que pasaban en bicicleta, irónicamente su noviazgo fallido le causaba malestar en su mayor parte no por las acciones de Marco, sino por que la hizo darse cuenta de cuan grandes eran sus propios defectos, de cuanto enserio le costaba hacerse valer ante los demás ¿qué clase de chica espera tres meses para decirle a su novio que quiere que al menos se interese por sus actividades, por como esta pasando las vacaciones? solo una con un problema sin duda.

 _\- No tan triste como yo tratando de borrar mis fotos con mi nov…ex novia de mi computadora y nuestra lista de reproducción del karaoke__ sonó la voz del chico burlándose de sí mismo.

Era agradable tener a alguien con quien reírse de sí mismos, que los entendiera aunque fuera un poco, que no solo se limitara a decirles que superaran ya sus problemas, como si fuera algo sencillo.

Tom necesitaba una amiga que no le echara la culpa por ser como era, que no lo hiciera sentir que se merecía la ruptura, al menos quería a alguien de su lado y no el de Star ,había cometido errores en la relación y muchos pero ¿era tan malo querer al menos a una persona que viera más los errores de Star que los suyos? ¿Qué no pensara que dejar de reaccionar como una bomba a punto de explotar era sencillo? alguien que entendiera o tratara de entender que para él ser amable no era tan fácil.

Jackie quería a una persona que no la viera solo como alguien genial, la hermana mayor dedicada, la chica fuerte, la chica amable, que no la mirara extraño cuando se enfadaba, estaba siendo holgazana o amargada diciéndole que así "no era su forma de ser". Era lindo tener al menos a un amigo que veía a la persona debajo de todo eso y aún así le agradaba tal cual era que no la considera enclenque o una especie de reprimida porque le costara decir lo que pensaba a veces, que entendiera que para ella enserio era difícil darle algo de valor a su propio malestar, que todo no era tan sencillo como despertarse un día y decirse a sí misma "hoy voy a cambiar".

Ambos podían ser lo que el otro necesitaba, ambos podían darle al otro el amigo que querían en ese momento.

Sin nada raro, sin citas, sin coqueteo solo dos personas decidiendo que el romance apestaba y hablando de la vida.

 _\- ¿Sigues ahí Jackie?_

\- Si, claro, solo estaba pensando, perdón_ respondió regresando a la realidad dándose cuenta que seguro había estado ignorando a Tomas mientras hablaba, mirando fijamente a las personas que pasaban de una manera espeluznante.

 _\- Tranquila, siempre te desconectas de la conversación al menos una vez…lo que estaba diciendo es si te gustaría ir al cine mañana, Brian cree que me haría bien salir._

\- Esta bien, sería divertido porque no_ asintió la skater volviéndose a subir a la patineta y dándose impulso con el pie derecho deseando poder mantener el equilibrio al mismo tiempo que el teléfono y no acabar de cara en el pavimento.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Espero que haya estado bien el trasfondo que le di a Jackie, la serie profundizó tan poco en su personaje que muchas personas pensaban si tenía más amigos que no fueran Marco o Star o bromeaban sobre que ella fuera huérfana incluso, así que le di amigos y un trasfondo familiar que explique el concepto que tiene ella en este AU.**

 **Con esta historia trato de voltear por así decirlo varias de las cosas que he visto en fanfics:**

 **\- La mayoría que hacen terminar Tomstar sencillamente lo hacen de tal modo que no ahondan mucho en como eso afecta a Tom o se enfocan solo en los errores de Tom como si Star no tuviera ninguna culpa en absoluto más que haber estado algo confundida sentimentalmente, mientras que Tomas: que si tiene problemas de ira, que si se puso celoso, que si no se interesó como debiera en los proyectos de Star. Así que aquí uso eso, pero mostrando el lado de Tom: celos PERO a los cuales Star les dio motivo, falta de comunicación por parte de Star y como Tomas no es Marco, no se interesó en el asunto político automáticamente PERO Star tampoco se preocupó de verdaderamente comunicarse con él, por medio de este AU trato de despertar la empatía por Tom.**

 **\- Muchos apuntan a "mejorar" la ruptura Jarco haciéndola ver más sentimental o a Marco menos idiota, pero aquí la dejé tal cual y trabajé con eso dejando todo en que Sí Marco estaba enamorado de Star, pero por no darse cuenta antes de esos semtimientos hizo sentir mal a Jackie.  
**

 **\- Jackie muchos emplean siempre el concepto de que ella nunca quedo ni un poco herida o resentida con Marco, nunca se enojó, solo se enfoca en lo bueno y se olvido de cualquier error que él hubiera cometido así que cambié eso: Jackie tiene derecho a enojarse, siempre he sentido que la idea "Jackie no se enoja ni se pone triste" favorece mucho la imagen de Marco, está bien que la chica no se deprima como loca ni nada de eso pero aquí ocupe otra idea.**

 **\- Mi idea en este AU es que nadie fue el malo solo que todos eran adolescentes que se emparejaron con quien no era la persona más idónea.**

 **En cuanto a la personalidad de Jackie muchas personas decían que era la novia ideal: nunca le pedía nada a Marco, no es celosa, no se enoja ni una sola vez e incluso al final fue madura sí, pero no se ve ni un poco decepcionada…ni nada y de todos modos es una niña de 14 años, muchos dicen que Jackie casi la hicieron perfecta así que pensé porque no usar esas aparentes virtudes para profundizar su personaje y darle un defecto: represión emocional una chica que siente que sus problemas no son tan importantes, que sus sentimientos no son lo principal, que no pudo decirle todo lo que pensaba a Marco aunque en el fondo estaba molesta, que nunca pudo pedirle que del 90% del tiempo que pasaba él con Star tal vez le diera a ella más que ese 10% restante, que pasaran más tiempo juntos, que esperó con toda la paciencia del mundo a que Marco dejara de estar tan nervioso a su alrededor para que finalmente fuera quien quería conocerla.**

 **Ese juego de leer la mente creo que delata que Jackie siempre quiso a un chico que la conociera lo suficiente para realmente saber que estaba pensando.**

 **El concepto que me gusta de Tomkie aquí es que ninguno es un rebote para el otro como hay personas que han argumentado en contra de la pareja, se enamoraron después de un tiempo pero empezaron como amigos; los dos tenían un problema de manejo emocional, ambos tienen caretas que el mundo ve antes que quien son realmente, ambos tienen una situación familiar que los marca: Tom haber heredado la ira de su padre y no querer que eso lo defina, Jackie tener un hermano enfermo y heredar el físico de su madre no deseando ser similar a ella.**

 **Tom quiere dejar de sentir que es "el demonio furioso y peligroso" Jackie quiere dejar de ser "la eterna madura y buena chica", sé que es un concepto diferente de Jackie pero sencillamente me calzo demasiado bien la idea viendo como es ella en la serie.**

 **Eso es todo, pronto saldrá el otro cap espero que este les haya gustado, sé que soy demasiado dura evaluando las acciones de los personajes, pero soy así, siempre lo he sido y soy una especie de abogada del diablo en las relaciones románticas XD.  
**

 **Templario:** Ya contesté tu review por privado, pero aquí hay algo de Tomkie jajaj mi compañero del mal en esparcir Tomkie por el mundo!

 **Guest:** No había pensado en un universo donde los Mewmanos fueran los oprimidos, pero tal vez si se me ocurre algo lo haga, siempre que piense algo que me convenza XD y el final como dices es un final y punto ni triste ni feliz mas bien…agridulce, espero te guste este pequeño grupo de páginas que sirve de introducción un poco al cap siguiente ya que esto es el tiempo previo al noviazgo.

 **Johana:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y sí mi plan era que las muertes de Moon y River fueran muy tristes, no se si te interese Tomkie XD pero aquí esta el capítulo nuevo de todos modos.

 **AdventurerHeart** **:** La idea era que precisamente la gente leyera el beso Starco y pensara "esto es hermo…espérate…que dice ahí…" jajaja esa era justamente mi intención es un final feliz…pero no XD o algo así.

Nos vemos lectores


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola nuevamente! Aquí está la cita doble Starco/Tomkie, espero que me haya salido bien. Quiero profundizar en el personaje de Jackie un poco más siguiendo lo que se mostró sobre ella en el capítulo donde conoce a Tom.**

 **No tocare todo Planet AU, de hecho es probable que me dedique a poner más AU Starco aquí y Planet salte a su propio fic a futuro como una seguidilla de historias y oneshots pero solo basados en el AU de él y Amy donde tendrán los cambios físicos que dije anteriormente.**

 **Espero que les guste este pequeño capìtulo, realmente me divierte escribir Tomkie en español para el fandom y seguiré pensando que teóricamente serian buena pareja hasta que la serie empareje a Tom con otra chica que no sea Star y vea que de verdad es una buena relación…o el canon demuestre que Tom y Jackie se conocen y se llevan horrible, en ese caso deberé rendirme y asumir que Tomkie solo existe en mi mente…créditos en su totalidad al autor de la hermosa imagen de portada si alguien sabe quien es que me lo diga, por favor.  
**

 **De paso esto va a ser bastante loco jajaja ahora pregúntense esto: alguien siempre tan calmada como Jackie ¿cómo creen que será enojada?**

 **La serie pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **Una cena muy incómoda**

La navidad en Echo Creek siempre fue una fiesta tranquila: pocos locales abrían, las calles estaban llenas de luces y sonidos de uno que otro niño riendo pasando el día con sus padres y todas las casas se engalanaban con adornos propios de la época. En el interior de las viviendas la gente celebraba junto a sus seres queridos, disfrutando deliciosas galletas de jengibre y el calor del hogar mientras miraban por la ventana como los copos de nieve danzaban al viento.

El Año Nuevo era algo muy diferente.

Contrario al ambiente más cálido, privado y familiar de la Navidad el Año Nuevo era una época donde las personas salían a celebrar: los locales de comida y las discotecas abrían en la noche del 31 de Diciembre listos para recibir a los grupos de amigos y parejas que iban a recibir el año con una animada celebración, por las aceras se veían a muchas familias llevando a sus niños a algún local de comida familiar con juegos donde los pequeños pudieran gastar energía correteando a la vez que los adultos festejaban en alguna habitación contigua, los grupos de universitarios y adolescentes buscaban los sitios de moda para ir a bailar y comer, riendo y comentando las historias divertidas que les habían pasado en el año que estaba por irse, por otro lado mientras sus hijos salían los padres esperaban la llegada del nuevo año en una reunión mucho más privada.

Teniendo en cuenta la situación no era de extrañar que Tomas Lucitor príncipe del Inframundo decidiera realizar una reservación en uno de los locales de moda del momento, muy popular entre las personas jóvenes con una preferencia hacia los lugares tranquilos de ambiente relajado sin estridencias ni desorden. El pequeño restaurante tenía un menú a precios accesibles, bonitas mesas con manteles en tonos suaves y en vez de sillas cómodos cojines donde sentarse, la iluminación aportada por hermosas làmparas transparentes que colgaban del techo, en las paredes había varios cuadros de arte moderno y uno que otro que representaba el mar, para darle el toque final al lugar la música era suave con un volumen medio lo cual permitía conversar sin tener que levantar la voz exageradamente.

Cuando Tom lo vio se dio cuenta de inmediato que era el lugar perfecto para llevar a Jackie. Apenas llevaban siendo novios unos pocos días, pero se conocían hace varios meses y habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos conversando sobre sus problemas, jugando videojuegos o haciendo cualquier otra actividad. Sabía que es lo que haría feliz a su novia y sin duda llevarla a una romántica cita de Año Nuevo a ese restaurante le iba a encantar.

Jackie era una gran persona y él quería hacer algo verdaderamente especial por ella, darle una cita preciosa en un lugar que le fascinara, demostrarle que su felicidad era una prioridad para él, cuán agradecido estaba de haberla tenido a su lado cuando estaba pasando por un mal momento… y ante todo quería que olvidara su mala experiencia pasada con su ex novio, la sensación de tener que ser la buena chica que espera sentada mientras le demuestran una y otra vez que hay alguien más que está por encima de ella en el corazón de quien se supone debería valorarla profundamente.

El pelirrojo hizo la reservación y llegado el día pasó a recoger a la skater a su casa, Jackie sorprendentemente era de la extraña clase de mujer casi inexistente que está lista para salir en cinco minutos. Ambos se encaminaron hacia la dirección conversando y riendo, la platino tratando de que Tomas le diera alguna pista acerca del lugar a donde se dirigían sin conseguirlo fingiendo un ceño fruncido y derrotado.

Todo parecía estar marchando increíblemente bien…pero Tom había comprobado varias veces que el universo es una mierda, a veces te esfuerzas para conseguir algo solo para descubrir que no valía la pena, planeas algo cuidadosamente bien solo para que después alguien más lo arruine…o confías en la voz al otro lado del teléfono para hacer una simple reservación cuando en realidad debiste haber ido en persona a hacerla tú mismo.

\- ¿Cómo que no estoy en la lista? llamé hace tres días y me dijeron que tenían una mesa disponible _ Tom mantenía su voz calmada habiendo conseguido mucho con respecto a su ira, pero aun así se podía notar que estaba obviamente muy molesto.

\- Bueno niño tu dirás eso, pero aquí no veo tu nombre por ningún lado_ repuso la mujer mirando la pantalla del computador con una ceja alzada_ si están tratando de colarse váyanse a molestar a otra parte.

\- Si estuviera tratando de colarme no tendría sentido que hablara con usted primero ¿verdad? _ el pelirrojo trató de hacer un comentario sencillo, frío y lógico sobre un hecho evidente, pero el tono condescendiente y enojado no se podía camuflar.

La mujer frente al computador apartó la vista de la pantalla tamborileando los dedos en el mesón, frunciendo el ceño con superioridad:

\- Controla ese tono, respeta a las personas mayores, además te repito por si no entendiste: ni tu nombre ni el de tu novia están en la lista.

Tom podía _sentir_ como su magia comenzaba a agitarse, era el príncipe del Inframundo ¿qué derecho tenía esta humana para decirle que la respetara cuando claramente si él no estaba en esa lista era por culpa del mal servicio del restaurante?. A su lado Jackie miraba a su novio y a la mujer con expresión tranquila admirando los cuadros que decoraban las paredes del lugar sin saber muy bien porque algunos de ellos más que arte solo parecían un montón de manchitas sin forma desparramadas por el lienzo.

Tomas recompuso su sonrisa educada después de varias respiraciones y de pensar en un enorme paisaje lleno de conejos rosas y delfines saltando decidiendo que debía cambiar de táctica si quería darle a Jackie la cita que se merecía.

\- Mire si es por el dinero no hay problema_ el chico saco de su bolsillo una elegante bolsita plagada de diamantes agitándola delante de las narices de la mujer_ ahora…¿cree que podría hacernos un espacio?

Contrario a lo esperado la señora frunció más el ceño cruzándose de brazos:

\- ¿Acaso estás tratando de sobornarme? para tu información puede ser que no lo parezca pero vengo de una familia adinerada así que dinero no me falta, no pienso romper mi ética de trabajo echando de su mesa a personas que _sí están en la lista_ y reservaron con anticipación, tal vez en el restaurante de al frente te acepten el soborno.

\- ¡Oh vamos! ¡SI LLAME Y PAGUÉ POR ADELANTADO DEBERÍAMOS ESTAR EN ESA MALDITA LISTA! ¡SI NO ES ASÍ DEBE SER POR CULPA DEL INÚTIL QUE ATIENDE EL TELÉFONO QUE NO INGRESO BIEN MI RESERVACION AL SISTEMA! _ el chico estaba apuntando furioso a la fea cara de su contrincante apretando los puños tan fuerte que casi se estaba clavando las garras demoníacas en la palma de la mano.

\- ¡La que atiende las llamadas soy yo y no cometería un error como ese! ¡más bien muévanse ambos de aquí de una vez, están haciendo un escándalo!

\- ¡EN ESE CASO QUIERO UN REEMBOLSO! _ tronó Tom descontrolándose brevemente; una llamita apareció en la punta de su dedo, el dedo con el cual estaba apuntando a la mujer.

\- ¿Me estás amenazando? ¡como no salgas de aquí ahora mismo voy a llamar a los guardias!

Jackie alargó una mano aferrándose al brazo de Tom:

\- Vamos, realmente no hay nada más que podamos hacer aquí_ dijo la chica con una sonrisa cariñosa y tranquilizadora tomando el dedo encendido de Tom y soplándolo como si fuera una velita de cumpleaños_ no vale la pena meterse en problemas por esto, podemos solo arrendar alguna película y comer palomitas en mi casa…o ir al cine…o al parque ¿sí?

Mirando los ojos color verde menta de su novia Tom se tranquilizó asintiendo derrotado dejando que ella lo guiara hacia la salida no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada furibunda a la mujer.

Ambos se quedaron parados a la salida del restaurante debajo de la nieve que caía suavemente a su alrededor aún tomados de la mano.

Jackie estaba buscando que decirle a Tomas, sabía que lo ocurrido no solo había sido un golpe a su orgullo sino que lo había hecho enfadarse y sentirse frustrado, no quería darle demasiada importancia para no agravar el problema pero tampoco deseaba hacer sentir a Tom como si no le importara en absoluto, después de todo él había planeado una hermosa cita para ambos, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que había observado en el interior del local había pensado mucho más en ella que en él a la hora de elegir el lugar.

Tomas pateó enojado un montón de nieve que se estaba acumulando en la calle buscando descargar parte de la frustración que sentía, se supone que esta iba a ser una noche divertida y solo había sido hasta ahora una noche vergonzosa donde casi los corren del restaurante.

\- Oye, está bien Tom estas cosas pasan a veces_ comenzó Jackie suavemente.

\- No, no lo esta_ el pelirrojo se giró hacia la skater aún con una marcada expresión de enojo en su semblante_ hice la reservación tres días antes, busqué un lugar que sabía te iba a encantar…solo para que esa mujer se…

\- Y realmente aprecio lo que hiciste_ lo zanjó la rubia dándose cuenta de que si Tom seguía hablando solo iba a aumentar exponencialmente su malestar_ fue muy dulce y se nota que te preocupaste de encontrar un sitio que me gustara, pero lo que es realmente importante para mí es estar contigo, no importa si es en un bonito restaurante, dando un paseo por la plaza o yendo al cine. No quiero que una mala experiencia nos arruine el primer Año Nuevo que pasaremos juntos como novios ¿bien?

La pequeña mano de Jackie se estiró hacia el cabello del chico apartando algo de nieve que se había quedado atrapada entre sus cuernos satisfecha al comprobar que sus palabras lo habían tranquilizado quitándole hierro al asunto y al mismo tiempo expresando cuánto apreciaba el esfuerzo de Tomas.

\- Yo…lamento haber explotado ahí dentro_ murmuro avergonzado el príncipe ahora ya con la cabeza más fría_ hice que un buen número de personas nos quedaran mirando.

\- Oh…en ese caso todas esas personas se enteraran del problema que tuvimos y eso bajará la reputación del lugar_ rio la oji verde dándole un codazo divertido en las costillas al chico_ además la actitud de esa mujer fue muy mala desde el principio.

\- ¿No estás molesta? _ Tom se metió las manos en los bolsillos mirando expectante a Jackie, no importaba cuanto mejorara en su control de la ira aún pensaba que algún día ella se enojaría, que se sentiría avergonzada por alguna escena pública y se marcharía dándose cuenta de que era alguien demasiado madura y amable que podía encontrar un novio mil veces mejor.

Hace mucho tiempo que había dejado de lado la mentalidad de "cambiar por alguien" comprendiendo que el mejorar como persona es algo que se debía desear para sí mismo, porque comprendía las fallas que tenía y quería crecer interiormente no solo como un modo de obtener una relación romántica con alguien o el afecto de alguna chica... pero aun así no podía evitar que a veces le preocupara el hecho de si alguien le tendría la suficiente paciencia para permanecer a su lado a pesar de que alguna vez pudiera arruinar las cosas.

Jackie negó con la cabeza mirando a los tres ojos afligidos de su novio:

\- Sé que tienes mal genio Tomas siempre lo he sabido y estabas bajo una situación estresante, es normal que te enojaras_ Jackie se colgó del brazo del demonio comenzando a caminar por la acera_ mejorar en tu manejo de la ira no implica que no puedas molestarte nunca, del mismo modo que el que yo sea mas abierta para expresar lo que pienso no significa que deba decir todo lo que creo hasta el punto de ser hiriente, ¿me entiendes? tampoco se trata de que dejes de lado todo tu carácter en el proceso.

Ambos se miraron un segundo sumiéndose en un silencio cómodo a la vez que seguían caminando, Jackie rápidamente se percató de que Tom la estaba guiando hacia una pequeña tienda de donas donde habían ido a comer muchas veces los fines de semana cuando ambos necesitaban un amigo con quien hablar acerca de sus frustraciones y problemas, alguien que no formara parte de ellos.

La skater sabía que las continuas críticas hacia Tom por su carácter y la falta de comprensión de las personas lo habían hecho sentir casi como si la furia fuera lo que lo definía, como si cualquier enojo que expresara lo convirtiera en el mismo chico controlador, mandón e iracundo que fuera antes de decidir cambiar y aunque no le gustaba guardarle rabia a las personas no podía dejar de culpar a Star en parte por esa inseguridad, su personalidad extremadamente independiente con tendencia a actuar antes de pensar habían hecho su noviazgo con Tomas demasiado explosivo con mucha tendencia a arreglar cualquier diferencia con peleas habladas o mágicas bastante explosivas y hasta agresivas en ocasiones. Star no tenía la paciencia ni el temperamento necesario para calmar a Tom y hablar serenamente sobre las diferencias entre ambos, si él estallaba ella se lo devolvía con la misma fuerza y al final le recriminaba al demonio por su ira…Star nunca entendió que el carácter de Tom podía mejorar pero que no iba a _cambiar_ en esencia ni en su totalidad, Tomas nunca llegaría a ser el chico pasivo y amable que Star necesitaba. Sencillamente Tomas siempre seria un poco gruñón, orgulloso y controlador en el fondo, características que no complacían en nada a la princesa.

Y estaba bien así porque Jackie sabía que Tom era lo que _ella_ necesitaba y lo quería tal cual era...además... no creía que fuera malo si pensaba que a su vez también contribuía positivamente a la vida del príncipe del Inframundo.

Repentinamente el comunicador de Tomas sonó con fuerza dejando oír una romántica y melódica música de Love Sentence, la misma que tenía Jackie en su celular habiendo arreglado eso para tener tonos a juego.

\- ¿Hola? _ Tom se llevo el comunicador a la oreja nada más ver que la fotografía señalaba que lo estaba llamando Pony Head, si bien ambos no eran demasiado cercanos si se podían considerar amigos.

 _\- ¡Hey Tom hola, oye espero que no estés en medio de nada importante y si lo estas pues me escuchas antes! __ sonó la egocéntrica voz de Lilacia desde el otro lado de la línea_ _Dime…tu estás saliendo con alguien ¿verdad?_

\- Ya te dije que no voy a decir quien es ella aún_ suspiró el príncipe rodando los ojos mientras que Jackie solo soltó una pequeña risita.

Hace meses que todos sus amigos de Mewni habían comenzado a sospechar que se veía con una chica, aunque Tomas nunca dejo de asegurar que solo era una amiga y cuando se enteró del enredo existente entre Marco, Star, Jackie y él mismo decidió no revelar aún la relación amistosa de ambos y el tiempo solo fue pasando…y ahora que ambos salían los dos querían esperar algo más antes de contarlo, después de todo mientras más tiempo pasara las cosas serían menos raras cuando se enteraran.

Además…Jackie aún tenía algo de resentimiento contra Marco debido a que nunca le pudo decir lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo cuando terminó con él esas palabras no dichas eran como una piedra en su estómago que no la dejaba decir que deseaba volver a ser amiga del castaño con sinceridad, sino que solo lo estaría haciendo porque Marco era amigo de Tom…con Star las cosas eran menos complicadas: ella nunca le causó daño directamente y la confesión pública pensando objetivamente había sido más vergonzosa para la misma Star que para ella así que podía decir con toda franqueza que no le tenía rabia aparte de los pequeños malestares por lastimar a Tomas y que volver a hablar con ella sería bueno.

Pero Star Butterfly siempre estaba junto a Marco así que cuando los había visto caminar juntos de la mano cerca de donde ella se encontraba la oji verde solo se iba silenciosamente pensando en evitar un encuentro incómodo donde tendría que ponerse la máscara de chica cool y relajada otra vez, si no podía ser completamente sincera sobre desear ser amiga de ambos y estar feliz de verlos entonces era mejor no decir nada.

En realidad...más que un enojo con Marco…era que su presencia aun le causaba un enojo contra sí misma mucho mayor que cualquier molestia que pudiera conservar hacia él.

\- Espera…¿me estás cediendo tu reservación? ¿es en serio? _ la voz sorprendida del príncipe despertó a Jackie provocando que alzara una ceja rubio platino curiosa.

 _\- Sì, ya te lo dije papá se puso complicado a última hora y me dijo que como no le presente a mi novio ya mismo me cortará las llamadas del espejo y las suscripciones al gimnasio ¡el gimnasio! necesito mantenerme en forma para golpear a los idiotas y sobrevivir a mis hermanas así que voy a tener que ir a cenar en casa y prefiero que alguien use esa reservación y teniendo en cuenta lo rosa y criaturas saltando y que no dan reembolsos pensé en ti._

\- No es que no lo agradezca, pero me parece raro que no llamaras a Star…_al príncipe del Inframundo le parecía muy raro que la opción de la princesa Pony Head fuera él y no Star especialmente teniendo en cuenta el sitio que le estaba describiendo la cabeza flotante sonaba como algo que la rubia y su novio castaño disfrutarían.

 _\- A sí bueno... sobre eso…¡oh me tengo que ir! ya cambie los nombres de la reservación así que solo vayan ¡adiós!_

La llamada se cortó dejando al demonio con un palmo de narices y a una curiosa Jackie mirándolo:

\- ¿Quién era?

\- Pony Head, al parecer ella había hecho una reservación en un restaurante dimensional de moda…que extrañamente yo no conocía así que no sè si sea tan famoso_ Tom pensó un momento agitando la cabeza después dejando de reflexionar sobre el asunto_ y el problema es que no podrá usarla así que me llamo a mí para preguntarme si quiero ir…es una reservaciòn para parejas.

\- Uh, suena bien, porque no vamos_ Jackie sonrió interesada, ya había ido a algunos lugares divertidos con Tom y siempre habían sido geniales...además la entrada iba a ser gratis_ aprovechemos que nos está regalando la entrada.

\- ¿Segura que quieres ir? no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo sea el sitio.

\- Entonces vamos a ver como es juntos ¡nos están regalando la entrada Tom! si te regalan algo hay que aprovecharlo_ Jackie señaló la parka verde mar que estaba utilizando regalo de su hermano menor para navidad, no muy bonita pero si abrigadora.

\- Bueno, sirenita tu mandas.

Tomas levantó a Jackie en brazos haciéndola reír por el tonto apodo para sumergirse a continuación en una columna de fuego y desaparecer en medio de la calle dejando a varios transeúntes con la boca completamente abierta.

* * *

 _ **Star y Marco…**_

El latino llevaba a su novia tomada de la mano guiándola cuidadosamente tras él a través del portal dimensional:

\- Con cuidado Star, con cuidado_ le dijo sonriendo mirando a su espalda el restaurante a donde pensaba llevarla, no se podía cortar un portal directamente al interior así que solo podían llegar con él hasta unos metros más allá de la puerta debiendo recorrer un caminito de piedras rosas en forma de corazón antes de llegar a la puerta.

\- ¡Marcooo ya dime a donde vamos!... oh creo que siento un pequeño gato a mi lado_ la princesa rubia estaba acariciando sin darse cuenta a uno de los habitantes de la dimensión que había pasado junto a ella, el ser de orejas y cuerpo peludo y rechoncho bastante adorable y similar a un peluche con atuendo de médico miraba extrañado a la niña que lo estaba acariciando.

\- Ehh deja eso Star…pronto sabrás donde vamos, ya casi estamos allí_ Marco agarró a la chica de ambas manos para que no se fuera a tropezar.

El anterior Año Nuevo había sido bastante malo y confuso, él estaba enamorado de Star pero ella salía con Tom y a su vez la relación con Tom estaba bastante mal, sumando eso a que había estado sirviéndole de psicólogo a Kelly luego de que ella terminara con Tad causando celos en Star…había sido todo menos una situación divertida, sino más bien tensa y espantosamente plagada de angustia adolescente.

Así que Marco Diaz quería comenzar el nuevo año de un modo mucho mejor, llevando a Star a un sitio que sabía iba a adorar, sorprendentemente quien le dijo el lugar fue Pony Head…nunca creyó que estaría agradecido de esa cabeza equina voladora.

Le había costado lo suyo guardar el secreto de Star y especialmente que a River no se le escapara debido a que naturalmente debió informarle a los padres de su novia a donde pensaba llevarla en Año Nuevo.

Por suerte las celebraciones del nuevo año en Mewni no eran nada demasiado formal, sino más bien un día de festejo para el pueblo donde los reyes descansaban de sus labores y miraban los eventos de los plebeyos mucho más espontáneos sin los rígidos formalismos de las celebraciones reales.

\- Solo un paso mas_ el latino esperó a que su chica se moviera posicionándose tras ella para quitarle la venda mientras Star rebotaba sobre sus talones ansiosa…ella amaba las sorpresas…a menos que fueran en Stump Day_ ¡ya estamos!

Marco le quitó la venda y la princesa pudo ver la enorme entrada a un edificio en tonos azul pastel con varias nubes de algodón de azúcar a su alrededor las cuales brillaban mágicamente, el acceso al edificio estaba formado por una enorme puerta giratoria de cristal verde agua sobre la cual un letrero rosa decía en enormes letras:

" _ **¡Bienvenidos a Dulce Dulce Celebración**_

 _ **donde todo el tiempo es San Valentín!"**_

Abajo en letras más pequeñas decía que debido al Año Nuevo todos los precios de los manjares que servían allí estaban a mitad de precio.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER, HACE MUCHO QUE QUERÍA VENIR! _ chilló extasiada Star aplaudiendo y abrazando a su novio_ ¡esto es tan lindo, gracias Marco, gracias!

\- Estuve ahorrando mis 650 dólares por un buen tiempo para hacer algo por ti, pero no sabía que, hasta que Pony Head me habló de este lugar…me dijo que querías venir.

\- Quería venir hace mucho, pero nunca tenía tiempo_ respondió ella_ cosas aburridas de princesa y eso.

\- Lo sé, estaba allí contigo ayudándote_ el castaño tomo a la niña de la mano y ambos se dirigieron al interior del restaurante.

\- ¿Nombres? _ preguntó un garzón con forma de oso color morado pastel quien vestía un uniforme en tonos rojo y rosa.

\- Marco Dìaz y la princesa Star Butterfly_ respondió el chico sosteniendo a Star aun la cual estaba demasiado embelesada diciendo lo hermoso, brillante y lindo que era todo.

\- Oh, claro_ el ser medio peluche miró su computadora rosa asintiendo al encontrar sus nombres_ síganme por favor hacia el "Elevador del amor verdadero".

\- Todo aquí es taaan adorable_ gorjeó Star al ver a la distancia una fila de ascensores en forma de corazón.

\- Tal vez demasiado_ dijo Marco en voz baja.

* * *

 _ **Tom y Jackie…**_

Una columna de fuego apareció en el camino de corazones hacia el restaurante "Dulce dulce celebración" de ella surgió la figura de un demonio elegantemente vestido quien llevaba en brazos a una muy mareada chica humana.

\- Vaya, Pony Head tenía razón al decir que era un lugar especial para parejas_ susurró Tom asombrado mirando a su alrededor desde la construcción del restaurante hasta los árboles de algodón de azúcar y el cielo color malva.

\- Esto es…_Jackie estaba buscando la palabra para describir tal imagen directamente venida de los dibujos animados para niñas que veía en su infancia a la vez que Tom la bajaba.

\- ¡Es hermoso! _ las pupilas rojas en los ojos del príncipe del Inframundo brillaban de deleite al ver tan bonito paisaje_ ¡se parece al escenario donde Justin Towers filmó el video musical "tu eres la única"! ¿lo recuerdas Ja…¿Jackie?

La niña se estaba tapando la boca con ambas manos agachada cerca del piso con su rostro comenzando a ponerse verde.

\- ¿El viaje te mareo? _ inquirió el chico preocupado por su novia.

Jackie asintió, repasando con la vista algún sitio donde ir a dejar el contenido de su estómago sin ser vista, gracias al cielo localizó un árbol de algodón rosa cercano, corriendo hacia él lo más rápido que sus bien entrenadas piernas de skate la dejaron vaciando libremente todo lo que tenía dentro tras el grueso tronco del árbol, dejando a Tom esperándola a la distancia tomando fotografías del local y el paisaje con su comunicador e incluso algunas de los habitantes del lugar.

Cuando Jackie terminó de vomitar levantó la vista por fin viendo a un par de pequeños y adorables seres medio peluches tomados de la mano mirándola con cara de espanto. El que estaba vestido como hombre le tendió un pañuelo para que limpiara su boca y la chica le paso una botella con agua para enjuagarse ambos aún con cara de asombro y algo shockeados.

\- Vaya…gracias_ repuso la skater avergonzada_ espero no haber arruinado su cita…

\- Oh bueno…pensábamos hacer un picnic ahí_ dijo la mujer oso con voz profunda más similar a un boxeador que a una adorable criatura mitad animal de felpa con una falda llena de lazos_ pero supongo que ya no se podrá.

\- Ehh, perdón, enserio no quería...¿impedir su picnic?_ Jackie estaba cada vez más incómoda, de verdad necesitaba acostumbrarse a viajar con Tom.

\- Tranquila, en veinte años casados una niña vomitando frente a nosotros no es lo peor que nos ha pasado_ dijo el chico con voz aguda_ vete tranquila.

\- Ok…gracias por no tomarlo tan mal…

\- Bueno…ahí fue donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso y mi amorcito me pidió matrimonio, créeme por dentro estoy furiosa pero ya estoy vieja para atacarte_ completó la mujer entrecerrando los ojos hacia Jackie.

\- Lo siento…enserio

Jackie caminó rápidamente hacia su novio tomándolo de la mano y apresurando el paso hacia la entrada.

\- ¿Estás bien? _ inquirió Tom mirando el semblante pecoso completamente sonrojado de la chica.

\- Sì todo bien…solo creo que arruinè la cita de una pareja y vomite sobre su lugar de picnic…donde ambos se pidieron matrimonio…o rayos, esa mujer oso ahora quiere matarme, estoy segura_ murmuró viendo que la mujer aún la miraba fijamente a la distancia.

\- Eso es…trágico_ repuso Tom apenas conteniendo su risa.

\- Puedes reírte si quieres…_ suspiró ella resignada.

El príncipe no se pudo contener más, estallando en carcajadas seguido de su novia mientras entraban en el local de comida.

* * *

 _ **Por mientras en los ascensores…**_

\- Ahora para activar la magia de nuestros ascensores deben besarse a bordo de ellos y hacerlos sentir su amor su pareja_ dijo el pequeño garzón subiendo a bordo del corazón elevador sonriéndole a Star y Marco.

\- ¿Frente a tì? _ repuso el castaño levemente incómodo por la cara de felpa del sujeto mirándolos con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto, adoro ver el amor joven

\- Y...¿dices que los ascensores deben _sentir_ nuestro amor? _ prosiguió Marco alzando una ceja.

\- ¡Vamos Marco no le busques la lógica! solo disfrutalo_ la princesa rodó los ojos divertida, por mas que su novio hubiera visto toda clase de rarezas desde la conoció sus hábitos de niño seguro nunca morirían.

\- Uhh... bueno Star enton…mff

Star demasiado emocionada agarró a Marco besándolo en los labios con una fuerza un tanto excesiva chocando sus dientes en el proceso; el ascensor comenzó a elevarse lentamente.

\- ¡Felicidades han conseguido elevar el ascensor! _ canturreó el oso camarero aplaudiendo_ no todos lo logran.

Ambos adolescentes aún algo mareados por el beso miraron hacia abajo donde algunas parejas después de besarse en vez de elevar el ascensor conseguían que este se convirtiera en un resorte que los expulsaba fuera del restaurante por un agujero en el techo que parecía estar allí exclusivamente para ese fin:

\- Como ven aquí no admitimos personas que no se amen verdaderamente…quienes intentan entrar sin quererse de verdad son inmediatamente expulsados.

\- Umm…¿pero eso no es demasiado estricto? _ preguntó el moreno al ver a una pareja gritando al ser lanzados hacia arriba.

\- A veces saber que es amor real y que no es difícil_ repuso Star tratando de hacer reflexionar al pequeño abogado del diablo del amor.

\- Eso no es asunto de nosotros, ¡esta dimensión es la dimensión del amor y nuestro deber es respetar el amor y no permitir que nada más que puro y verdadero amor entre aquí! _ gritó el oso comenzando a reír agudamente como una especie de hámster malvado mientras los otros garzones seguían su ejemplo.

Todos los trabajadores gritaron a la vez levantando sus pequeñas manos hacia el techo con corazones de diamante incrustados, recitando algo sobre honrar el puro sentimiento del amor.

\- Ellos son muy dedicados con su trabajo_ murmurò Star en el oído de Marco.

\- Sì, lo son hasta un punto que asusta_ respondió el chico tragando saliva.

* * *

 _ **Tom y Jackie…**_

La pareja caminaba siendo guiados por una camarera con apariencia de gatita blanca hacia las plataformas en forma de corazón, donde algunas se elevaban y otras eran lanzadas hacia el techo, ambos se pararon sobre una de las superficies comenzando a escuchar a la gata cuando en medio del hall de entrada estalló el caos.

Por las ventanas entró un enorme grupo de seres medio peluche vestidos de rojo, mientras por el techo apareció otro grupo, pero vestidos de rosa. Ambos comenzaron a pelear con armas en forma de caramelo y paletas de dulce a la vez que muchas de las personas huían:

\- ¡Oh no rápido bésense y vayámonos de aquí!...o salgamos volando…¡lo que sea para no estar aquí!_ grito la gata blanca a la pareja.

Sin saber que estaba pasando en ese lugar Tom le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Jackie y ambos se elevaron a bordo de la plataforma mientras veían a los equipos enemigos de pequeños peluches seguir peleando por algún misterioso motivo gritándose improperios en el proceso:

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? _ preguntó Jackie curiosa_ ¿delincuentes?

\- ¿Grupos políticos que se golpean entre sí para tener el poder? _ dijo Tom rascándose la nuca diciendo un bajo "hey en mi dimensión es así" cuando Jackie lo mirò extrañada.

\- Si…ellos son los NALGAS vs los ANÓNIMOS . Son nuestros grupos políticos locales que pelean entre ellos por el poder_ dijo la gata mirando seriamente la batalla.

\- ¿Eso es…política? _ preguntó Jackie mirando como ambos equipos se golpeaban entre ellos con malvaviscos gigantes.

\- Y esas siglas…_ repuso Tom luchando para no reírse por los ridículos nombres.

\- Delatan sus ideologías: los NALGAS son los "Nacionales Asociados Lugareños Generosos Amantes de las Serpientes" ellos quieren que este permitido tener serpientes mascotas a pesar de que pueden comernos y que sea obligatorio donar todos tus bienes a caridad una vez al año, mientras que los ANÓNIMOS solo se llaman asì porque no encontraron otro nombre que ponerse, ellos están en contra de donar todos los bienes y creen que lo de las serpientes es demasiado peligroso…¡ha sido una lucha de siglos! ¡no se ponen de acuerdo sobre quien tiene mejores ideas para gobernar! a veces unos están en el poder y a veces otros.

\- Y…¿si se unen? digo…que en vez de regalarlo todo solo donen una parte y tal vez consigan serpientes enanas como mascotas_ repuso Jackie mirando a la gata considerando que era el problema político mas estúpido jamás escuchado.

\- Además...en serio nadie resiste regalar todo una vez al año, eso quebraría hasta mi economía...y soy multimillonario_ bufó Tom viendo ahora como los contendientes del piso se estaban tratando de ahorcar entre si.

\- ¡SANTA AFRODITA! ¡ESA ES LA IDEA MAS REVOLUCIONARA EN SIGLOS! la pondré inmediatamente las redes sociales_ chilló la camarera emocionada.

Mientras la gata tecleaba en su celular Tom abrazò a Jackie por la espalda la cual aún seguía muy confundida.

\- No se exactamente que fue eso_ dijo ella rascándose la mejilla.

\- No lo pienses mucho…créeme es mejor asì_ dijo Tom mirando a la gata que no dejaba de gritar por el celular que había descubierto la solución a las peleas políticas del mundo_ pero al parecer acabas de solucionar un problema político de siglos, tengo una novia muy lista.

\- Oh, bueno, gracias, me alegra ayudar..._ asintió Jackie sonriendo devolviéndole el abrazo a Tom decidiendo hacerle caso y no reflexionar mucho_ ¿cuándo llegaremos? este viaje en ascensor es bastante largo.

* * *

 _ **En el comedor del restaurante…**_

El garzón oso se detuvo frente a una mesa que notoriamente era para cuatro, cubierta con un mantel magenta con encaje y velas aromáticas en el medio:

\- Aquí esta la mesa para cuatro_ dijo el oso con una reverencia_ les traeré el menú de inmediato.

\- ¿Mesa para cuatro?_ preguntó Star curiosa sentándose en su silla, Marco tomo asiento a su lado de inmediato.

\- Si…lo siento, no tenía el dinero suficiente para una mesa individual, pero la buena noticia es que no estaremos con desconocidos sino con Pony Head y Rich_ contestó el castaño con una expresión de disculpas en sus ojos castaños.

\- Aww Marco ¡no te preocupes! Pony es mi mejor amiga ¡tendremos una cena muy divertida todos juntos!_ Star oprimió la mano de su novio bajo la mesa regalàndole una dulce sonrisa. Enserio apreciaba todas las molestias que se estaba tomando Marco, eso sumado a que cenarían en una cita doble con su mejor amiga ablandaba especialmente su corazón, la princesa de Mewni sabía los choques de opinión que solía tener el latino con la unicornio y que si bien para ella era genial la perspectiva de acudir a una cita doble con Pony Head, sabía que el castaño debería estar sintiendo algo distinto al respecto.

\- Si, la tendremos_ Marco le devolvió el apretón en la mano a la oji celeste acercándose hacia ella para besarla, pero una exclamación los detuvo.

\- Aquí está su mesa, es doble así que espero no sea incómodo, la princesa Lilacia había declarado que era una cita doble con su mejor amiga_ una gata garzona blanca sonreía educadamente guiando tras ella a una joven pareja que a la princesa y a su novio le resultaba muy familiar.

Mas bien…los chicos que componían la pareja les resultaban familiares, no su _condición_ de pareja.

\- ¡¿Tom?! _ chilló Marco mirando a su amigo y a la mano entrelazada del demonio con quien fuera su ex novia hace cerca de un año atrás.

\- ¡¿Jackie?! _ gritó Star con una cara idéntica a la de Marco, allí estaba Tomas su ex novio y actual amigo el cual sabía que estaba saliendo con alguien, pero nunca se esperó que ese alguien fuera…la ex novia de Marco Jackie Lynn Thomas.

\- ¡¿Ustedes?! _ dijo a su vez Tom con la boca abierta recordando la frase inconclusa de Pony Head cuando le preguntó sobre Star maldiciendo para sus adentros a la maldita yegua.

\- Um…que sorpresa ¿eh chicos?_ Jackie trató de alivianar el ambiente sentàndose y arrastrando a su novio con ella a la silla de al lado_ supongo que no esperaban esto.

\- Puees, no la verdad_ Star tenía una sonrisa forzada en la cara ante lo raro de la situación, pero trató de disfrazarla con su hablar burbujeante de siempre_ ¡es una sorpresa!...así que tu y Tom están…

\- Sì, estamos saliendo_ Jackie cuyo rostro se veía mucho mas natural y relajado que el de Star contestó con una sonrisa sincera.

\- No sabía que ustedes se conocían…hehe que loco…es inesperado_ Marco sudando y con un intento de sonrisa torpe igual de forzada que Star. No sabía que decir, no hablaba con Jackie hace cerca de un año y las cosas entre ellos si bien habían finalizado de modo cordial nada quitaba el hecho de que él le mintió en su última cita y que su comportamiento no fue precisamente ideal o maduro ni siquiera al final. Esas conclusiones definitivamente no hacían la situación más cómoda.

\- Pues sí, nos conocemos desde el verano pasado_ repuso Tom tratando de relajarse manteniendo la compostura con mayor éxito que la otra pareja.

Star sonreía como siempre disfrazando todo con una sonrisa brillante, pero sus ojos tensos y esquinas de la boca tirantes delataban claramente que no sabía que hacer después de todo la ultima vez que vio a Jackie fue en la fiesta donde ella confesó en público estar enamorada de Marco y ahora estaba sentada junto al chico siendo su novia y Marco sudaba como cerdo en matadero demasiado incómodo por lo raro de todo el asunto: no solo tenía en frente a su ex novia sino al ex novio de su actual pareja y para colmo ambos exes estaban saliendo juntos.

La cita romántica se acababa de transformar en una cena de pesadilla que nadie quiere vivir.

\- ¡Un año, vaya eso es un buen tiempo! _ prosiguió Star mirando como la gata blanca y el oso iba a buscar el menú, la princesa esperaba que regresaran pronto para poder hablar de la comida y tener un tema seguro en que refugiarse_ y…como se conocieron_ la rubia se felicitó a si misma, preguntar a una pareja como se conocieron siempre era un tema divertido y ameno sobre el que hablar.

Marco observó al demonio y a la skater aun visiblemente tenso, pero ahora curioso e interesado en lo que dirían ¿cómo habían llegado a cruzarse los caminos de Tom y Jackie para que acabaran juntos?

\- Bueno yo…estaba pasando por algunas cosas difíciles y entonces fui a la Tierra a pensar un rato_ trató de empezar Tomas apartando de la conversación cualquier alusión a su rompimiento con Star_ y entonces me encontré con Jackie.

\- Creí que necesitaba un amigo con quien hablar así que me acerqué a él para ver si quería contarme sobre sus cosas_ Jackie le sonrió al chico recordando el primer encuentro de ambos bajo el árbol del parque de Echo Creek.

\- A partir de ahí se podría decir que nos hicimos amigos_ completó Tom observando a la chica a su lado con cariño_ Jack realmente me ayudó mucho.

\- ¡Eso es genial! _ apoyó Star mirando a Jackie de manera gentil para después girarse hacia Tom preocupada_ pero nunca supe que estabas pasando por problemas el año pasado, podrías habernos dicho, estoy segura de que Marco y yo habríamos hecho algo por ayudar.

Tan solo con ver la reacción del príncipe del Inframundo ante tales palabras Marco supo a que "problemas" se refería su amigo y eso solo aumentó el remolino de sensaciones malas en su estómago.

Claramente los problemas de Tom habían tenido que ver con su ruptura con Star y el posterior noviazgo entre la princesa y su escudero.

\- No Star, realmente estos no eran del tipo de problemas que les podía contar…tú y Marco no podrían haber ayudado_ murmuró Tom dirigiendo la mirada hacia los cuadros de parejas abrazadas en las paredes.

\- Oh…_ la oji celeste confundida por el repentino ambiente aún más tirante miró a Jackie cuya sonrisa relajada se veía levemente más falsa que antes y luego a Marco quien la observaba como tratando de advertirle de algo… _entonces todo calzó,_ si Tom había tenido problemas donde ni ella ni Marco podían ayudar, los cuales no les contó a ninguno de los dos llevándolo incluso a ir a la Tierra para estar solo…eso solo podía significar una cosa.

 _Ellos habían sido el problema de Tom._

Comprendiendo lo hiriente y estúpido que había sido su comentario de antes la princesa se mordió el labio, sin saber como continuar la charla removiéndose en la silla entrelazando ambas manos en el regazo.

\- Y…como fue que acabaron aquí_ viendo el apuro de su novia Marco intentó seguir con la conversación y evitar un silencio espantoso_ no es que crea que sea malo que estén aquí…son geniales…es que se supone que Pony Head tendría que estar aquí _ el chico seguridad no podía estar sudando más viendo que lo dicho podía interpretarse como que deseaba que la cabeza flotante estuviera allí en vez del par que tenía en frente.

\- Pony Head me llamó ofreciéndonos el lugar y creímos que sería divertido venir, ella realmente no mencionó que estarían ustedes_ contestó Tomas tamborileando los dedos en la mesa mirando alrededor por si venían los camareros con el menú.

\- ¡Pero esto es una gran oportunidad! _ Jackie aplaudió suavemente con las manos intentando sonar sinceramente feliz_ podemos hablar y saber de los otros, por ejemplo hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos Star , desde que te fuiste de la Tierra, creo.

Nada más decir la oración la skater lo lamentó, solo trataba de hacer conversación e indirectamente había aludido a la incómoda confesión pública de Star, sus esperanzas de que ni Marco ni la princesa pensaran en ello se fueron por la cañería cuando Marco miro al suelo sonrojándose levemente y las pupilas de la chica mágica se contrajeron:

\- Si…si claro...eso es mucho tiempo_ la princesa de Mewni rápidamente respondió con la voz inestable y demasiado aguda _ he estado bien, ser princesa es agotador, mucho que hacer y esas cosas estoy tratando de que los monstruos y los Mewmanos se lleven mejor, pero no es fácil,

\- Ya veo, Tomas me contó sobre eso, creo que es impresionante lo que haces_ repuso la oji verde con franqueza contenta de tener un tema al que aferrarse que además era interesante_ es realmente un gran trabajo estar tratando de deshacer prejuicios que han existido desde hace siglos.

\- Gracias, intento hacer lo mejor que puedo_ respondió Star agradeciendo el alago de corazón después de todo su labor de igualdad era de lo que más orgullosa se sentía en sus cortos quince años de vida_ de hecho hace tiempo que un buen amigo de nosotros Sapo Toro es el "Real Experto en Monstruos y su Cultura", además una amiga; Penélope sale con uno, un chico genial llamado Slime, entre ambas cosas las personas están entendiendo de a poco que todos somos iguales.

\- Muy admirable sin duda, yo ni de cerca he estado haciendo nada tan genial_ contestó Jackie.

\- No seas tan modesta_ dijo Tom pasando una mano por el hombro de su novia_ Jackie ha estado aprendiendo a tocar el violín, es estupenda en eso.

\- No soy tan buena Tomas_ repuso ella alagada.

\- ¿Violín? ¿es…ese instrumento de la Tierra que se toca con los dedos y cuerdas? _ Star hizo la imitación del movimiento de una guitarra con las manos.

\- No, eso es una guitarra_ Jackie saco su celular enseñándole a Star la fotografía de su violín_ este es un violín.

\- Ohh…bonito_ asintió la princesa más relajada y feliz de que poco a poco la conversación parecía estar marchando mejor.

\- Nunca supe que tocabas violín_ dijo Marco mirando a Jackie.

\- Bueno, comencé a mitad de año, siempre me ha gustado la música clásica tocada en violín así que decidí tratar de aprender yo misma.

\- Tampoco sabía que te gustaba la música clásica_ Marco miró a la niña ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisita bromista_ como eres tan enérgica y deportiva siempre pensé que te gustaba más algo como el hip hop.

\- Realmente no me gusta nada ese estilo_ Jackie no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, ella y Marco habían salido, recordaba haber dicho en su primera cita que le gustaba la música suave...aunque al parecer su propio nerviosismo personal impidió completamente que el chico la escuchara, pero de todos modos creía que al menos el poco tiempo que pasaron juntos habría sido suficiente para que el niño detectara algo de sus gustos aunque fuera un detalle mínimo_ siempre he dicho que me gusta la música suave, mi lista de reproducción está llena de música clásica…no soy nada fanática de los sonidos estridentes.

\- Yo…en serio no recuerdo oírte decir eso_ el escudero se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

\- Tal vez te falto prestar más atención, la única banda actual que le gusta a Jackie es Love Sentence de hecho es porque su música es más suave_ contestó Tom incapaz de contener la rabia y el tono ácido ante la falta del conocimiento más básico sobre la personalidad de Jackie, conocimiento que debería tener alguien que había salido con ella.

Se alegraba de que Jackie y Marco hubieran roto, después de todo de no ser así él no estaría con la chica ahora, pero siempre le había enfurecido profundamente el saber que Marco ni siquiera había sido un buen amigo con ella que solo salió con la "chica de sus sueños" como si de salir con una muñeca perfecta se tratara: sin conocerla, sin dedicarse a escuchar sus problemas, sin preocuparse por saber verdaderamente _nada_ sobre la Jackie real.

Marco en serio podía irse a la mierda. Tomas sabía que el castaño no había hecho nada con mala intención y que su enamoramiento de Jackie había sido sincero pero enormemente infantil nada mas. Pero eso no lo disculpaba por su comportamiento hacia la niña.

Ambas chicas suspiraron dándose una palmada mental en la frente por el regreso del mal ambiente lamentando el no haber podido mantener la conversación cordial durante un poco más de tiempo.

En ese momento por fin llegaron los garzones pasándoles a ambas parejas los menús, la gata blanca le tendió el suyo a Tom y Jackie mientras que el oso se encargó de Marco y la princesa de Mewni.

Los problemas estallaron otra vez cuando una camarera del la mesa de al lado que acababa de llegar al trabajo, chilló entusiasmada:

\- ¡Es la princesa Butterfly y Tom Lucitor! ¡creía que habían roto!

Inmediatamente varias cabezas de las otras mesas se giraron hacia ellos, muchos de los asistentes eran Mewmanos o demonios que no se habían dado cuenta con anterioridad de la presencia de sus monarcas junto a Pony Heads y otros habitantes de otras dimensiones que conocían a la realeza mágica de Mewni por el nombre y las revistas.

Por supuesto que sabían de la relación romántica que habían mantenido Star y Tom. Las voces no se hicieron esperar:

\- ¡Me alegra tanto que hayan regresado, hacen tan buena pareja!

\- ¿Pero si volvieron quien será esa chica con el pelo medio verde?

\- Tal vez la pareja de ese sirviente de la princesa Star que está ahí sentado junto a ella.

\- No entiendo porque el príncipe Tom regresó con esa princesa rubia, está muy flaca.

\- Buen punto, no va a dar hijos fuertes.

\- ¡¿Oigan esperen, que ese niño moreno no sale con la princesa?!

\- ¡Ah, claro el del Día de la Canción!

\- ¡Espérense que yo se que la princesa estaba ahora con ese niño!

\- ¡Cierto, cierto, los vi en un evento tomados de la mano!

\- ¡Pff que yo los vi besándose!

\- Oye esperate, yo vi a la princesa con el príncipe Lucitor hace poco hablando en una plaza.

Las voces siguieron levantándose hablando sobre citas, chismes y posibles situaciones escandalosas entre el cuarteto por un buen rato incomodando cada vez mas a los chicos. Por su parte los camareros que los atendían no sabían que hacer entre medio de tantas voces, el oso incluso estaba tratando de sacar disimuladamente una fotografía a las parejas.

Marco estaba completamente sonrojado, llegando al extremo donde el color se podía ver incluso a través de su piel morena intentando esconderse bajo la mesa rápidamente escurriéndose hasta el piso.

Por mientras, tanto Jackie como Star mantenían su atención en el príncipe del Inframundo, pero por motivos completamente diferentes.

Tomas estaba esta enojado, temblaba de la cabeza a los pies y su cabello en tono salmón comenzaba a despedir humo y a encenderse en las puntas, sus tres ojos color rubí cada vez más brillantes eran una clara indicación de cuan iracundo estaba.

Él solo quería tener una noche de Año Nuevo bonita y especial con su novia, pero todo había salido espantosamente mal por culpa de otras personas: primero la reservación mal hecha en el restaurante en la Tierra y ahora toda esa gente señalándolos a él y a Jackie con el dedo ¿por qué no podían meterse en sus propios asuntos?

Star apretaba la varita por debajo de la mesa en guardia lista para detenerlo si se salía de control. Sabía que Tom había avanzado mucho en su manejo de la ira y que no habían sido tan cercanos desde que rompieron, pero estaba segura de que era imposible que el chico pudiera resistir semejante tensión en el ambiente y las habladurías de la gente, nadie cambiaba tanto para pasar en un año de explotar ante una provocación intensa a aguantar todo manteniendo la compostura.

Iba a tener que controlarlo si explotaba.

Jackie por su parte acarició la mano de su novio dándole un suave y calmante apretón sonriéndole cómplice; sabía que la situación era enojosa y que Tomas estaba ardiendo por dentro, ella también se sentía disgustada después de todo:

\- Solo son personas que les gusta cotillear sobre la realeza, es todo_ le susurró al oído_ no te preocupes por ello, en vez de eso podríamos solo…decirles la verdad para sacarlos de su error…realmente no vale la pena molestarse, esta situación es tan rara que no los culpo por pensar toda clase de cosas.

Tomas observó la dulce sonrisa de su novia y sintió la presión de su pequeña mano en la de él junto a su pulgar realizando pequeños círculos relajantes en el dorso de la mano derritiendo su rabia lentamente hasta dejar solo un malestar dentro de él, grande aun, pero controlable. Era el príncipe del Inframundo, era capaz de darse cuenta de que toda esa gente no era mala exactamente ni estaban irritándolo adrede, pero la presencia de Jackie ayudaba enormemente: ella no estaba asustada o preocupada porque hiciera un escándalo, ella confiaba en él.

Asintiendo se puso de pie sobresaltando a Marco y Star en el proceso manteniendo aún la mano de Jackie en la de él; la oji verde no sabía exactamente que era lo que tenía planeado hacer el chico.

Tom carraspeó sonoramente provocando que un gran número de personas le prestaran atención, suspiró en una mezcla de molestia y cansancio al ver que todavía algunos seguían cotilleando felizmente sobre _su vida_ :

\- ¡¿Podrían todos hacer el favor de guardar silencio?! _ alzó la voz por encima de las conversaciones logrando por fin atraer la atención de todos quienes lo rodeaban.

En la mesa, Jackie levantó ambas cejas divertida esperando lo que iba a decir el demonio, Marco y Star por su parte se miraron con la misma duda que Jackie y al mismo tiempo sorprendidos debido a que el príncipe, si bien seguía enojado no estaba explotando, gritando o quemando a nadie cuando lo que estaba ocurriendo era una provocación más que suficiente para sacar lo peor de alguien con el genio corto de Tom.

Ignorando los tres pares de ojos que lo observaban en su propia mesa, el pelirrojo comenzó a hablar:

\- Miren, tanto la princesa Star como yo somos figuras públicas y mi amigo Marco Diaz de la Tierra hace algún tiempo, también es algo conocido…_ Tom se vio obligado a esperar a que algunas cabezas flotantes se callaran chismeando sobre el castaño_ y no solo eso, sino que muchas personas están al tanto de la amistad que me une con Star y la relación romántica que tuvimos junto a nuestro posterior rompimiento el cual no nos ha impedido mantener una estrecha relación de...fraternidad... hasta ahora, ni estar en buenos términos con su actual novio: Marco Diaz quien también es uno de mis mejores amigos… así que ahora que deje en claro que NADA escandaloso está pasando aquí estaría bien si solo pudiéramos comer en paz sin…chismes ni susurros a nuestras espaldas.

El demonio guardo silencio volviendo a tomar asiento esperando que su pequeño discurso fuera suficiente para callar a las personas. Expresar el disgusto en palabras realmente servía para desahogarse.

Sin embargo, los murmullos volvieron a comenzar en cuanto la gata garzona incapaz de mantener cerrada su bocota dijo a todo pulmón apuntando a Jackie:

\- ¡Ella es la novia de este chico ahora! ¡es una genio de la política!

Las personas volvieron a hablar entre ellas, muchos camareros mirando sus celulares donde la felina había subido la idea de Jackie sobre las peleas políticas del lugar:

\- ¿Entonces ahora nuestro príncipe sale con esa?

\- Me parece más bonita que la princesa Star

\- Y parece que es más lista también

Todos los concurrentes ahora estaban mirando a Jackie mientras hablaban, la cual sin saber muy bien que hacer se limitó a sonreír y saludar. A su lado Tomas rodo los ojos aún exasperado, pero más tranquilo al ver que los rumores se apagaban poco a poco y los que persistían eran para comentar lo lindos que se veían él y Jackie juntos o el singular estilo de cabello con la mecha colorida de su novia.

\- Ese fue un buen intento Tom, pero realmente estoy empezando a preguntarme si deberíamos irnos a otro lugar_ gruñó Star sacando su varita, la cual brillaba furiosa habiendo captado varios comentarios camuflados sobre la aparente mejor capacidad de Jackie para parir hijos y para colmo juraría que en una mesa habían dicho algo MUY desfavorable sobre su persona.

\- Tranquila Star, sé que no es agradable, pero las personas están comenzando a calmarse y enfocarse en…_Marco se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta de que iba a decir que se estaban enfocando todos en sus celulares y la nueva noticia sobre Jackie…eso podría no ser agradable para la skater, era una chica calmada y no parecía estar demasiado preocupada por la situación pero de todos modos prefirió omitir el comentario_...otras cosas…, además Tom hizo un muy buen trabajo con ese discurso.

\- Lo mismo digo_ Jackie le dio un codazo amable a su novio a la vez que tomaba los olvidados menús de las manos de los garzones que seguían mirándolos y sacándoles fotos con sus comunicadores como si nada_ y así dices que eres malo hablando en público.

\- Dale las gracias a mis peleas verbales con Dante_ rio el demonio besando la frente de la chica y mirando uno de los menús.

Marco se estremeció levemente fingiendo estar ocupado tomando otro de los menús y dándole uno a la princesa de Mewni:

\- ¿Dante no es ese niño que te mandaba mensajes con amenazas de castración? _ susurró Star en su oído.

\- Si, él…estaba realmente enojado conmigo_ repuso el castaño recordando al chico rubio y su cara inexpresiva e indescifrable, el hermano menor de Jackie era alguien demasiado serio y difícil de tratar sabía de su enfermedad, pero su carácter tan cerrado hizo imposible conversar con él en muchas ocasiones.

\- Siempre pensé que era raro que fuera tan hostil contigo cuando Janna dice que es un niño encantador_ murmuró Star rascándose la cabeza.

\- No me extraña que Janna piense eso_ suspiró Marco.

\- Hey chicos, ya dejen de murmurar, pueden hacer eso después ahora deberían elegir que comer_ Jackie estaba mirando la sección de los postres junto a Tom intentando dejar atrás la reciente situación.

Todos miraron atentamente el menú dándose cuenta de que cerca del noventa por ciento de este estaba compuesto de postres y platos dulces con diseños en forma de corazón, flores y otras formas adorables.

\- ¿Ya tomaron una decisión? _ preguntó el oso camarero habiendo por fin terminado de sacar fotos.

\- Este helado suena interesante_ dijo Tom apuntando una enorme copa de helado con dos bolas de color rojo y una verde arriba en letras grandes estaba escrito "Postre dulce, dulce revolución"

\- Es una buena elección, pero ese postre debe comerse rápido_ dijo la gata con gesto serio y profesional.

\- ¿Se derrite rápido? _ dijo Star ladeando la cabeza y babeando un poco debido al hambre y la deliciosa visión del helado.

\- No, eso es porque…

\- Creo que posiblemente _ese_ sea el helado revolución…_ observó Marco señalando una mesa al frente de todos donde la pareja había pedido lo que claramente era el helado de la revolución.

Las pelotitas de helado estaban batallando contra la pareja para evitar ser comidas a la vez que la pelota roja más grande no dejaba de gritar cosas sobre "ser libres", "no dejarse oprimir" y "ser más que solo comida y dejar su huella en el mundo".

\- Entonces…el helado hace una revolución_ sonrió Jackie divertida_ genial, pero difícil de comer.

\- No podría comérmelos ¡miren a esas valientes bolas de helado queriendo ser más que simple helado! ¡luchen yo los apoyo! _ Star demasiado emocionada por los grandes ideales de vida del helado agitaba un puño apoyando la pelea del dulce para ser libre_ ¡no dejes que nadie te subestime heladito!

\- ¡Pelearé hasta la final compañera! _ chilló la pelota de helado desde la otra mesa.

\- Creo que sería mejor buscar otra comida…que no grite tanto_ manifestó Marco pasando la páginas del helado revolucionario diciendo entre dientes que no entendía que tenia que ver una revolución con el romance.

\- Hey…las bolas de helado ahora inventaron la guillotina de galleta…y están sacrificando a sus compañeros que no los apoyan_ Tomas tenía una mano en el mentón observando el comportamiento de la pequeña sociedad helada.

\- ¡Miremos otra comida! _ Marco rápidamente se apresuro a ver otro platillo cuando el helado revolucionario se empezó a volver macabro_ este se ve bien…"Galletitas romance, romance apasionado".

\- ¡Aww tienen forma de corazón y mucha crema! ¡se ve lindo y delicioso! _ apoyó Star relamiéndose.

\- Lo siento, pero ese plato no es para menores de veinte años, es demasiado…apasionado, no se si me entienden niños_ el oso guiñó un ojo a la vez que la gata levantaba las cejas sugestivamente.

\- ¡Vaya viejo creo que casi pides unas galletas pornográficas! _ se burló Tomas ante la cara de remolacha de Marco, a la vez que Star se empezaba a molestar por no encontrar algo que comer ¡tenía hambre!

\- Yo creo que este se ve bueno para nosotros ¿eh Tommy? _ Jackie estaba señalando una imagen en el librillo que tenia entre las manos.

\- ¡Oye se ve genial! "Panqueques baile de amor", admite que solo te gustan por los dulces verdes que están encima.

\- En parte, pero enserio se ven deliciosos _ admitió Jackie mirando la fotografía de un par de enormes y gordos panqueques bañados en salsa de chocolate con caramelos de menta alrededor.

\- Bueno el problema con esos panqueques es que primero hacen el baile y después el…

\- ¡¿Qué acaso toda esta comida hace cosas raras?! _ alegó Marco apuntando acusadoramente a la minina albina.

\- No, claro que no, solo que hay algunos platos que no son para menores de edad.

\- "El nuevo novio de la princesa Butterfly tiene la mente llena de guarradas"_ tecleó el oso en su comunicador rápidamente.

\- ¡No tengo la mente llena de guarradas! _ gritó Marco atrayendo nuevamente la atención de todos los concurrentes.

\- Buen trabajo Marco, ahora ya somos el centro de atención otra vez_ rezongó Tomas bebiendo un sorbo del agua gratis para distraerse.

\- ¿Estaba hablando en voz alta? ¡oh rayos! _ alegó el oso dando una patadita en el piso.

\- Si, si lo estabas_ bufó Star entrecerrando sus ojos azul bebé_ y para tu información Marco no es ningún pervertido, él es un muy dulce chico adorable e inocente.

La princesa rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio haciéndolo sonrojar y relajarse momentáneamente...solo momentáneamente.

\- Entonces…" el novio de la princesa Butterfly es virgen"…sip…eso.

\- Uhh…otra vez hablaste en voz alta, enserio deja ese celular es molesto no deberías tratar así a los clientes_ la voz de Jackie aunque aún era calmada se podía escuchar claramente molesta.

\- Oh, la misma jovencita de antes_ las palabras dichas con un tono marcado y profundo le recorrieron la espina dorsal a la skater recordándole la escena vivida tras el árbol cuando recién llegó con Tomas a esa dimensión hace algunas horas.

\- Al parecer esta deteniendo el derecho a libre expresión de nuestro hijo_ repuso el marido con una pata acusadora hacia Jackie.

\- Oigan no sè cual es su problema con mi novia, pero eso no es derecho a libre expresión es molestar a mi amigo_ ladró Tom respondiéndole a la pareja.

\- ¿El niño que te robó la novia? _ inquirió la mujer sacando su comunicador_ pero que clase de amigo es ese.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡estoy realmente cansada de esto! Marco vámonos_ harta de la incomodidad, chismes sobre ella y dificultad para poder pedir algo que fuera adecuado para comer la princesa de Mewni se puso de pie seguida del castaño dispuestos a largarse de ese restaurante que contrario al lugar romántico y tranquilo que esperaban había acabado siendo la casita del horror solo que de color rosa y muchos corazones.

Tom y Jackie también se pusieron de pie tomando la misma decisión que Star especialmente después de que la mujer oso siguiera los pasos de la chica humana mirándola fijamente y amenazándola con su pequeño tenedor rosa.

\- Estoy seguro de que podemos irnos a otro sitio mejor, conozco algunos lugares en el Inframundo, no son muy festivos pero al menos podremos comer algo_ manifestó Tom ya tan derrotado y resignado que ni siquiera tenía energías para estar furioso.

Las dos parejas se subieron al ascensor en forma de corazón con los rostros serios, pero tratando de disimular que la noche había sido un auténtico fracaso para todos.

Pero el suplicio estaba lejos de terminar.

\- Disculpen, pero estos son los ascensores de llegada, esos de allá son los de salida_ dijo un esponjoso guardia apuntando a la esquina contraria donde estaban unos ascensores de aspecto cristalino que lanzaban destellos color pastel de vez en cuando.

Cansados de discutir todos se dieron media vuelta teniendo que pasar entre medio de las mesas otra vez aguantando las miradas de las personas en sus espaldas hasta llegar finalmente a los ascensores de salida.

Nada más ver uno cuyas puertas se abrían los cuatro entraron rápidamente suspirando aliviados cuando el ascensor nuevamente descendió, sin percatarse de que había otra pareja dentro, nada más darse cuenta vieron que allí una mujer joven de cabello pelirrojo conversaba con un alto demonio de pelo azul:

\- Bueno, como te decía realmente soy mucho más vieja de lo que aparento y tengo que estar vigilando los problemas con portales y tijeras ilegales todo el tiempo, pero me gustaría tratar de tener una relaci…

\- Mmm Hekapoo tenemos compañía_ señaló el joven hacia los adolescentes que miraban la escena boquiabiertos.

\- ¡Vaya Hekapoo no sabia que tenías novio! _ dijo Star deshaciendo el extraño silencio con una sonrisa_ siempre te veo tan amargada y rígida en la alta comisión de magia.

\- Bueno no esperaba que me consideraras rígida, yo contribuí a guardar el secreto de tus escapadas nocturnas después de todo_ señaló la elfa de fuego cruzada de brazos de forma casual.

\- Ah…claro hehehe que tonta…_ la princesa rio nerviosa sin saber como reaccionar ante tal respuesta.

Marco no estaba en mejores condiciones, él y Hekapoo habían tenido una relación de rivalidad hace tiempo cuando se estaba ganando sus tijeras, después de amistad mientras cerraban los portales que abría Star y finalmente esa amistad se había roto cuando la chica le perdió completamente la confianza, Marco había tenido sus motivos para no decirle la verdad a Hekapoo debido a su cargo como miembro de la alta comisión de magia, pero de todos modos eso rompió la camaradería entre ambos.

A Hekapoo no le gustaba que le mintieran.

\- Y…no conozco a esa chica_ la guardiana de las tijeras señaló a Jackie deseando hacer mas cómodo el descenso en el ascensor.

\- Soy Jackie, hola mucho gusto_ saludó la skater estrechando su mano.

\- Claro, igualmente

\- Vi en las redes sociales que eres la nueva novia del príncipe Tom_ dijo el demonio educadamente_ eres muy bonita, hace tiempo que no veía a una sirena.

\- No soy una sirena…a menos no que yo sepa_ bromeó la rubia.

\- Oh, lo siento…tu collar y el pelo…creo que me equivoqué.

Repentinamente el ascensor se detuvo en seco con un estruendo cortándose la música suave y monótona que había tocado hasta entonces, por los parlantes se escuchó una voz:

 _Estamos sufriendo algunos problemas técnicos, se nos ha acabado el polvo de duendecillo que usamos para mover los ascensores, les pedimos disculpas debido a que tendrán que esperar mientras vamos a conseguir más. Los dejaremos con las mejores canciones de este año ganadoras de premios en el Festival de música Dimensional mientras esperan. Nuevamente perdonen las molestias._

\- Bueno, al menos tendremos música_ trató de animar el ambiente Marco ante las notorias caras largas de todos los presentes.

\- Habría preferido algo de comer_ rezongó Tomas cuando sus tripas crujieron.

\- Véanlo por el lado positivo: tenemos música y es nada menos que música dimensional_ expuso Jackie manteniéndose positiva_ al menos yo quiero conocer más sobre los estilos musicales de otras dimensiones.

\- ¡Hey Jackie tiene razón! incluso podemos bailar un poco_ secundó Star mirando con interés a Marco.

Pero toda su energía positiva se fue por la cañería al escuchar las palabras que siguieron por los parlantes ocultos en las paredes cristalinas del ascensor:

 _¡Y para comenzar la famosa canción de Rubieriot! ¡provocó estragos hace un año según sus palabras, pero ahora es la sensación del momento, con ustedes : La balada de Star Butterfly!_

\- ¡¿ACASO LA PUBLICÓ?! _ chilló Marco al borde del pánico ante la idea de estar atrapado allí junto a todos escuchando la canción que tantos problemas había causado.

\- Sabía algo al respecto, pero nunca pensé que esa canción se hiciera famosa, creí que pasaría sin pena ni gloria_ dijo Tom mirando a Star con genuina lástima.

\- ¡MARCO TIENES QUE SACARNOS DE AQUÍ! ¡no quiero estar escuchando esa canción espantosa aquí encerrada! _ gritó la princesa sacudiendo al latino.

\- ¡No puedo Star! ¡las tijeras no funcionan adentro del restaurante! _ se desesperó el castaño cuando comenzaron los primeros acordes de la canción.

\- Realmente me dan lástima_ señaló Hekapoo riéndose para sus adentros de la cómica desgracia de Marco y Star_ pero no creo que sea famosa por mucho tiempo…pasará de moda…algún día.

\- De hecho…dicen que se esta convirtiendo en un nuevo clásico, que es una oda a los errores de juventud_ dijo el pretendiente de Hekapoo sonriendo.

\- Viejo, no estás ayudando_ repuso Tom señalando a la princesa y su novio que golpeaban las paredes de cristal rogando por ayuda.

\- Realmente parece una linda canción ¡gran estribillo! describe muy bien a Star no se cual es el problema_ reflexionó Jackie moviendo la cabeza ante las letras de _"La princesa más rebelde es"._

\- Tu solo espera y verás_ repuso Tom cruzándose de brazos.

Viendo a su novia echa bolita en el suelo orando para que la música se apagara Marco se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado y rodeando su espalda con un brazo:

\- Hey Star, todo está bien, esa estúpida canción ya no puede hacer ningún daño.

La princesa reflexionó un segundo: a pesar de lo vergonzosa que era la cancioncilla ya no revelaba nada que pudiera afectarla, el problema de Toffe y el libro se había solucionado hace más de un año, había trabajado duro para mejorar su imagen como princesa y además ella y Marco ya estaban saliendo. El chico tenía razón: no había nada en esa canción que pudiera afectarla ya.

\- Tienes razón Marco, no puedo seguir teniendo miedo de una canción, es ridículo.

\- Estoy seguro de que ahora ambos podemos reírnos de ella_ corroboró el chico muy pagado de sí mismo por haber logrado animar a su novia.

Tom y Hekapoo a pesar de conocerse prácticamente solo de nombre se miraron entre sí nada seguros de que realmente la parejita pudiera reírse de la canción, por su parte Jackie y la cita de Hekapoo no podían encontrar donde estaba lo malo en la balada aún.

* * *

 _ **Cuando la canción terminó…**_

\- Definitivamente aún no estoy lista para reírme de eso_ Star estaba agachada en el suelo aún con los ojos abiertos y una cara enormemente avergonzada.

\- Lo mismo digo_ confirmó Marco consolándola.

No importaba que la infame melodía ya no tuviera ningún impacto en sus vidas aún no dejaba de ser espantosamente vergonzosa y de recordarles la incomodidad que había existido entre ambos después del Día de la Canción, que todo ya se hubiera arreglado no quitaba lo desagradable de los recuerdos.

\- Ahora entiendo porque Star no quería escucharla_ susurró Jackie a Tom sintiendo lástima por la pobre chica que tenía una canción enormemente pública circulando por las dimensiones relatando sus errores y su amor por Marco_ pero supongo que la última parte es la menos horrible ¿no? ambos son pareja.

\- Piensa que la canción la toco Ruberiot antes de que Star se fuera de la Tierra_ le respondió Tomas haciendo una mueca.

\- Vaya…entonces es como…¿la peor parte? _ preguntó la patinadora sintiendo vergüenza ajena por ambos chicos en la otra esquina del ascensor.

\- Sep…lo es.

Por mientras en una esquina el demonio que estaba saliendo con Hekapoo se puso una mano en la barbilla reflexionando:

\- En serio siento mucha pena por la pobre alma de la que hable esa canción, sin duda debe ser terrible tener un mega éxito musical que trate de tus errores, ¿tu que piensas? _ preguntó mirando a la elfa de fuego.

\- Que obviamente eres muy corto de entendederas si no te has dado cuenta de que esa canción habla de ella_ suspiró Hekapoo señalando a Star.

Finalmente el ascensor volvió a moverse llevándolos hasta el primer piso donde una vez que las puertas se abrieron la forjadora de tijeras salió de allí rápidamente:

\- Mira eres un buen sujeto, pero no creo que esto funcione_ repuso mientras era seguida por el demonio peli azul_ en realidad prefiero a los hombres más avispados y creo que yo tampoco soy el tipo de chica para ti.

\- ¡Espera Hekapoo! ¡puedo cambiar! ¡no te vayas tan rápido! ¡puedo soportar una relación flexible, no te pediré demasiado! _ chilló el chico siguiéndola hacia la salida donde ambos ignoraron a unos pequeños habitantes de la dimensión que estaban ofreciendo golosinas.

\- Alguien debería decirle que la dignidad es atractiva a ese tipo_ observó Tom saliendo del rectángulo de cristal seguido del resto de sus amigos.

\- Oigan chicos ¿están bien? _ preguntó la skater a Star y Marco quienes tomados de la mano parecían dos conejos asustados queriendo huir de ese horrible lugar lo más rápido posible.

Antes de que los cuatro pudieran llegar a la salida se toparon con los pequeños seres esponjosos que anteriormente había ignorado Hekapoo:

\- Disculpen, la casa está ofreciendo estos deliciosos dulces como disculpa por los errores técnicos de los ascensores, ¿quieren ser los primeros en probarlos? los otros aún no bajan_ el hámster celeste que tenía la bandeja en la mano señaló a las otras cajas de cristal que seguían atascadas.

Ambas parejas miraron la bandeja llena de pequeños dulces similares a chocolates pero en tonos multicolores como si de pequeños trozos de arcoíris se trataran, los ojos azules de Star comenzaron a brillar siendo débil ante la lindura de los bocadillos y el hambre que aún tenía.

\- Porque no, ya era hora de que nos dieran algo por el horrible servicio_ bufó Tom tomando uno de los dulces y comiéndoselo rápidamente a la vez que le ofrecía otro a Jackie.

\- No sé si sea buena idea comerlos_ dijo Marco alzando una ceja_ ¿estos no se mueven, tienen vida propia o alguna cosa?

\- Pensaba lo mismo…pero Star ya parece estar comiendo_ señaló Jackie hacia la princesa quien felizmente estaba zampándose los dulces bastante rápido.

\- ¡Star ten cuidado, no te los comas así te puedes atragantar! ¡está bien que tengas hambre, pero ten cuidado!

\- Tranquilo Marco_ comentó ella tragándose lo que tenía en la boca_ están muy deli…

La rubia se llevó una mano al estómago sintiendo un repentino malestar y tambaleándose un poco:

\- ¿Star? ¿estás bien? _ Marco la sostuvo preocupado por el bienestar de su novia_ ¡¿qué tenían esos dulces?!

\- Le prometo que nada señor, son dulces hechos aquí mismo y…

\- ¡Oye Kevin espérate esos dulces no eran! _ gritó la voz de una pequeña conejita color melón corriendo hacia el empleado.

\- De que hablas…

\- ¿No eran? _ inquirió Jackie mirando al príncipe del inframundo el cual después de comerse un dulce estaba algo incómodo también al igual que la princesa mágica.

\- Sí, no eran_ la conejita se giró a su compañero intercambiando la bandeja que este tenía por otra_ esos son para el hogar de ancianos ¡cielos realmente espero que nadie se los haya comido! ¡tienen un laxante super poderoso!

\- ¡Y LO DICES AHORA! _ chilló Star sacudiendo a la empleada por el vestido dando saltitos en el lugar_ ¡más te vale que me digas donde esta el baño cuanto antes!

\- Ohh…lo siento señorita enserio esto es algo muy…_comenzó la mujer tratando de disculparse.

\- ¡BAÑO AHORA! _ gritó la niña a quien ya le urgía encontrar dicha habitación.

\- Por allí_ murmuró Kevin señalando hacia los baños para clientes.

Inmediatamente Star salió corriendo en dicha dirección seguida de Tom quien solo pudo gritar un "ya vuelvo" antes de correr hacia el baño de hombres.

\- De seguro debe ser un laxante fuerte…el chico se comió solo un dulce y miren como corre_ dijo la empleada apenada por la pobre alma.

\- ¡¿Y Star?! ¡que le va a pasar a ella, se comió como veinte! _ se desesperó Marco tirándose el cabello.

\- Pues que saldrá del baño hecha una mujer nueva_ comentó Kevin despreocupadamente.

\- Y bajará un par de kilos, tal vez_ secundó la chica con una sonrisa tensa.

\- ¡Se puede deshidratar! ¿Qué va a pasar si no tiene suficiente papel? ¡resiste Star! _ declaró el niño con sus instintos de escudero activados.

\- Marco oye cálmate_ Jackie apoyo una mano en su hombro manteniendo la compostura, pero mirando _fijamente_ al par de empleados que empezaron a sudar, la mirada calmada de la chica había cambiado por una que en vez de serena se veía… _helada_ _ estoy segura que este par de amables empleados van a encargarse de que tanto Star como Tom estén perfectamente bien y tengan suficiente papel higiénico _¿verdad?_

Los pequeños animales tragaron saliva al igual que Marco quien por primera vez en su vida estaba viendo a Jackie Lynn Thomas verdaderamente cabreada, no levantaba la voz, no estaba en una postura tensa, ni siquiera su ceño estaba fruncido, pero un aura fría la rodeaba y su mirada parecía completamente carente de emociones, completamente vacía.

Jackie enojada era aterradora.

\- Se…señorita entienda que no es nuestra culpa es solo un pequeño error de…

\- Yo diría que _si_ es un error de ustedes_ la niña se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su parka, pocas veces en su vida se enojaba verdaderamente hasta un punto donde no era capaz de mantener sus emociones a raya y dejaba de lado la empatía que la caracterizaba, pero estaba auténticamente cabreada y cansada: la sucesión de experiencias amargas e incómodas durante toda la velada era demasiado para soportar, estaba segura de que nadie en todo el mundo podría aguantar tanto_ ustedes fueron los que confundieron los dulces y los estaban ofreciendo en la entrada, sin contar con el comportamiento grosero de sus camareros sacándonos fotos de forma indiscriminada y hablando mal en nuestras caras, así que les aconsejo que asuman la culpa y hagan lo que digo en esos baños están los herederos de dos dimensiones mágicas bastante importantes.

\- Sssi…señorita...haremos lo que quiera ¡pero por favor no nos mate! _ chilló Kevin arrojándose al piso y haciendo reverencias.

\- ¿Matarlos? _ Jackie ladeo la cabeza extrañada, esta bien que se encontraba furiosa pero ella realmente no pensaba matar a nadie, le habían dicho que cuando se cabreaba de verdad asustaba, pero le era difícil saberlo a ciencia cierta ya que ella creció con su padre corrigiéndola de la misma manera cuando ella junto a sus hermanos lo agotaban, él tenía el mismo tipo de reacción_ no voy a matarlos, solo dejaría una gran queja o algo así.

Ambos empleados se miraron dando a entender que no le creían nada de nada, marchándose a cumplir sus órdenes en el acto.

\- ¿Enserio se asustaron tanto? _ preguntó la Skater girándose hacia el latino_ pensé que solo estaba siendo contundente.

\- Diría que eso fue _muy_ contundente_ asintió el latino recuperándose de la impresión_ nunca te había visto tan enojada…de hecho creo que nunca te vi enojada.

\- Pocas veces reacciono de esa manera_ respondió la chica poniendo un mechón de cabello tras la oreja_ es solo…cuando ya estoy realmente harta.

Sabía que el día había sido una sucesión de eventos desafortunados, pero ella no era una santa; tenía una parte egoísta, la parte egoísta que solo había querido pasar el Año Nuevo con Tom feliz por tener al chico que le gustaba a su lado y sintiéndose especial, algo que el joven demonio siempre lograba desde que lo conocía. Pero esa mujer había tenido que hacer mal su trabajo, Marco y Star habían tenido que presentarse a su cita, los empleados y las personas habían tenido que meterse donde no los llamaban y para colmo cometer un error con los laxantes.

Era demasiado; habiendo vivido en la misma ciudad que Star y saliendo con Tom estaba acostumbrada a ser abierta de mente, a sonreír ante cualquier imprevisto mágico que ocurriera, varias veces había tenido que esconderse en la escuela mientras la princesa de Mewni derrotaba a algún villano.

Pero era la primera vez que sentía que se había arruinado algo que realmente le importaba, ahora se daba cuenta que el motivo por el cual no le importó la ruina que fue su primer baile en la escuela con Marco fue porque en ese entonces ella solo estaba planeando conocer al chico, conversar un poco y divertirse para ello no necesitaban un baile.

Pero ahora era distinto: ella y Tomas ya se conocían, se habían pasado horas hablando de sus vidas y sus problemas, sabían las circunstancias en las que habían roto con sus anteriores parejas, ambos habían pasado por la torpeza de darse cuenta que se gustaban de forma individual y creer que no era mutuo hasta llegar donde estaban ahora y todo lo que ella había deseado era empezar el año junto a él donde fuera, en cualquier lugar pero sencillamente pasarla bien juntos y lo que había tenido era una noche horrible donde varias veces Tom se había sentido incómodo, el chico ya se esforzaba siempre por mejorar no era necesario que el universo lo pusiera bajo tanta presión.

\- Te ves aún mas preocupada que yo y eso es bastante_ comentó Marco obligándola a prestarle atención, el chico saltaba de un pie a otro mirando hacia la puerta del baño con gesto afligido.

\- Lo estoy, además enojarme de ese modo me dejó algo tensa_ trató de sonreír la chica_ lamento si también te asustaste, Tom lo llama el modo "reina de hielo".

\- ¿Ya te ha visto así?

\- Una vez…sabes que mi hermano está enfermo ¿verdad? _ el castaño asintió recordaba ese detalle, Jackie no hablaba mucho de ello, pero en el periodo donde ambos estaban saliendo Dante estaba en el hospital y ella no mentía sobre lo que le sucedía al niño_ una vez estábamos con Tom comprando un helado y…una persona hizo un comentario estúpido sobre que las personas débiles o enfermas deberían dejarse morir. Me enfurecí tanto que le dije un par de cosas en la cara, Tom me dice que el sujeto quedó verdaderamente aterrorizado.

\- Si…aterras bastante, pero es bastante impresionante también_ confirmó Marco asintiendo_ te obedecieron de inmediato.

\- Buscaba que se dieran cuenta de sus errores_ suspiró ella ladeando la cabeza_ pero si de todas formas entendieron el mensaje está bien.

Ambos se rieron al ver a los asustados animales llevando en un carrito muchos rollos de papel higiénico hacia los baños junto a varias botellas de agua para la hidratación de Star.

\- Realmente espero que estén bien…

\- Van a estar bien Marco, Tom y Star son fuertes estoy segura de que unos problemas digestivos no serán un gran problema_ la rubia caminó hacia uno de los sillones magenta redondos puestos en la entrada sentándose allí a esperar_ supongo que solo podemos sentarnos aquí un rato…todavía queda una hora para el Año Nuevo.

\- Sí…

Marco jugó con sus dedos decidiendo que hacer a continuación. Ahora tenía la madurez suficiente para darse cuenta del modo en que había herido a Jackie, era consciente de que nunca habría podido ser un buen novio estando enamorado de Star en el fondo, pero al menos podría haber sido un buen amigo, ser una persona decente; preocuparse más por la skater y que cada conversación que tuvieran no estuviera centrada en él y sus problemas, que hubiera podido enserio ver el malestar que le estaba causando con su actitud a la chica que tenía en frente.

No había nada que lamentara más que la última vez que salieron: como su negación profunda de sus propios sentimientos por Star y el miedo a los cambios lo hizo pasarse meses hablando de un mantel de carne con pinta de capa, mentirle a Jackie y finalmente tratar desesperadamente de que ella no terminara con él llamándola su mejor amiga lo que ahora veía no era más que un triste intento de convencerse de ello él mismo de que no necesitaba a Star: si Jackie era su mejor amiga él no tenía que seguir pensando en la princesa mágica, ni extrañarla, ni reflexionar porque se sentía tan vacío sin ella, ni afrontar la idea aterradora de que tal vez estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga en lugar de la chica que él se había convencido era con quien deseaba estar.

La chica que ni siquiera supo hasta esa noche que le gustaba tocar el violín, que podía enojarse de tal modo que todos le obedecieran y que ante todo se alegraba profundamente de verla tan feliz al lado de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Si algo hizo bien con Jackie alguna vez fue decir que ella verdaderamente se merecía que alguien quisiera conocerla, solo que ese chico contrario a lo que pensó cuando dijo esas palabras no era él, no pudo serlo porque ya tenía su corazón ocupado por otra persona. Ese chico era Tomas y sabía que Jackie no podría haber encontrado a alguien mejor, Tom había cambiado mucho desde que lo conoció dejando ver al chico amable, leal y simpático que era ahora.

Pero…aún así sentía que le debía a la niña una disculpa, ya no por lo ocurrido entre ellos hace tanto era muy tarde para eso, sino por esa noche:

\- Jackie…

\- ¿Uh? ¿pasa algo? _ inquirió la chica levantando la mirada desde su celular.

Siempre había pensando que de tener la oportunidad le diría a Marco todo lo que debería haberle dicho hace un año, pero ahora que estaban solos ya no deseaba hacerlo, una vez habiendo dejado atrás el enojo vio que durante esa cena fracasada todo lo que de verdad había querido era que pudieran ser amigos los cuatro, incluso cuando Marco dejo traslucir tan brillantemente su ignorancia sobre sus gustos musicales no se había enojado…solo…lo aceptó.

Ver a Marco después de tanto tiempo la había hecho darse cuenta de que no solo sus sentimientos por él habían pasado tal como ya sabía, sino que también cualquier resentimiento, creía que para querer ser su amiga de forma sincera necesitaba sacarse de encima la rabia del pasado, pero esa rabia ya no estaba allí. Estaba feliz con Tom, había usado lo ocurrido hace un año para aprender que debía decir lo que le molestaba cuando aún estuviera a tiempo, que reprimirse solo le hacía daño a ella a largo plazo.

Solo…ya no importaba lo que había ocurrido antes, sencillamente tanto ella como Marco habían cometido el error de no hablar abiertamente sobre como se sentían, tan solo cada uno había sido inmaduro a su manera.

Pestañeó al ver que el niño parecía querer decirle algo volviendo su atención hacia él:

\- Jackie yo…siento que también debería decir esto con Tom presente, pero…lamento si algún comentario o actitud mía esta noche los hizo pasar un mal rato. De hecho siento que de algún modo mi presencia más que la de Star fue lo que hizo todo tan torpe.

La oji verde suspiró con una sonrisa amable, el Marco se hace un año no se habría dado de ese error, el chico con el que ella había salido era muy bueno reconociendo los errores de otros pero fallaba en reconocer los propios a menos que la vida le diera una fuerte bofetada primero o estos fueran demasiado evidentes, del mismo modo que la Jackie de hace un año le hubiera asegurado que todo estaba bien, que no tenía nada de que preocuparse.

Pero ella también había cambiado.

\- Si…tu comentario de la música fue bastante torpe, pero creo que todos dijimos cosas que no ayudaron mucho durante ese rato_ ambos rieron dándose cuenta de lo cierto que era la afirmación_ y supongo que era un poco inevitable que el ambiente fuera tan extraño…pero yo no estoy enojada contigo Marco, lo estuve y mucho, pero ya no…ahora estoy realmente contenta con Tom y todo lo que viví es lo que me llevó a acercarme a él.

\- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso_ asintió el chico con una sonrisa genuina_ él es genial, no nos llevamos demasiado bien al inicio cuando nos conocimos…

\- Tom me lo ha dicho, sé cómo era…

\- Si, pero ahora realmente ha cambiado y me alegra ver que encontraste a alguien que realmente te aprecia.

\- Yo también me alegro de haberlo encontrado_ Jackie murmuró suavemente_ realmente no creo que Tom haya cambiado…creo que siempre fue un chico genial solo que estaba cometiendo mucho errores_ la rubia volteó el rostro hacia el latino recobrando la sonrisa relajada_ y también me alegro de verte tan feliz con Star, es bueno que resolvieran todo entre ustedes…su amistad, era realmente fuerte, admiraba un poco ese vínculo y me daba algo de pena pensar que podría haberse roto.

Ambos se mantuvieron en un silencio tranquilo esperando a que sus respectivas parejas salieran del baño sintiendo que con esa pequeña conversación estaban limando cualquier aspereza que pudiera quedar entre ellos, no había sido una conversación demasiado larga, pero era terminar de una vez con la incomodidad existente entre ambos, dar un paso adelante para, tal vez, poder ser amigos.

Star y Tom habían tenido que hacer lo mismo, Marco había tenido que tener una conversación sincera con Tom y si bien algunas palabras no hacían las cosas mejor de forma automática, sí eran el comienzo para ello.

Después de todo ser amigo de tu ex nunca había sido algo fácil y ni hablar de tener una buena relación con el ex novio de tu pareja actual.

\- ¿Quieres un poco? _ Jackie sacó de su bolsillo una goma de mascar de fresa tendiéndosela a Marco_ creo que vamos a tener que esperar por algo más de tiempo.

\- Claro, gracias.

Los dos siguieron masticando y hablando sobre temas menos serios: que había hecho Jackie en la escuela, como era la vida de Marco en Mewni, la competencia de skate que la chica había ganado hace algunos meses.

Marco supo que a futuro iba a considerar ese momento como la primera vez que realmente mantuvo una conversación viendo a la verdadera Jackie Lynn Thomas y no la "chica de sus sueños" la persona que había creado en su mente a partir de la imagen de Jackie.

Irónicamente en el fondo esa chica de sus sueños tenía muchas de las características que siempre tuvo Star.

Ojalá hubiera podido darse cuenta de muchas cosas antes, no solo habría facilitado todo sino que habría evitado dañar a Jackie, Star, incluso a Tom. Pero no se podía regresar el tiempo, lo único que Marco podía hacer era tratar de ser el mejor novio y amigo posible para Star, apoyar a Tom cuando lo necesitara y ante todo aprender a conocer y apreciar a Jackie.

* * *

 _ **Media hora después, diez minutos antes de las doce…**_

\- Siento que toda mi energía ha sido completamente drenada_ se quejó Star siendo transportada en la espalda de Marco completamente cansada y a punto de caer dormida, después de todo el…esfuerzo realizado en el baño.

\- Tranquila Star ve el lado positivo, en la Tierra decimos que como recibes las doce es como pasarás el año que viene , así que supongo que este año vas a tener una gran digestión.

\- Marco sé que estás tratando de animarme, pero en serio no funciona_ suspiró la princesa dejando caer el rostro en el hombro de su novio.

\- Y tú como estas_ inquirió Jackie mirando a Tom quien caminaba a paso lento al lado de ella viéndose menos cansado que Star.

\- Estoy bien, después de todo comí menos de esos dulces_ repuso el chico mirando con lástima a su amiga rubia.

\- También saliste mucho antes del baño_ corroboró Marco.

\- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto? _ alegó Star con los corazones de sus mejillas brillando fuertemente_ enserio, es casi tan vergonzoso como la canción de Ruberiot.

\- No creo que algo pueda ser peor que eso_ se burló Tom sonriendo.

\- Y que harán ahora solo faltan…diez minutos para la media noche_ dijo Jackie mirando su celular.

\- Iremos a casa, supongo_ Star sacó las tijeras dimensionales del bolsillo de Marco abriendo un portal a Mewni_ realmente estoy muerta.

\- ¿Y ustedes que harán? _ preguntó Marco a punto de cruzar el portal.

\- Podrían venir con nosotros_ dijo Star recuperando un poco su energía.

Jackie y Tom se miraron pensando en que harían a continuación, habían querido recibir el año entre ellos celebrando su nueva relación, pero por otra parte la desgracia vivida en conjunto esa noche los había unido en cierto modo a los cuatro creando una sensación de camaradería que antes no estaba allí y que sabían ya no se iría.

\- Vamos con ustedes_ sonrió Jackie_ recibir el año con amigos no suena nada mal.

\- Estoy de acuerdo_ asintió Tom presionando la pequeña y pecosa mano de su novia.

Marco y Star cruzaron el portal seguidos de sus amigos, Jackie suavemente se inclinó hacia Tomas:

\- Creo que el uno de enero tampoco es un mal día para tener una cita.

\- A si que lo de pasar el año nuevo con amigos…_inquirió el demonio alzando una ceja.

\- Ya solo quedan cinco minutos para recibir el año sencillamente me rindo_ suspiró Jackie rodando los ojos_ yo también quería hacer algo especial contigo hoy, pero ya que no se pudo puedo esperar hasta mañana.

\- Pero enserio quieres esa cita ¿eh? _ Tom se acercó a ella abrazándola suavemente apoyando la cabeza en la coronilla de la niña disfrutando del aroma a champú de su cabello.

\- Una chica quiere sentirse especial a veces_ rio Jackie rodeando la cintura del demonio con los brazos.

\- Por cierto…que es eso que escuché cuando nos íbamos yendo sobre "una chica aterradora con mirada de muerte".

\- Oh bueno, yo…me molesté un poco por la actitud de los empleados_ la oji verde se sonrojó ante la idea de haber atraído tanto la atención.

\- ¿La reina de hielo ataca otra vez? _ Tom recibió un manotazo de parte de su novia en el brazo fingiendo que se encogía por el dolor_ me habría gustado ver eso.

\- ¿Para poder molestarme aún más? _ resopló la oji verde sin darse cuenta de que quedaba tan solo un minuto para recibir el nuevo año.

\- No, porque creo que te ves realmente atractiva cuando estás furiosa_ respondió el demonio acortando aún más la distancia entre ambos.

Ninguno le prestó atención a los gritos de emoción que ocurrieron en el suelo, bajo el balcón de palacio donde se encontraban los cuatro.

\- ¡Oigan chicos feliz…eh? _ Star ya más recuperada, estaba lista para hacer el tradicional abrazo terrícola con sus amigos, pero al encontrarlos a ambos besándose completamente perdidos en su mundo, mejor se dio la vuelta regresando a mirar las celebraciones de los plebeyos.

\- Creo que mejor les deseamos feliz año luego_ dijo Marco abrazando a Star dándose cuenta en ese momento de un no tan pequeño detalle_ por cierto…¿donde están tus padres?

\- No lo sé…ahora que lo pienso deberían estar en ese otro balcón_ la niña señaló el balcón contiguo sin encontrar rastro de los reyes_ tal vez salieron, a veces lo hacen, pero de todos modos estoy segura de que no la están pasando mejor que nosotros. Quiero a mamá, pero ella es muy aburrida.

* * *

 _ **Por mientras en la misma dimensión del restaurante en otro lugar…**_

En una elegante habitación de un lujoso hotel una pareja de mediana edad descansaba completamente desnuda en una cama enorme en forma de corazón con varios pétalos de flores desconocidas a su alrededor que despedían una suave fragancia.

\- Realmente deberíamos escaparnos más veces en el año querida_ dijo el rey chocando su copa de licor con su hermosa esposa.

\- También me gustaría River, pero sabes que no se puede_ repuso Moon tomando un trago de su copa disfrutando de poder relajarse libremente junto a su esposo siendo solo una mujer y no una reina.

\- Lo sé, pero me encanta pasar este tiempo a solas contigo.

Ambos se besaron suavemente antes de que los ojos de la mujer se dirigieran hacia un tubo de metal colocado en el centro de la habitación:

\- Ahora River ¿quieres ver algo interesante? _ preguntó la reina con cierta coquetería.

\- Me encantaría_ asintió el hombre en estado automático sabiendo lo que iba a hacer su mujer a continuación.

* * *

 _ **Afuera de la habitación…**_

Un pequeño ser en forma de pantera, pero de un fuerte tono rojo recogió la bandeja de comida que estaba en el suelo arrugando la cara ante los sonidos que venían del interior de la estancia.

\- Esta gente…¿no pueden hacer lo suyo en silencio?

Se detuvo al sentir que su comunicador vibraba, rápidamente conectó el aparato de manos libres para poder hablar y cargar la bandeja a la vez:

\- ¿Si, Kevin? espérate cuéntame con calma…¿qué hubo un desmadre en el restaurante? sí, si hombre te escucho, que paso.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Y esta fue la cita doble, me encantó la idea de mostrar algo que he visto poco: una Jackie enojada, siempre pensé que por su modo de ser un enojo frío y calmo seria lo mejor, además que generalmente la gente calmada y amable cuando explotan suelen ser terribles XD jajaja.**

 **Fue un capítulo muy loco, espero que se hayan reído pensé mucho sobre como hacer esa noche tan incómoda como fuera posible y a la vez que Marco y Jackie tuvieran una conversación donde en cierto modo pudiera ser el inicio de una amistad entre ambos, ambos necesitaban como puse limar asperezas antes de ser amigos.  
**

 **Eso es todo, ahora los comentarios:**

 **Templario** : Tal vez…quien sabe amigo, quien sabe.

 **Guest:** Como puse, Planet es probable que tenga su propio fic a futuro, y sí como viste Marco y Star se atragantaron y recibieron en cierto modo el karma por haberse portado mal, pero al final ya todo se normalizó entre los 4.

 **allen Vth** : Me alegra que te haya hecho reflexionar, eso busco. La gente tiende mucho a identificarse con un personaje sea Marco, Star, Tom, Jackie, etc. Y dejan completamente fuera el pensar como afectan a otros las acciones de ese personaje, no es mi intención aquí demonizar a nadie sino escribir algo desde el punto de vista de Jackie y Tom ya que muchas persona han cubierto lo de escribir el punto de vista de Star y Marco, y la serie seguramente también abordará todo desde el punto de vista de los protagonistas.

 **AdventurerHeart** **:** Espero que te haya gustado y te hayas reído con el cap, suelo ser bastante loca con mis ideas y quería agregarle elementos del absurdo que tiene la serie a este capítulo. En general los mangas o series donde se desarrollan todos los personajes suelen ser historias muy largas y densas, cosa que Star vs no es, así que algo más de desarrollo de los secundarios no estaría mal, pero creo que lo máximo que puede obtener un secundario es un desarrollo como el que ha tenido Sapo Toro que es bastante bueno.

 **Johana:** Para mí fue un desafío escribir Tomkie, no tenía idea de como hacerlo o referencias para ello así que tuve que pensarlo sin poder leer ejemplos previos prácticamente, pero me alegra que en este fic te hayan convencido como pareja.

 **Torikami Riuzak** : Siempre me comparas con grandes escritores y aunque hago mi mejor esfuerzo no creo ser tan buena XD, pero gracias! Me alegra que te gustara el final de AU Mewbertad porque me costó mucho trabajo y lectura de escenas de batalla para hacer algo decente durante la pelea. En cuanto al cap 9 si bien fue como dices anticlimático el que este fic sea de historias independientes entre ellas hace que tenga libertad para cambiar de estilo abruptamente sin que afecte a la historia anterior y me complace enormemente haber logrado darle un trasfondo coherente a Jackie, y sí Tom tiene mucha suerte jajaja el mundo es un pañuelo para el pobre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bueno estoy pronta a entrar a clases y quería subir algo a crónicas después de tanto tiempo XD, tengo ideas…muchas ideas... tanto para los AU de aquí como para una o dos parodias de malos fics de Starfan y una nueva idea para un fanfiction de una serie llamada Lolirock de la cual ya hice un pequeño crossover con Star vs. que pueden encontrarlo en mis historias si les interesa.  
**

 **Pero como le doy prioridad extrema al fic principal, me descuido en avanzar en el resto, creo que trabajar en el fic largo principalmente y cada unos diez capítulos en otro está bien para mí…no todos podemos ser Templario con su nivel de producción ajajaja.**

 **Este es un pequeño gender bender que quería hacer hace tiempo, algo pequeño Starco y divertido que sería un suceso de las versiones de Star y Marco de mi fic principal en el AU donde son del sexo contrario. Aquí descubrirán el estado en el que está su relación.  
**

 **Disfrútenlo y recuerden que Star vs las fuerzas del mal pertenece a Daron Nefcy y a Disney.**

 **Alerta: esto puede no ser tan romántico después de todo jajaja pero así es la vida XD.**

 **¿Problemas femeninos?**

Thunder abrió su casillero repasando los títulos de los libros escolares impecablemente apilados en fila justo detrás de los cuadernos colocados de manera horizontal y las cajas de lápices de repuesto sobre ellos. En la superficie de la puerta metálica se podía ver el horario de clases:

\- Entonces tenemos matemáticas y estamos viendo geometría_ sacó el libro guardándolo en su mochila cuidando de no desordenar el resto_ luego está historia a la segunda hora, y después del descanso de diez minutos está filosofía.

Ensimismado en su tarea terminó de poner todo en la mochila. Cerrando el casillero no escuchó a la persona que se aproximaba a él:

\- ¡Darcy!

Un chillido nada varonil se escapó de los labios del muchacho cuando su mejor amiga cerró la puerta del locker por sorpresa. Las mejillas de Thunder se tiñeron de un tono fuerte de rosa casi borrando sus marcas de nacimiento en forma de rayo del mismo color al percatarse de como todos a su alrededor se habían quedado mirándolo incluyendo a sus amigos quienes habían presenciado la escena al regresar a buscarlo al ver que tardaba demasiado en recoger sus libros.

Ambos adolescentes se aproximaban hacia el dúo, uno con cara de fastidio, el otro con un leve sonrojo al ver a la castaña quien con todo descaro usaba una polera negra que mostraba el estómago con un piercing brillante extremadamente llamativo en el ombligo y unos shorts cortos a cuadros rosa y negro acompañados de unas medias de gato dándole una apariencia sumamente única cuando se combinaba con las mechas fucsia. Como meter a una fanática de la ropa coreana y a una rockera en la licuadora y ver que resultaba.

\- Sip, yo también habría gritado si una mujer de las cavernas me salta encima de repente_ gruño Jean rodando los ojos colocándose tras su amigo rubio.

\- Y como sigas con ese genio ninguna mujer te va a saltar encima ni de las cavernas ni de ninguna parte Ordonia_ sonrió Marci altiva_ descuida, no vine a hablar contigo. ¡Oh, hola Jack! no te vi.

Jack agitó la mano suavemente con una sonrisa amable rogando para que los latidos rápidos de su corazón no se dejaran traslucir.

\- Hola Marci y…_ ¿Qué decir? No quería solo quedarse en un "hola" alguna otra cosa tenía que pensar, estaba tratando de acercarse más a la morena, pero eso no iba a seguir avanzando si continuaba actuando de forma tan sosa_ ¿las chicas? ¿Dónde están?

\- Clase de Español.

\- Que es donde deberías estar tu_ Thunder alzó una ceja mirando fijamente a la niña comunicándole con la mirada que se supone estaba esforzándose en sus estudios y la manía de escapar de clases ya había quedado atrás.

\- Tengo una…emergencia_ dijo bajando la voz entrelazando su brazo con el del niño y comenzando a tirar de él lejos de los chicos.

\- ¡Eh Marci, tengo clase!

\- ¡Tus amigos te pasan la materia después! ¿verdad chicos?

\- ¡Claro! ¡lo que necesites! O sea…no lo que tu necesites, lo que Thunder necesite…quiero decir si tu necesitaras algo..._ Jack estaba hecho un lio con las palabras.

\- ¡Gracias!

Marci terminó de tirar del rubio hacia quien sabe donde, dejando a ambos muchachos mirándolos irse con emociones muy diferentes:

\- Jack…te quiero amigo, pero es una vergüenza que te guste esa_ gruñó Jean propinándole un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza al platino.

\- Y es una vergüenza que sigas juzgándola así. Marci se está esforzando en la escuela, ha cambiado y ya no se mete en problemas. Deberías ser más amigable_ respondió el aludido.

\- Seré más amigable el día que deje de robarse a Thunder para sus idioteces, aprenda a no ser grosera y a tener un mínimo de educación y de ser posible a no querer copiar a alguna protagonista de novela juvenil hormonada cuando le guste alguien. ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de lo pegajosa que era contigo? eso era acoso prácticamente.

\- No…pero eso fue el año anterior_ murmuró Jack_ ahora somos amigos…y…

\- Y ella tiene novio así que ríndete_ sonrió el pelinegro como siempre que repetía esa frase a su amigo. Aunque no sabía quién era dicho novio. Solo tenía la información porque Thunder lo mencionó.

\- Pareces demasiado feliz al decirme que me rinda.

\- Y lo estoy Jack…claro que lo estoy_ Contestó Jean muy ufano.

Sus amigos necesitaban tener mejores gustos en mujeres…no eran los más populares de la secundaria, pero podían conseguir algo mucho mejor que la vaga de la escuela del Whatsapp mira penes.

Sep…ambos rubios estaban mal de la cabeza.

* * *

 _ **Thunder...**_

\- Marci ¿me puedes explicar que pasa? _ la niña lo había llevado hasta un rincón del pasillo cogiéndolo del brazo_ no me importa llegar un poco tarde, pero no quiero perderme la clase completa.

\- Pues vas a tener que perdértela_ le contestó con expresión afligida_ el punto es…que necesito que me vayas a comprar algo…

\- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿necesitas un medicamento? _ Thunder apoyó una mano en la frente de ella con suavidad tratando de sentir indicios de temperatura.

\- No…pero necesito que vayas por toallas higiénicas_ Marci sonrió disculpándose, juntando las manos frente a ella en señal de petición.

Thunder se puso pálido al extremo y las señales en sus mejillas cambiaron a signos de alarma:

\- ¿Otra vez? _ susurró acercándose a ella_ ¿segura que no necesitas un doctor?

\- Por décima vez principito: NO me estoy desangrando_ la niña rodó los ojos divertida_ es algo completamente natural en las mujeres humanas y en este momento estoy sufriendo porque no traje nada de casa. Se suponía que me llegaba la próxima semana.

\- Hum…pero…tu ropa_ el príncipe hizo un gesto con el dedo señalando sus shorts.

Aún recordaba la tragedia que pasó cuando una vez a la chica se le mancharon los pantalones durante su visita a Mewni y para mayor vergüenza de su amiga todos en el castillo reaccionaron igual que él la primera vez que se enteró: pánico total pensando que la castaña estaba muriendo…o pariendo.

\- Está bien, pero no por mucho. Estoy usando un pequeño tampón que aparte de sentir que me viola todo el tiempo no me va a proteger cuando…

\- OK…ok ya entendí. Eso fue demasiado descriptivo_ Thunder asintió suspirando, sacando una llave de su mochila_ entonces necesitas las mismas de siempre ¿no?

\- Creeo que esto ha pasado un poco seguido_ Marci se acarició el brazo con gesto avergonzado al darse cuenta de que el niño conocía demasiado bien que tipo de toallas usaba_ lo siento Darcy.

Reconocía que era muy distraída y descuriosa la mayoría del tiempo en el orden de su habitación, incluso con su ropa poniéndose calcetines que no veía tenían agujeros y realmente no le importaba mucho…pero en estas cosas femeninas básicas tal vez debería empezar a fijarse más.

Algún día _de verdad_ podría acabar en un apuro o en una situación vergonzosa si seguía así.

Una risa amable la hizo centrarse en el oji celeste otra vez:

\- Bien, sabía que iba a volver a pasar las primeras cinco veces que acabé en la tienda pidiendo toallitas extra absorbentes_ bromeó el niño, no parecía enojado ni contrariado.

Thunder siempre era igual: dulce y servicial. Nunca se quejó, incluso cuando al principio nada más llegar a vivir con los Díaz ella lo trataba como una especie de esclavo personal que acababa comprando toallitas, rasuradoras y cera depilatoria cada vez que Marci quería incomodarlo como pasaba con los chicos humanos o cada vez que ella solo tenía flojera. Ahora lamentaba haberlo tratado así.

\- Creo que te vas a perder tu clase por esto_ mencionó la castaña sin parecer realmente culpable trotando tras el rubio que caminaba de regreso a su casillero,

\- No me voy a perder la clase Marci_ sonrió el chico usando la llave para abrir el candado_ como dije... esto es algo normal a estas alturas.

Abrió el casillero sacando un paquete de toallas higiénicas tendiéndoselo a la niña:

\- Decidí guardar uno aquí por si acaso. Pensé que si te las daba a ti se te quedarían en casa o olvidarías tenerlas siempre en el casillero y las sacarían si te estorbaban.

\- Pensaste bien_ Marci tomó el paquete entre sus manos sin saber como es que te entreguen un paquete de toallas femeninas puede ser algo dulce o hasta romántico_ realmente eres único ¿sabes?.

\- Es lo que hace un buen amigo, nada más_ Thunder se rascó la nuca desviando la mirada.

Acababa de decir eso, pero sabía bien que tener un paquete de toallas higiénicas en el casillero por si una excepcionalmente desordenada chica las necesitaba no es algo precisamente normal en la Tierra. Ni siquiera para un mejor amigo.

\- No creo que sea lo que haría un buen amigo_ sonrió de forma gatuna la castaña guardando el "regalo" en su bolso negro y acercándose hacia el niño de forma coqueta_ de hecho, no creo que en absoluto es lo que haría un amigo. Un amigo iría a comprar las toallas a la tienda no las tendría guardadas en el casillero.

El oji azul parecio desinflarse y una mirada asustada cruzó su rostro:

\- Perdona…yo…no quería ser raro o espeluz…

Marci lo agarró de la parte delantera de la camisa y unos labios suaves callaron las disculpas del chico.

La castaña pasó la mano por las hebras doradas despeinándolas formando un puño con el cabello, sosteniéndolo entre los dedos, sonriendo dentro del beso cuando Thunder tan tímido como siempre ponía una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su hombro demasiado criado como un caballero de unos cuantos siglos atrás para atreverse a bajar la mano a su cintura siquiera.

Se separaron con un suave chasquido dejando a una morena sonriente y con un sonrojo apenas visible en su piel tostada y un rubio con la respiración agitada y la cara literalmente brillante.

Thunder parpadeó un par de veces tratando de eliminar el aturdimiento aún poco acostumbrado a los besos después de empezar a salir en secreto hace una semana.

Ese pensamiento lo devolvió a la realidad.

\- ¡Marci! Que…todos…

\- Nadie nos vio_ la niña puso dos dedos sobre los labios del asustado príncipe acunando su mejilla rosada con la otra mano_ sé que este pasillo no tiene cámaras y nadie estaba mirando…además…siempre puedes decir que yo te asalté sin tu consentimiento. Como soy una chica no me voy a meter en demasiados problemas por eso.

\- Te hace feliz la doble moral ¿verdad? _ suspiró Thunder dándose por vencido en apartarse de ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia la mano de la morena.

\- Muy feliz_ contestó ella con todo descaro_ de hecho, creo que voy a seguir aprovechando la doble moral para acosarte en público…nadie tiene porque saber que estamos saliendo solo será como siempre: mi dulce y lindo mejor amigo siendo molestado por mí.

\- Eso no es…como se dice…¿acoso sexual? más bien_ el niño alzó una ceja tratando de tener un aspecto severo.

\- Entonces me corrijo: tu serás mi lindo y dulce mejor amigo siendo victima de la malvada Marci en su plan de acoso sexual para ponerte nervioso y reírme de ti mandándote de regreso a Mewni cuando ya no lo soportes.

\- No se si me gusta la idea…no me mal interpretes te quiero, pero eso…es un poco...

\- Darcy solo planeaba abrazarte más seguido y hacer esto a veces…_ se puso de puntillas depositando un beso suave en la línea de su mandíbula_ nada más, no te alarmes.

\- No estaba pensando en nada más_ Thunder ladeó la cabeza como un gatito perdido incapaz de imaginar algo más "acosador" que eso.

\- Y es por eso que te amo_ sonrió la morena colgándose de su cuello y juntando sus frentes_ mi adorable e inocente novio.

Como ella se había colgado de él Thunder estaba obligado a sostenerla por la cintura. Sin importar si la niña entre sus brazos era una fuerza de la naturaleza en lugar de un vaso de cristal él siempre la sostendría como si ella fuera algo hermoso y delicado.

\- Marci…deberíamos volver a clase…

\- Ohh si, bueno…_ las manos de ella encontraron nuevamente lugar en el cabello rubio terminando de arruinar el peinado de príncipe perfecto del chico_ olvidémonos de la clase y quedémonos aquí por hoy ¿por favor?

\- No nos estamos saltando la…mf…_ otro beso impidió que el niño siguiera alegando. La sensación de los finos dedos de Marci jugando con su pelo mientras acariciaba sus labios con los suyos le enviaba escalos fríos por la columna vertebral y debilitaba sus piernas anulando su proceso de razonamiento.

Thunder apoyó la espalda contra los casilleros dejando que sus rodillas fallaran y los deslizaran a ambos suavemente hasta una posición sentada quedando la chica entre sus piernas aún abrazada a él. Ella estaba acercándolo más para profundizar el beso tirando suavemente del cuello de la camisa.

Cuando se separaron nuevamente la morena sabía que tenía la batalla ganada, su pobre novio era una masita gelatinosa, en un estado demasiado aturdido como para seguir alegando con vehemencia sobre la clase:

\- Entonces… ¿nos quedamos aquí?

\- Pueden vernos_ susurró èl, apelando a la parte de su cerebro que aún funcionaba correctamente.

\- No si lanzas algún hechizo…

\- Tu no tenías un problema con…

\- Ahh si, las toallitas_ Marci puso una sonrisa culpable y completamente encantadora a la vez_ eso era cierto, pero lo del tampón era mentira…si tenía algunas en mi mochila.

\- Entonces por qué…

\- Porque quería secuestrarte y saltarme una clase contigo…es agotador tener que estar fingiendo todo el tiempo que solo somos amigos ¿sabes?

La morena se acurrucó contra el niño acomodándose en su regazo y hundiendo la nariz en su hombro olfateando lo bien que olía su camisa. Pudo sentir cuando él suspiró asintiendo con la cabeza comprensivo. Rodeándola mejor con un brazo para invocar una burbuja de invisibilidad con la otra.

El príncipe de Mewni la miró con fingido fastidio entrecerrando los ojos:

\- Eres una mala influencia para mí Marci Díaz.

\- Pero aun así me amas…_ susurró la castaña antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los de él sin dejarlo responder.

Treinta minutos más tarde cuando los amigos de ambos salieron de clases la pareja de fugitivos sonreía con perfecta inocencia viéndose tan platónicos y poco sospechosos como siempre.

Después de todo ver a Marci Díaz son una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y a Thunder Butterfly con la cara más roja que un tomate era algo completamente normal.

Ella era bromista y descarada y le gustaba molestarlo, él era tímido y extremadamente vergonzoso siempre reaccionando a lo que hacía Marci.

Así eran las cosas normalmente, nadie tenía razones para sospechar algo más.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Y este fue el oneshot corto XD, una mezcla rara pero que me pareció graciosa…alguien me preguntó si pondría aquí un Marco jr. x Meteora, solo puedo decir que lo he pensado, pero aún no tengo una idea para eso.**

 **Nos vemos cuando actualice mi fic principal.**

 **Cariños**


End file.
